Aurélien Jedosorr et la pierre philosophale
by Cristalelle
Summary: L.V. est le père biologique de H.P., renommé Aurélien. Neville L. est le survivant. Après la disparition de son père, Aurélien grandit dans un orphelinat moldu… dark!"harry".1ère année d'un surdoué de la magie. ce n'est pas un marry sue, pas de panique
1. I Jedosorr, père et fils

_**Bonjour tout le monde,**_

_**Je tiens à préciser que les chapitres de cette histoire ont été corrigé par Elindra et qu'ainsi, cette fic n'est pas dûe à mon seul travail.**_

_**Merci Elindra**._

_Bonjour tout le monde. _

_Une petite note **importante** avant de commencer:_

_Dans _la_ version anglaise de Harry Potter, L'anagrame qui caractérise le vrai nom de Voldemort et son pseudonyme est le suivant:_

Tom Marvolo Riddle = I am Lord Voldemort,_ ce qui en français, donne : je suis Lord Voldemort._

_Dans la traduction française qu'en fait Jean-François Ménard, l'anagrame devient le suivant:_

Tom Elvis Jedusor = Je suis Voldemort

_C'est en soi une bonne traduction dans le sens où on retrouve l'anagrame principal. De plus, «riddle» en anglais, signifie plus ou moins «énigme», ce qui a un lien avec «Jeu du sort»(Jedusor)et qui a permis de traduire plus facilement le premier chapitre du tome 4 dont le titre est «La maison des "jeux du sort"»._

_On remarque tout de même que dans l'anagrame de la version anglaise, les lettres réassemblées du vrai nom de Voldemort donne la phrase _Je suis **Lord **Voldemort_ et nom pas _Je suis Voldemort.

_J'ai donc décidé de faire ma propre traduction. J'ai décidé de gardé le prénom «Tom», comme dans la traduction officielle et la version originale. J'ai également gardé la phrase «Je suis Lord Voldemort», le deuxième prénom et le nom de famille sont donc différents de la traduction qu'en a fait Jean-François Ménard._

_Voici les résultats obtenus:_

Tom Devillus Jedosorr = Je suis Lord Voldemort

_Le nom de famille «Jedosorr» a une sonorité assez proche de «jeu du sort» - bien que moins proche que «jedusor» - les jeu de mots concernant le concernant demeurent donc possibles. La racine du deuxième prénom vient de l'anglais «devil», qui signifie «démon» ou «diable».Enfin, la terminaison en -us donne au nom une sonnorité latine; vous aurez surement remarquer plusieurs autre nom appartenant à la version originale dans le même cas:_

_Albus Dumbledore Sirius Black Remus Lupin Severus Rogue Filius Flitwick Rubeus Hagrid Seamus Finigan Marcus Flint Lucius Malfoy Regulus Arcturus Black, etc..._

_Je tiens à faire remarquer que la plupart des nom choisis par J. ont une origine mystique, que ce soit mythologique ou légendaire. Je m'explique: certains noms sont tirés de la mythologie greco-romaine, comme "Minerva" qui est un dérivé de "Minerve", une déesse. _

_Les noms de certains membres de la famille Weasley proviennent des légendes du roi Arthur. Le père, patriarche de la famille et, dans la culture européenne, celui qui commande et dirige, s'appelle "Arthur", du nom du roi, dirigeant d'un royaume. Une coïncidence? Peu probable quand J. elle-même fait remarquer s'être inspirée de légendes et de mythologie pour créer le monde d'Harry Potter qui regorge de symboles. _

_D'autre part, deux autres membres, au moins (à ma connaissance, je ne suis pas omnisciente, loin de là...) portent des noms qui viennent de cette légende. Percy est le diminutif de Percival, un des chevaliers de la table ronde. On remarque que son caractère pompeux et son intelligence contestable s'allient très bien avec le caractère du chevalier qui porte le même nom..._

_Enfin, Ginny est le diminutif de Ginevra, dérivé du nom Guenièvre. Guenièvre est la compagne du roi Arthur, le héro de la légende. Or, quelle est la place de Ginny dans le roman de J.? Elle est la compagne de Harry Potter, le héro de notre histoire..._

_Comme je le disais, beaucoup de symboles, beaucoup de symboles, et il y en a plein, plein d'autres.. Mais je m'égard et il est temps de commencer notre histoire._

_P.S: Pour ceux qui se le demanderaient, oui, mon baccalauréat est un bac Littéraire..._

_**Chapitre 1**_

**Jedosorr, père et fils**

_Jeudi 16 Août 1979_

Un homme marchait dans le village de Pré au Lard, enrobé par l'air tiède que dégageait la nuit estivale. Le bruit de ses pas claquait contre le pavé et résonnait contre les murs des maisonnettes de pierre. De temps à autre, le hululement d'une chouette ou le miaulement d'un chat solitaire venaient troubler la litanie que formaient les échos de ses semelles frappant le sol. L'air de la nuit embaumait les fleurs et la pureté, si tant est que la pureté puisse être pourvue d'une odeur, comme une chose matérielle. Les étoiles brillaient au-dessus de la tête du vieux sorcier, diamants étincelants pailletant l'étoffe de velours bleu marine de la robe dont les cieux se parent chaque fois que le soleil s'évanouit derrière l'horizon occidental. La lune en était à son premier quartier, souriant aux habitants de la nuit.

Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, car tel était le nom de cet homme, avait une apparence bien singulière. Il était grand, mince et vieux, comme en témoignaient la couleur blanc-argentée de sa barbe et de ses cheveux qui lui descendaient jusqu'à la taille. Il était vêtu d'une longue robe orange brodée de petits griffons et de petits phénix écarlates, d'une cape jaune moutarde qui balayait le sol et de bottes pourvues de talons hauts et de nœuds papillons sur le devant. Ses yeux bleus brillants étincelaient derrière des lunettes en demi-lune aux montures d'or qui reposaient sur son long nez crochu qui donnait l'impression d'avoir été brisé à plusieurs reprises.

Cet accoutrement et ce physique insolites auraient pu s'expliquer par le simple fait que cet homme était un sorcier. Pas un magicien qui fait des tours truqués dans des théâtres, non, cet homme était un véritable sorcier. Mais un tel costume était très étrange, même pour un sorcier. Albus Dumbledore avait toujours eu le don de se faire remarquer, et ce, depuis sa plus tendre enfance.

Lorsqu'il avait huit ans, il avait un jour emprunté la baguette magique de sa mère et métamorphosé ses cheveux en lianes carnivores qui tentaient de mordre tout ce qui passait à leur portée. Le reste de sa carrière remarquable, dans tous les sens du terme, pouvait se résumer à ce qui était inscrit au dos des cartes de chocogrenouille qui lui étaient dédiées:

"_Albus Dumbledore, actuel directeur du collège Poudlard._

_Considéré par beaucoup comme le plus grand sorcier des temps modernes, Dumbledore s'est notamment rendu célèbre en écrasant en 1945 le mage Grindelwald, de sinistre mémoire. Il travailla en étroite collaboration avec l'alchimiste Nicolas Flamel et on lui doit la découverte des douze propriétés du sang de dragon. Les passe-temps préférés du professeur Dumbledore sont le bowling et la musique de chambre."_

Pour tout sorcier, ce récit voulait tout dire, mais pour les moldus – les gens dépourvus de pouvoirs magiques – cela ne signifiait pas grand chose. Voici donc quelques explications. Pour commencer, il fallait savoir que la "chocogrenouille" dans laquelle on pouvait trouver cette fameuse carte était une friandise sorcière. Ces fameuses "chocogrenouilles" n'étaient heureusement pas de vraies grenouilles, mais des grenouilles en chocolat ensorcelées afin d'être capables de faire un unique bond. Chaque paquet de chocogrenouille contenait une carte sur un sorcier ou une sorcière célèbre. Les enfants sorciers en faisaient souvent collection.

Le collège Poudlard était en fait la plus grande et la plus prestigieuse école de sorcellerie de Grande Bretagne, fondée plus d'un millénaire auparavant par les quatre plus grands sorciers de l'époque.

Grindelwald était un mage noir, l'un des plus puissants et des plus redoutés de l'histoire.

Nicolas Flamel était le seul alchimiste étant parvenu à fabriquer la pierre philosophale, une pierre ayant la propriété de transformer n'importe quel métal en or pur et de produire l'élixir de longue vie rendant immortel celui qui avait la chance d'en boire. Il était intéressant de constater que l'alchimiste et sa femme étaient toujours vivants après une vie longue de plus de six siècles.

Le sang de dragon avait plusieurs propriétés qui entraient notamment dans la confection de plusieurs potions curatives.

Enfin, tout le monde – les moldus cette fois-ci, pas les sorciers – savait ce qu'était le bowling et la musique de chambre.

Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore était donc, comme les moldus l'auront à présent compris, un homme brillant, puissant, à l'humour assez développé, et cependant dangereux lorsqu'il se trouvait être votre ennemi (relation déconseillée par le narrateur, soit dit en passant). Il possédait plusieurs titres officiels: directeur du collège Poudlard, école de sorcellerie, Commandeur du Grand Ordre de Merlin, première classe, Docteur en sorcellerie, Enchanteur-en-Chef, Président-sorcier du Magenmagot et Manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des Mages et Sorciers.

Cet homme, donc, marchait présentement dans les rues de Pré-au-Lard, unique village de Grande Bretagne dont la population était exclusivement magique et qui ne se trouvait qu'à quelques centaines de mètres du parc de Poudlard. Avançant le long de la grand-rue, il passa bientôt devant le magasin de farces et attrapes de Zonko avant de bifurquer dans une petite rue latérale au bout de laquelle se trouvait une petite auberge. Une vieille enseigne en bois, suspendue à une potence de fer rouillée, montrait la tête tranchée d'un sanglier qui imbibait de sang le linge blanc sur lequel elle reposait. L'inscription "La Tête de Sanglier" était écrite avec de la peinture écaillée d'un rouge écarlate au-dessus du dessin qui l'illustrait.

Dumbledore pénétra dans le pub, abandonnant la douce ambiance de la nuit estivale. La salle était petite, miteuse, crasseuse, et imprégnée d'une forte odeur qui faisait penser à des chèvres. Les fenêtres en saillies étaient incrustées de saletés et les torches accrochées aux murs poussiéreux n'éclairaient que faiblement la pièce. Accoudé au comptoir, un homme vêtu d'une cape noir au capuchon dissimulant son visage sirotait un wisky-pur-feu dans un verre grisâtre. Il ne se retourna pas en entendant Dumbledore entrer.

Le barman sortit bientôt d'une arrière-salle et s'approcha de lui en marchant en crabe. C'était un vieil homme à l'air revêche et renfermé, pourvu d'une imposante barbe grise et de longs cheveux de la même couleur. Mais ce qui se remarquait le plus dans son anatomie était ses yeux: deux iris d'un bleu saisissant, semblables en tout point à ceux de l'homme qui lui faisait face. Le nom du barman était Abelforth Dumbledore, c'était le frère cadet d'Albus.

Les deux frères s'observèrent un moment en silence, attendant que l'autre prenne la parole. Cela faisait une éternité qu'ils ne s'étaient pas parlé. Et même lorsque cela arrivait, ils ne disaient pas grand chose ni l'un ni l'autre. Depuis la mort de leur petite sœur, Ariana, ils étaient brouillés.

Enfin, Albus prit la parole:

- Je suis ici pour m'entretenir avec Sybille Trelawney, une de tes pensionnaires. Elle doit m'attendre.

- Bien, suis-moi.

Ce fut tout ce que les deux hommes prononcèrent. Abelforth guida son frère à travers les étages de l'auberge, soulevant de petits nuages de poussière chaque fois que ses bottes rapiécées s'abattaient sur le plancher aux lames grinçantes. Il s'arrêta devant une porte en bois au vernis écaillé et dit sèchement:

- C'est là.

Puis il tourna les talons et s'en fut, laissant son frère seul devant la porte de la chambre 36. Albus Dumbledore leva la main droite et frappa trois coups, attendant qu'on lui dise d'entrer. Il y eut un bruit de pas étouffés derrière le battant de bois, puis un bruit de serrure et la poignée bascula, révélant une femme par l'entrebâillement. La femme le reconnut, ouvrit la porte en grand, le laissa entrer dans la pièce, et referma le battant.

Le physique de cette femme ne rappelait qu'une seule chose au professeur Dumbledore: une mante religieuse géante. Sybille Trelawney était très mince, les yeux agrandis par de grosses lunettes et enveloppée par une multitude de châles multicolores. Une quantité impressionnante de chaînes et de perles de pacotille entouraient son coup décharné, et ses bras et ses mains débordaient de bagues et de bracelets.

Elle alla s'asseoir sur le lit aux draps infestés de punaises qu'elle jeta à terre d'un geste de la main. Les ressorts du sommier grincèrent sous son poids. Puis elle reporta son attention sur son honorable visiteur et s'exclama d'une voix douce, un peu voilée aux accents qu'elle s'efforçait de rendre mystérieux:

- Bienvenue, professeur. Mon troisième oeil vous avait vu arriver, mais je suis heureuse de vous voir enfin dans le monde physique. Je vous en prie, assez-vous.

Elle lui désigna une chaise branlante dressée en face du lit. Dumbledore prit place, sceptique. L'arrière arrière-grand-mère de Sybille Trelawney était une voyante reconnue, mais il doutait que sa descendante ait hérité de son don. Et ce n'était pas son "troisième oeil" qui le lui soufflait.

- Dîtes-moi, Mademoiselle, pourriez-vous me donner quelques exemples de prédictions que vous auriez faîtes et qui se seraient réalisées? Demanda-t-il.

- Oui, bien entendu, professeur. Comme je le disais, je vous ai vu arriver à l'avance.

- Certes, mon enfant, mais je vous avais envoyé une lettre vous prévenant de mon arrivée.

- Oh, mais j'ai su que votre lettre arriverait et ce qu'elle contenait avant qu'elle ne me parvienne, professeur. Comme je le disais, mon troisième oeil est très développé.

Dumbledore, toujours aussi sceptique quant aux prétendus dons de son interlocutrice, s'apprêtait à lui poser une nouvelle question lorsqu'un événement des plus étranges se produisit.

Sybille Trelawney s'était figée sur son lit, le regard vague, la mâchoire pendante. Ses yeux se mirent soudain à rouler dans leurs orbites. Dumbledore, inquiet, s'approcha d'elle et l'attrapa par les épaules. Elle semblait sur le point de faire une crise de quelque chose. Puis, la femme prit la parole, d'une voix dure et sonore, qui différait totalement de celle qu'il l'avait entendue utiliser jusque là. Il recula et se rassit dans sa chaise, stupéfait, fixant Trelawney et l'écoutant débiter une prophétie qui changerait le court de l'histoire.

- _Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche... il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois..._

A cet instant, on entendit un vacarme assourdissant et des cris derrière la porte de la chambre. Mais Trelawney continua sa litanie, imperturbable:

- _...et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore...et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit... Celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois..._

La tête de la femme tomba sur sa poitrine. Elle laissa échapper une sorte de grognement, puis, soudain, elle se redressa.

- Je suis désolée, professeur, dit-elle, comme perdue dans un rêve, j'ai peur de ne pas avoir entendu votre dernière question. J'ai eu un léger vertige, la faim, sans doute...

Dehors, les éclats de voix continuaient. Puis, on entendit un cri de douleur et la porte s'ouvrit brusquement, révélant un homme d'une vingtaine d'années, au nez crochu, à la peau grisâtre et aux cheveux longs, noirs et gras. Son nom était Severus Rogue. Il était accompagné par Abelforth Dumbledore qui paraissait très en colère et s'exclama d'une voix dure:

- Je l'ai surpris derrière la porte de la chambre, Albus. Je crois qu'il écoutait votre conversation, à tous les deux.

Le professeur se tourna vers le jeune homme, un mangemort reconnu, paniqué, bien qu'il ne le montra pas. Qu'avait entendu Rogue de la prophétie relatant l'éventuelle défaite de son maître? Rogue, tremblant, réfuta les accusations d'Abelforth:

- C'est faux, je n'écoutais pas. Je me suis simplement trompé de chemin et je me suis arrêté afin de m'y retrouver. Je n'ai rien entendu du tout.

Albus tenta de sonder l'esprit du jeune homme grâce à la légilimentie mais s'aperçut à sa grande surprise qu'il ne pouvait entrer. Rogue était un occlumens confirmé, ce qui signifiait qu'il possédait des barrières mentales interdisant toute intrusion extérieure. Ne pouvant prouver que le jeune homme mentait, il se résigna à le laisser partir. La logique voulait qu'il n'ait entendu que le début de la prophétie, les bruits de dispute ayant débuté à ce moment là.

- Très bien, à présent, quittez cette chambre.

Après cet épisode, le professeur Dumbledore offrit le poste de professeur de divination à Sybille Trelawney, afin de la mettre sous sa protection. Sybille Trelawney ne sut jamais ce qui s'était réellement passé cette nuit là, ni pourquoi elle avait obtenu ce poste.

_Mercredi 7 novembre 1979 _

Tom Devillus Jedosorr, alias Lord Voldemort, mage noir le plus puissant et le plus craint de tous les temps – c'était du moins ce qu'il aimait à penser – avait tout pensé et préparé minutieusement. Lorsque Severus Rogue, l'un de ses fidèles nommés Mangemorts, lui avait rapporté ce qu'il avait entendu de la prophétie, et ce dans le plus grand secret, il était entré dans une colère noire. Il ne voulait pas y croire. Personne n'avait et n'aurait jamais le pouvoir de le vaincre, il était immortel! Il avait torturé Rogue pour avoir été le messager d'une telle nouvelle.

Puis, il s'était calmé et s'était mis à réfléchir. Il ne pouvait pas agir avant d'avoir entendu la fin de la prophétie. Seulement deux couples correspondaient à la description de la prophétie, seulement deux couples avaient osé le défier par trois fois: les Potter et les Londubat. Ces quatre personnes devaient être les seules à connaître le contenu de la prophétie en dehors de Dumbledore.

Il ne pouvait pas leur retirer l'information de force. Il avait appris que les torturer ne servait à rien. Leur stupide moralité et leur courge ridicule les empêcheraient de parler. Leur faire boire une potion de vérité était trop risqué, s'ils s'échappaient, ils courraient tout droit voir le vieux fou et lui dire qu'il était au courant de la prophétie. Il fallait donc leur subtiliser l'information subtilement. Ses Mangemorts ne pouvaient pas se charger d'une telle mission. Aucun d'entre eux ne devaient jamais avoir vent de l'existence d'une telle prophétie. Il devait s'en charger lui-même.

Il avait formé plusieurs plans au cours des semaines suivantes et s'était décidé pour l'un d'entre eux., le moins risqué. Il se ferait passer pour l'un des hommes des deux couples et séduirait sa femme pendant son absence. Les confessions se font nombreuses sur l'oreiller, c'est bien connu. Il avait passé encore quelques jours à décider de quel homme il prendrait l'identité. Après plusieurs jours de recherche, il avait découvert que Lily Potter ne travaillait pas le mercredi après-midi et rentrait chez elle, seule, alors que son mari, James Potter, ne terminait sa journée qu'à sept heures du soir. C'était le moment idéal pour agir.

Il avait dû mettre au point une version modifiée du polynectar, une potion qui permettait de prendre l'apparence de quelqu'un d'autre. Les effets de la version originale s'estompaient au bout de seulement une heure, ce qui n'était pas assez long pour ce qu'il avait à faire. Après plusieurs semaines et avec l'aide de Severus Rogue, un maître des potions excessivement doué, il devait bien l'admettre, il était enfin parvenu à un résultat satisfaisant. Chaque gorgée de potion avalée équivalait à une heure de transformation.

Il avait ensuite dû se procurer l'ingrédient principal de cette potion: un petit morceau de celui dont il voulait prendre l'apparence. Cela avait été une opération périlleuse mais la chance lui avait souri. Peter Pettigrow, un ami très proche des Potter était entré dans les rangs de ses Mangemorts. C'était lui qui lui avait fourni l'ingrédient nécessaire: une mèche de cheveux qu'il avait volé sur le peigne de James Potter. Et aujourd'hui, après deux mois et trois semaines de travail, il était enfin près.

Il s'avança dans les rues de Godric's Hollow sous les traits de James Potter, marchant d'un pas souple et déterminé, plein d'assurance. Les vitrines des magasins moldus portaient encore les traces des décorations d'Halloween. De fausses toiles d'araignée s'étendaient sous les auvents, surplombant les dessins de sorcières au nez crochu montées sur des balais volants collés sur les vitres. Le ciel était couvert d'une multitude de nuages d'un gris sombre et orageux, tandis qu'une pluie fine s'abattait sur le pavé et les toits de tuiles des maisonnettes du village.

Lord Voldemort pressa le pas lorsqu'il sentit la pluie s'intensifier et entendit le grondement du tonnerre au loin. Il arriva bientôt sur la place centrale située au pied de l'église et de son cimetière. Un monument aux morts se dressait là, dégoulinant d'eau sous le regard sombre du ciel de novembre. Il contourna le cimetière et s'engagea dans une petite rue, passant devant un pub et se dirigeant vers l'extérieur du village. Là, il s'arrêta. Les maisons sorcières étaient regroupées à cet endroit précis. Il regarda les noms inscrits sur les portes, lisant ceux de quelques personnes connues, comme Bathilda Tourdesac, historienne réputée. Enfin, il arriva sur le seuil de la demeure qu'il recherchait. Les Potter.

Les rideaux n'étaient pas fermés et il voyait très bien Lily Potter évoluer dans un petit salon chaleureux. Elle tricotait un chandail, assise dans un fauteuil à bascule au coin du feu. Il ouvrit le petit portail qui se trouvait devant la maison et s'engagea dans ce qui tenait lieu de jardin. Arrivé sous le porche, il leva le poing droit et cogna deux coups contre le battant de bois. Des pas se firent entendre à l'intérieur et la porte s'ouvrit bientôt, révélant une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'année, aux longs cheveux roux foncés et aux grands yeux d'un vert étincelant qui s'étiraient en amande.

La femme le fixa d'un air intrigué et suspicieux. Forçant un sourire espiègle sur son visage d'emprunt, Lord Voldemort releva son capuchon et s'exclama d'un ton faussement enjoué:

- Surprise!

- James! S'écria Lily. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

- J'ai fini plus tôt aujourd'hui, je voulais te faire la surprise, répondit Lord Voldemort en prenant la sang-de-bourbe dans ses bras.

Il pénétra dans la maison, enlaçant la jeune femme et referma la porte derrière lui. Avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de prononcer une parole, il posa ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune femme, l'embrassant passionnément. Tous devinent ce qu'il s'ensuivit.

Cela faisait une éternité que Tom Jedosorr n'avait pas partagé le lit d'une femme. Cet acte ne lui avait cependant pas manqué, de telles sensations au caractère dégradant appartenant aux plus faibles que lui. Chaque fois qu'il s'était "accouplé", c'était par pur intérêt, dans des situations semblables à celle de ce jour là. Il devait tout de même admettre apprécier de tels moments et se sentir reposé lorsqu'il en avait terminé. Mais cette fois-ci était différente, car c'était le lit d'une sang-de-bourbe qu'il se devait de partager. C'était malheureusement un acte nécessaire et il l'accomplit avec le plus profond des dégoûts.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, allongé aux côtés de Lily, il entreprit de lui parler de la prophétie. Mais il fut bien vite évident que Dumbledore n'avait pas révélé son existence aux Potter ou aux Londubat. Furieux, Voldemort se rhabilla, modifia la mémoire de la jeune femme, lui faisant croire qu'elle avait passé son après midi à tricoter et sortit à grands pas de la maison.

Inutile que ce soir là fut de triste mémoire pour les mangemorts.

_Jeudi 31 juillet 1980_

Lily Potter donna naissance ce jour là à un petit garçon qu'elle nomma Harry. Quelques chambres plus loin, dans la maternité de l'hôpital de Sainte Mangouste, Alice Londubat donna-t-elle aussi naissance à un petit garçon qu'elle nomma Neville.

Quelques jours plus tard, les deux familles se trouvaient sous la protection du sortilège de Fidelitas. C'était un sortilège d'une grande complexité. Il s'agissait d'un procédé magique destiné à cacher un secret au cœur d'un être unique. L'information était dissimulée à l'intérieur même d'une personne choisie, nommée le Gardien du Secret. Alors, le secret devenait impossible à découvrir, sauf, bien sûr, si le Gardien décidait de le divulguer. Ainsi, tant que le Gardien du Secret refusait de parler, l'information détenue était un secret absolu. Sirius Black était le Gardien du Secret des Potter et Bartemius Croupton Junior celui des Londubat.

Bartemius Croupton Junior était un mangemort, l'un des plus fidèle, et s'empressa de rapporter à son maître le secret de la localisation des Londubat. Si Voldemort éprouvait le plus grand désir de se débarrasser du couple d'aurors et de leur rejeton le plus vite possible, il lui était cependant impossible d'agir tant qu'il ne connaissait pas la location des Potter. Il devait exécuter les deux bébés le même jour, afin que Dumbledore ne se doute de rien et ne puisse agir pour protéger les Potter en se chargeant lui-même d'être le Gardien du Secret des Potter.

_Samedi 31 octobre 1981_

Voldemort était extatique. Enfin, enfin, il avait pris connaissance de la localisation de la maison des Potter. Peter Pettigrow s'était une fois de plus montré utile. Les Potter en avait fait leur Gardien du Secret, pensant le tromper lui, Lord Voldemort, et lui faire croire que Sirius Black était celui détenant l'information qu'il recherchait ardemment. Pettigrow s'était empressé d'aller rapporter la nouvelle à son maître. Voldemort s'était donc immédiatement rendu à Godric's Hollow.

Il faisait nuit. Une nuit humide et venteuse. Sur la place, deux enfants déguisés en citrouille marchaient d'une démarche chaloupée dans sa direction; les vitrines des magasins étaient couvertes d'araignées en papier, on voyait partout les ornements de pacotille dont les moldus se servaient pour évoquer un monde de sorciers auquel ils ne croyaient pas...Voldemort marchait d'un pas souple avec cette détermination, cette puissance, cette certitude d'avoir raison, qu'il éprouvait toujours en de semblables circonstances. Ce n'était pas de la colère... Il fallait laisser cela aux âmes plus faibles que la sienne... Mais une sensation de triomphe, oui... Il avait attendu ce moment, il l'avait espéré...

- Joli déguisement, monsieur! Lui dit l'un des enfants-citrouille qui étaient à présent arrivé à sa hauteur.

Il vit le sourire de l'enfant s'effacer lorsque celui-ci fut suffisamment près pour regarder sous le capuchon de la cape, il vit la peur assombrir son visage maquillé. Puis l'enfant fit volte-face et s'enfuit en courant... Sous sa robe de velours noir, il tourna sa chère baguette entre ses doigts... Un simple mouvement et l'enfant-citrouille ne retournerait jamais auprès de sa mère... mais c'était inutile, tout à fait inutile...

Il s'engagea dans une autre rue plus sombre. A présent, enfin, sa destination était en vue, le sortilège de Fidelitas brisé, mais eux ne le savaient pas... Ses pas souples, sa démarche féline faisaient encore moins de bruit que les feuilles mortes aux reflets de feu qui glissaient sur le trottoir lorsqu'il parvint à la hauteur de la haie au feuillage sombre et jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus...

Ils n'avaient une fois de plus pas fermé les rideaux, il les voyait nettement dans leur petit salon, l'homme de haute taille, avec ses lunettes et ses cheveux bruns, faisant jaillir du bout de sa baguette des volutes de fumée colorées pour amuser le petit garçon en couche-culotte et aux doux cheveux bruns légèrement ondulés. L'enfant riait et essayait d'attraper la fumée, de l'enfermer dans son petit poing...

Une porte s'ouvrit et la mère entra. Elle prononça des paroles qu'il ne pouvait entendre, ses longs cheveux acajous lui tombant sur le visage. Le père, à présent, avait pris l'enfant dans ses bras et le tendait à la mère. Il jeta sa baguette sur le canapé puis s'étira en bâillant...

La porte du jardin grinça un peu lorsqu'il la poussa, mais James Potter ne l'entendit pas. La main blanche aux doigts arachnéens de Voldemort sortit la baguette magique de sous sa cape et la pointa vers la porte de la maison qui s'ouvrit à la volée.

Il avait franchi le seuil quand James arriva en courant dans le hall. C'était facile, trop facile, il n'avait même pas pensé à récupérer sa baguette...

- Lily! Prends Harry et va-t'en! C'est lui! Va-t'en! Cours! Je vais le retenir...

Le retenir sans baguette à la main! Il éclata de rire avant de jeter le sort de la mort...

- _Avada Kedavra!_

Une lumière verte emplit le hall exigu, elle éclaira le landau rangé contre le mur, elle se refléta sur les barreaux de la rampe d'escalier qui étincelèrent comme un paratonnerre frappé par la foudre et James Potter tomba, telle une marionnette dont on aurait coupé les fils...

Il entendait crier la femme à l'étage, elle était prise au piège mais si elle se montrait raisonnable, elle, au moins, n'avait rien à craindre... Severus Rogue lui avait demandé de l'épargner, il désirait la sang-de-bourbe et lui, Lord Voldemort, avait accepté afin de récompenser l'un de ses plus fidèles mangemorts... Il monta les marches, écoutant avec un léger amusement ses efforts pour se barricader... Elle non-plus n'avait pas de baguette là-haut... Comme ils étaient stupides, trop confiants, pensant que leur sécurité était garantie par leurs amis, qu'on pouvait se séparer de ses armes, ne serait-ce que quelques instants...

D'un petit coup de baguette nonchalant, il força la porte, repoussa la chaise et les boîtes hâtivement entassées pour essayer de la bloquer... et elle était là, tenant l'enfant contre elle. Lorsqu'elle le vit, elle laissa tomber son fils dans le petit lit, derrière elle, et écarta les bras, comme si cela pouvait l'aider, comme si en cachant le bébé à sa vue, il la choisirait elle plutôt que lui...

- Pas Harry, pas Harry, je vous en supplie, pas lui!

- Pousse-toi, espèce d'idiote... Allez, pousse-toi... s'exclama-t-il, tentant en vain de la préserver d'une mort qui n'allait sûrement pas tarder à arriver si elle persévérait à vouloir protéger l'enfant.

- Non, pas Harry, je vous en supplie, tuez-moi si vous voulez, tuez-moi à sa place...

- C'est mon dernier avertissement...

- Non, pas Harry! Je vous en supplie... Ayez pitié... Ayez pitié... Pas Harry! Pas Harry! Je vous en supplie... Je ferai ce que vous voudrez...

- Pousse-toi, idiote, allez, pousse-toi...

Il aurait pu l'écarter de force du berceau, mais il semblait plus prudent, alors, d'en finir avec tout le monde...

Un nouvel éclat de lumière verte illumina la pièce et elle tomba comme son mari. L'enfant n'avait pas du tout pleuré pendant tout ce temps: il parvenait à se tenir debout, accroché aux barreaux de son petit lit, et regardait le visage de l'intrus d'un air radieux et intéressé, pensant peut-être que c'était James qui se tenait sous la cape et faisait jaillir d'autres lumières de sa baguette, que sa mère se relèverait d'un instant à l'autre, en riant...

Il pointa soigneusement la baguette magique sur la tête de l'enfant : il attendait ce moment, la destruction de ce danger unique, inexplicable. Le petit garçon se mit à pleurer : il venait de se rendre compte que ce n'était pas James. Il n'aimait pas l'entendre pleurer, il n'avait jamais supporté les cris et les gémissements des tout-petits, à l'orphelinat...

Il s'apprêtait à lancer le sortilège de la mort lorsqu'il remarqua un détail insolite sur le corps du bébé. Une tache de naissance semblable en tous points à un serpent s'étalait sur son flanc gauche. Une marque qu'il avait déjà vu, qu'il connaissait si bien, _sa_ marque, sur _son_ corps, située exactement au même endroit...

Saisi d'un doute affreux, la baguette magique toujours aussi soigneusement pointée sur la tête de l'enfant, il prononça la formule du lignage, celle qui lui avait permis de connaître le nom de ses propres parents:

_- Parenti Linae!_

Un fil de lumière rouge sang sortit de la pointe de la baguette et se dirigea vers le petit garçon, qui, voyant une nouvelle lumière, cessa de pleurer et se mit à rire à nouveau. Le fil de lumière s'enroula autour du petit corps puis se divisa en deux, formant des lettres au-dessus de la tête de l'enfant. Deux noms apparurent bientôt, ceux des parents du bébé. Celui de la mère à gauche et celui du père à droite:

_Lily Evans Potter Tom Devillus Jedosorr_

Les yeux aux iris écarlates de Lord Voldemort s'écarquillèrent sous le choc. Des souvenirs d'un certain après-midi de novembre, deux ans plus tôt, défilèrent devant ses pupilles verticales... Une mission... Une femme aux cheveux roux foncés et aux yeux émeraudes qui le prenait pour son mari... Un lit partagé sous l'identité d'un autre... Et la conséquence, là, sous ses yeux... Un enfant qui ressemblait à Tom Jedusorr comme deux gouttes d'eau... Les mêmes cheveux, le même menton, la même bouche pulpeuse, le tout atténué par les rondeurs de l'enfance... Seuls les yeux différaient... Des yeux d'un vert éclatant, transperçant, qui semblait pouvoir voir jusqu'aux tréfonds de votre âme... Les yeux de sa sang-de-bourbe de mère...

Lord Voldemort avait un fils! Un enfant, né d'un moment fugace partagé en toute ignorance dont sa mère ne s'était jamais souvenu... Un bébé qui irradiait déjà du même pouvoir que son père, de la même puissance... Lord Voldemort éclata d'un rire exultant, criant son triomphe, sa joie malsaine au ciel...

Puis il rangea sa baguette magique dans sa cape et se baissa vers son fils. Il tendit les bras vers le bébé qui le regardait innocemment et enferma son petit corps dans l'étau de ses grandes mains blanches et osseuses. Il le souleva et le serra contre lui, observant avidement les traits du petit, son fils, sa chair et son sang.

Un doux sourire étira ses lèvres tandis que les prémices d'un sentiment jamais éprouvé jusqu'alors se faufilaient jusqu'à son cœur. Cet enfant était sien et il éprouvait le désir de le protéger à tous prix, de s'occuper de lui, de l'élever au rang qui était le sien par la naissance, par le sang...Descendant du Grand Salazar Serpentard, fils et héritier de Lord Voldemort...

Il lui fallait tout d'abord un nouveau nom, autre que celui, indigne et dégradant, que lui avait choisi la sang-de-bourbe et son mari amoureux des moldus... Plusieurs se présentèrent à son esprit: Julius, parce que l'enfant était né en juillet... Devillus, le nom de son grand-père... Salazar, pour honorer leur vénérable ancêtre... Mais son choix se fixa sur Aurelien, un nom impérial, digne de son fils...Ce nom était un dérivé de Marc-Aurel, l'un des plus grands empereurs romains dont le nombre de conquêtes et de victoires se perdaient tant il y en avait... Oui, ce nom était parfait...

- Tu t'appelleras Aurelien Marcus Tom Devillus Jedosorr, mon fils. C'est le nom que ton père t'a choisi, ton vrai nom... Nous allons faire de grandes choses, toi et moi, tu verras, de grandes choses...Nous régnerons sur le monde et les moldus et les sang-de-bourbe seront remis à leur place... Ils seront nos esclaves... Tous nous craindrons et nous deviendrons les maîtres du monde magique, les maîtres du monde...

Lord Voldemort fit apparaître une robe et une couverture brodées au nouveau nom de son fils et en enveloppa l'enfant. Il sortit ensuite de la maison, enjambant les deux cadavres, et l'incendia. Aurelien regarda ce spectacle, fasciné par le jeu des lumières et des ombres que le feu produisait, blotti bien au chaud contre la poitrine de son père.

Lord Voldemort transplana ensuite dans un petit village du Yorkshire où résidaient les Londubat. Le village ressemblait énormément à Godric's Hollow, avec ses rues serpentines et ses magasins décorés pour la fête d'Halloween. Il s'avança le long d'une petite colline herbeuse puis s'engagea dans une ruelle grimpante, sur sa droite. A gauche de cette petite rue goudronnée se dressait fièrement un ancien couvent de pierre reconverti en orphelinat. Un peu plus loin, sur la droite, se dessinait la silhouette de la demeure des Londubat.

Frissonnant de dégoût à la vue d'un orphelinat moldu, Voldemort déposa son fils sur le seuil de la porte principale, ne voulant pas le mettre en danger lorsqu'il irait tuer les traîtres à leur sang et leur abjecte descendance. Puis il se dirigea vers la maison des Londubat dont il ouvrit la porte d'entrée à la volée. Le père se précipita, baguette en main, dans le hall. Il n'eut pas le temps de prononcer une parole. Lord Voldemort avait déjà murmuré les mots scellant sa mort et il s'écroula à terre à la manière d'une poupée de chiffon.

Il s'engagea alors dans la pièce adjacente, la salle à manger, vide... Des pas retentirent dans les escaliers, sur sa gauche... Quelqu'un descendait... Une voix de femme s'exclama:

- Frank? Tu vas bien? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? J'ai entendu du bruit...

Puis la femme apparut, portant un petit garçon dans ses bras. Elle avait de longs cheveux châtains attachés en queue de cheval, un visage rond et ouvert. Lorsqu'elle l'aperçut, ses yeux noisettes s'arrondirent de stupeur... Puis, l'étincelle de la peur brilla dans son regard... Elle déposa l'enfant à terre et le protégea de son corps, exactement comme la sang-de-bourbe, quelques minutes auparavant... Elle tenta d'attraper sa baguette, dont le manche dépassait de la poche de sa robe, mais ne fut pas assez rapide...

Lord Voldemort leva sa baguette magique et la pointa sur la femme, d'un geste plein d'assurance, d'impatience et d'exaltation...

- _Avada Kedavra!_

La lumière verte éclata et incendia la pièce de reflets et d'ombres macabres tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers sa victime. Elle toucha Alice Londubat en plein cœur, ne lui laissant aucune chance de survie... L'aurore s'écroula sur le sol... Il écarta son corps d'un coup de pied, révélant l'enfant assis par terre, derrière elle. Il se mit à gémir et à pleurer lorsqu'il vit son visage...Exaspéré, Lord Voldemort pointa d'un geste mortellement gracieux sa baguette sur le front du bébé...

- _Avada Kedavra!_

Il fut alors brisé: il n'était plus rien, plus rien que douleur et terreur et il devait se cacher, non pas ici, dans les ruines de la maison détruite où l'enfant hurlait, pris au piège, mais loin... très loin...Là où il serait en sécurité... Là où il pourrait attendre l'arrivée de ses serviteurs... Attendre de revenir et d'élever son fils... son fils...Aurélien...

_Dimanche 1er novembre 1981_

Rubens Hagard arriva dans les ruines de la maison des Londubat et prit l'enfant dans ses bras. Le petit garçon ressemblait énormément à sa mère, mais une cicatrice en forme d'éclair fendait son front. Il émit un reniflement, tentant de ne pas pleurer la mort des Londubat, en vain... Puis il ressortit, l'enfant dans les bras, et alla accomplir sa mission... Neville Londubat serait à présent sous la responsabilité de sa grand-mère.

A quelques mètres de là seulement, ignoré de tous, se trouvait un autre petit garçon. Il était enrobé dans une couverture portant son nom, allongé sur le seuil d'un orphelinat. Lorsqu'on le découvrit, on le prit pour un enfant abandonné. C'est ainsi qu'Aurélien Marcus Tom Devillus Jedosorr fut recueilli par l'orphelinat Saint Jean, dans un petit village du nom de Wintervillage.


	2. II Des serpents qui parlent

**Chapitre 2**

**Des serpents qui parlent**

Il s'était passé près de dix ans depuis que Sœur Elizabeth, une des religieuses qui travaillait à l'orphelinat Saint Jean, avait trouvé au chant du coq Aurélien Jedosorr sur le seuil de la porte principale de l'ancien couvent, mais Wintervillage n'avait quasiment pas changé. Ce jour là, le soleil se leva sur le même petit village campagnard aux ruelles serpentines en faisant étinceler l'enseigne de cuivre qui portait l'inscription numéro 9, à l'entrée de l'orphelinat. La lumière du matin s'infiltra à travers les jointures des volets clos dans plusieurs petites chambres toutes semblables les unes aux autres, avec leur papier peint bleu ciel, leur petite commode et leur lit à ressorts couverts d'une literie blanche. Seules les effets personnels des occupants, comme des photos de proches disparus ou de rares jouets et peluches permettaient de différencier une chambre de l'autre. Dans le village, seuls les jardins légèrement différents, avec leurs arbres plus hauts et leurs parterres en d'autres places donnaient une idée du temps qui s'était écoulé depuis cette date.

Aurélien Jedosorr était toujours là, dans cet orphelinat devant lequel son père l'avait déposé, encore endormi pour le moment, mais plus pour longtemps. Car Sœur Elizabeth était bien réveillée et ce fut sa voix horriblement aiguë qui rompit pour la première fois le silence du matin.

- Allez, les mômes, debout! Immédiatement!

Aurélien se réveilla en sursaut. Sœur Elizabeth tambourina à la porte avant de faire de même avec la porte de la chambre suivante.

- Vite, debout! Hurla-t-elle de sa voix suraiguë.

Aurélien l'entendit s'éloigner dans le couloir et frapper brutalement aux portes des autres pensionnaires de l'orphelinat pour les réveiller. Il se tourna sur le dos et essaya de se rappeler le rêve qu'il était en train de faire. C'était un beau rêve, où il était blotti contre la poitrine d'un homme et se sentait en sécurité, observant les lueurs d'un feu immense, et il eut l'étrange impression d'avoir déjà fait le même rêve auparavant.

Sœur Elizabeth était revenue derrière la porte.

- Ça y est? Tu es levé? Demanda-t-elle.

- Presque, répondit Aurélien.

- Allez, dépêche-toi, tu es de corvée de cuisine ce matin. Je veux que tu surveilles le bacon. Ne le laisse surtout pas brûler. Tout doit être absolument parfait aujourd'hui, c'est le dernier jour que passent les jumeaux Kentland à l'orphelinat, je veux qu'ils en aient un bon souvenir.

Aurélien émit un grognement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu dis? glapit Sœur Elizabeth derrière la porte.

- Rien, rien...

Le dernier jour que passaient les Kentland à l'orphelinat! Comment avait-il pu oublier? Aurélien se glissa doucement hors du lit et chercha ses chaussettes. Il en trouva une paire sous le lit et, après avoir chassé la petite figurine qui s'y trouvait, il les enfila. Aurélien avait plein de figurines et autres jouets dissimulés ainsi dans sa chambre. Plus que les autres pensionnaires, et pour cause, car c'étaient les leurs.

Lorsqu'il eut fini de s'habiller, il passa dans le couloir et sortit dans la cour extérieure. Le sol de la cour était pavé et un gros puits asséché trônait au milieu, recouvert d'une dalle pour que personne ne tombe dedans. Il traversa la court rapidement, grelottant dans l'air froid du matin, et se rendit dans la cuisine. La cuisine se trouvait dans le bâtiment qui faisait face au dortoir qui comportait aussi la salle à manger, la salle de jeux et la bibliothèque.

En passant dans la salle à manger, il s'aperçut que l'une des tables était couverte de cadeaux d'adieux destinés aux jumeaux. Apparemment, Arnold avait reçut son vélo qu'il désirait tant, et sa sœur Émily, sa jolie poupée en porcelaine. La raison pour laquelle Émily convoitait tant cette poupée restait mystérieuse aux yeux d'Aurélien, car Émily était une fille très turbulente qui détestait jouer à des jeux de "fillette à sa maman" et cassait tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main. Il avait également du mal à comprendre pourquoi Arnold avait voulu une console de jeux alors que son activité favorite était la boxe. Il se servait régulièrement des autres enfants de l'orphelinat comme punching-ball, mais sa victime favorite était Aurélien. Malheureusement pour Arnold, il était rare qu'il parvienne à l'attraper, Aurélien étant bien plus rapide que le jeune adolescent dodu.

Aurélien avait toujours été plus grand que les autres garçons de son âge. Il paraissait d'autant plus grand qu'il était obligé de porter des vêtements de seconde main, trop petits d'une bonne taille. Aurélien avait un visage mince, des membres élancés, de grands doigts fins qui semblaient pouvoir se briser à tout instant, de doux cheveux ondulés d'un noir brillant, des lèvres charnues bien dessinées, un nez fin et droit, de grands yeux d'un vert émeraude et un front volontaire. Il avait la peau très blanche, d'une couleur presque cadavérique, mais, contrairement à ce qu'on aurait pu penser, cela ne lui donnait pas l'air malade, seulement un peu étrange. Aurélien était très fier de son physique: il était le plus beau garçon de l'orphelinat et ressemblait à un ange. Mais ce qu'il préférait, c'était la tâche de naissance qui s'étalait sur son flanc gauche et ressemblait énormément à un serpent enroulé sur lui-même, la tête dressée en position d'attaque.

Aurélien avait demandé si cette marque était héréditaire, si l'un ou l'autre de ses parents l'avait également portée, mais tout ce qu'on lui répondit fut:

- Nous ne savons pas qui sont tes parents. On ne les a jamais vu, ils t'ont simplement abandonné une nuit sur le pas de la porte. Et ne pose plus de questions.

_Ne pose pas de questions_ – c'était l'une des premières règles à observer si l'on voulait vivre tranquille à l'orphelinat. Si l'on posait des questions, on ennuyait les adultes et les autres enfants se moquaient de nous.

Le cuisinier, Mr Anderson, entra dans la cuisine au moment où Aurélien sortait les poêles d'un vieux buffet en noisetier.

- Tire sur tes manches, mal fagoté! Aboya-t-il en guise de bonjour.

Une fois par semaine environ, Mr Anderson sortait de ses pensées culinaires pour crier haut et fort qu'Aurélien était bien trop grand et toujours débraillé. Aurélien s'était fait réprimander sur sa taille et l'allure de délinquant que lui procuraient ses vêtements trop petits un nombre incalculable de fois. Les enfants de l'orphelinat en profitaient pour se moquer de lui.

Les autres enfants de corvée cuisine arrivèrent quelques instants plus tard et se mirent à faire le petit-déjeuner, certains coupant le pain, d'autre faisant chauffer du lait, et d'autres encore faisant cuire des omelettes au bacon. Tous faisaient bien attention à ne pas s'approcher d'Aurélien de trop près. C'était un fait reconnu dans l'orphelinat que le garçon était la bête noire d'Arnold et qu'il valait mieux ne pas être vu en sa compagnie. De plus, Aurélien Jedosorr était étrange, presque effrayant, parfois. Il était renfermé sur lui-même, silencieux et passant la plupart de son temps dans la bibliothèque ou dans sa chambre.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les pensionnaires de l'orphelinat arrivèrent bruyamment dans la salle à manger en compagnie de deux religieuses et de deux monitrices. Arnold et Émily furent les premiers à pénétrer dans la pièce, sous l'œil bienveillant des quatre adultes. Les deux jumeaux avaient entre douze et treize ans et ne se ressemblaient pas du tout. Arnold avait une grosse figure rose, un cou presque inexistant, de petits yeux noirs humides et de fins cheveux couleur paille qui s'éparpillaient au sommet de son crâne épais, gras et vide. Les religieuses disaient souvent qu'il avait l'air d'un chérubin – et Aurélien disait souvent qu'il ressemblait à un cochon marchant sur deux pattes. Émily, quant à elle, était une fine jeune fille à la longue chevelure épaisse et noire et aux grands yeux bleus. Elle aurait pu être jolie si elle n'avait pas été pourvue d'un long nez qui ressemblait à un champignon et d'un regard méchant.

Aurélien essaya de déposer sur la table où les jumeaux étaient installés les assiettes remplies d'œuf au bacon, ce qui n'était pas facile en raison du peu de place qui restait. Pendant ce temps, les jumeaux ouvraient leurs cadeaux en les comptant.

- Seize, dit Arnold en levant les yeux vers Sœur Elizabeth. Ça fait un de moins qu'Émily.

- Mais, mon petit chéri, tu n'as pas compté celui de Mrs Begood, la directrice. Il est là, regarde, sous ce gros paquet que Mr Anderson et moi t'avons offert.

- Très bien, ça fait dix-sept, dit Arnold qui commençait à devenir tout rouge.

Aurélien, qui voyait venir une de ces grosses colères dont Arnold avait le secret, s'empressa d'engloutir ses oeufs aux bacons avant que l'idée ne vienne à sa némesis de renverser la table. De toute évidence, Sœur Elizabeth avait également senti le danger.

- Et nous allons encore vous acheter deux autres cadeaux, dit-elle précipitamment, quand nous sortirons tout à l'heure. Qu'en dîtes-vous, mes petits agneaux? Deux autres cadeaux. Ça vous va?

Arnold et Émily réfléchirent un bon moment. C'était apparemment un exercice difficile dans le cas du garçon. Enfin, il dit lentement:

- Donc, on en aura...

- Dix-neuf, mon petit chéri, dit Sœur Elizabeth.

- Bon, dans ce cas, ça va.

- On va où, en sortie? Demanda Émily.

- On se rend au parc de Great Desle, ma petite puce, répondit Sœur Anna, dont Émily était la pensionnaire préférée, tandis qu'Arnold se laissait tomber lourdement sur une chaise et attrapait le paquet le plus proche.

Le cuisinier eut un petit rire.

- Le petit bonhomme en veut pour son argent, comme son père adoptif. C'est très bien, Arnold! Dit-il en ébouriffant les cheveux quasi inexistants du garçon. Ton nouveau papa sera fier de toi!

- Sommes-nous les seuls à aller au parc? Demanda Émily.

- Je suis désolée, ma chérie, mais il n'y a pas assez de moniteurs pour garder les autres enfants, répondit Sœur Anna

Horrifié, Arnold resta bouche bée. Aurélien, lui non plus, ne se sentit pas bien. Il aurait préféré rester à l'orphelinat à lire dans la bibliothèque ou à jouer dans sa chambre. Il n'aimait pas la compagnie des autres enfants, bruyants et capricieux. Chaque fois que des sorties de groupe étaient organisées, il s'ennuyait mortellement ou bien était pris comme cible pour les jeux d'Arnold. Et lorsque Arnold avait décidé quelque chose, tous les autres suivaient, comme des moutons. Un seul cerveau pour tout le groupe, et quel cerveau! Se plaisait à dire Aurélien.

- C'est malin! Dit Sœur Elizabeth en jetant un regard furieux à Sœur Anna, comme si c'était elle la responsable du manque de moniteurs.

Aurélien pensait surtout que Sœur Elizabeth était furieuse après Sœur Anna pour avoir oser gâcher le bon moment qu'était en train de vivre son cher Arnold. La religieuse avait le visage d'un rouge écrevisse et ne manquait pas de foudroyer l'autre femme du regard chaque fois qu'une situation ne lui plaisait pas. Aurélien avait depuis longtemps remarqué la guerre que se menaient les deux nones.

- On pourrait peut-être téléphoner au père Alphonse et au docteur Shortleg, suggéra l'une des monitrices, Gwen McSallan.

- Ne dîtes pas de bêtises, mon enfant, vous savez bien qu'ils ne sont pas disponibles.

Les responsables de l'orphelinat parlaient souvent de leurs pensionnaires de cette façon, en faisant comme s'ils n'étaient pas là – ou plutôt comme s'ils étaient des êtres dégoûtants, des insectes gluants incapables de comprendre se qu'ils disaient.

- Et ton amie..., suggéra la deuxième monitrice, Kate Speedman, à la première, comment s'appelle-t-elle déjà? Ah oui, Heather Hetley... Elle est maîtresse d'école je crois... elle doit avoir l'habitude des enfants...

- Elle est en vacances à Folkestone, répliqua sèchement Gwen McSallan.

- Vous n'avez qu'à nous laisser ici, intervint une petite fille d'environ huit ans, pleine d'espoir.

Aurélien se dit que la fille était une idiote. Jamais les moniteurs ne les laisseraient seuls à l'orphelinat sans surveillance. Et il avait raison à en juger par l'expression de Sœur Elizabeth.

On aurait dit qu'elle venait d'avaler un citron entier. Elle avait l'air totalement outré.

- C'est ça, grinça-t-elle, et quand nous reviendrons, l'orphelinat sera en ruine?

- Nous ne ferons pas sauter l'orphelinat, assura innocemment la petite fille, mais les adultes ne l'écoutaient déjà plus.

- Nous pourrions peut-être les emmener avec nous, dit Kate, et les laisser dans l'autocar en nous attendant.

- Le trajet coûte déjà cher, pas question de les laisser seuls à l'intérieur du car pour qu'ils le dégradent et nous fassent payer les dégâts, trancha Sœur Anna.

Arnold et Émily se mirent à pleurer bruyamment. En fait, ils ne pleuraient pas pour de bon. Il y avait des années qu'ils ne versaient plus de vraies larmes, mais ils savaient que dès qu'ils commençaient à se tordre le visage en gémissant, Sœur Elizabeth et Sœur Anna étaient prêtes à leur accorder tout ce qu'ils voulaient.

- Mon Arnynouchet adoré, ne pleure pas. Taty Betty ne va pas les laisser gâcher votre plus belle journée, s'écria Sœur Elizabeth en prenant Arnold dans ses bras.

- C'est bien vrai, ça, nous n'allons pas les laisser gâcher la dernière journée que vous passez en notre compagnie! S'exclama Sœur Anna en embrassant Émily.

- Je…veux…pas…qu'ils…viennent! Hurla Arnold d'une voix secouée de faux sanglots. Ils gâchent…toujours…tout!

Arnold adressa alors un horrible sourire aux enfants de l'orphelinat entre les bras de Sœur Élizabeth.

Au même moment, des coups frappés à la porte en verre de la salle à manger retentirent.

- Oh, mon Dieu, voilà le chauffeur qui arrive! Dit précipitamment Gwen.

Un instant plus tard, l'homme annoncé entra dans la pièce sous les regards avides et curieux des autres enfants. Le chauffeur était un homme efflanqué avec une tête de rat. Il avait des yeux gris, une barbe de quelques jours et des cheveux grisonnants. Quelques rides s'étiraient aux coins extérieurs de ses yeux démontrant une certaine habitude au rire et il arborait un sourire chaleureux qui formait un étrange contraste avec son physique disgracieux. Les jumeaux cessèrent aussitôt leur comédie.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Aurélien, maudissant son sort, était assis à l'arrière du car, en compagnie de tous les enfants de l'orphelinat. Il allait encore devoir supporter ces gosses au caractère vide et capricieux. Les responsables de l'orphelinat n'avaient pas trouvé d'autre solution que de les emmener avec eux, mais avant de partir, Sœur Elizabeth s'était exclamée à l'attention de tous:

- Je vous préviens, avait-elle dit de sa voix suraiguë, je vous préviens que s'il se produit la moindre chose gâchant cette journée pour Arnold ou Émily, le responsable ne sortira pas de sa chambre avant Noël. Vous avez bien compris?

Quelques "oui, ma Sœur" murmurés retentirent parmi le groupe d'enfants rassemblés.

Mais la religieuse n'eut pas l'air convaincu, elle ne les croyait jamais, de toute façon. Elle détestait les enfants à de rares exceptions près, comme les Kentland, et elle détestait Aurélien particulièrement, le soupçonnant pour tout et n'importe quoi.

Le problème, c'était qu'il se passait toujours des choses étranges autour d'Aurélien et Sœur Élizabeth refusait de croire qu'il n'y était pour rien.

Un jour, la religieuse, fatiguée de voir Aurélien toujours coiffé de la même façon, avait pris une paire de gros ciseaux et lui avait coupé les cheveux si courts qu'il en était presque devenu chauve. Les autres enfants s'étaient écroulés de rire en voyant le résultat et Aurélien n'avait pas pu dormir de la nuit en imaginant les railleries qu'on ne manquerait pas de lui lancer demain à l'école, où déjà on se moquait de lui pour ses vêtements trop petits et parfois rapiécés. Au matin, cependant, il s'était aperçu que ses cheveux avaient repoussé tels qu'ils étaient avant que Sœur Élizabeth ne les coupe. Il avait été traité de monstre par tous les enfants de l'orphelinat malgré ses efforts pour essayer de leur faire admettre qu'il n'y était pour rien.

Une autre fois, elle avait voulu le forcer à mettre un vieux pull qui avait appartenu à son neveu (une horreur mauve avec des pompons roses), mais plus elle essayait de lui faire passer la tête à l'intérieur du pull, plus celui-ci rapetissait. Finalement, il s'était trouvé réduit à la taille d'un gant de marionnette et Sœur Élizabeth en avait conclu qu'il avait rétréci au lavage. À son grand soulagement, les autres enfants n'avaient jamais rien su de cette histoire.

Une autre fois encore, il s'était aventuré un peu plus loin sur la route que longeait l'orphelinat et avait découvert les ruines d'une maison abandonnée. La haie, laissée à l'état sauvage, avait poussé dans tous les sens et l'herbe du jardin était si haute qu'elle lui arrivait jusqu'à la taille. La plus grande partie du cottage était restée debout, mais l'aile gauche avait été détruite. Il y avait plusieurs graffitis écrits sur les murs, comme " Bonne chance, Neville, ne perds pas espoir" ou "Si tu lis ceci, Neville, sache que nous sommes tous derrière toi" ou encore "Vive Neville Londubat!" Lorsqu'il avait interrogé Sœur Anna au sujet de cette maison étrange, elle lui avait répondu qu'il devait cesser de raconter des mensonges plus gros que lui, qu'il n'y avait aucune ruine le long de la route...

En revanche, il avait eu de sérieux ennuis à l'école, le jour où on l'avait retrouvé sur le toit de la cantine. La bande d'Arnold et d'Émily l'avait poursuivi dans la cour comme à l'accoutumée lorsque, à la grande surprise de tout le monde, y compris d'Aurélien lui-même, il s'était retrouvé assis au sommet de la cheminée. Mrs Begood, la directrice de l'orphelinat avait reçu une lettre furieuse du proviseur dans laquelle il affirmait qu'Aurélien s'amusait à escalader les bâtiments de l'école. Pourtant, comme il l'avait expliqué à Kate Speedman à travers la porte verrouillée de sa chambre, il s'était contenté de sauter derrière les poubelles qui se trouvaient à côté de la porte du réfectoire. Aurélien ne savait pas comment il avait bien pu atterrir sur le toit.

Ce fut cet épisode particulier qui déclencha la curiosité d'Aurélien, le forçant à émettre des théories sur ces phénomènes étranges et déroutants avant d'entreprendre de tester ces théories. Au bout de quelques temps, il découvrit qu'il avait des pouvoirs dont les autres étaient dépourvus, qu'il était spécial, meilleur, exceptionnel.

Un jour, Stanley Dishle, un garçon plus jeune que lui d'environ deux ans, l'avait insulté et lui avait lancé des pierres, encourageant les autres enfants à faire de même. Furieux, Aurélien était parti sous une pluie de projectiles diverses et variés mais qui avaient un point commun: ils faisaient mal. Sur le chemin qui le menait jusqu'à sa chambre, il avait croisé le chaton que Dishle avait adopté quelques jours auparavant, avec l'autorisation de Mrs Begood. Il avait fixé le petit chat tigré dans les yeux et lui avait ordonné de disparaître de sa vue, d'aller se faire tuer par les pierres que son maître lui lançait. Et le petit animal avait fait ce qu'il lui avait demandé, comme hypnotisé, contrôlé par une conscience extérieure … Stanley Dishle avait retrouvé son chaton mort et couvert de sang, la tête éclatée par une grosse pierre qu'il avait lancée lui-même.

Aurélien s'était alors mis à lire des livres traitant des pouvoirs de l'esprit. La plupart n'étaient qu'âneries, mais ils lui donnèrent quelques idées. Il découvrit qu'il pouvait déplacer des objets sans les toucher, les faire voler jusqu'à lui ou les faire tout simplement apparaître dans ses mains ou un lieu désiré. C'est ainsi qu'il fit l'acquisition de nombreux jouets appartenant à d'autres. Chaque fois qu'on l'insultait, le maltraitait, il se vengeait en subtilisant des objets auxquels les coupables tenaient.

Il pouvait aussi faire du mal à ceux qu'il n'aimait pas, lorsqu'il était véritablement en colère. Un jour, Arnold et sa bande l'avaient coincé dans un coin sombre de la cour de l'école et s'apprêtaient à le ruer de coups, lorsque Arnold s'était écroulé au sol en hurlant de douleur. Il avait les deux tibias brisés en plusieurs endroits, sans avoir reçu le moindre choc physique.

Il pouvait encore changer son apparence physique à volonté. Il pouvait rendre ses yeux bleus, ses cheveux blonds, foncer la couleur de sa peau... Il pouvait également rétrécir ou grandir, prendre l'apparence d'un enfant de cinq ans ou d'un homme de trente... Il pouvait faire pousser ses cheveux, agrandir son nez, prendre l'apparence de quelqu'un d'autre... Il avait eu du mal à se transformer au début et les premières métamorphoses étaient douloureuses, mais au fur et à mesure qu'il s'était entraîné, il y était parvenu de plus en plus aisément et la douleur avait fini par disparaître.

Peu à peu, il avait appris à contrôler ces pouvoirs étranges, à les moduler à volonté. Ses victimes préférées étaient Arnold et Émily, bien entendu. C'était d'ailleurs l'une des raison pour laquelle Sœur Anna et Sœur Élizabeth étaient tellement suspicieuses à son égard.

C'était un samedi ensoleillé et le parc était bondé de familles en promenade. Mr Anderson acheta aux jumeaux Kentland de grosses glaces au chocolat, laissant les autres enfants pâlir d'envie à leur vue.

Les adultes se séparèrent en cinq groupes d'une dizaine d'enfants chacun. Mr Anderson partit avec les plus petits vers un bac à sable où s'agitaient déjà deux enfants d'environ quatre ans.

Gwen McSallan se dirigea en compagnie d'un groupe de jeune filles entre quatorze et dix-huit ans vers le centre ville où elles iraient certainement acheter des vêtements et des produits de beauté.

Kate Speedman prit un groupe de garçons du même âge que les adolescentes et les emmena dans un cyber café, où ils pourraient jouer sur des consoles ou au billard.

Sœur Anna s'occupa des filles âgées de huit à treize ans et partit vers une aire de jeu occupée par diverses balançoires. Émily étant bien entendu la vedette de ce groupe.

Et enfin, Sœur Elizabeth prit la direction du groupe restant: un mélange de garçons entre sept et douze ans pour le moins bruyant, dont la plupart des membres avaient peur d'Arnold et détestaient Aurélien. Ce groupe-ci, dont Aurélien et Arnold faisaient automatiquement partie, se dirigea vers un immense trampoline constitué de plusieurs étages, d'échelles de corde et de hamacs situé à côté d'un étang où nageaient quelques colverts et quelques cygnes.

Aurélien prit la précaution de se tenir un peu à l'écart des garçons excités occupés à sauter sur les différents étages du trampoline ou à se balancer de plus en plus forts dans des hamacs qui y étaient accrochés. Ils déjeunèrent assis par terre d'un sandwich au bacon et d'un sachet de chips. Arnold eut cependant droit à une coupe de fruits à la crème chantilly achetée dans un petit stand tout près de là.

Après déjeuner, les garçons, guidés par Arnold, retournèrent s'amuser bruyamment sur le trampoline. Aurélien, quant à lui, préféra se diriger seul sous un grand chêne planté près de l'étang. Il s'assit au sol et calla son dos contre une grosse pierre. L'endroit était sombre et frais, avec l'ombre de l'arbre qui s'étalait sur le sol. Quelques fourmis couraient le long du tronc, portant différentes petites charges, accomplissant un travail régulier et acharné. Une araignée tissait sa toile dans les branchages, descendant tête la première le long d'un fil sortant de son ventre. Plus haut, un nid de paille, de brindilles et de boue séchée se dessinait, abritant sûrement quelques oeufs ou oisillons.

Un mouvement derrière lui troubla la contemplation d'Aurélien. Il se retourna et vit deux couleuvres longues d'un bon mètre sortir de sous la pierre contre laquelle il était adossé. Méfiant, il les laissa approcher. Les couleuvres n'étaient pas venimeuses, il le savait, mais restaient des prédateurs. Les deux serpents le fixèrent de leurs petits yeux brillants. Lentement, très lentement, ils se dressèrent jusqu'à ce leur tête soit au même niveau que celle d'Aurélien.

Et ils lui firent un clin d'œil.

Aurélien resta bouche bée. Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui pour s'assurer que personne ne le regardait, puis, se sentant particulièrement ridicule, retourna leur clin d'œil aux deux reptiles.

L'une des couleuvre se rapprocha de lui et commença à grimper sur ses genoux repliés, sur lesquels elle s'enroula sur elle-même, la tête reposant sur sa queue, ses yeux toujours ancrés dans ceux d'Aurélien. La deuxième couleuvre, quant à elle, serpenta sur le rocher contre lequel il était adossé et s'installa à son sommet, sa tête triangulaire reposant tout près de l'oreille droite du garçon.

Il ressentit bientôt un chatouillement contre son oreille, laissant sa peau mouillée après son passage. Puis des mots murmurés retentirent d'une voix grave et sifflante:

~ _Bienvenue à toi, Parleuuuuur.~_

Aurélien resta un moment interdit, cherchant l'origine de cette voix chuchotante. Enfin, voyant que personne ne se trouvait alentour, il se tourna vers la couleuvre qui se tenait derrière lui et lui demanda, se sentant de plus en plus ridicule:

- _C'est toi qui viens de parler?_

L'animal approuva d'un hochement de tête vigoureux.

- _Comment peux-tu parler anglais?_

Le serpent le fixa d'un air surpris, ses petits yeux arrondis sous la stupéfaction le regardant avec intensité. Puis il répondit, lui murmurant au creux de l'oreille:

~ _Cccce n'est pas moi qui parle ta laaannngue, Deux Jjjambes, cccc'est toi qui parle la mienne. Tu ffffais partie de Ccccceux-qui-Paaaarlent. ~_

- _Que veux-tu dire? Que c'est moi qui parle le langage des serpents et non pas l'inverse?_

~ _Oui, Parleuuuuur, cccc'est ccce que jjje veux dire. Tu ffffais partie de Ccccceux-Qui-Paaaarlent.~_

- _Donc je suis en train de parler une autre langue, c'est bien ça?_

~ _Oui, cccc'est ççça, Parleuuuuur._

- _Mais je ne m'en rends pas compte! Comment puis-je parler une autre langue sans m'en rendre compte?_

~ _Prêtes attenttttion aux vibrattttions que ta bouccccche produit, et tu ssssauras alors que tu parles le languaggge des ssserpents.~_

Les serpents n'ayant pas d'oreille, ils se repéraient aux vibrations crées par les diverses sons qui les entouraient. La couleuvre parlait donc des sons qu'il produisait lorsqu'il lui parlait, déduisit-il avec une logique à toute épreuve.

Prêtant l'oreille aux sons sortant de ses lèvres, il reprit:

~ _Y en a-t-il d'autres comme moi? D'autres qui parlent?_~

Maintenant qu'il était prévenu, Aurélien distingua un sifflement bizarre accompagnant chaque mot prononcé, comme une seconde peau.

La couleuvre installée sur ses genoux se redressa et répondit d'une voix suave mais indubitablement féminine:

~ _Il y en a eu quelques-uns uns. Mais ils sont rares, très rares. Le dernier d'entre vous a disparu il y a de cela trente-neuf saisons.~_

Saisons? S'interrogea Aurélien. Comme dans "printemps, été, automne et hivers"? Probablement, les animaux vivant selon le cycle de la nature et se repérant à travers le temps grâce aux changements éprouvés. Trente-neuf saisons, à raison de quatre saisons par an, équivaudraient donc plus ou mois à l'automne dix ans auparavant.

~ _Y a-t-il un lien entre chaque Parleur ou ce dont apparaît-il au hasard?~_

~ _Tous les Parleuuuuurs sssont les dessccendants du premier Parleuuuuur, Salazar Serpentard. Ils sssont tousss reliés par le sssang._ ~

~ _Donc, si je comprends bien, l'homme dont vous parliez fait partie de ma famille?~_

_~ Oui, Parleuuuuur, c'est exact. ~_

Aurélien réfléchit rapidement. L'homme avait disparut en automne 1981 tandis qu'il avait été trouvé sur le pas de la porte de l'orphelinat ce même automne. Ils étaient vraisemblablement de la même famille. Y avait-il un lien? Sûrement, cela faisait trop de coïncidences pour être un simple hasard. Mais qui était l'homme en question? Son père? Son oncle? Son grand-père, son frère, un cousin? Qui?

Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par un hurlement assourdissant qui les fit sursauter, lui et les deux couleuvres. Stanley Dishle se trouvait juste en face de lui et s'égosillait:

- ARNOLD! ARNOLD! VIENS VOIR UN PEU ICI! TU NE VAS PAS LE CROIRE!

Arnold, qui était occupé à pousser un gamin dans le vide depuis le troisième étage du trampoline, descendit du jeu aussi vite qu'il le pouvait et arriva sous le gros chêne en se dandinant et en soufflant comme un buffle épuisé.

Il fixa Aurélien de ses petits yeux porcins et observa les deux serpents qui l'accompagnaient, l'un installé confortablement sur ses genoux et l'autre derrière sa tête, sur la pierre contre laquelle il était adossé. Un sourire vicieux s'étira sur son gros visage tout rose:

- Alors, Jedosorr, tu t'es trouvé de nouveaux amis, on dirait... Te sentais-tu tellement seul que tu avais besoin de rechercher la compagnie d'animaux? Enfin... Ça ne devrait pas me surprendre autant. Après tout, il est normal que tu recherches la compagnie de tes semblables...

Les yeux d'Aurélien s'assombrirent sous l'insulte, et son visage se transforma en un masque furieux, durcissant ses traits, le rendant presque effrayant. Tentant de se calmer, il inspira profondément et répondit d'une voix aussi calme que sa maîtrise de soi le lui permettait:

- Dégages de là, Kentland, tu pollues mon espace vital.

Les poings d'Arnold se serrèrent et ses yeux noirs se plissèrent en une expression haineuse.

- Comment oses-tu me parler sur ce ton, espèce de monstre!

Incapable de se maîtriser d'avantage, Aurélien se redressa, la couleuvre installée sur ses genoux glissant à terre, absolument hors de lui. Il ne supportait pas qu'on le traite de monstre. Il n'était pas un monstre! Il était exceptionnel, meilleur qu'eux, plus intelligent, plus beau, avec des capacités que ces répugnants orphelins capricieux n'auraient jamais... C'étaient eux, les monstres, pas lui!

Sa voix claqua dans l'air, tranchante et glaciale:

- Et c'est toi qui m'appelle monstre! Toi qui ressemble bien plus à un porc qu'à un humain! Toi, l'erreur de la nature, le cochon qui s'est pris pour un homme? C'est toi le monstre, Kentland! Toi, avec tes trente kilos en trop, tes bourlets répugnants et ta tête vide, totalement dépourvue de la moindre parcelle d'intelligence!

À la fin de son discours, Dishle et Kentland se jetèrent sur lui, tentant de le ruer de coups de points et de pieds. Mais ils n'y parvinrent jamais.

Aurélien, plus rapide, les avaient projetés dans les airs grâce à ses pouvoirs. Les deux garçons se trouvaient à présent pendus par les pieds aux branches du chêne, retenus par les lacets de leurs chaussures noués à l'arbre. Le sang leur monta rapidement à la tête, les rendant tout rouges. Leur visages étaient déformés par la terreur et ils lui lançaient de regards effrayés.

Ils avaient peur de lui, quelle sensation délicieuse. Les deux monstres étaient là, à sa portée, il pouvait leur faire n'importe quoi, leur briser les membres, les envoyer dans le lac – ils ne savaient pas nager – les tuer en faisant éclater leur cervelle inutile... Aurélien se délecta de cette sensation de force, de puissance. C'était si bon...La vengeance... si délicieusement délectable.

Les deux couleuvres rampèrent sur ses pieds, se rappelant à son souvenir. Aurélien les observa, une idée adorable se formant dans son esprit. Il prit les deux serpents dans ses mains et les déposa sur branches de l'arbre.

~ _Pouvez-vous ramper jusqu'aux Deux Jambes accrochés à l'arbre et leur faire peur, leur faire mal, les mordre? ~_

_~ Bien sssûr, Parleuuuuur, ccc'est l'honneur d'un ssserpent que de rendre service à l'un de Cccceux-Qui-Parlent. ~ _répondirent les deux reptiles.

Ses deux amis se mirent alors à ramper vers dans la direction de Dishle et Kentland, dont l'expression se faisait de plus en plus terrorisées. Ils lançaient des regards incrédules et apeurés dans la direction d'Aurélien, avant de regarder à nouveau les deux couleuvres qui se rapprochaient d'eux inexorablement. Leurs yeux s'arrondirent et ils se mirent à trembler lorsque les deux serpents se mirent à leur ramper sur le corps, faisant mine de les mordre par-ci par-là, sans jamais passer à l'acte. Puis, arrivés au niveau de la nuque des deux garçons, ils les mordirent en même temps à l'épaule, leur arrachant un cri de douleur.

En entendant des bruits de pas précipités venir dans leur direction, Aurélien quitta les lieux en vitesse et rejoignit les autres enfants de l'orphelinat sur le trampoline.

Le pompier qui avait décroché les deux garçons était en état de choc:

- Comment ces deux garçons ont-ils pu se pendre ainsi dans l'arbre? Et pourquoi ces deux couleuvres les ont-elles attaqués? Ce ne sont pourtant pas des serpents agressifs... Ils attaquent rarement sans raison...

Le directeur du parc en personne offrit une tasse de thé fort et bien sucré aux cinq moniteurs et se confondit en excuses quant au manque de sécurité établie dans son parc. Stanley et Arnold balbutiaient des paroles dépourvues de sens d'un air ahuri et effrayé. D'après ce qu'Aurélien avait pu voir, les deux garçons n'étaient pas blessés très sérieusement, les serpents n'ayant pas eu le temps de faire plus de dégâts, mais quand tout le monde eut repris place dans le car, Arnold raconta que les reptiles avaient failli leur arracher la gorge tandis que Dishle affirmait qu'ils avaient essayé de l'étouffer en s'enroulant autour de lui. Mais le pire, pour Aurélien, fut lorsque les deux garçons racontèrent aux moniteurs qu'Aurélien était présent lors de la scène. Leur air effrayé lorsqu'ils prononcèrent son nom suffit aux moniteurs pour déclarer qu'il avait une part de responsabilité dans toute l'affaire, ne serait-ce que parce qu'il n'avait rien tenté pour aider ses deux " camarades".

Beaucoup plus tard, enfermé dans sa petite chambre, Aurélien se désolait de ne pas avoir volé la montre de Kentland lorsqu'il en avait l'occasion. Il n'avait aucune idée de l'heure, et, bien qu'il fasse nuit, il ne savait pas si les autres enfants et les moniteurs étaient couchés. Tant qu'ils ne dormaient pas, il ne pouvait pas se risquer dans la cuisine pour aller chercher discrètement quelque chose à manger (il avait été privé de nourriture pour la soirée).

Il avait passé dix ans à l'orphelinat, dix années sinistres, depuis que ses parents l'avaient abandonné sur le pas de la porte. Il ne se souvenait pas d'eux et ne pouvait qu'émettre d'hypothétiques raisons qui les auraient poussés à le confier à un orphelinat. Parfois, seul dans sa chambre, il fouillait dans ses souvenirs pendant des heures entières et une étrange vision émergeait de sa mémoire: il revoyait un éclair aveuglant de lumière verte et se souvenait de deux bras le soulevant et le serrant contre la poitrine plate et dure d'un homme qu'il supposait être son père. Puis, la vision de son rêve succédait: il se trouvait blotti au creux des bras d'un homme, bien au chaud et protégé, observant une maison brûler, répandant un jeu d'ombre et de lumières fascinant dans les ténèbres de la nuit.

Lorsqu'il était plus jeune, Aurélien avait souvent rêvé que quelqu'un arriverait un jour à l'orphelinat et déclarerait vouloir l'adopter. Ou bien, qu'un parent lointain et oublié, ayant retrouvé sa trace, viendrait le chercher et l'emmène avec lui. Mais ce n'était jamais arrivé. Il avait vu plusieurs pensionnaires de l'orphelinat se faire adopter ou se faire emmener par des cousins ou des oncles, mais ça n'avait jamais été son cas. Il était seul et n'avait plus de famille. Personne n'avait voulu l'adopter et il n'avait pas d'ami. Il ne voulait pas d'ami! Les amis étaient des choses inutiles et encombrantes, demandant trop d'attention. Il avait entendu des enfants se plaindre de leurs parents à l'école, et la notion de devenir le fils de quelqu'un l'avait rapidement dégoûté lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il était exceptionnel. Mais il n'en aimait pas plus orphelinat pour autant, non, il détestait cet endroit!


	3. III Minerva McGonagall

**Chapitre 3**

**Minerva McGonagall**

Le bureau du professeur Dumbledore était de loin le plus intéressant de Poudlard. C'était une belle et grande pièce circulaire pleine de petits bruits bizarres. Posés sur des tables rondes aux pieds tordus, d'étranges instruments en argent bourdonnaient en émettant de petits nuages de fumée. Les murs étaient recouverts de portraits d'anciens directeurs et directrices qui somnolaient tranquillement dans leurs cadres. Il y avait aussi un énorme bureau aux pieds en forme de serres et derrière, posé sur une étagère, se trouvait un vieux chapeau pointu, usé et rapiécé. Derrière la porte se trouvait un perchoir en or généralement occupé par un rapace au plumage rouge et or, le phénix de Dumbledore qui répondait au nom pour le moins approprié de Fumseck. Pour ceux qui ne le sauraient pas, un phénix était un oiseau qui, le moment de sa mort venu, s'enflammait et renaissait ensuite de ses cendres. Leurs larmes avaient un grand pouvoir de guérison et leur chant apportait espoir, bonheur et paix intérieure.

Il était près de dix heures du soir et le directeur était assis seul derrière son énorme bureau, lisant et relisant la listes des futurs élèves de première année. C'était un geste qu'il effectuait tous les ans, afin de déterminer le nombre de nés moldus et quels professeurs envoyer à leur rencontre afin de les introduire dans le monde magique. Mais cette année était différente des autres, Neville Londubat, le Survivant, était inscrit sur cette liste. Dumbledore était certain que Neville était l'élu de la prophétie, et il avait raison. Il avait donc porté une attention toute particulière à cette liste de noms, se demandant qui de ces futurs sorcier et sorcières deviendraient les alliés de Neville, et qui deviendrait son ennemi.

C'est ainsi qu'il remarqua un nom qu'il n'aurait jamais cru voir à nouveau sur cette liste. Jedosorr. Son cœur se serra d'appréhension. Il était écrit sur la liste que l'enfant avait grandi dans un orphelinat moldu, exactement comme Tom... Les deux avaient-ils une relation quelconque ou n'était-ce que le fruit d'un hasard malheureux? Il reposa les yeux sur la liste et relut le nom de cet élève, son nom entier... Aurélien Marcus _Tom Devillus Jedosorr_! Dieu! Le souffle du vieux professeur resta un moment bloqué dans sa gorge, l'empêchant de respirer. Cela ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence, c'était trop énorme. Voldemort avait-il eu un fils? Et si oui, qui était la mère? Pourquoi ne s'en occupait-elle pas? Comment le fils de Lord Voldemort aurait-il pu terminer dans un orphelinat moldu, comme son père avant lui? Autant de questions sans réponses...

Il poussa un profond soupir et appela Minerva McGonagall dans son bureau...

Une femme vêtue d'un strict tailleur en velours marron, les cheveux noirs tirés sur le haut de son crâne en un chignon très serré, passa la butte herbeuse qui annonçait l'entrée de Wintervillage. C'était une femme d'allure sévère avec des lunettes aux montures carrée et des lèvres si fine qu'elles en paraissaient inexistantes. Elle faisait partie de ces gens dont vous saviez immédiatement qu'il ne fallait pas se les mettre à dos.

Elle s'arrêta à une intersection formant une patte d'oie et lut attentivement les panneaux annonçant le nom des trois rues. Une fois qu'elle eut terminé, elle s'engagea résolument dans l'allée la plus à droite, une petite route goudronnée grimpante longeant-elle aussi la butte herbeuse qu'elle venait de passer, mais dans le sens inverse. La route montait sur une dizaine de mètres avant de redescendre. C'est ainsi que la femme ne vit l'objet de sa destination qu'une fois arrivée au sommet de la route – qui était également le sommet de la petite colline.

Un ancien couvent en pierre se dressait là, formé de trois bâtiments séparés les uns des autres par une petite cour pavée. La femme franchit bientôt un petit portail rouillé au côté duquel étaient disposées les poubelles de l'établissement, fronça le nez et arriva dans la cour, faisait face à un vieux puits bouché.

La cour était vide et la femme se dirigea vers le bâtiment qui lui faisait face et dont la porte d'entrée était entrouverte. Elle s'arrêta sur le seuil et observa la petite plaque de cuivre indiquant: "accueil du public, bureau de la directrice, appartements du personnel, infirmerie". Puis elle retourna son attention sur la porte entrebâillée et frappa une fois. Au bout d'un moment, une religieuse d'une quarantaine d'année apparut et lui jeta un coup d'œil suspicieux.

- Bonjour, dit la femme en tailleur d'un ton sec, j'ai rendez-vous avec une certaine Mrs Begood qui est, je crois, la directrice de cet établissement.

- Je vois, répondit la none d'un ton tout aussi sec que celui de son interlocutrice. Attendez un instant, je vais la chercher.

Et la femme s'en fut à l'intérieur du bâtiment, la laissant seule sur le pas de la porte. Elle réapparut quelques minutes plus tard et s'adressa à l'inconnue d'une voix légèrement plus aimable.

- Entrez, elle arrive.

La femme en tailleur pénétra dans un hall au sol recouvert de dalles rouges et indigos de mauvais goût et usé. L'endroit paraissait miteux mais était d'une propreté impeccable. Tout le mobilier semblait vieux et avait très certainement déjà servi pendant une bonne centaine d'année et le papier peint avait jauni en plusieurs endroits. La religieuse referma la porte derrière elle. Au même instant, une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années, aux grands yeux bleus maquillés et soulignés par des cernes apparut et s'approcha d'elle à petits pas précipités. Elle était vêtue d'un jean et d'un maillot rose à volants et à fleurs et parlait avec une jeune femme habillée d'un short et d'un tee-shirts:

- … et téléphonez au docteur Shortleg, Harry Stanbird a mal au ventre et a la colique, c'est dégoûtant, il en a mis plein ses draps…Oh, et pensez aussi à apporter les nouveaux bandages qu'on a reçu ce matin là-haut, Stanley Dishle va en avoir besoin rapidement…

Elle poussa un profond soupir fatigué et reporta son attention sur la femme en tailleur de velours marron.

- Bonjour, dit cette dernière en tendant la main. Je m'appelle Minerva McGonagall. Je vous ai envoyé une lettre pour solliciter un rendez-vous et vous m'avez invitée à venir vous voir aujourd'hui.

- Ah, oui, bien, bien, dans ce cas… venez avec moi. Je vous prie de me pardonner, mais j'avais totalement oublié ce rendez-vous, avec tous les ennuis qu'on a en ce moment…

Elle conduisit McGonagall dans une pièce minuscule dont les seuls meubles étaient un vieux bureau rectangulaire encombré de toutes sortes de paperasses, de trois chaises dépareillées et d'une bibliothèque minuscule. Elle l'invita ensuite à s'asseoir sur l'une des chaise qui se révéla branlante et s'installa elle-même derrière le bureau, faisant voler quelques feuilles de papier au passage.

Minerva McGonagall reprit la parole:

- Comme je vous l'expliquais dans ma lettre, je suis venue vous parler de l'un de vos pensionnaires, Aurélien Jedosorr, et de certaines dispositions à prendre pour son avenir.

- Vous êtes de sa famille? Interrogea Mrs Begood, surprise.

- Non, je suis enseignante. Le directeur de l'école dans laquelle j'exerce voudrait proposer une place à Aurélien dans notre établissement.

- Et peut-on connaître le nom de cet établissement?

- Bien entendu. Il s'agit du collège Poudlard.

- Où se situe cette école?

- Au Nord des Grampians Montains, en Ecosse.

Mrs Begood haussa les sourcils d'un air sceptique et demanda encore:

- Comment se fait-il que le directeur d'une école écossaise s'intéresse à Aurélien?

- Nous pensons qu'il possède certaines capacités que nous recherchons.

- Vous voulez dire qu'il a obtenu une bourse? Comment est-ce possible? Il n'en a jamais demandé…

- Son nom figure dans les registres de notre école depuis plusieurs années …

- Qui l'a inscrit? Ses parents?

À n'en pas douter, Mrs Begood faisait preuve d'une présence d'esprit et d'une logique très mal venues. Minerva McGonagall, ennuyée, sortit sa baguette magique de la manche de son tailleur en velours et prit en même temps une feuille de papier vierge tombée à terre .

- Tenez, dit-elle.

Elle donna un petit coup de baguette et tendit le morceau de papier à Mrs Begood.

- Je pense que ceci suffira à tout éclaircir.

Le regard de la directrice se fit vitreux un moment avant de se reconcentrer tandis qu'elle fixait avec attention la feuille blanche.

- Voilà qui semble parfaitement en ordre, dit-elle d'un ton placide en lui rendant la feuille.

Son regard se posa sur un paquet de cigarettes posé sur son bureau.

- Puis-je vous proposer une cigarette? Offrit-elle.

- Non merci, répondit McGonagall en pinçant les lèvres.

Mrs Begood, quant à elle, ne se priva pas. Elle en prit une entre ses dents et l'alluma avant d'avaler une bouffée de fumée et de fermer les yeux de contentement. McGonagall, pressant son avantage, reprit la conversation.

- Je me demandais si vous pouviez m'en dire d'avantage sur l'histoire d'Aurélien Jedosorr? Depuis quand est-il l'un de vos pensionnaires?

- On l'a trouvé sur le pas de la porte extérieure de la cuisine il y a environ dix ans. Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier, je venais d'être nommée directrice de cet orphelinat. C'était la Toussaint de 1981, et il faisait un froid de canard dehors. C'est Sœur Élizabeth, la femme que vous avez rencontrée dans le hall, qui l'a trouvé. Il était enveloppé dans une grosse couverture brodée avec son nom dessus et portait d'étranges vêtements, une sorte de robe qui ressemblait à un linge de baptême mais en noir. C'est comme ça qu'il s'est retrouvé ici.

Le regard de Mrs Begood se fit pensif, puis elle secoua la tête et tira une grande bouffée de fumée sur sa cigarette.

- Y avait-il autre chose que la couverture et les vêtements avec lui? demanda McGonagall. Quelque chose qui aurait pu donner une information sur l'identité de ses parents, par exemple?

- Non, malheureusement, tout ce que nous savons est son nom. Nous avons supposé que sa mère l'avait abandonné ici parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'occuper de lui. Vu la façon dont il était emmitouflé, je ne pense pas qu'il ait été abandonné de gaieté de cœur, il était de toute évidence aimé. Peut-être était-ce une adolescente qui avait peur de la réaction de ses parents s'ils apprenaient qu'elle avait eu un enfant, cela arrive de plus en plus, vous savez... Elle n'aurait pas été la première. Ni la dernière d'ailleurs...

Elle tira à nouveau sur sa cigarette avant de l'écraser dans un cendrier et d'en allumer une seconde.

- Quelqu'un a-t-il cherché à le voir depuis?

- Malheureusement, non. Plusieurs de nos pensionnaires ont reçu des visites, que ce soit d'un membre de la famille ou en vue d'une adoption, mais Aurélien, jamais. Personne n'est jamais venu le chercher. On l'a donc gardé à l'orphelinat et il y est toujours resté.

Mrs Begood se tut et fuma sa deuxième cigarette pendant un bon moment avant de reprendre:

- C'est un drôle de garçon.

- Oui, dit McGonagall, je m'y attendais un peu.

- C'était un drôle de bébé aussi. Il ne pleurait presque jamais. Et quand il a un peu grandi, il est devenu… bizarre.

- Bizarre en quel sens? Interrogea McGonagall d'un ton neutre.

- Et bien, il…

Mais Mrs Begood s'interrompit et lança un regard perçant et calculateur à son interlocutrice, la cigarette coincée entre les dents.

- Il est définitivement inscrit dans votre école, n'est-ce pas?

- Définitivement, assura McGonagall.

- Et rien de ce que je pourrais vous raconter n'y changera quoique ce soit?

- Rien, répondit McGonagall.

- Vous l'emmènerez avec vous quoiqu'il arrive?

- Quoiqu'il arrive, répéta McGonagall d'un ton grave et impatient.

Mrs Begood l'observa avec attention, semblant se demander si elle pouvait avoir oui ou non confiance en elle. Apparemment, elle estima qu'elle le pouvait car elle dit soudain d'une voix précipitée:

- Il fait peur aux autres enfants.

- Vous voulez dire qu'il les brutalise? demanda McGonagall d'un ton sec.

- Je pense que oui, répondit Mrs Begood, les sourcils légèrement froncés avant d'éteindre sa cigarette et de reprendre: Mais c'est très difficile de le prendre sur le fait. Il y a eu des incidents... Des choses très désagréables...

McGonagall ne la pressa pas d'en dire davantage mais était très intéressée et attendait la suite avec impatience, toute son attention portée sur la directrice de l'orphelinat. Mrs Begood sortit une troisième cigarette de son paquet et la porta à sa bouche sans l'allumer avant de reprendre:

- Un jour, il s'est retrouvé assis sur la cheminée du toit de la cantine, à l'école… J'ai reçu une lettre du proviseur affirmant qu'il s'était amusé à escalader le bâtiment… Aurélien a affirmé qu'il ne savait pas comment il était arrivé là, et franchement je ne vois pas comment il aurait pu grimper sur un mur en ciment, sans prise ni arbre dans les environs qui aurait pu l'aider… Mais le fait est là… Il s'est bel et bien retrouvé sur le toit de l'école… Ce n'est quand même pas le vent qui l'y a porté, n'est-ce pas?

- Je ne pense pas, dit McGonagall à voix basse.

- Et il y a eu d'autres incidents… Vous voyez, Aurélien est très solitaire et renfermé… Les autres enfants ne l'apprécient pas vraiment… À chaque fois qu'il est pris dans une dispute, les autres enfants impliqués perdent des objets auxquels ils tiennent particulièrement, comme des photos de leur parents ou des jouets qui leur viennent de leur famille… Pourtant, les portes des chambres sont fermées à clé pendant la journée et ils doivent demander l'autorisation d'un moniteur pour se rendre dans le dortoir… Je ne vois pas comment il aurait pu voler ces objets, et il est vrai qu'on ne l'a jamais trouvé en leur possession mais c'est tout de même bizarre… Et puis, en revenant d'une sortie au parc de Great Desle, les moniteurs m'ont raconté une histoire étrange. Ils ont retrouvé Arnold Kentland – il a été adopté depuis, c'était son dernier jour dans notre établissement – et Stanley Dishle pendus à un arbre par les lacets de leurs chaussures la tête en bas avec des morsures de couleuvres à l'épaule. Je ne sais pas pour Arnold, mais en tout cas, Stanley n'a plus jamais été le même depuis. Tout ce qu'on a pu tirer d'eux, c'est qu'ils étaient allés rejoindre Aurélien Jedosorr sous le chêne. Il a juré qu'il n'était pour rien dans l'incident et qu'il était parti jouer avec les autres sur le trampoline avant que l'accident n'arrive, mais je suis sûre qu'il y est pour quelque chose. Je ne sais pas comment il a fait, mais il y a eu d'autres histoires, bien d'autres histoires…

Elle alluma enfin sa cigarette, tira une bouffée, et releva la tête vers McGonagall, la regardant d'un air assuré avant de reprendre:

- Je crois qu'il ne se trouvera pas beaucoup de gens pour le regretter.

- Vous comprenez bien, je pense, que mon entreprise n'est pas une adoption? Que nous ne le garderons pas à l'école tout au long de l'année? Il faudra qu'il revienne ici au moins chaque été.

- Il ne rentrera pas pour les autres vacances scolaires? Vous le garderez?

- Les élèves sont autorisés à demeurer au château s'ils en ont envie. Mais ils doivent rentrer pour les vacances d'été, je vous l'ai dit.

- C'est déjà mieux que rien, dit Mrs Begood en finissant sa troisième cigarette.

Elle se leva, écrasa son mégot dans le cendrier posé sur le bureau, et reprit:

- J'imagine que vous avez envie de le voir?

- Oui, j'aimerais beaucoup, assura McGonagall en se levant à son tour.

Elles sortirent du bureau et la directrice conduisit son hôte à l'extérieur du bâtiment, dans la petite cour pavée. Elles tournèrent et entèrent dans le bâtiment qui se trouvait sur leur gauche, c'est à dire à droite du portail quand on pénétrait dans l'orphelinat. Tout en guidant le professeur, la directrice distribuait instructions et remontrances à ses aides et aux enfants qu'elle croisait. McGonagall remarqua que les orphelins portaient tous des vêtements de seconde, voir de troisième main. Ils paraissaient relativement bien traités, propres et bien nourris, mais ce n'était certainement pas l'endroit le plus joyeux pour passer sa jeunesse.

- Voilà, c'est ici, dit Mrs Begood.

Elles s'arrêtèrent devant la onzième porte d'un long couloir du rez-de-chaussée qui portait une feuille de papier avec l'inscription " Aurélien Marcus Tom Devillus Jedosorr ". La directrice frappa deux fois et entra.

- Aurélien? Tu as de la visite. Voici Mrs McDonadall – pardon, McGonagall. Elle est venue te dire…enfin, il vaut mieux qu'elle t'explique ça elle-même.

Minerva McGonagall entra dans la pièce tandis que Mrs Begood refermait la porte derrière elle. C'était une petite chambre au papier peint bleu ciel qui ne comportait qu'un lit en fer et une petite commode en bois usé. Un garçon était assis sur la couette blanche de son lit, les jambes repliées en tailleur, un livre posé sur les genoux.

Il n'y avait pas trace de Voldemort sur le visage d'Aurélien Jedosorr. Pas d'yeux rouges, pas de nez de serpent, pas d'expression diabolique. Au contraire, il ressemblait à un ange. C'était un beau garçon, le teint pâle et les cheveux aux délicates ondulations d'un brun soyeux. Ses yeux étaient magnifiques: deux amandes aux iris d'un vert incroyable qui brillaient, formant un contraste saisissant avec ses cheveux noirs et sa peau blanche. Avec ses membres minces et souples, il était grand pour un garçon de onze ans. Ses yeux se plissèrent légèrement lorsqu'il remarqua la tenue stricte de McGonagall. Il y eut un moment de silence.

- Comment vas-tu, Aurélien? demanda Minerva de son ton sec habituel en s'approchant de lui la main tendue.

Elle débutait toujours ainsi lorsqu'il lui appartenait d'introduire un enfant né-moldu dans le monde sorcier. C'était la procédure imposée par Dumbledore à ses professeurs: il pensait que s'enquérir du bien-être de ses futurs élèves était essentiel. Il ne voulait pas que le choc reçu immanquablement lorsqu'ils apprenaient l'existence de la magie ne s'ajoute à quelque traumatisme déjà présent. Minerva, quant à elle, pensait qu'il s'agissait d'une autre excentricité du directeur: les gens ne confiaient pas leurs états d'âme à des inconnus, qu'ils soient adultes ou enfants. Albus avait toujours été trop optimiste, c'était un de ses plus grands défauts.

Aurélien était tranquillement assis seul dans sa chambre, au calme et loin des autres enfants. Un livre était posé sur ses genoux: _Les serpents d'Europe: tout ce que vous avez toujours voulu savoir à leur sujet_. C'était un livre passionnant. Depuis qu'il avait appris qu'il pouvait leur parler, il avait été passionné par ces animaux.

Soudain, quelqu'un frappa à la porte de sa chambre, brisant son moment de tranquillité. S'il s'agissait de l'un des morveux, le coupable allait regretter amèrement d'être né. Mais lorsque le battant s'ouvrit, il révéla Mrs Begood, la directrice, qui était accompagnée d'une autre femme qu'il ne voyait pas bien, car elle se trouvait derrière elle. Mrs Begood entra, dissimulant totalement sa compagne.

- Aurélien? Tu as de la visite. Voici Mrs McDonadall – pardon, McGonagall. Elle est venue te dire…enfin, il vaut mieux qu'elle t'explique ça elle-même.

Sur ce, Mrs McGonagall entra dans la pièce tandis que Mrs Begood refermait la porte derrière elle. La femme et lui s'examinèrent pendant un moment. Qui était-elle? Était-elle ici pour l'adopter? Était-elle de sa famille? Une amie de ses parents? Il espérait que non. La femme avait l'air bien trop stricte, avait son tailleur marron, ses cheveux attachés en un chignon serré, ses lunettes aux montures carrées et ses fines lèvres légèrement pincées.

Si elle était ici dans le but de l'adopter ou de l'emmener avec elle, il n'avait aucun doute qu'elle serait toujours sur son dos, l'empêchant de faire ce qu'il voulait, de lire ce qu'il voulait… À cette pensée déplaisante, ses yeux se plissèrent. Il y eut un moment de silence, puis Mrs McGonagall demanda d'un ton sec:

- Comment vas-tu, Aurélien?

Son ton laissait supposé un profond agacement à poser une telle question, comme si elle ne se souciait pas réellement de son bien-être et ne l'interrogeait que par nécessité. Elle lui tendit la main et il attendit quelques instants avant de la serrer à contre cœur. Il ne servait à rien de s'en faire une ennemie dès leur première rencontre.

Mrs McGonagall tira l'unique chaise de bois dur qui se trouvait dans la pièce et s'assit à côté de lui. La scène lui faisait penser à celle d'un film ennuyeux qu'il était un jour allé voir au cinéma lors d'une sortie organisée avec les autres orphelins dans lequel une femme allait visiter son fils malade à l'hôpital.

- Je suis le professeur McGonagall, reprit la femme.

- Professeur ? répéta Aurélien.

Il était méfiant. Après l'incident avec Arnold Kentland et Stanley Dishle, Sœur Élizabeth était rentrée dans une fureur noire, lui disant qu'il était soit complètement fou, soit habité par Satan. Elle avait terminé sa tirade – immense – en affirmant qu'elle prendrait les dispositions nécessaires à son cas.

- C'est un peu comme un docteur, non? demanda-t-il. Qu'est-ce que vous êtes venue faire ici? C'est Sœur Élizabeth qui vous amenée pour m'examiner?

La femme parut un peu surprise mais se reprit très vite. Elle força un léger sourire sur ses lèvres avant de répondre d'une voix plus douce qu'auparavant:

- Non, non, je suis venue de ma propre initiative.

- Je ne vous crois pas, répliqua Aurélien, à qui le changement de ton paraissait suspicieux. Elle veut qu'on m'examine, c'est ça? Dîtes-la vérité.

Aurélien prononça ces trois mots d'un ton claironnant qui avait presque quelque chose de choquant. C'était un ordre qu'il donnait, ses grands yeux verts écarquillés et ancrés, dans ceux, marrons, du professeur McGonagall. Il avait découvert récemment que lorsqu'il regardait ainsi les gens, ils faisaient généralement ce qu'il leur demandait de faire. Ils agissaient comme le chaton de Dishle avait agi, comme animés par une conscience extérieure, hypnotisés. Mais McGonagall ne réagit pas de la même façon que les autres, elle resta impassible. Quelques secondes plus tard, Aurélien cessa de l'observer, mais sa méfiance s'accrut.

- Qui êtes-vous? demanda-t-il.

- Je te l'ai dit, répondit le son interlocutrice, agacée. Je suis le professeur McGonagall et je travaille dans une école qui s'appelle Poudlard. Je suis venue te proposer une place dans cette école – ta nouvelle école si tu acceptes de venir.

Aurélien réagit au quart de tour. Il sauta du lit, son livre tombant au sol, et recula le plus loin possible de McGonagall, furieux.

- N'essayez pas de me raconter des histoires! L'asile, c'est de là que vous venez, n'est-ce pas? Ou bien est-ce le Vatican? Professeur, oui, bien sûr, un autre mot pour exorciste ou psychiatre! Et bien je ne vous suivrai pas, compris? C'est cette vieille folle qui devrait vous suivre! C'est elle qui a des problèmes, pas moi! Je n'ai jamais rien fait à Arnold Kentland ou Stanley Dishle, vous pouvez le demander à Stan, il vous le confirmera!

- Je ne viens pas de l'asile, ni du Vatican, dit McGonagall, les lèvres tellement pincées qu'elles en devenaient invisibles. Je suis une enseignante, et si tu veux bien t'asseoir calmement, je te parlerai de Poudlard. Mais si tu décides après ça de ne pas y aller, personne ne t'y forcera...

- Ils n'ont qu'à essayer de m'y envoyer de force, ils verront bien, lança Aurélien, railleur.

- Poudlard, continua McGonagall en fronçant les sourcils – elle ne pouvait plus pincer les lèvres, elle s'en servait pour parler – est une école réservée à des gens pourvus de certaines capacités, de dispositions particulières …

- Je ne suis pas fou! Et je ne suis pas non plus possédé par un quelconque démon!

- Je sais bien que tu n'es pas fou et que tu n'es pas non plus possédé, dit le professeur McGonagall, de plus en plus agacée par la résistance du garçon. Poudlard n'est ni une école pour fous, ni un centre d'exorcisme. Bien au contraire. C'est une école de magie.

Aurélien cessa d'aller et venir dans sa chambre, figé par les paroles de la femme. Il redressa la tête et plongea son regard dans celui de McGonagall, tentant en vain de garder une expression neutre. Cela expliquerait tant de choses…

- De magie? Répéta-t-il dans un murmure.

- En effet, dit McGonagall.

- C'est… c'est de la magie que j'arrive à faire?

- Qu'arrives-tu à faire?

- Toutes sortes de choses, répondit Aurélien dans un souffle.

Sous le coup de l'excitation, il sentit ses joues s'empourprer et ses main trembler légèrement. Ses yeux brillaient encore plus que d'habitude.

- J'arrive à déplacer des objets sans les toucher. Les animaux font ce que je veux sans que j'aie besoin de les dresser. Lorsque je regarde les gens dans les yeux, je parviens à leur imposer ma volonté ou à discerner leurs mensonges de leurs vérités. Je peux faire du mal aux autres enfants, lorsqu'ils essayent de me frapper. J'arrive aussi à changer d'apparence, à devenir quelqu'un d'autre physiquement.

Ses jambes s'étaient mises à trembler au milieu de ce discours et il s'avança d'un pas vacillant avant de se rassoire sur le lit, les avant-bras sur les cuisses et la tête baissée.

- Je savais que j'étais différent des autres, murmura-t-il, les yeux fixés sur ses doigts frémissants. Je savais que j'étais meilleur qu'eux, exceptionnel, une pépite d'or parmi de petits cailloux insignifiants. Je m'en suis rendu compte après m'être retrouvé sur le toit de la cantine. Ce jour là, Arnold et sa bande me poursuivaient, ils voulaient me frapper. J'ai sauté derrière les poubelles, et, sans signe avant coureur, je me suis retrouvé assis sur la cheminée. Après cela, je me suis mis à lire des livres sur les phénomènes paranormaux, les pouvoirs de l'esprit... Et peu à peu, j'ai appris à modeler mes pouvoirs, à les soumettre à ma volonté.

- Tu veux dire que tu utilises tes pouvoirs consciemment? Qu'ils ne se manifestent pas par surprise, lorsque tu es soumis à des émotions fortes, comme la peur ou la colère?

- Au début, si. Il y a eu plusieurs incidents dans ce genre. Un jour, on m'avait coupé les cheveux et j'en étais presque devenu chauve. Les autres enfants de l'orphelinat m'avaient vu et s'étaient moqués de moi. J'avais peur de la réaction des autres, à l'école, et le lendemain, mes cheveux avaient repoussé. Les autres orphelins m'appellent "monstre" depuis. Il y a eu d'autres choses, comme la fois où j'ai fait rétrécir un horrible pull qu'on voulait me forcer à mettre... Mais après l'incident à l'école, j'ai appris à me contrôler, à utiliser mes pouvoirs lorsque je le désirais, comme je le désirais… De la magie… J'ai toujours su qu'il y avait quelque chose de spécial en moi…

Il y eut un silence, pendant que McGonagall tentait d'assimiler ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre.

- Eh bien, tu avais raison, dit-elle en regardant Aurélien intensément. Tu es un sorcier.

Aurélien releva la tête. Un bonheur absolu s'empara de lui. Un sorcier! Un être spécial, avec des pouvoirs magiques, au-dessus des autres. Il ne tenta même pas de cacher ce qu'il ressentait, tant il était heureux.

- Et vous, demanda-t-il, vous êtes une sorcière?

- Oui.

- Prouvez-le, exigea Aurélien, du même ton impérieux que lorsqu'il avait lancé : " Dites la vérité ".

McGonagall pinça à nouveau les lèvres et fronça les sourcils d'un air contrarié.

- Si, comme je le crois, tu acceptes de prendre ta place à Poudlard...

- Bien sûr que j'accepte!

- Tu devras m'appeler " professeur " ou " madame ".

L'enthousiasme qui avait secoué Aurélien se glaça d'un coup. Il avait horreur qu'on le contredise, qu'on lui dise quoi faire, que quelqu'un se croit supérieur à lui. C'était lui qui était supérieur! Il avait bien vu que la femme était impressionnée lorsqu'il lui avait dit qu'il parvenait à contrôler ses pouvoirs. Mais il répondit d'une voix polie, ne voulant pas gâcher la chance unique qui s'offrait à lui à travers la proposition de cette femme:

- Je suis désolé, madame… S'il vous plaît, pourriez-vous me montrer…

Minerva McGonagall se demanda si elle devait accepter, les lois concernant le secret du monde sorcier interdisant d'utiliser la magie dans une zone moldue. Il est vrai qu'elle faisait quelques démonstrations pour les nés moldus lorsqu'elle allait les voir, mais c'était différent. Les parents avaient alors une autorisation spéciale leur permettant de connaître la vérité en ce qui concernait leurs enfants. En revanche, la directrice et les autres pensionnaires de l'orphelinat n'avaient, quant à eux, jamais reçu de telle autorisation. Mais si elle voulait que le garçon la suive, il lui fallait bien lui prouver qu'elle disait la vérité.

La femme sortit un drôle de morceau de bois de la manche de son tailleur et, d'un geste désinvolte, la pointa vers la commode et lui infligea une petite secousse du poignet.

Aussitôt, le meuble se transforma en cochon.

Furieux – tout ce qu'il possédait s'était trouvé dans cette commode, maintenant devenue un animal – Aurélien se releva d'un bond. Mais au moment où il s'apprêtait à se ruer sur le professeur McGonagall, celle-ci retransforma le porc en commode, sa forme originelle.

Surpris, Aurélien se figea et regarda alternativement le meuble puis la femme en tailleur de velours marron. Avec une expression avide, il montra le bâton qu'elle tenait à la main.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est?

- Une baguette magique, répondit McGonagall. Les baguettes permettent de canaliser notre magie, de l'amplifier et de lancer tout un tas de sorts différents.

- Est-ce que je pourrais en avoir une, un jour?

- C'est un instrument indispensable, pour les sorciers. Tu devras t'en procurer une avant la rentrée scolaire.

- Je n'ai pas du tout d'argent.

- On peut aisément y remédier, assura McGonagall en sortant de sa poche une bourse de cuir. Il y a un fonds à Poudlard spécialement destiné à ceux qui ont besoin d'assistance pour se procurer des livres et des robes de sorcier. D'autre part, un nouveau système d'héritage a été mis en place à Gringotts, la banque des sorciers. Oui, il y a une banque des sorciers. Il y a même un Ministère de la Magie. Il faut que tu saches que les sorciers ont leur propre monde, leur propre société, leur propre culture, qui coexistent dans le plus grand secret avec le monde des moldus – ceux qui n'ont pas de pouvoirs magiques. Je disais donc que les gobelins – ce sont les créatures qui dirigent la banque, tu devras faire attention avec eux, ils sont très intelligents, mais ce ne sont pas les plus agréables créatures que le monde magique ait créé – ont installé un nouveau système d'héritage. Ils se sont rendus compte que certains coffres étaient inutilisés depuis des années, voir des siècles, et ne rapportaient plus d'argent. Ils ont donc décidé de faire passer un test sanguin aux sorciers qui le désireraient et d'accorder les coffres inutilisés aux descendants des derniers propriétaires. Si tes parents étaient des sorciers, il pourrait être intéressant que tu passes ce test. En attendant, Poudlard t'offre cette bourse.

- Où trouve-t-on cette banque? demanda Aurélien, qui avait pris la bourse bien garnie sans remercier McGonagall et observait à présent les grosses pièces d'or qui s'y trouvaient.

- Sur le Chemin de Traverse, répondit McGonagall. C'est également là que tu trouveras ton matériel scolaire. J'ai sur moi la liste de tes livres et de tes fournitures. Je peux t'aider à trouver tout ce qu'il te faut…

- Vous allez venir avec moi? demanda Aurélien en levant les yeux.

La dernière chose qu'il souhaitait était d'avoir cette femme sur le dos lorsqu'il ferait ses achats. Il avait l'habitude de se débrouiller tout seul et comptait bien garder son indépendance et sa liberté de mouvement.

- Certainement, si tu…

- Je n'ai pas besoin de vous, coupa Aurélien. J'ai l'habitude de faire les choses moi-même. Je vais souvent seul en ville et je sais très bien comment marche le réseau des trains, bus et métro. Où se trouve ce Chemin de Traverse et comment s'y rend-on… madame? ajouta-t-il en croisant le regard d'un professeur McGonagall aux lèvres une fois de plus pincées.

Aurélien s'attendait à ce que le professeur insiste pour l'accompagner, mais à sa grande surprise, il fut détrompé. McGonagall lui tendit une enveloppe , lourde et épaisse, faite d'un parchemin jauni sur laquelle était écrit:

Mr A. Jedosorr

Dans la chambre numéro onze

Couloir du rez-de-chaussée

Dortoir des garçons

Orphelinat Saint Jean

9, rue William the Conqueror

Wintervillage

Yorkshire

La précision inutile de l'adresse en aurait fait sourire plus d'un, mais Aurélien n'était pas comme tout le monde. Gardant un visage impassible, il retourna l'enveloppe et vit un sceau de cire frappée d'un écusson qui représentait un aigle, un lion, un blaireau et un serpent entourant la lettre " P ".

Le professeur McGonagall lui expliqua qu'il s'agissait de sa liste de fournitures puis lui expliqua comment se rendre jusqu'à un pub répondant au nom de " Chaudron Baveur "qui se trouvait à Londres. Elle précisa:

-Tu le verras alors que tous les moldus autour de toi ne remarqueront rien du tout. Tu demanderas Tom, le barman et lui diras que tu veux te rendre sur le Chemin de Traverse pour acheter tes affaires scolaires. Précise que tu n'as pas encore de baguette. Il te conduira la où tu as besoin d'aller.

- Bien, merci…madame, dit-il à contre cœur, ne voulant pas se faire une ennemie parmi le corps enseignant de sa future école. Et une fois que j'aurai acheté mes affaires, quand est-ce que j'irais à Poudlard?

- Tous les détails sont indiqués sur le deuxième parchemin, dans ton enveloppe, dit McGonagall. Tu partiras de la gare King's Cross le 1er septembre. Il y a aussi un billet de train. La voix de départ est la voix numéro 9¾. Pour t'y rendre, il te faudra marcher à travers la barrière se trouvant entre les deux tourniquets des voix 9 et 10. Il ne faudra pas t'arrêter en route de peur de te cogner, c'est important. Si la barrière sent ta peur, elle t'empêchera de passer. Si tu as le trac, il vaut mieux courir, tu seras sûr d'arriver sur la voix.

Aurélien acquiesça d'un signe de tête. McGonagall se leva et tendit à nouveau la main. En la serrant, Aurélien dit:

- Je sais aussi parler aux serpents. Je m'en suis rendu compte lors d'une sortie avec l'orphelinat. Ils viennent me voir et ils me murmurent des choses. C'est normal pour un sorcier?

Aurélien avait attendu le dernier moment pour mentionner cet étrange pouvoir, décidé à impressionner son interlocutrice. Il savait très bien, d'après ce que les deux couleuvres lui avaient dit que ce n'était pas un pouvoir très répandu.

- C'est inhabituel, répondit McGonagall, dont le teint était soudain devenu très pâle, mais ça s'est déjà vu.

Elle avait parlé d'une voix tremblante et ses yeux détaillaient à présent le visage d'Aurélien d'une étrange manière, un peu comme si elle avait soudain peur de lui. La femme et le jeune garçon restèrent un moment face à face, se regardant fixement. Puis leurs mains se séparèrent. McGonagall s'avança vers la porte.

- Au revoir, Aurélien. Je te reverrai à Poudlard.

Aurélien s'apprêtait à répondre lorsqu'une question lui traversa l'esprit. C'était le fait que le Chaudron Baveur était caché aux moldus qui la lui avait soufflée:

- Madame, il y a une maison en ruine, plus loin sur la route, que je suis le seule à pouvoir voir. Il y a plusieurs inscriptions sur les murs, toutes encourageant un certain Neville Londubat. Vous auriez une idée sur ce que ça pourrait être?

McGonagall se figea, le visage à présent blanc comme un linge.

- Tu es sûr de ce que tu avances? demanda-t-elle d'une voix chevrotante.

- Sûr et certain, répondit-il, intrigué par la réaction de son interlocutrice.

- Les ruines sont sûrement celles de la maison des Londubat. L'histoire commence par un homme, dit-elle, poussant un soupir résigné, un sorcier qui a mal tourné, très mal tourné… Si mal, en fait, que plus personne n'ose prononcer son nom, encore aujourd'hui… Il y a une bonne vingtaine d'années, ce sorcier a commencé à rechercher des adeptes. Et il a malheureusement réussi à en avoir. Certains l'ont suivi parce qu'ils avaient peur, d'autres parce qu'ils voulaient simplement profiter de ses immenses pouvoirs. C'était une sombre époque, Aurélien, une époque sordide. On ne savait plus à qui faire confiance, on n'osait pas se lier d'amitié avec les sorciers et les sorcières qu'on ne connaissait pas bien… Il s'est passé des choses terribles. Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom prenait le pouvoir sur les autres. Oh, bien sûr, il y en avait encore qui lui résistaient… mais il les tuait. Et d'une manière effroyable. L'un des seuls endroits où on était encore en sécurité était Poudlard. Je crois bien que Dumbledore – c'est le directeur de Poudlard – était le seul qui arrivait à faire lui peur. Il n'a jamais osé s'attaquer à l'école.

Les Londubat étaient d'excellents sorciers, des aurors – des combattants de mages noirs qui ont plusieurs fonctions, comme l'espionnage, la bataille, le respect de la loi…Et ils faisaient partie des meilleurs… Le mystère, c'est pourquoi Tu-Sais-Qui a attendu si longtemps pour essayer de les amener dans son camp… sans doute parce qu'ils étaient trop proches de Dumbledore pour avoir quelque chose à faire dans le monde des Ténèbres. Et puis il a fini par croire qu'il parviendrait à les convaincre…ou alors il voulait simplement se débarrasser d'eux. Tout ce qu'on sait, c'est qu'il y une dizaine d'années il s'est rendu chez eux et les a tués. Ensuite, et c'est là qu'est le vrai mystère, il a essayé de tuer leur fils, Neville, alors âgé d'un an. Il voulait sans doute faire le ménage jusqu'au bout, ou alors il aimait tuer, tout simplement. Mais il n'a pas réussi. Jusqu'alors, personne n'avait survécu au sortilège de la mort, mais Neville, lui, y est parvenu alors qu'il n'avait qu'un an. Le sort que Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom lui a lancé a rebondit sur lui et s'est retourné contre son envoyeur, laissant une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front de l'enfant. Plus personne n'a entendu parler de Tu-Sais-Qui, depuis ce jour.

Aurélien ressentit une bouffée de jalousie envers ce Neville Londubat qui était si _spécial. _Aurélien voulait être le meilleur, le plus puissant. Et pour cela, il devrait dépasser ce Neville, devenir immortel, découvrir comment survivre au sort de la mort, lui aussi. Découvrir le secret de l'immortelle jeunesse... Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait vécu à quelques mètres seulement d'un lieu où avaient dû se trouver plusieurs sorciers sans jamais en croiser un. Puis, intrigué, il demanda:

- Madame, excusez-moi, mais quel était le nom de ce mage noir? Je sais bien que vous n'aimez pas le prononcer, mais je ne pense pas que Vous-Savez-Qui se cache sous mon lit, près à sortir à l'entente de son nom…

McGonagall pinça les lèvres, puis murmura d'une voix si basse qu'il eut du mal à l'entendre:

- Il s'appelait Lord Voldemort. Était-ce tout ce que tu avais à me demander?

- Pas tout à fait. Je voulais savoir ce que représentait le blason de Poudlard, au dos de l'enveloppe.

- Il s'agit de l'alliance des quatre blasons des fondateurs de Poudlard: Godric Gryffondor, Helga Pouffsoufle, Rowena Serdaigle et Salazar Serpentard. A Poudlard, les élèves sont répartis dans des maisons qui portent les noms de famille de ces quatre fondateurs. Les dortoirs et les salles communes sont partagés par les élèves d'une même maison. Vous êtes répartis selon votre caractère: Les courageux et les impulsifs vont à Gryffondor, dont le symbole est un lion et les couleurs le rouge et l'or. Les loyaux et les chaleureux sont répartis à Pouffsoufle, dont l'animal est le blaireau et les couleurs, le jaune et le noir. Les élèves studieux et avides de connaissances sont envoyés à Serdaigle, dont le blason est l'aigle et dont les couleurs sont le bleu et le bronze. Enfin, les ambitieux et les rusés font partie de la maison de Serpentard, la maison du serpent et du vert et de l'argent. D'autres questions?

- Non, merci, ça ira, madame. Je sais tout ce que je voulais savoir.

- Bien, à présent, il est temps que je parte. Au revoir, je te reverrais à la rentrée.

Dumbledore sortit de la pensine contenant le souvenir du professeur McGonagall concernant son séjour à l'orphelinat de Wintervillage. Cette visite ressemblait tant à ce que lui-même avait vécu en allant chercher le jeune Voldemort dans l'orphelinat de Londres que s'en était choquant.

- Alors, Albus, quelles sont vos conclusions? demanda une voix derrière lui.

Il était tellement plongé dans ses pensées qu'il en avait oublié la présence du professeur lui ayant prêté son souvenir. Il se retourna et plongea son regard bleu dans les yeux de Minerva McGonagall.

- J'en pense que mes doutes concernant l'identité de ce garçon étaient fondés, Minerva, répondit-il gravement.

- Vous en êtes certain, Albus?

- Certain, il y a trop de coïncidences pour que ce soit le fruit du hasard. Premièrement, ce garçon ne porte pas seulement le même nom de famille que Lord Voldemort, il en porte le nom complet: _Tom Devillus Jedosorr_. Deuxièmement, il ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau à son père au même âge, tant physiquement que psychiquement. Troisièmement, il est Fourchelangue. Enfin, il vit à quelques mètres des ruines de l'ancienne maison des Londubat et a été trouvé sur le seuil de l'orphelinat le lendemain de la disparition de Voldemort. Je suis persuadé que c'est Voldemort lui-même qui l'a déposé là. Pourquoi? J'ai plusieurs idées sur la question. Mais ce qui m'intrigue le plus est l'identité de sa mère…Était une de ses fidèles? Un de ses victimes? Est-elle vivante ou morte? Et si elle est vivante, où est-elle? Sait-elle qu'elle a un fils quelque part ou sa mémoire a-t-elle été effacée? Et si elle sait qu'elle a un fils, connaît-elle la véritable identité de son père? Tant de questions sans réponses…


	4. IV Le Chemin de Traverse

**Chapitre 4 **

**Le Chemin de Traverse**

Une fois McGonagall partie, Aurélien se précipita dans le bureau de Mrs Begood. La femme était assise à son bureau, une cigarette coincée entre l'indexe et le majeur de la main droite et une tasse de café dans la main gauche. Elle était occupée à lire un document officiel posé devant elle et qui portait la trasse du dessous de sa tasse fumante. Elle releva la tête à l'arrivée d'Aurélien mais ne parut pas surprise de le voir.

- Alors? demanda-t-elle. Tu as décidé d'aller dans cette école?

- Oui, et c'est d'ailleurs à ce sujet que je suis venu vous voir.

- Vraiment?

- Oui, il faut que j'aille à Londres demain pour acheter mes affaires scolaires.

- Tu veux que quelqu'un t'accompagne?

- Non, j'ai rendez-vous avec un professeur à la garre King's Cross, je n'ai pas besoin qu'on m'accompagne.

Ce mensonge était destiné à inciter la directrice à lui accorder sa liberté de mouvement.

- En revanche, je n'ai pas d'argent pour le voyage. J'aurais besoin d'environ quarante livres pour l'aller et encore quarante livres pour le retour. Les affaires scolaires sont payées par l'école.

- Très bien, attends un moment.

Mrs Begood ouvrit l'un des tiroirs de son bureau – le deuxième à gauche en partant du haut – et sortit une petite boîte en fer qu'elle posa sur le document taché devant elle. Elle en souleva le couvercle et en tira quatre billets de vingt livres avant de les lui tendre.

- Fais attention avec ça sur toi, c'est une grosse somme d'argent, et ne viens pas me redemander de te donner quoique ce soit avant l'anné prochaine. Quatre-vingt livres est une somme importante concernant l'état de nos finances…

Le lendemain, Aurélien se réveilla à cinq heures et demi. Le jour commençait à peine à se lever, mais il était tellement excité que lorsque son réveil – prêté pour l'occasion par la directrice – sonna, il sortit du lit son rechigner et ouvrit promptement ses volets. Puis il fit soigneusement son lit, partit prendre une douche dans la salle de bain vide, et s'habilla en vitesse avec les vêtements qui lui allaient le mieux – c'est à dire ceux qui étaient le moins court et le moins usé – et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

Il traversa la cour pavée en frissonnant - bien que ce fut le premier août, il faisait toujours frai à une heure pareille – et pénétra dans le bâtiment faisant face au dortoire. Il se fit rapidement cuire des oeufs sur le platacompagnés d'une tranche de bacon grillée, avala un verre de lait, se lava les dents et partit en direction de l'arrêt de bus. Une fois que le véhicule s'arrêta devant la gare de Great Desle, Aurélien acheta un billet pour Londres. Il y avait un train qui partait cinq minutes plus tard.

Assis dans un wagon de seconde classe occuppé par une dizaine de personnes, il sortit la lettre que lui avait confiée le professeur McGonagall de la poche de son pantalon. Il brisa le cachet de cire, ouvrit l'enveloppe, et en tira un premier parchemin. Il lut:

_COLLÈGE POUDLARD, ÉCOLE DE SORCELLERIE_

_Directeur, Albus Dumbledore _

_Commandeur du Grand Ordre de Merlin_

_Docteur ès Sorcellerie, Enchenteur-en-chef, Manitou suprême de la Confédération internationnale des Mages et Sorciers_

_Cher Mr Jedosorr, _

_Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénificiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au collège Poudlard. Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité._

_La rentrée étant fixée au 1er septembre, vous voudrez bien vous rendre à la gare King's Cross sur le quai 9¾le même jour. Le train qui vouq amènera à Poudlard partira à onze heures précises._

_Veuillez croire, cher Mr Jedosorr en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués. _

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Directrice-adjointe_

Aurélien sortit ensuite le second parchemin et lut:

COLLÈGE POUDLARD – ÉCOLE DE SORCELLERIE

Uniforme

Liste des vêtements dont les élèves de première année devront obligatoirement être équipés:

Trois robes de travail (noires), modèle normal

Un chapeau pointu (noir)

Une paire de gants protecteurs (en cuir de dragon ou autre matière semblable)

Une cape d'hiver (noire avec attaches d'argent)

Chaque vêtement devra porter une étiquette portant le nom de l'élève.

Livres et manuels

Chaque élève devra se procurer un exemplaire des ouvrages suivants:

_Le livre des sorts et enchantements (niveau 1)_, de Miranda Fauconnette

_Histoire de la magie_, de Bathilda Tourdesac

_Magie théorique_, de Adalbert Lasornette

_Manuel de métamorphose à l'usage des débutants_, de Emeric G. Changé

_Milles herbes et champignons magiques_, de Phyllida Augirolle

_Potions magiques_, de Arsenius Beaulitron

_Vie et habitat des animeaux fantastiques_, de Norbert Dragonneau

_Forces obscures: comment s'en protéger_, de Quentin Jentremble.

Fournitures

1 baguette magique

1 chaudron (modèle standard en étain, taille 2)

1 boîte de fioles en verre ou crystal

1 télescope

1 balance en cuivre

Les élèves peuvent également emporter un hibou OU un chat OU un crapaud. Dans le cas peu probable où ils seraient liés à un autre animal par magie, ils seront autorisés à emporter leur familier et UNIQUEMENT un hibou pour leur courrier.

IL EST RAPPELÉ AUX PARENTS QUE LES ÉLÈVES DE PREMIÈRE ANNÉE NE SONt PAS AUTORISÉS À POSSÉDER LEUR PROPRE BALAI.

Arrivé à Londres, il prit le métro jusqu'à la station la plus proche du Chaudron Baveur. Aurélien n'était encore jamais à allé dans la capitale, mais il avait vu plusieurs films tournés dans cette ville. Il se servit des cartes imprimées dans les stations et les gares pour arriver à destination.

Dehors, sur les trottoirs, la foule était dense et il eut du mal à s'y frayer un chemin, se faisant souvant bousculer. Il passa devant des librairies, des magasins de disques, des stands de hamburgers et des cinémas. Il n'y avait aucune indiction d'une quelconque activité magique dans cette rue qui était aussi ordinaire que les passants qui s'y pressaient. Soudain, il le vit. Le Chaudron Baveur.

C'était un pub minuscule et miteux, coincé entre une grande librairie et une boutique de disques. Si il n'avait pas su quoi chercher, il ne l'aurait jamais remarqué. D'ailleurs, personne d'autre n'y faisait attention, il était le seul à le voir. McGonagall l'avait prévenu.

Lorsqu'il entra à l'intérieur, il découvrit un décor sombre qui paraissait misérable. Quelques vieilles femmes étaient assises dans un coin et buvaient de petits verres de xérès. L'une d'elles fumait une longue pipe. Un petit homme en chapeau haut de forme parlait à un vieux barman chauve dont la tête ressemblait à une noix scintillante. Lorsqu'Aurélien entra, la rumeur des conversations s'interrompit et toutes les têtes se tournèrent dans sa direction. Puis, voyant qu'il n'avait apparemment rien d'intéressant, les discussions reprirent de plus belle.

Aurélien allait se diriger vers le comptoir, lorsque la salle s'illumina soudain d'une lueure verte. Les clients se tournèrent vers la cheminée d'où sortaient une vieille femme et garçon qui devait avoir son âge. Le feu vert qui était apparu dans l'âtre s'éteignit aussitôt. La veille femme était vêtue d'une longue robe ornée de dentelles, un grand châpeau surmonté d'un vautour empaillé mangé aux mites et un énorme sac cramoisi qu'elle tenait à la main. Le garçon, quant à lui, était vêtu d'une robe de sorcier bleue marine. Il avait un visage joufflu et des cheveux châtains coupés courts.

- Comme d'habitude, Mrs Londubat? Demanda le barman en tendant la main vers une rangée de vers.

Aurélien et les autres clients tendirent l'oreille à l'entente de ce nom désormais célèbre.

- Non, merci Tom. Je suis ici pour accompagner mon petit-fils sur le chamin de Traverse. Il a reçu sa lettre de Poudlard, confia la vieille femme d'un air fier.

Le garçon qui l'accompagnait se dépêcha de la rejoindre au comptoir, mais trébucha en chemin. Sa frange s'écarta sous le choc, révélant une cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Neville Londubat, le Survivant. Apparemment, le barman était arrivé à la même conclusion qu'Aurélien.

- Seigneur Dieu, dit-il en regardant le garçon empoté,. C'est… Est-ce vraiment?…

Soudain, les clients du Chaudron Baveur nr dirent plus un mot, ne firent plus un geste.

- Par le ciel, murmura le vieux barman. Neville Londubat… Quel honneur!

Il se hâta de contourner le comptoir et se précipita sur Neville pour lui serrer la main. Il avait les larmes aux yeux.

- Soyez le bienvenu, Mr Londubat. Bienvenue parmi nous.

Neville ne répondit rien et se contenta de rougir. Tous les regards étaient tournés vers lui. La veille femme continuait de tirer sur sa pipe sans se rendre compte qu'elle était éteinte. Mrs Londubat rayonnait de fierté.

Puis on entendit les chaises racler le plancher et, l'instant suivant, le Survivant se retrouva entouré de gens qui tenaient à tous prix à lui serrer la main. Pas un seul client du bar n'était resté assis.

- Je suis Doris Crockford, Mr Londubat, c'est extraordinaire de vous voir enfin.

- Je suis fier de faire votre connaissance, dit quelqu'un d'autre.

- J'ai toujours rêvé de vous serrer la main, dit un troisième, je suis si ému.

- Je suis si honoré de faire votre connaissance, Mr Londubat, dit un quatrième,. Je m'appelle Diggle, Dedalus Diggle.

Neville Londubat continua de rougir et de saluer tout le monde timidement, tandis que Doris Crockford ne cessait de lui tendre la main. Aurélien en eut rapidement assez. À ce rythme là, il ne serait jamais capable de passer sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Il s'avança à travers la foule vers le bar et arriva à côté d'un jeune homme au teint pâle, portant un turbant sur le crâne. Ce client-ci semblait nerveux, mais pas exité par la présence du Survivant comme les autres clients. Aurélien se tourna vers le barman chauve qui observait Neville Londubat et ses admirateurs les yeux brillants de larmes contenues.

- Monsieur, appela-t-il.

Le barman ne sembla pas l'entendre, perdu dans sa cotemplation.

- Monsieur! répéta-t-il plus fort.

Cette fois encore, il n'obtint pas de réponse. En ayant assez, il grimpa sur tabouret pour se mettre à la hauteur du barman et tira un coup sec sur un pan de sa robe. L'homme chauve s'arracha à la vision du spectacle qui se jouait dans la salle et se tourna vers lui, en fronçant les sourcils. Tentant de son mieux de paraître poli malgré son humeur, Aurélien dit:

- Pardonnez-moi de vous avoir interpelé d'une telle façon, Monsieur, mais je vous ai déjà appelé deux fois sans obtenir de réponse. Oh, et je suis Aurélien Jedosorr. J'ai été élevé par des moldus, voyez-vous, et j'aurais besoin qu'un certain Tom, c'est en tout cas le nom qu'on m'a donné, m'ouvre le passage jusqu'au Chemin de Traverse. J'entre à Poudlard le premier septembre et je n'ai pas encore de baguette.

Le barman allait répondre, l'expression de son visage s'étant adoucie au récit du garçon, mais le client assis à sa droite – l'étrange jeune-homme au teint pâle et au turbant violet – le prit de vitesse.

- J … J … J … Jedosorr … balbutia-t-il. B … B... Bonjour, je suis le p … p … professeur Quirinius Quirell. J … J … J … J' enseigne à P … Poudlard et je serais un d... d … de v … vos p ... p ... professeur c … c … c … cette année. J … J … Je serais r … r … r … ravi d … d … d'ouvrir le portail pour vous.

Il eut un petit rire nerveux et un tic agita l'une de ses paupières. Aurélien réfléchit un moment. Cet homme avait l'air ridicule et ineficace, mais il possédait très certainement une baguette magique. C'était tout ce qu'on lui demandait.

- J'en serais ravi, Professeur. Quelle matière enseignez-vous à Poudlard? Damandat-il afin de savoir à l'avance quelle matière il allait devoir étudier par lui même.

- La dé... défence contre les for... forces du Mal, marmonna Quirel, comme s'il eût préféré ne pas en parler.

Il eut à nouveau un rire nerveux.

- Vous... vous êtes venu chercher vos fournitures? Je... je dois moi-même a … acheter un nouveau li … livre sur les vampires.

Cette perspective semblait le terrifier. L'homme était une véritable honte pour les sorciers, pensa Aurélien, mais il allait au moins lui permettre de gagner du temps s'il ne se mettait pas en tête d'entamer une conversation. Avec un bégaiement comme le sien, une discussion prendrait trois fois plus longtemps qu'avec une personne pourvue d'une diction normale, et Dieu – ou plutôt Marlin, comme il avait entendu certains sorciers s'exclamer – savait qu'il n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec d'inutiles échanges de paroles, quelque soit la qualité de diction dont était pourvu son interlocuteur.

Ils se levèrent tous les deux et traversèrent la foule compacte qui se serrait toujours autour du Survivant et de sa grand-mère. Il semblait que les sorciers, bien qu'étant supérieurs aux moldus de part le fait qu'ils étaient capables de se servir de la magie, pouvaient se montrer tout aussi ridiculement fanatiques lorsqu'ils rencontraient une personne célèbre. Leur comportement renforçait le sentiment d'Aurélien: il était bel et bien spécial, supérieur, même parmi la population magique.

Ils sortirent derrière le bar et débouchèrent dans une petite cours entourée de murs où ils n'y avait que des poubelles et quelques mauvaises herbes. Quirel sortit sa baguette de l'intérieur de sa manche sous l'œil intéressé d'Aurélien et compta les briques sur le mur au dessus de poubelles. Puis il tapota trois fois sur une brique bien précise, la-dîte brique qui se mit alors à trembloter. Un petit trou apparut en son milieu et s'élargit de plus en plus, se transformant bientôt en une arcade suffisamment grande pour permettre à un mamouth surgit de l'âge de glasse – Aurélien ne savait pas si une telle chose était possible, mais après tout, si Merlin l'enchanteur était réel, on ne savait jamais - de passer. Au-delà, une rue pavée serpentait devant eux à perte de vue.

Ainsi, c'était ça, le Chemin de Traverse! Aurélien retint un sourire de s'étaler sur ses lèvres et franchit l'arcade en même temps que le professeur Quirel, qui à son plus grand soulagement, n'avait plus prononcé une parole depuis qu'ils étaient sortis du bar. Le passage se referma aussitôt pour ne laisser derrière eux que le mur de pierre.

Le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel, étalant fierement ses rayons éclatants sur le monde. Quirell et Aurélien marchaient d'un bon pas, le garçon observant son entourage avec une avidité non feinte sur son visage habituellement inexpressif. Il ne remarqua pas être lui-même soumis à un tel examen par son accompagnateur. Ils passèrent devant un magasin qui vendait des chaudrons étincelants dans la lumière estivale. Une pancarte annonçait: « Chaudrons – toutes tailles – cuivre, étaint, argent – touillage automatique – modèles pliables.» Repensant à sa liste de fourniture, Aurélien mémorisa l'emplacement de l'échoppe afin de s'y rendre plus tard.

Aurélien aurait voulu avoir une demi-douzaine d'yeux supplémentaires, il regardait de tous côtés, en essayant de tout voir à la fois, ne se souciant plus de paraître inintéressé par ce nouveau monde auquel il appartenait désormais. Un monde à la fois similaire et différent de celui qu'il venait de quitter, avec des magasins, une école, des familles qui faisaient leurs courses... Ici, une petite femme rondelette regardait la vitrine d'un apothicaire en hochant la tête:

- Dix-sept mornilles pour trente grammes de foi de dragon, c'est de la folie...marmonna-t-elle.

Là, un vieil homme édenté souriait derrière un étalage autour duquel étaient regrouppés plusieurs enfants et tendait une boîte en carton à l'un d'eux:

- Tiens, mon petit, une dose moyenne de dragées surprises de Berti Crochu, ça fera trois mornilles et six noises, s'il-te-plaît...

Il continua son chemin, remarquant à peine que Quirell n'était plus à ses côtés. Un hululement sourd s'éleva d'une boutique sombre dont l'enseigne indiquait: « Au Royaume du Hibou – hulottes, chouettes effraies, grands ducs, chouettes lapones.» Un peu plus loin, quelques garçons de l'âge d'Aurélien avaient le nez collé contre une vitrine dans laquelle étaient exposés des balais volants.

- Regarde, dit l'un d'eux. Le nouveau Nimbus 2000. Encore plus rapide.

En entendant le garçon parler, la bouche d'Aurélien se plissa en une expression de dégout: moldus ou sorciers, les enfants étaient tous les même, capricieux, envieux et absolument, pathétiquement répugnants. La seule différence: un moldu s'enthousiasmerait à la sortie d'un nouveau jeu video et un sorcier, à la sortie d'un nouveau balais volant. Le point commun: les deux choses ne servaient à rien et étaient par là même inintéressantes et indignes de son attention.

On vendait de tout dans les boutiques, des balais, des robes de sorcier, des télescopes, des foies de chauve-souris et des yeux d'anguilles conservés dans des barils, des piles de chancelantes de grimmoirs, des plumes d'oie, des parchemins, des potions, des globes lunaires, d'étranges instruments en argent. Efin, après plusieurs minutes de marche à travers la foule de sorciers et de sorcières qui se pressait sur le Chemin de Traverse, il arriva à destination.

Gringotts ne passait certainement pas inaperçu et il aurait fallu être aveugle pour ne pas arriver à trouver la banque. Aurélien contempla le grand bâtiment d'une blancheur de neige devant lequel il se trouvait et nota qu'il dépassait – et c'était la litote du siècle, le terme exacte étant plutôt « dominait » - les boutiques alentour. Debout, à côté du portail en bronze étincelant, vêtu d'un uniforme écarlate se tenait l'une des créatures dont lui avait parlé McGonagall: un _gobelin_.

Aurélien monta les marches de pierre blanche qui menait au portail, sa curiosité grandissant graduellement au fur et à mesure qu'il approchait de sa destination. Le gobelin arrivait environ à l'épaule d'Aurélien. IL avait le teint sombre, un visage intelligent, une barbe en pointe, des pieds et des doigts longs et fins. Lorsqu'il pénétra à l'intérieur du bâtiment, le gobelin s'inclina à son passage. Aurélien trouva son attitude extrèmement plaisante, il se savait supérieur et aimait qu'on le reconnaisse comme tel. Il se retrouva devant une autre porte, en argent cette fois, sur laquelle étaient gravés ces mots:

Entre ici étranger si tel est ton désir

Mais à l'appât du gaint, renonce à obéir,

Car celui qui veut prendre et ne veut pas gagner,

De sa cupidité, le prix devra payer.

Si tu veux t'emparer, en ce lieu souterrain,

D'un trésor convoité qui jamais ne fut tien

Voleur, tu trouveras, en guise de richesse

Le juste châtiment de ta folle hardiesse.

Intéressant, comme poème. D'après ce que lui avait dit McGonagall à propos des gobelins, il valait certainement mieux respecter l'avertissement... Deux autres gobelins s'inclinèrent devant lui et il entra dans un vaste hall tout en marbre. Derrière un long comptoir, une centaine de gobelins étaient assis sur de hauts tabourets, écrivant dans des registres, pesant des pièces de monnaies sur des balances de cuivre, examinant des pierres précieuses à la loupe ou discutant avec des clients.

Il y avait tant de portes aménagées dans le hall qu'il était inutile d'essayer de les compter. Certaines d'entre elles s'ouvraient de temps en temps pour laisser passer des clients escortés par d'autres gobelins. Aurélien s'approcha du comptoir.

- Bonjour, dit-il à un gobelin. Je suis venu afin de passer le test sanguin permettant de déterminer si j'ai accès à un coffre inutilisé ou non.

La créature releva la tête, l'observa un instant, puis gribouilla sur un morceau de parchemin qu'il lui tendit.

- Rendez-vous à la section numéro huit du comptoir, ce sont eux qui s'occupe des affaires d'héritage. Donnez cela au gobelin qui s'occupera de votre cas, j'ai expliqué la raison de votre venue à l'intérieur.

Aurélien remercia le « banquier » puis se dirigea vers la huitième section du comptoir, indiquée par un petit écriteau de cuivre: « Huitième section - bureau familial, morts et naissances, adoptions, héritages. » Il tendit silencieuxeument le petit morceau de parchemin à un gobelin qui le lut attentivement.

- Très bien, Mr...?

- Jedosorr, je m'appelle Aurélien Jedosorr.

- Bien, Mr Jedosorr, je suis Fignark. Je vais vous demander de signer de votre nom complet ce parchemin vierge avec cette plume.

Fignark lui tendit un parchemin et une plume noire par dessus le comptoir et poursuivit.

- La plume utilisera votre sang pour écrire et le parchemin nous donnera le nom de vos parents et les coffres dont vous héritez de chaque côté. Allez-y, procédez.

Aurélien appuya le parchemin contre le comptoir de bois incliné de façon à former un pupitre, s'empara de la plume, et traça en lettres d'un rouge écarlate:

_Aurélien Marcus Tom Devillus Jedosorr_

Il vit les mots s'inscrir dans la chair de sa main, lui procurant une douleur vive mais passagèrent, avant de disparaître. Puis il observa ce qui se passait sur le parchemin noir, impassient de connaître son héritage. Deux noms écris en blancs apparurent sur le fond noir, accompagnés par trois numéros de coffres. Dans le coin en haut à gauche était écrit:

_Tom Devillus Jedosorr_

_coffre numéro 59 – La Noble et Pure Maison de Serpentard_

_coffre numéro 1007 – Lord Voldemort_

_Héritage par descendance_

Les yeux d'Aurélien s'arrondirent lorsqu'il vit les deux noms. McGonagall lui avait parler de ces deux personnes: Salazar Serpentard, l'un des quatre fondateurs de Poudlard et Lord Voldemort, le mage noir le plus redouté de tous les temps, vaincu par Neville Londubat. Il allait devoir faire des recherches à propos de son père. Ce dernier semblait être quelqu'un d'intéressant. Il ne savait pas quelle était sa relation avec le mage noir, mais une chose était certaine: si Aurélien était un descendant de Voldemort, alors son père devait l'être aussi.

Dans le coin en haut à droite s'étalait:

_Lily Evans, épouse de James Potter_

_coffre numéro 438 – La Maison Potter, Preux et Loyaux_

_Héritage par alliance_

Ainsi, sa mère n'était pas mariée à son père mais à quelqu'un d'autre. Etait-ce la raison pour laquelle il s'était retrouvé dans un orphelinat? Parcequ'il était un batard? En tout cas, peu importe la raison. S'il héritait des coffres, cela signifait qu'ils n'avaient plus de propriétaires: ses parents étaient donc vraisemblablement décédés, de même que le mari de sa mère.

Il tendit le parchemin noir à Fignark, dont le visage resta impassible, malgré le nom des coffres dont il avait hérité de son père. Le gobelin sortit un formulaire qu'il remplit soigneusement en suivant les informatins données par le document noir. Puis il appela:

- Gripsec!

Un gobelin en livrée bleue apparut aussitôt. Fignark lui tendit l'un des documents qu'il venait de remplir.

- Va chercher les clés correspondantes à ces trois coffres. Nous avons un nouveau propriétaire.

Le second gobelin disparut derrière l'une des nombreuses portes et revint quelques instants plus tard avec trois clés en or, deux de petite taille tandis que l'autre devait bien mesuré trente centimètres et peser son poigt. Le document avait disparu.

- Bien, Mr Jedosorr, dit Fignark, tandis que Gripsec restait à leurs côtés, silencieux. Ces trois clés sont celles de vos nouveaux coffres. Nous avons les doubles dans nos bureaux, mais vous êtes le seul à pouvoir en disposer. Il vous suffit de présenter l'une de ces clés à l'un des gobelins de la section une, et l'on vous conduira au coffre correspondant.

Aurélien hocha la tête, montrant qu'il comprenait, puis s'empara des trois clés - il avait raison quant au poids de la grosse - s'excusa auprès de Fignark et se dirigea vers la section une du comptoir (celle la plus proche de la porte). Un écriteau de cuivre indiquait: « Première section – ouverture et fermeture de comptes, dépôts, retraits.» Avant de s'avancer vers l'un des gobelins, il observa les clés plus attentivement.

La grosse clé portait le numéro 59, c'était celle du coffre de Serpentard et la plus ancienne. Il la rangea dans le sac à dos qui contenait son dégeuner et reprit son observation. L'une des deux clés restantes – celle des Potter, portant le numéro 438 – attérit dans sa poche de pantalon, fermée par une fermeture éclaire, tandis que l'autre, celle portant le numéro 1007, resta coincée dans la paume de sa main.

Il voulait retiré de l'argent rapidement, mais ne voulait pas le faire depuis n'importe quel coffre. Le coffre Serpentard était certainement enfoui dans les profondeurs de Gringotts, étant l'un des plus anciens, et il n'avait pas envie de perdre du temps. Les Potter n'avaient aucun lien sanguin avec lui et leur coffre ne l'intéressait pas outre mesure. En revanche, le coffre de Voldemort était une autre histoire...

Il s'approcha à nouveau du comptoir, vers un gobelin occuppé à examiner une pépite d'or grosse comme le poing.

- Bonjour, dit-il au gobelin, l'arrachant à sa contemplation. Je désirerais retiré un peu d'argent de l'un de mes coffres, le numéro 1007. Voici la clé.

Pendant que le gobelin examinait attentivement la clé, Aurélien tourna la tête sur la droite. Un homme d'environ trois mètres venait d'entrer, accompagné d'un couple et d'une fille de son âge avec des cheveux châtains ébouriffés. Ils se dirigèrent vers l'un des gobelin et le géant dit:

- Bonjour, on est venu échanger un peu d'argent moldu en argent sorcier. J'ai aussi une lettre du professeur Dumbledore, au sujet de vous savez quoi dans le coffre numéro 713.

Et sur ce, il entreprit de vider ses poches, répendant quelques biscuits pour chiens moisis et mouchoirs sales sur le livre de compte du gobelin, qui fronça le nez. Aurélien comprenait ce que ressentait la créature, le fond de poche du géant n'était vraiment pas attrayant.

- Très bien, Mr Jedosorr. La clé est authentique, et le livre de compte confirment que ce compte a en effet un nouveau propriétaire. Je vais vous faire accompagner dans la salle des coffres. Croden!

Un gobelin vêtu de la même livrée que Gripsec apparut et le conduisit aussitôt à l'une des portes du hall. Aurélien s'empressa de reprendre sa petite clé d'or et suivi son guide. Croden lui tint la porte. Il l'avait mené dans un étroit passage en pierre éclairé par des des torches. Aurélien fut surpris de ne pas voir de marbre. Le passage était en pente raide et une voie ferrée courait en son milieu. Le gobelin siffla. Aussitôt, un wagonet s'approcha dans un bruit de ferraille et vint s'arrêter devant eux. Lorsqu'ils y furent grimpés tous les deux, le wagonnet les emporta.

Tout d'abord, ils parcoururent un labyrinthe de galeries tortueuses, tournant sans cesse, à droite, à gauche, sans que Croden ait besoin de maneuvrer le wagonnet qui semblait connaître son chemin. Le vent glacial força Aurélien à fermer les yeux, mais il eut tout de même le temps d'apercevoir un jet de flammes au bout d'une galerie. Il se demanda si c'était un dragon, après tout, il avait entendu une sorcière se plaindre du prix de leur foi, c'est qu'ils devaient donc exister. Les gobelins s'en servaient-ils pour garder la banque?

Ils s'enfoncèrent un peu plus loin dans les profondeurs et longèrent un lac souterrain, à en juger par le bruit que perçut Aurélien lorsque le wagonnet effleura la surface du lac. Enfin, ils s'arrêtèrent, et le garçon put ouvrir les yeux. Il se rendit compte qu'ils se trouvaient effectivement près d'un lac souterrain bordé de stalactites et de stalagmites. Une petite porte ronde en bois lui faisait face, le numéro 1007 gravé dessus.

- Clé, s'il-vous-plaît, demanda Croden.

L'orphelin lui tendit ce qu'il demandait, et le gobelin ouvrit la porte. Un panache de fumée verte s'échappa aussitôt. Lorsqu'il fut dissipé, Aurélien découvrit à sa grande satisfaction qu'il était désormais un homme – si on pouvait qualifié un garçon de onze ans d'homme – riche. Des montagnes de pièces d'or, d'argent et de bronze s'entassaient dans la chambre forte, n'attendant que lui.

Il remplit une bourse de cuir – il y en avait plusieurs accrochées à l'un des murs du coffre – de pièces, tandis que le gobelin lui expliquait le fonctionnement monétaire de la société magique.

- Les pièces en or sont des gallions, dit-il. En argent, ce sont les mornilles. Il faut dix-sept mornilles d'érgent pour former la valeur d'un gallion d'or. Les pièces en bronze sont appelées noises. Vint-neuf noises de bronze forment une mornille.

- Et à quoi une noise correspond, en monnaie moldue?

- Une noise est l'équivalent de 0,054 cents sterlling.

Faisant le calcul dans sa tête, Aurélien arriva à la conclusion suivante: une noise équivalait à environ cinq cents, une mornille, à une livre sterling et cinquante-six cents et un gallion devait représenter environ vingt-six livres sterlings et soixante deux cents. Avec la bourse de vingt gallions que McGonagall lui avait donnée et celle de cinquante gallions qu'il venait de remplir, il avait un total de mille huit-cent soixante livres et des brouettes sur lui. Largement suffisant pour couvrir ses dépenses sur l'année, y compris l'achat de ses affaires scolaires. C'est le sourire aux lèvres qu'il sortit quelques minutes plus tard de la banque, sous un soleil éclatant qui lui fit plisser les yeux.

*********************************

Aurélien se hâta à travers la foule, impatient de commencer ses achats. Il avait décidé de débuter par ses vêtements et observait les enseignes d'un œil alerte. Enfin, il le vit. Un mgasin, coincé entre une épicerie et boutique de soins aux créatures magiques, portait l'enseigne: « Madame Guipure, prêt-à-porter pour mages et sorciers.»

Aurélien pénétra dans la boutique, soupirant d'aise loin de la chaleur et des bousculades.

Madame Guipure était une petite sorcière replète et souriante, vêtue tout en mauve. Dès qu'elle le vit entrer, elle s'avança vers lui.

- C'est pour Poudlard, mon petit? demanda-t-elle avant même qu'Aurélien ait eu le temps de parler. J'ai tout ce qu'il faut. Il y a un autre jeune homme qui est en train d'essayer son uniforme.

Aurélien réprima à grand peine son envie de rabrouer la femme pour sa familiarité. Il avait plus que tout horreur que les adultes se croient permis de se montrer affectueux sous prétexte qu'il n'avait que onze ans. Il n'avait pas besoin de leur affection ridicule et était parfaitement capable de comprendre ce qu'on lui disait sans qu'on s'adresse à lui comme à un de ces gamins pleurnicheurs de l'orphelinat.

Au lieu de céder à son tempérament, il afficha un faux sourir innocent sur son visage.

- J'aimerais aussi acheter deux robes pour l'usage de tous les jours, madame Guipure.

La petite sorcière sembla fondre sur place à la vision du visage angélique aux traits délicats et aux grands yeux verts.

- Mais, bien sûr, mon chéri. Je vais même te faire un prix, mon ange, tu es si bien élevé...

Aurélien réprima un rictus d'apparaître sur son visage d'ange et se laissa guider par la propriètaire des lieux. Au fond du magasin, un garçon au teint pâle, le nez en pointe, se tenait debout sur un tabouret tandis qu'une autre sorcière ajustait la longue robe noire qu'il avait revêtue. Madame Guipure installa Aurélien sur un deuxième tabouret et lui fit passer une robe de sorcier dont elle entreprit d'épingler l'ourlet pour le mettre à la bonne longueur.

- Salut, dit le garçon. Toi aussi, tu vas à Poudlard?

- Oui, répondit Aurélien.

- Mon père est en train de m'acheter mes livres dans le magasin d'à côté et ma mère est allée me chercher une baguette magique à l'autre bout de la rue, dit le garçon d'une voix traînante. Ensuite, je compte les emmener faire un tour autour des balais de course. Je ne vois pas pourquoi les élèves de première année n'auraient pas le droit d'avoir leur propre balai. J'arriverai bien à convaincre mon père de m'en acheter un et je m'arrangerai pour le faire passer en douce au collège.

En l'écoutant parler, Aurélien ne put s'empêcher de penser à Kentland. Arnold, tout comme le blondinet qui se trouvait maintenant à ses côtés, avait toujours vu ses caprices immatures se réaliser et ne se privait pas de s'en venter, pensant sûrement que cela le rendait supérieur et impressionnait les autres.

- Et toi, tu as un balai? poursuivit le garçon.

- Non, répondit Aurélien, de plus en plus agacé, une vision fugitive d'un blond pendu la tête en bas lui traversant l'imagination.

- Tu joues au Quidditch?

- Non, répeta Aurélien d'un ton sec en se demandant ce que pouvait bien être le « Quidditch ».

- Moi, oui. Mon père dit que ce serait un scandale si je n'étais pas sélectionné dans l'équipe. Tu sais dans quelle maison tu seras?

- Probablement Serdaigle ou Serpentard, bien que je penche plutôt pour Serpentard, répondit Aurélien, dont l'agacement atteignait le point culminant de sa tolérance.

Un sourire franc apparut sur le visage du blond à l'entente du mot « Serpentard ».

- Moi, je suis sûr d'aller à Serpentard, toute ma famille y a toujours été. Tu t'imagines te retrouver à Poufsouffle? Je préférerai m'en aller tout de suite.

Aurélien serra les poings et les dents de frustration. Pourvu qu'il n'ait pas à se coltiner Mr Je-Te-Colle-Et-J'ai-Un-Papa-Qui-A-De-L'argent tout au long de l'année...

- Mmm...marmonna-t-il en guise de réponse, ne faisant pas confiance à ses lèvres pour dire autre chose que « dégages, sale môme ».

- Au fait, où sont tes parents?

- Je suis orphelin, répondit-il.

Madame Guipure qui en avait terminé avec ses uniformes et lui faisait passer une robe de tout les jours, émit un renifleent sonore à l'entente de sa réponse. Quant au blond, il se contenta de dire d'un ton ton complètement détaché:

- Oh, désolé...Mais ils étaient de notre monde, non?

Aurélien fut outragé sous l'insulte qu'une telle question lui lançait. Comment ce garçon osait-il seulement imaginer que lui, Aurélien Jedosorr, avait un quelque lien avec les moldus, ces êtres inférieurs?! Se contrôlant du mieux possible, il répondit d'une voix glaciale:

- Ils étaient sorciers, si c'est ça que tu veux dire.

- A mon avis, Poudlard devrait leur être exclusivement réservé. Ceux qui viennent d'autres familles ne sont pas comme nous, ils n'ont pas eu la même éducation. Certains d'entre eux n'avaient même jamais entendu parler de Poudlard avant de recevoir leur lettre, tu te rends compte? Je pense que l'école ne devrait accepter que les enfants issus de vieilles familles de sorciers. Au fait, je m'appelle Drago Malfoy, et toi?

Il avait prononcé son nom avec l'arrogance de ceux qui ont la certitude d'être reconnus et respectés rien que pour leur nom. Heureusement, avant qu'il n'eût eu le temps de répondre, Madame Guipure interrompit la conversation.

- Et voilà, c'est fait, mon ange.

Saisissant l'occasion pour mettre un terme à sa conversation avec le garçon, Aurélien sauta du tabouret. Il alla payer ses robes, acheta en plus deux pijamas du même vert que ses yeux et accrocha le paquet à son sac à dos.

Son prochain arrêt fut pour s'acheter une malle pourvue de roulettes dans laquelle il pourrait fourrer ses achats et dont il se servirait comme valise à l'école. Il y engouffra le paquet que lui avait vendu Madame Guipure – moitié prix – et sortit du magasin.

Il s'arrêta ensuite dans une autre boutique pour acheter du parchemin, des plumes d'oie et des flacons d'encre. Il fit aussi l'acquisition d'un kit de qualigraphie anglaise afin de s'habituer à écrire avec des plumes sur du parchemin quant il écrivait au stylo bille sur du papier depuis qu'il savit se servir d'un crayon.

Il entra ensuite dans une librairie qui s'appelait Fleuri et Bott pour acheter les manuels scolaires. Sur les étagères s'entassaient jusqu'au plafond des gros livres comme des pavés, reliés en cuir, d'autres pas plus gros qu'un timbre poste recouverts de soie, des livres remplis de symboles étranges et quelques autres encore dont les pages étaient blanches. Même Arnold, qui avait encore du mal à diffirencier le « a » du « b » aurait été tenté de les ouvrir.

Il s'empara d'un chaudron vide déposé à l'entrée pour aider les clients à porter leurs livres et partit à la recherche de ses manuels scolaires. Il fit en plus l'acquisition des ouvrages suivants:

_Les grands événements de la sorcellerie au XX__eme__ siècle_, James G. Touvu

_Grandeur et décadence de la magie noire_ , Ana L. Raconte

_Guide des écoles de sorcellerie en Europe,_ France J. Vay

_Le Quidditch à travers les Ages, _Kennilworthy Whisp

_Guide culturel pour les né-moldus,_ Michelle Lavy

_Nobles par nature : une généalogie des sorciers,_ Horace K. Black

_Les_ _noms célèbres du monde magique contemporain, _Claire Jeucose

_1001 indégrédients de potion et leurs propriété,_ Sorcier Kitouille

_Sorts et contre-sorts_, Vindictus Vitridiant

_Les plus grands sortilèges de l'histoire_, Filius Flitwick

_Métamorphose de base et duels_, Kilarus Diferre

_L'Histoire de Poudlard, ed. 1990_

C'est donc avec un bon nombre d'ouvrages à lire et à mémoriser – ce qui ne poserait aucun problème, Aurélien étant pourvu d'une photo-mémoire développée en même temps que ses pouvoirs – qu'il sortit de la librairie.

Il se dirigea vers le magasin de chaudrons qu'il avait repéré en venant et y fit l'acquisition d'une marmite en éteint, d'une élégante balance en argent pour peser les ingrédients entrant dans la préparation des potions et d'un télescope en cuivre pliable. Puis il alla faire un tour dans la boutique de l'apothicaire qui fascina Aurélien en dépit de l'odeur pestilentielle qui y régnait, un mélange d'œufs pourris et de choux avariés. Des tonneaux contenant des substances gluantes s'allignaient sur le sol. Disposés sur des étagères, on voyait des bocaux remplis d'herbes, de racines séchées et de poudre brillantes. Des plumes d'oiseaux, des crochets de serpents, des serres de rapaces pendaient du plafond. Il demanda à l'apothicaire les ingrédients de base nécessaires à la fabrication des potions, tout en examinant des cornes argentées de licornes à vingt et un gallions pièce et de minuscules yeux de scarabées d'un noir brillant (cinq noises la poignée).

Il continua ses emplettes dans les boutiques qui s'alignaient le long de la rue et bientôt, il ne resta plus que la baguette magique à acheter. C'était l'instrument qu'il avait le plus hâte d'acquérir. Il pénétra dans une boutique étroite et délabrée. Au-dessus de la porte, des lettres d'or écaillées indiquaient: « Ollivander – fabriquants de baguettes magiques depuis 382 avant J.-C.» Dans la vitrine poussiéreuse, une simple baguette de bois était exposée sur un coussin pourpre un peu râpé.

À son entrée, une clochette retentit au fond de la boutique. L'intérieur était minuscule. Une unique chaise de bois mince était réservée aux clients et l'ambiance qui se dégageait du magasin silencieux était la même que celle d'une bibliothèque particulièrement austère. Derrière le coptoir s'entassaient jusqu'au plafond des miliers de boîtes rectangulaires, poussiéreuses et étroites. Il ressentit un frisson lui parcourir la nuque. Les ténèbres de ce lieux plein de bric à brac semblaient receler une magie secrète.

- Bonjour, dit une vois douce.

Aurélien faillit sursauter, surpris, mais reprit bien vite son attitude contrôlée et son expression neutre. Il leva ses yeux émeraudes vers l'individu qui avait brisé le silence du magasin.

Un vieil homme se tenait devant lui. Ses grands yeux pâles brillaient comme deux lunes dans la pénombre de la boutique.

- Bonjour, dit Aurélien, faisant de son mieux pour ne pas laisser son malaise apparaître.

- Vous venez pour acheter votre première baguette? reprit Mr Ollivander de sa voix caressante.

- Oui.

- Bien, bien. Puis-je connaître votre nom?

- Pourquoi? demanda Aurélien avec suspiçion.

Le vieux marchand lui donnait des frissons et il ne lui faisait absolument pas confiance.

- Parce que je dois vous inscrire dans mon registre. Le ministère a décidé de garder trace des baguettes et de leur propriétaires, c'est la loi.

Si Aurélien s'était appelé Minerva McGonagall, il aurait très certainement pinçé les lèvres. Il avait horreur que quiconque se mêle de ses affaires, et le suivre à la trace grâce à sa baguette faisait très certainement partie de ce qu'il appelait « se mêler de mes affaires ». Mais s'il voulait une baguette, il n'avait pas le choix, et il était sûr qu'Ollivander le saurait s'il lui donnait une fausse identité.

- Aurélien Jedosorr, répondit-il enfin.

Si l'intérieur du magasin n'avait pas été si sombre, il aurait vu le vieux fabrican de baguettes magiques pâlir franchement.

Ce fut ce moment que choisi la clochette au fond du magasin de retentir de nouveau. Aurélien se retourna et vit une vieille femme coiffée d'un châpeau surmonté d'un vautour empaillé entrer, suivie de près par un garçon de son âge aux joues rondes et à l'air timide. La vieille femme s'assit sur la chaise de bois qui craqua sous le poids.

- Ah, oui, oui, bien sûr, dit Mr Ollivander. Bonjour, je pensais bien que j'allais vous voir bientôt. Neville Londubat. Vous ressemblez à votre mère. Je me souviens quand elle est venue acheter sa première baguette, j'ai l'impression que c'était hier. 21,1 centimètres, souple et rapide, bois de peuplier et ventricule de dragon rouge. Puissante baguette, excellente pour les duellistes.

Mr Ollivander s'approcha de Neville. Aurélien vit le garçon faire un pas en arrière sous le regard argenté et angoissant du vieil homme. Il réprima un rictus de contentement.

- Votre père, en revanche, avait préféré une baguette en bois de pin et crin de licorne, 32,5 centimètres. Rigide. Très puissante et remarquablement efficace pour la défence contre les forces du Mal et la médicomagie, bien qu'elle ait son caractère. Enfin, quand je dis que votre père l'avait préférée... En réalité, c'est bien entendu la baguette qui choisit son maître.

Aurélien trouva cette information très intéressante. Ainsi, c'était la baguette qui choisissait le sorcier et non pas l'inverse... Un bon moyen d'être sûr d'obtenir une baguette à sa mesure. Il reporta son attention sur la scène qui se jouait devant lui. Mr Ollivander était si près à présent de Neville que leur nez se touchaient presque. Aurélien n'aurait pas été étonné que le Survivant distingue son reflet dans les yeux couleur de brume du vieil homme.

- Ah, c'est ici que…

D'un doigt long et blanc, Mr Ollivander toucha la cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front de Londubat.

- J'en suis désolé, mais c'est moi qui ai vendu la baguette responsable de cette cicatrice, dit-il d'une voix douce, 33,75 centimètres. En bois d'if. Une baguette très puissante, très puissante, et entre des mains maléfiques… Si j'avais su ce que cette baguette allait faire en sortant d'ici…

Il hocha la tête, puis, au grand soulagement de Neville, à en juger par son soupir silencieux, il se tourna vers Mrs Londubat.

- Augusta! Augusta Londubat! Quel plaisir de vous revoir. C'était du poirier, plume de phénix, 29,8 centimètres, plutôt rigide, n'est-ce pas?

- En effet, dit la vieille femme.

- Une bonne baguette. L'une des premières que j'ai vendu et créée dans ma carrière. Et vous l'avez toujours?

- Oui, elle toujours en très bon état. Elle ne m'a jamais fait défaut, je ne vois donc aucune raison d'en changer.

- Une très bonne baguette, en effet, répéta le vieil homme avec fierté. Et entre de bonnes mains, cette fois-ci… Bien, revenons à vous, Mr Jedosorr. Voyons un peu…

Il se tourna à nouveau vers Aurélien et sortit de sa poche un mètre ruban avec des marques en argent.

- De quelle main tenez-vous la baguette? demanda-t-il.

- Je suis droitier, répondit Aurélien.

- Bien, tendez lz bras. Voilà.

Il mesura le bras du garçon, de l'épaule jusqu'au bout des doigts, puis du poignet jusqu'au coude, puis la hauteur de l'épaule jusqu'aux pieds, puis du genoux à l'aisselle et enfin, prit son tour de tête.

- Chaque baguette de chez Ollivander renferme des substances magiques très puissantes, Mr Jedosorr. Nous utilisons du poil de licorne, des plumes de phénix ou des ventricules de coeur de dragon. Et de même qu'on ne trouve pas deux licornes, deux dragons ou deux phénix exactement semblables, il n'existe pas deux baguettes de chez Ollivander qui soit identiques. J'ajoute, bien entendu, qu'aucune autre baguette ne vous donnera des résultats aussi satisfaisants que les nôtres.

Aurélien haussa légèrement un sourcils à l'entente de la dernière phrase. Avait-il rêvé, ou le vieil homme venait-il juste de faire de la publicité? Ollivander alla prendre des boîtes disposes sur des étagères tandis que le mètre ruban continuait tout seul de prendre les dernières mesures nécessaires – l'écartement des narines, notamment, et ce au plus grand agacement du client.

- Ça ira comme ça, dit l'homme, et le mètre ruban tomba en un petit tas sur le sol. Essayez donc celle-ci, Mr Jedosorr. Elle est en bois de rose et contient un ventricule de dragon, un Magyar chinois, pour être précis. 34,2 centimètres, très flexible, puissante avec une préférence pour les enchantements. Prenez-la et agitez-la un peu.

Aurélien prit la baguette et abbatit légèrement son poignet vers le sol, en attendant un quelconque résultat. Mais Mr Ollivander la lui arracha presque aussitôt des mains et lui en fit passer une autre.

- Bois d'if et crin de licorne, 23,6 centimètres, souple et agréable à tenir en main, parfaite pour les sorts défensifs. Allez-y, essayez.

Aurélien prit la baguette, se concentra afin de faire passer un peu de sa magie dans l'instrument, contrairement à ce qu'il avait fait avec la précédente, et donna un petit coup de poignet. Il y eut un grand bruit d'explosion et un gros nuage de fumée noire sortit du bout de la baguette. Mr Ollivander la lui arracha aussitôt des mains.

-Non, non, certainement pas! Pas assez puissante, trop courte et pas assez de caractère…marmonna-t-il.

Il lui tendit une troisième baguette, avant de la lui subtiliser lorsqu'il fit exploser un vase vide et poussiéreux. Puis Aurélien essaya une autre baguette, et encore une autre et ainsi de suite. Bientôt, il y eut un monceau de baguettes magiques posées sur le comptoir, dont aucune ne convenait. Il commençait sérieusement à perdre patience et Mrs Londubat aussi, à en juger par son pieds botté frappant le plancher.

- Un client difficile, commenta Ollivander d'un air satisfait. Mais nous finirons bien par trouver celle qui vous convient.

Une lueur s'alluma soudain dans son regard.

- Peut-être…murmura-t-il dans un soufle, avant de se diriger au fond du magasin et d'en revenir avec une autre baguette déposée au fond d'une étroite boîte rectangulaire poussiéreuse. Voyons celle-ci. Une combinaison originale mais très puissante, oui, très puissante. Bois de houx et plume de phénix, 27,5 centimètres. Très souple et agréable à tenir en main. Convient à tous type de magie, bien qu'ayant une préférence pour les chames et la métamorphose. Rapide mais têtue. Puissante...

Aurélien prit le baguette et sentit ausstôt une étrange chaleur se répandre dans ses doigts. Confiant, il transféra un peu de sa magie dans l'instrument et eut l'impression d'avoir trouvé une partie de lui-même dont il avait jusque là été dépourvu. Il la leva au-dessus de sa tête, puis l'abaissa en la faisant siffler dans l'air. Aussitôt, le sombre magasin s'illumina d'une lumière argentée et une douce musique ressemblant à s'y méprendre au chant d'un oiseau s'éleva, répendant un sentiment de paix dans le coeur des quatre personnes présentes. Le phénomène disparut au bout de quelques secondes.

- Bravo! S'écria Mr Ollivander, Très bien, vraiment très bien. Je n'ai que rarement vu de telles manifestations lors du choix de sa première baguette. Impressionant, bien qu'étrange…très étrange…

Il reprit la baguette et la remit dans sa boîte qu'il enveloppa de papier kraft en continuant de marmonner: « Étrange… vraiment étrange… »

- Excusez-moi, dit Aurélien en perdant patience, mais qu'est-ce qui est donc si étrange dans le fait d'être choisi par une baguette?

Le vieil homme fixa Aurélien de ses yeux pâles.

- Je me souviens de chaque baguette que j'ai vendue, Mr Jedosorr, répondit-il. Or, il se trouve que la baguette qui vous a choisi n'est pas n'importe quelle baguette. Outre le fait d'être le plus puissant des instruments qui se trouve dans ce magasin, vous devez savoir qu'elle est la seule baguette magique que j'ai jamais créée possédant une sœur. Le phénix sur lequel a été prélevée la plume qui se trouve dans votre baguette a en effet également fourni une autre plume, à une autre baguette, toute aussi puissante que sa sœur. J'aurais pensé que cette baguette en particulier reviendrait à Mr Londubat, ici présent, considérant le lien qui l'unit au propriétaire de l'autre baguette. Car cette autre baguette, Mr Jedosorr, n'est autre que celle qui… qui a fait cette cicatrice au front de Mr Londubat.

Aurélien sentit ses yeux s'équarquiller sous le choc et ne remarqua même pas le visage pâle des deux Londubats et le regard appeuré que lui lança le Survivant. Sa baguette était la soeur de celle de Lord Voldemort, le plus puissant mage noir de tous les temps, un sorcier auquel il se savait déjà lié par le sang grâce au test passé le matin même à Gringotts. Quel était le rapport entre eux, le lien qui les unissait? Car ils étaient indubitablement liés… restait à savoir comment.

- L'autre faisait 33,75 centimètres. Elle était en bois d'if. Curieux, vraiment, la façon dont les choses se produisent. Souvenez-vous, c'est la baguette qui choisit son sorcier et pas le contraire… Souvenez-vous aussi qu'une baguette ne représente son maître que par le pouvoir qu'il dégage, pas par son caractère… Je crois que vous avez un bel avenir, Mr Jedosorr… Après tout, Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom a fait de grandes choses, des choses terribles, certes, mais quelle envergure!

Aurélien frissonna. Malgré l'antipathie qu'il éprouvait envers Mr Ollivander, le vieil homme ne faisait que confirmer ce qu'il savait déjà. Il était unique, différent des autres sorciers, supérieur et plus puissant. Supérieur même au Survivant, il en était certain.

Il paya les sept gallions que coûtait la baguette et sortit de la boutique avant de se diriger vers une animalerie. Il avait bien l'intention de s'acheter un hibou, ces animaux étant d'un pratique indéniable dans la société sorciè minutes plus tard, Aurélien sortit du magasin avec une grande cage à l'intérieur de laquelle une chouette aux plumes blanches comme la neige tachetées de noir dormait paisiblement, la tête sous l'aile. C'était, d'après la vendeuse, une femelle de la race des chaouettes harfang. Le rapace lui avait coûté vingt-trois gallions, trois mornilles et dix noises, mais cela en valait la peine.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il se trouvait dans le train, en route pour Wintervillage et son maudit orphelinat.


	5. V Rendezvous sur la voie 9

_Ce chapitre n'a pas encore été corrigé et sera replublié une fois qu'Elindra m'aura envoyé sa correction. Je précise ne lui avoir moi-même envoyé le chapitre qu'hier._

**Chapitre 5**

**Rendez-vous voie 9¾**

Le dernier mois qu'Aurélien passa à l'orphelinat de Wintervillage fut le meilleur de sa courte existence. Stanley Dishle avait à présent si peur de lui qu'il s'enfuyait à toutes jambes chaque qu'Aurélien se trouvait dans son champ de vision. Quant aux autres pensionnaires de l'établisement, ils se réjouissaient tout simplement d'être débarassés de lui dix mois sur douze pour les sept prochaines années. Les soeurs et les autres moniteurs, trops heureux de ne bientôt plus l'avoir sur les bras, en avaient oublié qu'il n'était pas encore parti pour Poudelard. Alors que les autres orphelins devaient s'acquitter de leurs corvées quotidiennes, Aurélien se contentait de rester dans sa chambre en compagnie de sa chouette à lire ses manuels scolaires.

Il avait baptisé le rapace Morganna, en référence à la soeur sorcière du roi Arthur, qui n'avait été, quant à lui, qu'un vulgaire cracmol. En lisant Histoire de la Magie, de Bathilda Tourdesac, il avait découvert que la légende des chevaliers de la Table Ronde était non seulement réelle mais aussi la dernière période de l'histoire où les moldus avaient eu conscience de l'existence de la magie. La légende racontée aux enfants moldus avait été plus qu'un peu enjolivée, mais l'histoire basique demeurait la même.

Si Aurélien avait baptisé son animal de compagnie en honneur de Morganna, c'est qu'il avait été séduit par le personnage. Elle était en effet la seule élève connue de Merlin l'Enchanteur, le plus grand sorcier répertorié dans les deux derniers millénaires. La sorcière avait cependant un penchant prononcé pour la magie noire et était devenue de plus en plus puissante et maléfique chaque jour passant, si bien que Merlin avait fini refusé de continuer à lui enseigner la magie. Morganna, aussi nommée «la Fée du Mal» l'avait alors séduit grâce à un philtre d'amour avant de lui extirpé le reste de son savoir. Elle avait malheureusement été vaincue par son mentor, lorsque celui-ci avait reçu un antidote à son philtre concoté par Viviane, une sorcière et amie du Mage à moitié Vélane. Impressionné par le personnage qui avait su soumettre Merlin l'Enchanteur, Aurélien s'était décidé à nommer sa nouvelle chouette en son honneur.

Aurélien passa donc le mois d'août à dévorer ses nouveaux manuels, tandis que Morganna allait chasser et se dégourdir les ailes, sortant et rentrant par la fenêtre ouverte. Il éplucha tant les ouvrages qu'il finit par les connaître par coeur. Il s'entraîna également à utiliser sa baguette magique en executant les sorts décrits dans ses livres. Bien que n'éprouvant pas de difficultés particulières, il se découvrit tout de même une prédisposition pour la Métamorphose et les Charmeset Enchantements. Il tenta aussi d'exécuter quelques uns des sorts trouvés _Les plus grands sortilèges de l'Histoire_, de Filius Flitwick, mais il ne comprit pas la théorie et les explications nécessaires à la réussite de tels actes magiques. Il prit cependant des notes afin de pouvoir rechercher ce qu'il ne comprenait pas dans la bibliothèque de Poudelard.

C'est ainsi près qu'on le vit embaler précautionneusement ses affaires scolaires et plusieurs rouleaux de parchemins couverts d'une écriture fine et élégante (son kit de caligraphie lui avait beaucoup servi ) dans sa malle à l'aube du premier septembre. Il prit soin de vérifier qu'il n'avait rien oublié en consultant sa liste puis libéra Morganna avant de lui dire de le rejoindre sur la voie 9¾ avant le départ du train. Il avait été prévu qu'un taxi l'emmènerait à King's Cross et les taxis n'acceptaient pas les annimeaux. Après avoir nettoyé la cage de sa chouette et l'avoir enfermée dans malle, il descendit prendre son petit-déjeuner. Une demi-heure plus tard, le chauffeur chargea son énorme malle pleine de livres et autres fournitures dans le coffre du taxi noir avant de prendre la direction de Londres.

À dix heures et demie, ils étaient devant King's Cross. Le chauffeur mit la grosse valise d'Aurélien sur un chariot avant de partir chercher un autre client. Le jeune sorcier entreprit donc de pousser le chariot jusqu'à l'entrée des voies 9 et 10. Il n'y avait rien pour indiquer une quelconque activité magique entre ces deux voies et Aurélien se demanda s'il avait bien compris les instructions données par McGonagall. Il n'osait pas s'avancer entre les deux voies de peur de heurter la barrière les séparant. Il fut tenté de sortir sa baguette et de tapoter le compositeur situé entre les deux quais, comme pour se rendre sur le Chemin de Traverse, mais n'eût pas le temps de poursuivre son idée.

- La gare est pleine de Moldus, il fallait s'y attendre, dit-une voix.

Aurélien fit aussitôt volte-face. Une petite femme replète aux cheveux roux et aux taches de rousseur parlait à quatre garçons à la chevelure toute aussi flamboante que celle de leur mère. Chacun d'eux poussait un chariot sur lequel était posée une grosse valise semblable à celle d'Aurélien. Et le plus agé d'entre eux avait une chouette.

Soulagé par l'apparition de la famille sorcière, Aurélien alla se placer derrière eux et décida de les suivre. Il était suffisament près pour entendre ce qu'ils disaient.

- Pour une fois, on est un peu à l'avance. Je me demande encore comment c'est possible! S'exclama la mère des quatre garçons.

- C'est parce que Fred et George n'ont pas fait farces, ce matin, dit une fillette également rousse qui tenait la main de la petite femme replète. Moi aussi, je veux aller à Poudlard, maman.

- Tu n'as pas encore l'âge, Ginny, ce sera pour l'année prochaine. Vas-y Percy, passe le premier.

Le garçon avec la chouette se dirigea vers les voies 9 et 10. Aurélien l'observa attentivement, évitant même de cligner des yeux, mais un groupe de tourristes important arriva et lui boucha la vue. Lorsque le dernier d'entre eux fut passé, le garçon avait déjà disparut. Aurélien jura mentalement, frustré.

- Fred, à toi maintenant, dit la mère.

- Fred, c'est pas moi, moi, c'est George, dit le garçon. Franchement, tu crois que c'est digne d'une mère de confondre ses enfants? Tu ne vois pas que je suis George?

La frustration d'Aurélien ne fit qu'augmenter d'un cran. Si seulement le garçon voulait bien se dépêcher d'avancer et de lui montrer par la même occasasion comment se rendre sur la voix, alors tout irait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes. Mais non, cet idiot décidait de prendre le plus de temps possible, histoire d'arriver en retard sur le quai.

- Désolée, mon chéri, répondit la femme rousse.

- C'était pour rire, dit le garçon. En fait, Fred c'est moi.

Aurélien se contint avec difficulté de taper du pied sur le sol de mécontentement, tandis que Fred s'évança enfin alors que son frère jumeau lui disait de se dépêcher. Et il se dépêcha si bien qu'un instant plus tard, il avait disparu. Le troisième garçon se volatilisa de la même manière sans que l'orphelin ne comprenne comment il s'y était pris. À bout de nerfs, il se décida à demander son chemin.

- Excusez-moi, dit-il avec un faux sourire timide adressé à la petite femme replète.

Elle se retourna et lui adressa un sourire chaleureux et maternel. Ecoeurant, en un mot comme en cent.

- Toi, je parie que c'est la première fois que tu vas à Poudlard. Ron aussi est nouveau, dit la femme en montrant son plus jeune fils, un grand dadais avec des taches de rouddeur, de grands pieds, de grandes mains et un plus grand air encore d'imbécilité.

Jouant le timide petit garçon effrayé, Aurélien répondit en se mordant la lèvre inférieur pour faire bonne mesure:

- C'est... c'est ça, et je... je ne sais pas comment on fait pour...

- Aller sur le quai ? Ne t'inquiètes pas, dit la femme. Il suffit de marcher droit vers la barrière qui est devant toi, entre les deux tourniquets. Ne t'arrêtes pas et n'aie pas peur de te cogner, c'est très important. Si tu as le trac, il vaut mieux marcher très vite. Vas-y, passe devant Ron.

- Euh... oui, d'accord... merci Madame, dit Aurélien.

- Mais de rien, mon chéri.

Grinçant discrètement des dents à l'entente de l'appellation, Aurélien fit tourner son chariot et regarda à nouveau la berrière entre les voies 9 et 10. Elle paraissait très solide, mais il savait à présent que ce n'était qu'une illusion.

Il s'avança alors en poussant son chariot et marcha calmement afin de ne pas éveiller l'attention des moldus présent dans la gare. Une fois arriver contre la barrière, le chariot ne rencontra aucun obstacle et passa à travers ce qui paraissait être un mur de briques très solide. Il continua ainsi à avancer, ressentant une légère sensation de froid en passant à travers l'illusion et arriva sur un quai bondé de monde.

Immobile sur la voie de chemin de fer, se trouvait une ocomotive rouge vif précédant plusieurs wagons d'un noir brillant. Au dessus de sa tête une pancarte signalait: "Poudlard Express – 11 heures". En regardant derrière lui, Aurélien vit une grande arche de fer forgé à la place de la barrière et des tourniquets. Un panneau indiquait: "Voie 9¾". Il était enfin parvenu à trouver son train.

Aurélien recommença à avancer tout en observant critiquement son environnement. De la fumée blanche s'échappait de la locomotive et se répandait au dessus de la foule, des chats de toutes les couleurs se glissaient çà et là entre entre les jambes des passagers et la rumeur des conversations était ponctuée par le bruit des valises trainées sur le quai et des ululements que les hiboux échangeaient d'un air grognon.

Les premiers wagons étaient déjà pleins d'élèves. Certains, penchés aux fenêtres, bavardaient avec leurs parents pendant que d'autres se battaient pour une place assise. Aurélien poussa son chariot le long du quai, à la recherche d'une place libre. Il passa devant un petit qui se pressait autour d'un garçon coiffé avec des dreadlocks.

- Allez, montres-nous ça, Lee, vas-y.

Le garçon souleva le couvercle de la boîte qu'il tenait dans les mains et tout le monde se mit à hurler en voyant surgir une longue patte velue. Un peu plus loin, il passa devant la fille aux cheveux touffus qu'il avait aperçu à Gringotts.

- Je suis si excitée à l'idée d'aller enfin à Poudlard! J'ai lu pleins de choses passionante à propos du château dans l'_Histoire de Poudlard_ . Je me demande dans quelle maison je vais être. Il paraît que le professeur Dumbledore était à Gryffondor. J'aimerais beaucoup aller là-bas, mais je suppose que Serdaigle serait très bien aussi. Vous savez, je vous ai déjà expliqué le fonctionnement des maisons...

Elle parlait à toute vitesse tout en sautillant à moitié en s'adressant à deux adultes vêtus de vêtements moldus. Se retenant à grand peine de secouer indignement la tête, Aurélien poursuivit son chemin et aperçut le garçon qu'il avait rencontré chez Mrs Guipure, Drago Malfoy. Il était habillé aristocratement et accompagné de deux adultes qui étaient manifestement ses parents.

Sa mère était blonde, grande et mince, plutôt séduisante bien que manifestement hautaine. Elle était vêtue d'une riche robe de satin pourpre aux délicates broderies noires et argentées. Le père, quant à lui, était grand et mince, avec de longs cheveux d'un blond très clair, presque blanc ramenés artistiquement en arrière et retenus par une bague en argent. Il avait un visage pointu et des yeux d'un bleu délavé, ni franchement séduisant, ni franchement moche. Il se dégageait de lui l'aura glaciale et méprisante des hommes sûrs de leur suppériorité.

Aurélien avait appris dans les ouvrages _Nobles par nature : une généalogie des sorciers _deHorace K. Black et _Les_ _noms célèbres du monde magique contemporain _deClaire Jeucose que Lucius Malfoy était l'un des personnages les plus influents du monde sorcier. Il appartenait à une vieille famille de sang-pur. C'était un aristocrate et un conservateur, estimant énormément les vieilles coutumes du monde magique. Cet homme était également un "ami" du ministre de la Magie, Cornélius Fudge, ainsi que l'une des plus grosse fortunes de l'Angleterre sorcière. Et il faisait partie du Conseil d'Administration de Poudlard. Il y avait donc tout intérêt à l'avoir comme allié plutôt que comme ennemi. Et tant pis s'il fallait se coltiner son fils pour ça. Ca en valait la peine.

Aurélien s'avança donc vers la famille Malfoy un sourire polis sur les lèvres et posa délicatement sa main blanche aux longs doigts fins sur l'épaule de Draco. Celui-ci se retourna mais ne parut pas le reconnaître.

- Bonjour, Draco. Tu n'as pas l'air de te souvenir de moi. On s'est rencontré chez Mrs Guipure, il y a environ un mois.

Une lueur de compréhension brilla dans le regard du blond.

- Ah, oui, c'est vrai, je me souviens, maintenant. Au fait, tu ne m'as jamais dit ton nom.

- Aurélien Jedosorr, répondit l'orphelin poliment en tendant la main.

Draco la serra sans hésitation puis se tourna vers ses parents qui regardaient curieusement le nouveau venu.

- Père, Mère, voici Aurélien Jedosorr. Nous nous sommes rencontrés sur le Chemin de Traverse lorsque nous sommes allés y acheter mes fournitures scolaires.

- C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre, en effet, répondit Mr Malfoy. Lucius Malfoy, enchanté de vous connaître, Mr Jedosorr.

Il tendit une main gantée qu'Aurélien serra cérémonieusement.

- Le plaisir est pour moi, Mr Malfoy. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous et je suis ravi de pouvoir enfin faire votre connaîssance.

L'homme blond hocha légèrement la tête en remerciement puis se tourna vers sa femme.

- Et voici Narcissa, mon épouse et la mère de Drago.

La femme tendit une main aux ongles soigneusement manicurés couverte de bagues en direction du garçon brun. Ce dernier prit délicatement les doigts rafinés entre les siens puis s'inclina au dessus du membre parfumé à la lavande. Il se redressa quelques instants plus tard et fixa la femme de ses yeux émeraude.

- Un plaisir de vous connaître, Madame.

- Moi de même, Mr Jedosorr. Il est aujourd'hui rare de rencontrer un jeune homme aux manières si rafinées.

Aurélien hocha la tête en remerciment et feignit la modestie en rougissant légèrement.

- Dîtes-moi, Mr Jedosorr, reprit Mr Malfoy, je ne vois pas vos parents.

- J' ai bien peur qu'ils ne soient décédés, Mr Malfoy. Cela fait un peu moins de dix ans que je vis dans un orphelinat.

- Vous m'en voyez … navré. Auriez-vous par hasard un lien quelconque avec Tom Devillus Jedosorr?

- D'après le test que j'ai passé à Gringotts, il s'agit de mon père, Monsieur.

Une lueure d'intérêt passa dans les yeux froids de l'aristocrate qui le scruta avec plus d'attention qu'auparavant.

- Vous avez passé le test sanguin de Gringotts?

- En effet.

- Intéressant. Avez-vous été satisfait du résultat ? S'enquit-il.

- Tout à fait. J'ai reçu deux vieux coffres en héritage, l'un du côté de mon père et l'autre, de ma mère.

- Ah, vous êtes donc un sang-pur.

- Je suppose que c'est le cas, en effet.

- Parfait, parfait.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre de poche avant de reprendre.

- Il est déjà onze heures moins dix, j'ai bien peur qu'il ne faille vous installer dans le train, à présent., les garçons.

Et c'est ainsi que les Malfoys accompagnés d'Aurélien se frayèrent un chemin parmi la foule jusqu'au dernier wagon où ils trouvèrent enfin un compartiment libre. Mr Malfoy lévita les valises des deux garçons dans un coin du compartiment tandis que qu'Aurélien et Drago s'installaient confortablement au creux des banquettes mouelleuses du train. Draco fit ses adieux à ses parents puis ceux-ci s'éloignèrent et transplanèrent sans plus attendre.

- Alors, Aurélien, tu joues au Quidditch? Demanda Drago.

- Non, je t'avoueraies que l'idée de voler sur un balais ne me tente pas trop. Je préfère de loin rester sur la terre ferme et étudier.

- Vraiment? Moi, mon père dit que ce serait une honte de ne pas être choisi dans l'équippe. Il paraît que c'est une façon parfaite de se faire un nom dans le monde avant d'être même sorti de Poudlard. Et puis, j'adore voler. Je vole depuis que je sais marcher. C'est comme une deuxième nature, chez moi.

Et c'était réparti. Le fifils à papa recommençait à vanter ses propres mérites et ses "extraordinaires" qualités. Et dire qu'Aurélien allait devoir se le coltiner pendant sept longues années... Autant commencer tout de suite à essayer de le faire changer.

- Et tu ne crois pas que les études sont plus importantes que le Quidditch?

- Ca ne se compare pas. Le Quidditch apporte la gloire et la renomée tandis que les études n'apportent que la connaîssance. Et la connaîssance est ennuyeuse, si tu veux mon avis.

- Tu crois vraiment ce que tu es en train de dire?

- Bien sûr, sinon je ne le dirais pas, répondit Drago.

- Très bien, admettons que tu aies un point. Le Quidditch apporte gloire et renommée et les études apportent la connaîssance. Jusque là, je suis d'accord. Cependant, je suis d'avais que la connaîssance apporte la puissance, et la puissance apporte le pouvoir, donc la gloire et la renomée. Maintenant, à choisir entre la célébritée donnée par le Quidditch et celle donnée par les études, je choisi celle des études.

- Pourquoi? Demanda le blond, intrigué.

Réprimant un sourir de contentement à être parvenu à capter ainsi l'attention de l'arrogant blondinet, Aurélien fit mine de réfléchir, afin d'obliger Malfoy à attendre impatiemment _sa_ réponse.

- Et bien, prenons un exemple. Qui, de Dumbledore ou de Verpey a le plus d'influence au coeur du ministère? Qui, d'entre les d'eux, la population magique écoute-t-elle? Lequel des deux est le plus grand sorcier?

- Dumbledore, répondit Drago. Oui, je commence à comprendre ce que tu veux dire. C'est un peu comme ce que dit mon père: "ce qui d'un sorcier, un grand sorcier, n'est pas sa capacité à pratiquer la magie, mais sa connaîssance profonde de la magie même". Je n'avais jamais vraiment compris ce qu'il voulait dire par là, avant.

- Ton père semble être un homme intelligent, s'il dit ce genre de choses.

Le blond s'apprêtait à répondre fièrement et faire une nouvelle fois l'éloge de son géniteur lorsqu'il y eut un bruyant _toc toc toc_ retentit contre la vitre du compartiment. Aurélien se retourna vers la provenance du bruit et vit une jolie chouette harfang voler tant bien que mal sur place. Il ouvrit la fenêtre et observa le volatile s'engouffrer dans le compartiment avant de se poser sur le siège à côté de lui.

- Aaaah, te voilà enfin. Draco, je te présente ma chouette, Morganna.

À l'entente de son nom, le rapace releva fièrement la tête et gonfla pompeusement ses plumes.

- Bonjour, Morganna, s'exclama poliment Drago, un petit sourir aux lèvres.

L'animal le toisa du regard quelques instant, semblant juger s'il était digne de son attention ou nom. La chouette parut se décider pour la réponse "oui", car elle s'envola et alla se poser sur ses genoux, réclamant manifestement des caresses. Drago obtempéra tout en reportant son attention sur Aurélien.

- C'est une chouette magnifique, digne d'un sang-pur, assura-t-il, Morganna se rengorgeant manifestement à l'entente du compliment. Il ne serait pas bon voir l'un des nôtres avec un vieil hibou gris et déplumé. Je vois que tu as bon goût. Mon père dit qu'un sorcier digne de ce nom ne devrait jamais s'afficher en publique avec un animal de seconde classe.

- Je suis d'accord. Et je suis très fier de Morganna.

Un silence s'installa après ces mots, ni l'une ni l'autre ne sachant plus que dire ou n'éprouvant tout simplement pas le besoin de parler. Éventuellement, le train s'ébranla. Aurélien se tourna vers la vitre et observa la foule des parents disant au revoir à leurs enfants. Il vit la femme rousse qui lui avait indiqué comment se rendre sur le quai faire de grands signes de la main ridicules tandis que la petite soeur, pleurant et riant à la fois, courait sans honte le long du quai pour suivre le train. Lorsque la locomotive commença à accélérer, Aurélien regarda les silhouettes la mère et la fillette devenir de plus en plus petites, puis disparaître. Les maisons sorcières qui bordaient la voie défilaient devant la fenêtre du compartiment jusqu'au point où elles devinrent floues à cause de la vitesse. Aurélien éprouvait un sentiment d'excitation: il ne savait pas exactement ce qui l'attendait, mais c'était certainemnt mieux que ce qu'il laissait derrière lui.

Il sa savait différent des autres, moldus et sorciers compris, mais de cela, il était fier. Il voulait être différent, il voulait être le meilleur, le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps. C'était là qu'était son but. Surpasser tout le monde afin que plus personne n'ose plus jamais lui manquer de respect, le faire souffrir, sans en supporter les conséquences. Il voulait être craint et respecté. Il voulait être influent, puissant. Et c'était Poudlard qui allait lui offrir l'oportunité d'accomplir son rêve et ses ambitions.

Mais en attendant le jour où son nom serait connu, respecté et craint de tous, il devait faire profil bas. Il devait se comporter en excellent gentleman, en élève respectueux et brillant. Il allait devoir se montrer charmeur afin de se faire aimer de ses professeur et de s'accorder leurs faveures. C'était à ces conditions que ses rêves auraient une chance de se réaliser. Il devait se montrer au-dessus de tous soupçons, manipulant les faiblesses des autres à son avantage sans que ces derniers ne s'en aperçoivent. D'où l'intérêt de se faire des "amis" dans toutes les maisons et dans toutes les années, afin de connaître ses "camarades" le mieux posible et savoir qui manipuler pour tel but et comment.

La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit soudain, interrompant ses réflexions, et le plus jeune des frères aux cheveux roux entra.

- La place est libre? Demanda-t-il en montrant le siège à côté de Drago, toujours occupé à caresser Morganna.

Aurélien hocha la tête et le garçon s'assit. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Drago puis se tourna du côté de la fenêtre d'un air indifférent. Il avait une tâche noire sur le bout du nez, remarqua Aurélien. Après quelques minutes d'un silence inconfortable, le rouquin se racla la gorge.

- Je m'appelle Ron Weasley, et vous? Demanda-t-il.

Aurélien remarque l'expression de dégoût de Malfoy et se leva avant que celui-ci n'ait le temps de faire une remarque désobligente.

- Je m'appelle Aurélien Jedosorr. Hum, j'ai besoin d'aller faire un tour aux toilettes, tu viens avec moi, Drago?

Il lança un regard lourd de significations en direction du blond. Celui-ci se leva à son tour et le suivit à l'extérieur du compartiment, laissant Ron seul avec une Morganna outrée d'avoir été dérangée alors même qu'elle commençait à s'endormir sous les caresses de Drago. La porte se refema derrière eux et ils avancèrent en silence dans le couloir. Une fois qu'ils se furent assez éloignés pour être sûrs que leur conversation ne serait pas entendue par le rouquin, Aurélien prit la parole.

- J'ai remarqué ton air dégoûté à l'entente du nom de Ron. Tu le connais?

Malfoy émit un reniflement peu digne de l'aristocrate en herbe qu'il prétendait être.

- Pas personellement, dieu merci, répondit-il. Mais mon père m'a parlé des Weasley. Il m'a dit qu'ils avaient tous des cheveux roux, des taches de rousseur et beaucoup trop d'enfants pour pouvoir les nourir tous. Et pour surmonter le tout, ce sont des amoureux des sang-de-bourbes et des moldus. Leur père travail au département de protection des Moldus et il est passionné par eux. Je suis presque sûr qu'il aurait préféré naître Cracmol. Ils sont une honte à notre société.

- Je vois. Cependant, si ce que tu dis est vrai, Weasley peut s'avérer utile.

- Quest-ce que tu veux dire?

- Réfléchis un peu. D'après ce que tu racontes, les Weasleys sont une famille de la "lumière", n'est-ce pas?

- Oui.

- Ils doivent donc être appréciés de Dumbledore.

- En effet.

- Dis-moi, Drago, n'as-tu jamais entendu parler de l'adage: "l'ennemi de mon ennemi est mon ami et l'ami de mon ennemi est mon ennemi"?

- Si, pourquoi?

- Et bien, en faisant de Weasley notre "ami", Dumbledore nous verra comme des alliés potentiels, ce qui pourra toujours être utile. Imagines que pour une raison ou une autre tu te retrouves dans une situation dans laquelle tu aurais besoin de son appui, et bien il te sera bien plus facile de l'obtenir s'il te voit comme l'ami d'un ami plutôt que comme le fils d'un ennemi. Il n'est pas que le directeur de Poudlard, après tout. C'est aussi le Directeur du Magenmagot et le sorcier le plus puissant du siècle. Il est donc plus prudent d'être ne serait-ce que courtois avec Weasley. Tu me suis?

- Parfaitement, répondit Drago, un rictus au lèvres. Allons voir notre nouvel ami, je ne me suis pas encore présenté, après tout.

Aurélien décida alors que malgré les apparences, le blond n'était pas aussi idiot qu'il en avait l'air. Il y avait peut-être de l'espoir pour qu'il change et devienne supportable, voir d'agréable compagnie au fil du temps.

Les deux garçons retournèrent dans leur compartiment où ils trouvèrent Ron occupé à essayer de faire disparaître sans grand succès la tache qu'il avait sur le nez. Aurélien reprit sa place en silence tandis que son compagnon faisait de même.

- Bonjour Ron, dit poliment Drago, je peux t'appeler Ron, n'est-ce pas?

- Bien sûr, bien sûr.

- Je suis Drago Malfoy. Ravi de te rencontrer.

Les mots avaient l'air d'avoir eu du mal à passer, mais le plus gros avait été accompli. Le visage de Ron prit un air sombre pour quelques instants à l'entente du nom, mais il fit de son mieux pour répondre poliment.

- Moi aussi, ravi de te rencontrer, dit-il d'un ton légèrement forcé.

Puis, il se tourna vers Aurélien.

- Dis-moi, c'était pas toi qu'était derrière nous à la gare?

- Si, c'était bien moi. Au fait, si tu pouvais dire merci à ta mère pour son aide, ce serait gentil. Alors, comme ça tu as trois frères et une petite soeur?

- Cinq frères, rectifia Ron.

Son visage s'était soudain assombri.

- Je suis le sixième à aller à Poudlard, dans la famille. J'ai intérêt à être à la hauteur. Bill et Charlie, mes deux frères aînés, ont déjà fini leurs études. Bill était Préfet en chef et Charlie capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch. Maintenant, c'est Percy qui est préfet. Bill est devenu briseur de sorts et il travail en Egypte pour Gringotts, maitenant, alors que Charlie, lui, il s'occuppe de dragons en Roumanie.

Aurélien haussa un sourcil, surprit.

- Vraiment? Tu as un frère qui s'occuppe de dragons?

- Oui, tu verrais ses bras, ils sont couverts de brûlures et de cictrices. Mais je crois que c'est Bill qui fait le travail le plus dangereux. Au moins, avec les dragons, Charlie sait à quoi s'attendre. Alors qu'on ne sait jamais sur quoi on peut tomber dans les tombes égyptiennes. Bill m'a raconté qu'un jour, un de ses collègues s'est fait embaumer et momifier vivant. Le pire de tout, c'est qu'après s'est fait enlever les organes, il vivait toujours...

Drago eut une grimace de dégout tandis que son corps frissona d'horreur à l'image qu'un tel récit invoquait.

- Sinon, après Bill, Charlie et Percy, il y a Fred et George. Fred et George font pas mal de bêtises, poursuivit Ron, mais ils ont de bonnes notes et tout le monde les trouve très drôles. Et moi, on voudrait que je fasse aussi bien que les autres, mais même si j'y arrive, personne ne s'en apercevra, parceque je serai le sixième à le faire et on trouvera ça normal. Quand on a cinq frères, on a jamais rien de neuf. J'ai les vieilles robes de sorcier de Bill, la vieille baguette magique de Charlie et même le vieux rat de Percy.

Aurélien vit que Drago se retenait à grand peine d'éclater de rire et il lui lança un regard d'avertissement. Le blond tenta tant bien que mal de se reprendre et parvint plus ou moins. Son visage demeurait cependant très rouge.

Inconscient de ce qui se passait autour de lui, Ron sortit de sa poche un gros rat gris qui dormait.

- Il s'appelle Croûtard et il ne sert à rien. Il dort tout le temps. Mon père a offert un hibou à Percy quand il a été nommé préfet, mais il n'avait pas les moyens de... Enfin, je veux dire, c'est moi qui ai hérité de Croûtard.

Les oreilles de Ron devinrent écarlates, comme s'il avait le sentiment d'en avoir trop dit - causant à Drago une nouvelle hilarité retenue avec le plus grand mal – et il détourna la tête.

Aurélien, décidant de jouer la carte de la compréhension afin de s'attirer les faveurs de Ron et de laisser le temps à Drago de se reprendre, prit la parole.

- Je crois savoir ce que tu ressens. Tu vois, j'ai été élevé dans un orphelinat moldu, jusqu'à maintenant. J'ai toujours dû me contenter de vêtementss d'occasion et je n'ai jamais vraiment eu de possessions personnelles. Je me suis rendu compte assez tôt que j'étais différent des autres enfants de l'orphelinat, à cause de ce que j'arrivais à faire. Tu vois, depuis mes huit ans, je parviens à faire bouger des objets à volonté sans les toucher et à savoir si quelqu'un ment ou dit la vérité rien qu'en regardant la personne dans les yeux.

- Vraiment? Demanda Ron, impressionné. Aurélien se rendit compte que Drago était à présent parfaitement remis et l'écoutait avec attention.

- Oui. Mais je n'ai su ce que j'étais vraiment que lorsque le professeur McGonagall est venue m'apporter ma lettre de Poudlard. Et soudain, tous les évènnements bizarres qui se produisaient autour de moi ont pris un sens nouveau. Ensuite, je suis allé sur le Chemin de Traverse afin d'acheter mes fournitures. Mais je suis d'abord passé chez Gringotts, afin de savoir si oui ou non mes parents étaient des sorciers et s'ils m'avaient laissé de l'argent. Il s'est avéré que la réponse a été oui à ces deux questions. J'ai hérité le coffre de la famille Potter par ma mère, et celui de Salazar Serpentard par mon père.

Les yeux de ses auditeurs s'arrondirent considérablement à cette nouvelle. Aurélien réprima un sourire de contentement de s'étaler sur ses lèvres.

- Tu es un descendant de Serpentard? Demanda Drago, impressionné.

Ron, quant à lui, semblait mal à l'aise à cette nouvelle. Se souvenant de la maucaise réputation du fondateur, Aurélien tenta de se rattraper.

- Franchement, j'en sais rien. Il se pourrait que j'ai hérité du coffre par alliance. Quelsu'un ayant déjà des enfants – mes ancêtres, en l'occurence – et s'étant remarié avec un descendant de Salazar. Si la ligne s'est éteinte entre temps, alors le coffre me reviendrait, même si je suis pas du sang de Serpentard.

- Ça semble probable, en effet, dit Drago, l'air un peu déçu.

Ron, quant à lui, retrouva des couleurs à l'entente de cette nouvelle.

- Alors, sinon, comment tu trouves notre monde? S'enquit-il.

- Génial, répondit franchement Aurélien. J'ai acheté pleins de livres pour en savoir plus sur notre société et je crois en avoir une assez bonne connaîssance, maintenant. J'ai même lu l'Histoire de Poudlard. C'était très instructif, d'ailleurs. Ça et le livre d'histoire de la magie demandé par les professeurs. J'ai aussi lu Les grands événements de la sorcellerie au XXeme siècle, _Grandeur et décadence de la magie noire_, _Guide des écoles de sorcellerie en Europe_, _Le Quidditch à travers les Ages_, _Guide culturel pour les né-moldus, __Nobles par nature : une généalogie des sorciers_ et_ Les_ _noms célèbres du monde magique contemporain. _Ces livres m'ont beaucoup aidé à comprendre notre société et je m'estime assez satisfait de ma culture générale, maintenant.

- Tu as lu tout ça? Demanda Ron d'un air effaré. T'es dingue!

Pour une fois, Drago semblait approuver Ron. Aurélien prit un air faussement contrit.

- J'ai bien peur d'aimer beaucoup les livres, en effet. Certains me qualifieraient de rat de bibliothèque, mais qu'est-ce que j'y peux? C'est dans ma nature. Au moins, ça sert à quelque chose.

Les deux autres ne parurent pas tout à fait convaincus et préférèrent ne rien répondre. Le train était sorti de Londres, à présent. Pendant un long moment, ils restèrent silencieux et contemplèrent les vaches et les moutons qui paissaient dans les prés, le long de la voie.

Vers midi et demi, ils entendirent un chariot tintinabuler dans le couloir du wagon et une jeune femme souriante fit glisser la porte du compartiment.

- Vous désirez quelque chose, les enfants? Demanda-t-elle en montrant les marchandises disposées sur le chariot.

Aurélien et Drago jetèrent un oeil intéressé à la nouriture proposée. Ron, les oreilles de nouveau écarlates, marmonna qu'il avait apporté des sandwiches. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Aurélien avait les poches pleines d'argent et il était bien décidé à l'utiliser à bon essient. Rien de mieux que d'offrirdes friandises à une connaissance désargentée pour s'en faire un "ami". Mais en examinant les sucreries que vendait la jeune femme, il s'aperçut qu'elles lui étaient totalement inconnues. Jamais il n'avait entendu parler des Dragées surprises de Bertie Crochues, des Ballongommes de Bullard, des Patacitrouilles, des Fondants du Chaudron, des Lutins Poivrémante, ou des Baguettes magiques à la réglisse. Ne sachant que choisir, il acheta un peu de tout, suivi de près par Draco qui fit son choix, quant à lui, et donna à la jeune femme les onze mornilles et sept noises qu'elle demanda.

Ron ouvrit de grands yeux lorsqu'Aurélien et Drago revinrent avec leurs acquisitions et les étalèrent sur la banquette.

- Vous avez faim? Dit Ron.

- Je n'ai pas beaucoup mangé, ce matin, alors oui, je suis affamé, dit Aurélien en mordant délicatement dans un Fondant du Chaudron.

Ron était à présent en train de déballer un paquet qui contenait quatre sandwiches. Il en prit un et fit la grimace.

- Ma mère oublie toujours que j'ai horreur du beuf fumé, soupira-t-il.

- Tu peux prendre des friandises, si tu veux. J'en ai acheté largement assez pour deux personnes, répondit Aurélien d'un ton faussement chaleureux et enthousiaste.

- C'est vrai? Je peux vraiment?

- Bien sûr. Vas-y, sers-toi, proposa Aurélien, en adoptant l'air ravi de quelqu'un n'ayant qu'une envie: partager généreusement ses vivres avec une pauvre âme n'ayant pas les moyens de s'acheter sa propre nourriture. C'est quoi, ça? Demanda Aurélien en montrant un paquet de Chocogrenouilles.

- Ce sont des friandises animées au chocolat en forme de grenouilles, répondit Drago. Dans chaque paquet de Chocogrenouilles, il y une carte sur un sorcier ou une sourcière célèbre. J'en ai déjà plus de cinq cents, mais il m'en manque encore quelques unes, Hathor, la crétrice du premier philtre d'amour et le nécromentien Frankenstein, par exemple.

Intrigué, Aurélien ouvrit un paquet de Chocogrenouilles et trouva la carte. Elle montrait le photo d'un homme avec des lunettes en demi-lune, un long nez aquilin, une longue chevelure argentée, et une barbe et une moustache dont le père Noël aurait pu se montrer jaloux. Sous le portrait était écrit le nom du personnage: Albus Dumbledore.

- Alors, ainsi, c'est lui, Dumbledore? Songea Harry à voix haute.

- Oui, ça m'étonne pas que tu sois tomber sur lui, répondit Ron en machouillant une Baguette magique au réglisse. C'est l'une des cartes les plus imprimées, en ce moment. J'en ai déjà huit, de lui.

- Aurélien? Demanda Drago.

- Oui?

- Je peux te prendre un Chocogrenouille? J'y trouverai peut-être une carte qui me manque.

Ne voyant pas l'intérêt de lui refuser ce petit plaisir, Aurélien hocha la tête avant de retourner sa propre carte et de lire:

"Albus Dumbledore, actuel directeur du collège Poudlard.

Concidéré par beaucoup comme le plus grand sorcier des temps modernes, Dumbledore s'est notament rendu célèbre en écrasant en 1945 le mage Grindelwald, de sinistre mémoire. Il travailla en étroite collaboration avec l'alchimiste Nicolas Flamel et on lui doit la découverte des douze propriétés du sang de dragon. Les passe-temps préférés du professeur Dumbledore sont le bowling et la musique de chambre."

Écoeurant, musa Aurélien en référence aux hobbies plus ou moins douteux du vieux sorcier. Il regarda à nouveau la photo pour se rendre compte que Dumbledore avait disparu. Il avait lu dans le _Guide culturel pour les né-moldus_ que les images bougeaient dans le monde sorcier et ne s'inquiéta pas plus que ça.

- Oh non, je suis encore tombé sur Nimueh, s'exclama Drago. J'en avais déjà six... Quelqu'un la veut?

- Non,merci, répondit Ron, j'en ai déjà déjà trois.

Intrigué, Aurélien répondit que lui, il en voulait bien. Il déposa la carte de Dumbledore à côté de lui, et s'empara de la carte de Nimueh. Le portrait d'une sorcière blonde aux yeux bleu marine, séduisante, le regarda d'un air méprisant avant de lui tourner le dos, la tête haute. Haussant un sourcil amusé, Aurélien retourna la carte et entreprit de lire ce qui était écrit:

"Nimueh, soeur jumelle de la fée Viviane.

Contrairement à sa soeur réputée pour sa bienveillance et son amitié avec Merlin l'Enchanteur, Nimueh est connue pour son amitié avec Morganna, autrement connue sous le nom de la "Fée du Mal". Nimueh s'est notament rendue célèbre en assassinant le roi Uther Pandragon, le seul sorcier connu à avoir jamais occupé un trône. Il est dit qu'elle fut celle créa le philtre d'amour dont Morganna fit usage afin de soumettre Merlin à son charme et on lui doit la découverte de l'Amortentia, l'aphrodisiaque le plus puissant jamais découvert jusqu'à ce jour. Les rumeurs de l'époque voulait que l'activité favorite de Nimueh fut de séduire les chevaliers de la Table Ronde avant de les assassiner dans leur someil. Nous ignorons encore aujourd'hui si ces rumeurs sont basées sur des faits réels."

Intéressante personnalité, songea Aurélien, amusé. Il reporta son attention sur ses deux nouveaux "amis". Ron avait apparement beaucoup plus de plaisir à manger les Chocogrenouilles qu'à lire les cartes, mais Drago avait au moins la présence d'esprit de jeter un coup d'oeil au texte. Bientôt, en plus de Dumbledore et de Nimueh, Aurélien trouva les cartes de Hengist de Woodcroft, de Paracelse, de Cicé, de Penthagore et de Merlin. Il s'arracha enfin de la présentation de la druidesse Cliodna qui se grattait le nez pour ouvrir un sachet de Dragées surprises de Bertie Crochues.

- Fais attention avec ça, dit Ron. On peut vraiment avoir des surprises avec ces trucs-là. Il y a toutes sortes de parfums. Si tu as de la chance, tu peux avoir chocolat, menthe ou orange, mais parfois, on tombe sur épinards ou foie et tripes. George dit qu'un jour il en a eu un au sang de gobelin.

Ron prit un dragée verte, l'examina attentivement et en mordit prudemment l'extrémité.

- Beuârk! S'exclama-t-il. Du choux de Bruxelles!

Découragé, Aurélien préféra ne pas tenter l'expérience. Après avoir traversé des paysages de campagne plutôt plate et aux champs bien dessinés, le train abordait à présent une région plus sauvage, avec des forêts, des collines, et des torrents qui serpentaient entre les arbres et dégringollaient les pentes avant d'atterir au fond des vallées. Aurélien, Drago et Ron avaient pendant ce temps fait plus ample connaîssance, Ron, toujours aussi naïf, Drago se retenant souvent de rire et de se moquer du rouquin, et Aurélien, toujours aussi charmeur et manipulateur.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte du compartiment et Neville Londubat apparut dans l'entrebaillement. Sa cicatrice était cachée par sa frange, mais Aurélien n'aurait pu s'empêcher de reconnaître ce jeune garçon joufflu et gauche qui n'avait rien d'autre pour lui que sa célébrité mal placée. Ses yeux étaient à présent remplis de larmes contenues. Cette vision souleva le coeur d'Aurélien dans un élan de répulsion, mais il n'en montra rien.

- Vous n'auriez pas vu un crapaud? Demanda Neville.

Drago eut une expression méprisante, tandis qu'Aurélien lui lançait un regard d'avertissement qui signifiait "Ne dis rien que tu puisse regretter" et que Ron faisait "non" de la tête.

- Je l'ai perdu, se lamenta le Survivant. Il n'arrête pas de s'échapper.

- Tu n'as qu'à demander à l'un des préfet de le convovoquer grâce à un sortilège, suggéra Aurélien.

Mieux valait avoir le Survivant dans sa poche pour le moment.

- Oui! C'est une bonne idée, ça! Je n'y avais pas pensé! Merci beaucoup!

Et il sortit.

- Je me demande pourquoi il s'inquiète tellement, dit Drago. Si j'avais un crapaud, je ferais tout mon possible pour le perdre.

- Je suis d'accord, dit Ron. Ces trucs-là sont totalement passés de mode. Remarque, je n'ai rien à dire, avec Croûtard.

Drago se mordit les joues dans un effort de ne pas rire. Pendant tout ce temps, le rat de Ron avait continué à dormir sur les genoux de son maître.

- Il pourrait tout aussi bien être mort, on ne verrait pas la différence, soupira le rouquin. Hier, j'ai essayé de lui jeter un sort, je voulais changer sa couleur en jaune pour essayer de le rendre un peu plus intéressant, mais ça n'a pas marché. Je vais vous montrer, regardez...

Il fouilla dans sa valise et en sortit une vieille baguette magique toute abîmée. Quelque chose de blanc brillait à son extrémité.

- Elle est tellement vieille que le poil de licorne commence à sortir.

Aurélien remarque que Drago avait à présent le visage tout rouge, les lèvres pincées et les yeux étrangement brillants. Son corps était également secoué d'étranges tremblements, mais Ron ne semblait s'épercevoir de rien, concentré comme il l'était sur le sort qu'il s'apprétait à s'éclaircit la gorge d'un air professionnel, causant les lèvres d'Aurélien de frémir d'amusemant.

- Bon, dit Ron, allons-y:

Soleil, jonquille et citron,

Que ce rat tout gris et tout rond,

Soit en jaune colorié,

De la tête jusqu'aux pieds.

Il agita sa baguette, mais rien ne se produisit. Croûtard était toujours aussi gris et n'avait même pas ouvert un oeil. Drago fut alors pris d'une quinte de toux tout aussi soudaine que suspicieuse. Aurélien eut lui même le plus grand mal à se retenir de rire. Ils furent heureusement sauvés par l'apparition de la fille aux cheveux bruns ébouriffés et aux dents de cheval qu'Aurélien avait entraperçue à Gringotts et sur le quai.

Elle allait parler, lorsqu'elle vit la baguette que Ron tenait encore à la main.

- Tu étais en train de faire de la magie? Demanda-t-elle.

Les oreilles de Ron tournèrent au rouge vif et il marmonna "ça n'a pas marché" avant de détourner les yeux, causant la toux de Drago de reprendre de plus belle.

- Vraiment? Moi, j'ai essayé de jeter des sorts pour m'entraîner, et à chaque fois, ça a marché. Personne n'est sorcier dans ma famille, j'ai eu la surprise de ma vie en recevant ma lettre, mais j'étais tellement contente! On m'a dit que c'était la meilleur école de sorcellerie. J'ai déjà appris par coeur tous les livres qui sont au programme, j'espère que ce sera suffisant pour débuter. Ah, au fait, je m'appelle Hermionne Granger, et vous?

Elle avait dit cela très rapidement sans reprendre son souffle. Aurélien avait trouvé de plus en plus de raisons pour ne pas l'aimer tout au long de sa diatribe. Premièrement, elle faisait preuve d'une arrogance déplacée à sa condition. Deuxièmement, c'était une née moldu, et Aurélien avait en horreur tout ce qui lui rappelait l'orphelinat et les moldus en général. Troisièmement, si ce qu'elle avait dit était vrai, alors elle était parvenue au même niveau qu'Aurélien en matière de magie. Et si Aurélien ne voulait certainement pas être surpassé, il ne voulait pas non plus être égalé. Quatrièmement, elle était tout bonnement exaspérante.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Drago et vit que l'expression de celui-ci portait son dégoût pour la sang-de-bourbe apparent. Ron, quant à lui, était devenu d'un rouge écarlate et son visage affichait une stupéfaction sincère et la honte de n'avoir manifestement pas pris la peine d'ouvrir ses manuels.

- Sors! Claqua la voix glaciale et pleine de mépris de Drago.

Hermione sembla prise au dépourvue et blessée par le ton du garçon blond.

- Mais pourquoi? Je n'ai rien fait de mal!

Avant que Drago n'ait eu le temps de la traiter de "sang-de-bourbe" et de se mettre ainsi à dos non seulement Hermionne – ce qui, soit dit en passant, ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça - mais aussi Ron, Aurélien intervint.

- Tu ne vois pas que tu as embarassé Ron? Demanda-t-il. Qui crois-tu être pour vanter ainsi ta supérioté aux autres?

- Mais, mais... Je n'ai jamais voulu...

- Sors! Répéta Drago.

Hermionne éclata en sanglots et sortit du compartiment. Ron émit un petit sourire gêné et reconaissant.

- Merci, les gars, c'était vraiment sympa de votre part, dit-il avec une franchise et une naïveté risibles.

Cela eut au moins pour effet de détendre l'atmosphère.

- Mais de rien, Ron, les amis c'est fait pour ça non? Demanda Drago en hochant exagérément la tête.

- Ouais, t'as raison, répondit le rouquin avec candeur.

Les lèvres de Drago et d'Aurélien frémirent légèrement.

- J'espère en tout cas qu'elle ne sera pas dans la même maison que moi, celle-là, reprit Ron en rangeant sa baguette magique dans sa valise. Au fait, où est-ce que vous pensez être répartis?

- Serpentard, répondit immédiatement Drago. Toute ma famille est passée à Serpentard.

Ron pâlit, semblant se rappeler qui était avec lui dans le compartiment.

- Tu es sûr que tu veux aller là-bas? Je veux dire, c'est la maison d'où vient Tu-Sais-Qui... Enfin, moi, je veux aller à Gryffondor, comme mes frères et mes parents.

- Tu es sûr de vouloir aller à Gryffondor, demanda Aurélien. Après tout, c'est la maison où Grindelwald a fait ses études...

Ron ouvrit de grands yeux tandis que Drago ricanait.

- Ce que je veux dire par là, c'est que la maison ne définit pas une personne comme bonne ou mauvaise, poursuivit Aurélien. Tu trouveras de bonnes et de mauvaises personnes dans toutes les maisons. Drago désire aller à Serpentard, tout comme moi, d'ailleurs, parce que sa famille y a été avant lui, et parce qu'il est ambitieux et astucieux. Est-ce que ça fait de lui – de nous, devrais-je dire- une mauvaise personne?

Ron sembla réfléchir quelques instants avant de répondre:

- Non, je crois que non. Vous vous êtes montrés de vrais amis, jusqu'à présent, et je vous fait confiance.

Et la truite mord à l'ameçon, songea Aurélien, satisfait de son petit discours improvisé. Au bout de quelques heures, alors que la nuit commençait à tomber, Drago se leva et dit:

- On ferait bien de se préparer. Je reconnais le paysage et on ne va pas tarder à arriver. Au fait, Ron, tu as une saleté sur le nez, tu ferais bien de t'en occuper.

Les trois garçons enfilèrent la robe de sorcier noire qu'était l'uniforme de Poudlard. Tandis que celles de Drago et d'Aurélien leur allaient comme un gant, celle de Ron était un peu trop courte pour lui. On voyait ses chaussures et le bas de ses chausses dépasser.

Une voie retentit alors dans le train:

- Nous arriverons à la gare de Pré-au-Lard dans cinq minutes. Veuillez laisser vos bagages et vos animaux de compagie dans les compartiments, ils seront acheminés séparément dans les locos scolaires. Veuillez vérifier la présence de votre nom sur toute vos possessions. Merci.

Ron pâlit visiblement sous l'effet du trac provoqué par l'anonce. Aurélien, quant à lui, sortit la cage de Morganna de sa valise et y fit rentrer une chouette harfang plus que rétissante. Il prit ensuite soin d'accrocher un morceau de parchemin portant son nom sur la cage et lui, Ron et Drago allèrent rejoindre la foule des élèves qui se pressaient dans le couloir.

Lorsque le trai s'arrêta enfin, tout le monde se précipita vers la sortie et descendit sur un quai minuscule plongé dans la pénombre. L'air frais de la nuit fit frissonner Aurélien. Une lampe se balança au dessus de leur tête et Aurélien entendit une voix vaguement familière:

- Les premières années, par ici. Suivez-moi.

Il s'agissait de l'espèce de géant qu'il avait aperçu en compagnie d'Hermionne Granger à Gringotts.

- Bonjour, Hagrid, entendit-il cette dernière saluer.

- Bonjour, Hermionne. Les premières années sont tous là? Allez, suivez-moi. Et faites attention où vous mettez les pieds. En route!

Glissant et trébuchant, les élèves suivirent Hagrid le long d'un chemin étroit et escarpé qui s'enfonçait dans l'obscurité.

- Vous allez bientôt apercevoir Poudlard, dit le géant en se retournant vers eux. Après le prochain tournant.

Il y eut un grand et ridicule, selon Aurélien, "Oooooh!".

L'étroit chemin avait soudain débouché sur un grand lac noir. De l'autre côté du lac, perché au sommet d'une montagne, un immense château hérissé de tours pointues étincelait de toutes sa magie dans le ciel étoilé.

- Pas plus de quatre par barque, lança Hagrid en montrant une flotte de petits canots alignés le long de la rive.

Aurélien, Ron et Drago montèrent dans une des barque et furent birntôt rejoints par Neville Londubat, qui souriait timidement.

- Tout le monde est casé? Cria Hagrid qui était lui même monté dans un bateau. Alors, EN AVANT!

D'un même mouvement, les barques glissèrent sur l'eau du lac dont la surface était aussi lisse que du verre. Tout le monde restait silencieux, les yeux fixés sur la haute silhouette du château dressé au sommet d'une falaise.

- Baissez la tête, dit Hagrid lorsqu'ils atteignirent la paroi abrupte.

Tout le monde s'exécuta tandis que les barques franchissaient un rideau de lierre qui cachait une large ouverture taillée dans le roc. Les bâteaux les emportèrent le long d'un tunel sombre qui semblait les mener au château. Ils arrivèrent alors dans une sorte de crique souterraine et débarquèrent sur un sol rocheux couvert de galets.

Guidés par la lampe de Hagrid, ils grimpèrent le long d'un passage creusé dans la montagne et arrivèrent enfin sur une vaste pelouse humide de rosée qui s'étentdait à l'ombre du château. Ils montèrent une volée de marches en pierre et se pressèrent devant l'immense porte d'entrée en chêne massif.

- Tout le monde est là ? Demanda Hagrid avant de lever son énorme poingt et de frapper trois fois contre le battant en bois, causant le son de retentir dans le silence de la nuit.


	6. VI Le Choixpeau Magique

Chapitre 6

_**Le Choixpeau Magique**_

La porte s'ouvrit immédiatement. La silhouette sévère du professeur McGonagall se dessina dans l'encadrement. Ses cheveux noirs étaient tirés en arrière et retenus en un chignon très serré. La sorcière était vêtue d'une robe vert émeraude et son expression était aussi strict que la dernière fois qu'Aurélien l'avait vue. Il avait lu dans l'_Histoire de Poudlard, _qui listait tous les professeur connus du collège, que le professeur était l'une des meilleure dans son domaine. Albus Dumbledore était l'un des rares à enconnaître plus sur la métamorphose que Minerva McGonagall. Elle pourrait s'avérer à la fois utile comme alliée et dangereuse comme ennemie. Mieux vallait donc éviter de la contrarier.

- Professeur McGonagall, voici les premières années, annonça Hagrid, interrompant le cours des pensées d'Aurélien.

- Merci, Hagrid, dit la sorcière.

Le hall d'entrée du château était si grand que le dortoire de l'orphelinat aurait pu y tenir tout entier et le plafond était si haut qu'on avait du mal à ne serait-ce que l'apercevoir. Des torches enflammées étaient fisées aux murs de pierre, comme à Gringotts, et face à eux, un somptueux escalier de marbre permettait de monter dans les étages.

Guidés par le professeur McGonagall, les première année traversèrent l'immense salle au sol dallé et entrèrent dans une petite pièce qui leur était manifestement réservée. Aurélien entendait la rumeur de centaines de voix qui lui parvenaient à travers une porte située sur sa droite. Il en déduisit que les élèves des années supérieures devaient déjà être arrivés et installés. Malheureusement pour Aurélien qui avait horreur des contacts humains, l'exiguïté des lieux l'obligea à se serrer contre les autres personnes présentes dans la salle et qui formaient une sorte de troupeau compacté et silencieux. La plupart d'entre eux lançaient des regards inquiets alentour, anxieux quant à la suite des évènements. Aurélien devait bien admettre être nerveux, lui aussi. Il avait hâte d'être réparti dans sa maison, mais, l'_Histoire de Poudlard_ n'ayant pas fait mention de la méthode de répartition, il redoutait également ce moment décisif.

- Bienvenue à Poudlard, dit le professeur McGonagall. Le banquet de début d'année va bientôt commencer mais avant que vous ne preniez place dans la Grande Salle, vous allez être répartis dans les différentes maisons.

À l'entente de ce mots, Aurélien reporta son attention complète sur l'austère sorcière.

- Cette répartition constitue une cérémonie très importante, reprit-elle. Vous devez savoir, en effet, que tout au long de votre séjour à l'école, votre maison sera pour vous comme une deuxième famille.

Aurélien se retint avec peine de lâcher un reniflement dédaigneux. Une deuxième famille, vraiment? Il n'avait pas de « première » famille, il n'en aurait certainement pas une « deuxième ». Le concept même de famille le répugnait, un peu comme celui de l'amitié. Il ne s'agissait rien d'autre qu'une excuse que s'inventait les faible pour justifier leurs actes isnsés et précipités. Et Aurélien refusait de devenir faible.

- Vous y suivrez les même cours, vous y dormirez dans le même dortoir et vous passerez votre temps libre dans la salle commune, continua McGonagall. Les maisons sont au nombre de quatre. Elles ont pour nom Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard. Chaque maison a sa propre histoire, sa propre noblesse et chacune d'elle a formé au cours des ans des sorcières et des sorciers de premier plan. Pendant votre année à Poudlard, chaque fois que vous obtiendrez de bons résultats, vous rapporterz des points à votre maison, mais chaque fois que vous enfreindrez les règles communes, votre maison perdra des points. À la fin de l'année scolaire, la maison qui aura obtenu le plus de points gagnera la coupe des Quatre Maisons, ce qui constitue un très grand honneur. J'espère que chacun et chacune d'entre vous aura à coeur de bien servir sa maison, quelle qu'elle soit.

Cela ne faisait aucun doute, songea Aurélien. En « ayant à coeur de bien servir sa maison », il ferait gagner des points à la maison en question, rapprochant cette dernière de la coupe des Quatre Maisons, et lui rapportant ainsi à lui l'approbation de ses pairs et de ses professeurs. Oh oui, Aurélien aurait l'intérêt de sa maison très à coeur.

- La Cérémonie de la Répartition aura lieu dans quelques minutes en présence de tous les élèves de l'école. Je vous conseille de profiter du temps qui vous reste avant le début de cette cérémonie pour soigner votre tenue, termina la directrice adjointe.

Son regard s'attarda sur le Survivant dont la cape était attachée de travers et sur Ron qui avait toujours une tâche sur le nez. Son regard s'attarda également sur Aurélien, qui, soudain inquiet quant à son apparence, demanda à Drago si tout allait bien dans sa tenue. Lorsque le blond lui répondit qu'il n'y avait strictement aucn problème, le professeur McGoagall avait déjà reporté son attention sur l'ensemble des élèves.

- Je reviendrai vous chercher lorsque tout sera près, dit-elle. Attendez-moi en silence.

Puis elle quitta la salle. Aurélien, sentant l'heure de la répartition se rapprocher dangereusement, devint de plus en plus nerveux. Cela lui prit un contrôle de soi impressionnant pour s'empêcher de se trémousser anxieusement sur place, à l'exemple de ses congénères.

- Comment font-ils pour nous sélectionner? Demanda-t-il à Drago d'une voix arrêtée et faussement calme.

- J'imagine qu'ils vont nous faire passer des tests, répondit le blond.

- Fred et George m'ont dit qu'on allait devoir vaincre un troll et qu'on étaient répartis selon la manière dont on s'y prenait, murmura anxieusement Ron, et non sans peur.

- Fred et George? Ne sont-ce pas les deux qui t'avaient donné la formule pour changer ton rat de couleur?

Ron devint écarlate à la question posée par Drago.

- Si, je suppose qu'ils encore dû me mentir. J'espère, en tout cas...continua-t-il en redevenant aussi pâle qu'un linge.

- Je ne crois pas qu'il nous ferait combattre un troll, Ron, dit fermement Aurélien que cette conversation détournait de sa propre anxiété et aidait à calmer, après tout, nous ne sommes que des première année et certains d'entre nous n'ont encore jamais ne serait-ce qu'entendu parler d'un troll. Les nés moldus ne savent même pas ce que c'est.

- Excuse-moi, mais je sais ce qu'est un troll! Intervint la voix stridente d'Hermionne Granger.

Drago, une expression de pur dégoût sur le visage, s'exclama:

- Dégages de là, Sand-de...Aille!

Il se tourna furieusement vers Aurélien qui lui venait de lui écraser le pied sans ménagement. Avant que le garçon blond n'ait le temps d'ouvrir encore une fois la bouche, Aurélien lança un regard lourd de sens en direction de Ron et de Neville qui semblaient plus que réprobateurs à l'entente des paroles de Malfoy. Cela sembla calmer Drago instantanément.

- Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'après ce que tu as dit à Ron dans le train, on ne veux pas de toi ici. Alors laisses-nous tranquilles.

- Vous savez, elle m'a aidé dans le train, intervint une voix timide.

Le Survivant avait enfin daigné ouvrir la bouche.

- Vraiment? Demanda la voix faussement posée d'Aurélien.

Neville Londubat rougit et sembla intimidé, mais continua néanmoins:

- Oui. J'avais perdu Trevor, c'est mon crapeau, et elle m'a aidé à le chercher dans le train.

Aurélien se retint de jurer. Voilà qui ne lui plaisait vraiment pas! Il avait prévu de devenir "l'ami" du Survivant afin d'en savoir le plus possible sur cette figure emblèmatique du monde sorcier. Ainsi, le moment venu, il aurait pu démontrer sa supériorité en écrasant le grand Neville Londubat. Le fait que celui-ci défende la sang-de-bourbe comme ci cette dernière était une amie de longue date n'était pas bon du tout pour ses projets. Il allait devoir "pardonner" et devenir "l'acolyte" de Granger. Génial... Enfin, il pourrait toujours se venger plus tard.

-Il semblerait que tu ne sois pas si male que ça, en fait, dit-il d'un air songeur en s'adressant à Hermionne.

L'adolescente s'apprêtait à répondre mais fut interrompue par des cris soudains. Aurélien, Drago, Ron, Neville et Hermionne se retournèrent, à l'instar du reste des élèves, et découvrirent la raison du soudain vacarme. Une vingtaine de fantômes venaient d'apparaître en traversant le mur du fond. D'un blanc nacré, légèrement transparents, ils flottaient à travers la salle sans accorder un regard aux première année rassemblés. Ils paraissaient se disputer. L'un d'eux, qui rssemblait à un petit moine gras, lança:

- Ouvlions et pardonnons. Nous devrions lui accorder une deuxième chance.

- Mon cher Frère, n'avons-nous pas donné à Peeves toutes les chances qu'il méritait? Répondit un autre spectre vêtu de hauts-de-chausse et le cou entouré d'une fraise. Il nous fait une horrible réputation alors que lui-même n'est pas véritablement un fantôme. Tiens, qu'est-ce qu'ils font ici, ceux-là?

Il venait de remarquer la présence des enfants qui se gardèrent bien de prononcer le moindre mot.

- Ce sont les nouveaux élèves, dit le gros moine en leur souriant. Vous attendez la répartiton, j'imagine?

Quelques élèves hochèrent la tête en silence.

- J'espère vous voir à Poufsouffle, dit le moine. C'était ma maison,dans le temps.

- Allons-y, maintenant, dit une voix brusque. La cérémonie va bientôt commencer.

Minerva McGonagall était revenue. Un par un, les spectres quittèrent la salle en traversant le mur opposé.

- Mettez-vous en rang et suivez-moi, dit le professeur sèchement aux élèves.

Aurélien sentit son estomac se lier sous l'excitation et l'apréhention qui l'envahirent à l'entente de ces mots. Ses yeux verts et d'habitude si froid s'illuminèrent tandis qu'il se glissait entre Ron et Drago. Bientôt, la file des élèves quitta la salle, traversa à nouveau le hall, puis franchit une couble porte qui menait à la Grande Salle.

L'endroit était étrange et magnifique. Des miliers de chandelles suspendues magiquement dans les airs éclairaient quatre longues tables autour desquelles les autres étudiants étaient déjà assis, devant des assiettes et des goblets d'or étinceants. Au bout de la salle, les professeurs avaient pris place autour d'une autre table.

Le professeur McGonagall aligna les première année face à leurs camarades derrière lesquels se tenaient les enseignants. Dans la clarté incertaine des chandelles, les visages les observaient telles des lanternes aux lueurs pâles. Dispersés parmi les étudiants, les fantômes brillaient comme des panaches de brume argentée. Aurélien leva la tête vers le plafond qui représentait un ciel d'un noir velouté parsemé d'étaoiles étincelantes.

- C'est un plafond magique, murmura Granger. Il a été fait exprès pour ressembler au ciel. Je l'ai lu dans l'_Histoire de Poudlard_.

Bien entendu, ayant lui-même lu, retenu et grandement apprécié l'ouvrage, Aurélien était déjà au courant. Il était quasiment capable de récité par coeur le livre dans son intégralité. Ce n'était pourtant pas pour ça qu'il étalait son savoir – qu'il estimait maigre pour le moment – sous les oreilles de tous ceux qui croisaient son chemin. Idiote.

Aurélien reporta son attention sur ce qui se passait devant lui lorsque le professeur McGonagall installe un tabouret à quatre pieds devant les nouveaux élèves. Sur le tabouret, elle posa un chapeau pointu de sorcier. Le chapeau était râpé, sale et rapiécé. Aurélien remarqua que toutes les personnes présentes dans la Grande Salle, qu'il s'agisse de professeurs, d'élèves ou de fantômes, avait les yeux rivés sur le vieux couvre-chef. Pendant quelques instants, il régna un silence total. Puis, tout à coup, le chapeau remua. Une déchirure, tout près du bord, s'ouvrit en grand, comme une bouche, et le chapeau se mit à chanter:

_Je n'suis pas d'une beauté suprême_

_Mais faut pas s'fier à ce qu'on voit_

_Je veux bien me manger moi-même _

_Si vous trouvez plus malin qu'moi._

_Les hauts-d'forme, les chapeaux splendides_

_Font pâl'figure auprès de moi_

_Car à Poudlard, quand je décide,_

_Chacun se soumet à mon choix._

_Rien ne m'échapp' rien ne m'arrête_

_Le Choixpeau a toujours raison_

_Mettez-moi donc sur votre tête _

_Pour connaître votre maison._

_Si vous allez à Gryffondor_

_Vous rejoindrez les courageux,_

_Les plus hardis et les plus forts_

_Sont rassemblés en ce haut lieu._

_Si à Poufsouffle vous allez,_

_Comme eux vous s'rez juste et loyal,_

_Ceux de Poufsouffle aimen travailler_

_Et leur patience est proverbiale._

_Si vous êtes sage et réfléchi_

_Serdaigle vous accueillera peut-être _

_Là-bas, ce sont les érudits_

_Qui ont envie de tout connaître._

_Vous finirez à Serpentard _

_Si vous êtes plutôt malin,_

_Car ceux-là sont de vrais roublards_

_Qui parviennent toujours à leur fins._

_Sur ta tête pose-moi un instant,_

_Et n'aie pas peur, reste serein_

_Tu seras en de bonnes mains_

_Car je suis un chapeau pensant!_

Lorsqu'il eut terminé sa chanson, des aplaudissements éclatèrent dans toute la salle. Le chapeau s'inclina pour saluer les quatre tables, puis il s'immobilisa à nouveau.

- Alors il suffit de porter le chapeau! Murmura Ron à l'attention de Drago et d'Aurélien. Quand je pense que Fred et George m'avaient parlé d'un combat contre un troll! J'ai bien envie d'aller leur casser la figure!

Aurélien remarqua que le corp de Drago tremblait légèrement à l'entente des mots du rouquin et les coins de sa bouche étaient crispés dans une héroique tentative pour ne pas rire de Weasley. Aurélien laissa quant à lui un faible sourir s'étendre sur son visage aux traits aristocratiques. _Lui_ n'aurait jamais gobé une histoire aussi invraisemblable concernant la cérémonie de répartition, mais il se sentait tout de même soulagé de savoir _enfin_ en quoi consistait la dite cérémonie.

Il laissa courir ses yeux au vert éneraude si peu commun sur ses "camarades". La plupart d'entre eux semblaient immensément soulagés, comme Neville Londubat, et d'autres, plus rares semblaient déçus, à l'instar d'Hermionne Granger. Le reste des première année ne semblaient pas le moins du monde surpris par le moyen de répartition et Aurélien en déduit qu'ils étaient déjà au courant. Drago étant l'un d'entre eux, l'orphelin supposa que ce groupe précis d'élève appartenait soit à d'éminente familles, soit à des familles au sang pur. Il fit bien attention à retenir leurs visages, décidé à les utiliser à son avantage.

Reportant son attention sur ce qui se jouait près du châpeau, il remarqua que le professeur McGonagall s'était avncée en tenant à la main un long rouleau de parchemin.

- Quand j'appellerai votre nom, dit-elle, vous mattrez le chapeau sur votre tête et vous vous assiérez sur le tabouret. Je commence: Abbot, Hannah!

Une fille au teint rose avec des nattes blondes sortit du rang d'un pas mal assuré.

- La future femme de Londubat, murmura Drago à l'oreille d'Aurélien.

Aurélien ne répondit pas, ne réagit pas, bien qu'il devait admettre que la fille semblait aussi pathétique que le Survivant. Elle était à présent en train de mettre le chapeau – qui lui tomba devant les yeux – puis elle s'assit sur le tabouret.

- POUFSOUFFLE! Cria le chapeau après un instant de silence.

Des acclamations et des applaudissements s'élevèrent de la tables situées à droite et Hannah alla s'y asseoir, parmi les autres étudiants de Poufsouffle. Aurélien vit le fantôme du moine gras lui faire de grands signes enthousiastes. S'il avait existé une maison pour les élèves au bord de la nausée, l'orphelin y serait allé tout de suite.

- Bones, Susan!

- POUFSOUFFLE! Cria à nouveau le chapeau.

Susan se hâta d'aller s'asseoir à côté d'Hannah, sous le regard hautain et dédaigneux de Drago Malfoy.

- Boot, Terry! Appela le professeur McGonagall.

- SERDAIGLE! Cria le vieux couvre-chef ensorcelé.

Cette fois, des applaudissements s'élevèrent de la deuxième table à gauche. Des élèves accueillirent Terry en lui serrant la main professionellement. Ce qui eu l'heur de plaire à Aurélien. Cette maison semblait bien meilleure que Poufsouffle. C'était le sentiment qu'il en avait eu en lisant l' _Histoire de Poudlard,_ mais il en avait maintenant la certitude. Et puis Terry Boot faisait partie des rares élèves à avoir semblé être au courant du déroulement de la cérémonie de répartition avant l'arrivée à Poudlard. Décidément une bonne maison.

Broklehurst, Mandy fut également envoyée à Serdaigle. Brown, Lavande fut la première à se retrouver à Gryffondor. L'ovation qui monta de la table située à l'extrémité gauche de la salle suffit à cataloguer les élèves de cette maison pour Aurélien: Gryffondor égal idiots, et pas n'importe quels idiots, mais des idiots _bruyants_. Il remarqua que les jumeaux Weasley s'étaient mis à siffler un air joeux pour souhaiter la bienvenue à Lavande.

Bulstrode, Millicent, une fille tenant plus du côté singe du primate que du côté humain, fut la première à être envoyée à Serpentard. Elle fut reçue par un accueil poli, formel, et surtout, surtout, _discret_. Les visages des Serpentards étaient pour la plupart des masques dépourvus d'émotion, ou bien des masques pourvus d'une émotion faible, et surtout feinte. Les élèves de cette maison étaient les forts, semblait-il. Ils étaient des aristocrates, pour la plupart, et s'ils ne l'étaient pas par la naîssance, ils agissaient comme tels, ou tout du moins les élèves les plus agés.

Corner, Michael fut envoyé à Poufsouffle, Cornjual, Stephen attérit à Serdaigle, Crabbe, Vincent fut le deuxième élève envoyé à Serpentard, suivi de près par Dawis, Tracy.

- Eheulhule, Keven … SERDAIGLE!

- Finch-Fletchley, Justin!

-POUFSOUFFLE!

Aurélien remarqua que le chapeau prenait parfois le temps de la réflexion avant de se décider. Finnegan, Seamus, un garçon aux cheveux blond cendré resta assis près d'une minute sur le tabouret avant d'être envoyé à Gryffondor.

- Goldstein, Anthony … SERDAIGLE! … Goyle, Gregory … SERPENTARD!

- Granger, Hermione!

Elle courut presque jusqu'au tabouret et enfonça frénétiquement le chapeau sur sa tête.

- GRYFFONDOR! Cria le chapeau après une bonne minute.

Alors que Ron émettait un grognement, les lèvres d'Aurélien s'étirèrent en un léger rictus moqueur. Le rouquin allait certainement se retrouver dans la même maison que Granger qui, cela dit en passant, ne semblait plus être une si grande menace maitenant qu'elle était entrée dans la fausse aux lions.

Greengrass, Daphnée, Serpentard et Hopkins, Wayne, Poufsouffle furent ensuite répartis, puis ce fut le tour d'Aurélien.

- Jedosorr, Aurélien!

Attentif à garder une expression neutre et légèrement relaxée, Aurélien s'avança d'un pas sûr et souple vers le tabouret. Il s'empara gracieusement du chapeau magique et s'assit bien droit sous le regard de toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle. Avant que le chapeau lui tombe devant les yeux, le plongeant dans le noir absolu, Aurélien eut le temps de s'apercevoir que McGonagall, Quirell et Dumbledore s'étaient légèrement penchés en avant afin de mieux voir sa répartition.

- Hum, ce n'est pas facile, dit une petite voix à son oreille. C'est même très difficile. Je vois beaucoup de haine et de colère, beaucoup de douleur, aussi. Tu as été blessé et tu désires te venger. Et je vois que tu en as définitivement la capacité! Ho oui! Il m'a rarement été donné de voir de telles qualités intellectuelles et magiques. Un talent exceptionnel... ho! ho! mon garçon, tu es avide de faire tes preuves et … oh! Par Salazar! Voilà qui est intéressant! Le fils Tom Jedosorr et de Lily Evans! Qui l'eut cru? Dis- moi, mon garçon, sais-tu qui sont tes parents?... Non, non, mais tu sais que tu es relié à Voldemort, ça, tu le sais, oui... Et bien laisse-moi te dire un secret, mon garçon, un secret que peu de gens connaissent... Tom Devillus Jedosorr et Lord Voldemort ne sont qu'une seule et même personne!

Aurélien ne put contrôler sa réaction. Ses yeux s'équarquillèrent de stupeur sous le vieux couvre-chef de Godric Gryffondor. Lord Voldemort, le mage noir le plus craint depuis plus de cinq cents ans était son _père_? Et bien voilà qui expliquait beaucoup, beaucoup de choses. Comme l'intérêt que semblaient lui porter Dumbledore et McGonagall, bien qu'il ne comprenne pas bien la réaction de Quirell. Les coffres de Gringotts dont il avait hérité, également. Il s'était demandé pourquoi aucun des coffres ne portait le nom "Jedosorr", voilà qui répondait à sa question.

- Oh, mais ce n'est pas tout, jeune héritier... Tu semble être dégoûté par les nés-moldus et pourtant, Lily Evans, ta propre mère, faisait partie de cette catégorie.

_Quoi? Impossible!_

- Oh que si, c'est possible. Mais tu n'es pas obligé de révéler son identité à qui que soit... Bref, retournons à nos hipogryffes. Je vois dans ta tête d'immenses qualités, un désir de grandeur, une intelligence et une maturité excessivement rares pour quelqu'un de ton âge, de la ruse, du culot, des talents d'acteur, et j'en passe. Je sais ou je vais t'envoyer, jeune homme. Etant son digne héritier, ta maison sera... SERPENTARD!

Aurélien entendit le dernier mot résonner dans la Grande Salle. L'esprit emplit de mille pensées sur ce qu'il venait d'apprendre et sur ce que cela signifiait, il ôta distraitement le chapeau et se dirigea vers la table des verts et argent. Il ne se rendit même pas compte qu'on lui avait réservé un acceuil plutôt froid et distant, tant il était perdu dans ses pensées. Il ne prêta pas attention aux deux suivants élèves de première année à être répartis. Il n'entendit qu'un vague " Jones, Megan" et "Lee, Su", mais aurait été incapable de dire dans quelle maison le chapeau les avait envoyés. Mais lorsque "Londubat, Neville" fut appelé, il releva brusquement la tête, et reporta son regard brulant sur la répartition.

Lorsque le Survivant sortit timidement du rang, des murmures s'élevèrent dans toutes la salle.

- Elle a bien dit Londubat?

- _Le_ Neville Londubat?

Neville, intimidé par les regards tournés vers lui et la rumeur des mots chuchotés lors de son passage, trébucha et tomba en s'approchant du tabouret. Quel magnifique sauveur! Songea Aurélien.

Le chapeau mit étonnament longtemps à se décider. Aurélien aurait pensé qu'à l'instant où il toucherait la tête de Londubat, le mot "Poufsouffle" se répercuterait à travers la salle. Il n'en fut pas ainsi. Après une bonne minute de silence ponctué de furieux chuchotements en provenance des spectateurs, le chapeau cria: "GRYFFONDOR!"

Aussitôt, Neville se précipita vers ses camarades, oubliant au passage d'enlever le vieux couvre-chef magique tout rapiécé de sa tête. Il dut revenir le donner à MacDougal, Morag sous les rires plus ou moins discrets du reste du corps étudiant.

La table des Gryffondor lui réserva l'accueil le plus bruyant et la plus longue ovation de la soirée. Aurélien vit Percy Weasley, qui, d'après Ron était préfet,se lever et serrer vigoureusement du Survivant tandis que les jumeaux scandaient sans honte:

- Londubat, avec nous! Londubat, avec nous!

Après que MacDougal, Morag fut envoyé à Poufsouffle, Malfoy, Drago fut appelé. Il s'avança d'un conquérent vers le tabouret. Et, au plus grand amusement d'Aurélien, le chapeau hurla "SERPENTARD!" avant même d'avoir éfleuré le dessus de son crâne. La mine satisfaite, Malfoy alla rejoindre Aurélien à la table des verts et argent et observa la fin de la répartition.

- Midwidgeon, Eloise…POUFSOUFFLE! ... Moon, Wielfried...SERPENTARD! … Nott, Theodore…SERPENTARD! … MacMillan, Ernie...POUFSOUFFLE! ... Parkinson, Pansy...SERPENTARD! … Patil, Padma...SERDAIGLE! … Patil, Parvati...GRYFFONDOR! … Perks, Sally-Anne...SERDAIGLE! ... Thomas, Dean...GRYFFONDOR! … Turpin, Lisa...SERDAIGLE … Smith, Zacharius...POUFSOUFFLE! … Weasley, Ronald!

Aurélien et Drago observèrent, grandement amusés, un Ron au teint verdâtre avec une robe de seconde main trop courte et de travers, une tâche noire sur le coin du nez, s'avancer anxieusement vers le tabouret. Un instant plus tard, le chapeau cria sans surprise:

- GRYFFONDOR!

La table des rouges et or applaudit bruyament tandis que Ron se laissait tomber sur une chaise entre Dean Thomas et Neville Londubat. Alors qu'il se faisait congratuler pompeusement par Percy, le dernier première année, Zabini, Blaise, fut envoyé à Serpentard.

Le professeur McGonagall roula consciencieusement son parchemin et emporta le Choixpeau. Aurélien, sentant son estomac se nouer sous la faim, porta son regard sur son couvert d'or désespérément vide. Les friandises qu'il avait avalées dans le train lui semblaient désormais bien loin.

Albus Dumbledore s'était levé, le visage rayonnant, les bras légèrement ouverts. On aurait dit que rien ne pouvait lui faire davantage plaisir que de voir tous les morveux du monde magique rassemblés devant lui. Répugnant et dégoulinant de niaiserie et de bons sentiments. _Vraiment_ répugnant.

- Bienvenue, dit-il. Bienvenue à tous pour cette nouvelle année à Poudlard. Avant que le banquet ne commence, je voudrais vous dire quelques mots. Les voici: Nigaud! Gradouble! Bizarre! Pinçon! Je vous remercie!

Et il se rassit tandis que que tout le monde, à l'exception des Serpentards et de quelques Serdaigles, applaudissaient et poussaient des cris de joies. _Extrèmement, excessivement et outrageusement_ répugnant, songea Aurélien avec une grimace de dégoût.

- Vieux fou! Critiqua Drago d'un air supérieur.

Aurélien se tourna vers lui, et, arquant son sourcil gauche, dit:

- Certes.

- L'âge a dû le rendre légèrement sénile, commenta Blaise Zabini, un grand garçon noir aux pommettes hautes et aux yeux en amandes ombragés par de longs cils recourbés.

- C'est ce que mon père n'arrête pas de dire! S'exclama Drago.

_Et c'est reparti_... songea Aurélien.

- Je suis Blaise Zabini, ravi de vous rencontrer, tous les deux.

- Drago Malfoy, répondit le blond d'un ton emlpli d'arrogance, en serrant la main tendue du garçon à la peau sombre.

- Aurélien Jedosorr, se présenta Aurélien en serrant à son tour la main de Zabini.

C'est à ce moment précis qu'Aurélien, n'ayant pas prêté attention à ce qu'il se passait alentour, remarqua que les occupants de la Grande Salle avaient commencé à manger. Des dizaines de plats différents étaient disposés sur les cinq tables occupant la pièce, débordant de victuailles: roast-beef, poulet, côtelettes de porc et d'agneau, saucisses, lard, steaks, gratins, pommes de terre sautées, frites, légumes diverses, sauces onctueuses, ketchup et, pour une raison quelconque, de suspicieuses dragées à la menthe.

Aurélien n'avait jamais été privé de nourriture à l'orphelinat, mais il ne mangeait jamais vraiment à sa faim. L'établissement était pauvre, et les orphelins y étaient nombreux. Tous, à l'exception peut-être d' Emilie et Arnold Kentland, étaient logés à la même enseigne, bien que la plupart des moniteurs et orphelins aient tendance à défavoriser Aurélien plus que quelqu'un d'autre. Aurélien, sentant son estomac se tordre sous la faim, remplit son assiette d'un peu de tout, sauf des étranges dragées à la menthe, et se mit à manger avec appétit, tout en faisant attention à rester propre, droit, gracieux et surtout, surtout, à ne laisser aucune émotion transparaître. A sa plus grande satisfaction, tout était délicieux.

- Quand je pense que j'ai dû un jour me remplir de ce choses pour pouvoir exister, dit un fantôme aux yeux vides et aux vêtements maculés de taches de sang argenté d'un ton monotone et dédaigneux. Heureusement, cela fait plus d'un millénaire que je ne me suis plus vu dans le besoin de me … sustenter, disons. Au fait, je me présente, Clanad de Llofrudd, autrement connu sous le nom du Baron Sanglant. Je suis le fantôme de Serpentard.

- Mon père m'a parlé de vous! S'exclama Drago.

_Ca m'aurait étonné qu'il ne l'ai pas fait..._ songea Aurélien.

- Vraiment, jeune Dragon? Et qu'a dit le jeune Lumière?

- Lumière? Demanda Drago en fronçant les sourcils.

- Et bien oui, jeune Movèzfoi, Lumière, votre géniteur.

- Vous voulez parler de mon père? Demanda encore Drago, de plus en plus confus. Mais il ne s'appelle pas Lumière, il s'appelle Lucius.

- Etes-vous donc dépourvu de tout savoir?! Claqua la voix irritée de fantôme. Lucius vient de "lux" qui, en latin, signifit lumière. Et avant que vous ne posiez la question, le nom Malfoy est une forme de vieux français qui signifit "mauvaise foi"!La jeunesse, ces temps-ci!

Et sur ces mots, le fantôme irrité s'éloigna en direction d'élève plus "cultivés", de gens "civilisés", pour reprendre ses propres termes.

- Mon père m'avait dit qu'il était cinglé et irritable, mais là... Enfin, au moins, je comprends maintenant pourquoi il est l'un des seuls à avoir une quelconque influence sur Peeves, dit Drago d'un ton à la fois déçu et arrogant.

- Comment a-t-il fait pour être couvert de sang? demanda Blaise Zabini avant grand intérêt.

- Personne ne sait, répondit Drago d'un air de conspirateur. Mais il y a des rumeurs qui courent à ce sujet. Certains disent qu'il s'agit de son propre sang qui aurait jaillit d'une blessure dûe à la magie noire, d'autres racontent qu'il était un tueur en série de son vivant et qu'il aimait tremper ses vêtements dans le sang de ses victimes, des moldus et des sang-de-bourbes... Mais l'histoire que ma mère aime le plus, c'est celle selon laquelle il aurait tué sa fiancée après qu'elle eut refusé de l'épouser et se serait tué ensuite, souillant ainsi de ses odieux crimes ses vêtements pour l'éternité...

- Ce ne sont rien d'autre que des contes pour effrayer les enfants, dit Aurélien en terminant son assiette.

- Tu casses l'ambiance, Jedosorr, dit posément Zabini tandisque que l'orphelin se resservait.

Lorsque tout le monde se fut bien rempli l'estomac, ce qui restait des plats disparut peu à peu et la vaisselle redevint étincelante de propreté. Ce fut alors le moment du dessert : crèmes glacées à tous les parfums possibles, tartes aux pommes, éclairs au chocolat, beignets, babas, fraises, riz au lait...

Aurélien se servit. Tandis qu'il prenait une crêpe couverte de sireau d'hérable, les autres se mirent à parler de leur famille.

- Je n'ai jamais connu mon père, expliqua Blaise. Il était le cinquième mari de ma mère, mais il est mort avant ma naîssance, comme ses riches prédécesseurs. C'était un sang pur, bien sûr. Ma mère, Laura Zabini, ne se marirait jamais avec un sang-de-bourbe. Toujours est-il qu'elle s'est déjà remariée deux fois depuis la mort de mon père et son dernier mari, Nicolaï Petromniski, est mort il a environ un an. Il était directeur de l'entreprise _Proutchof_, la branche slave des balais _Nimbus_...

Aurélien, un rictus aux lèvres, se dit qu'il aimerait bien rencontrer la mère de Blaise, mais qu'en aucun cas il ne voudrait l'épouser...

- Je suis une sang-pur aussi, dit Daphnée Greengrass. Mes parents possèdent un manoir dans l'Oxford Shire et c'est là que j'ai grandi avec ma petite soeur, Astoria. Elle a deux ans de moins que moi. Mon père m'a dit que la lignée des Greengrass remontent à l'époque de Merlin l'enchanteur, peut-être même avant. J'ai été élevée selon nos vieilles traditions et je suis vraiment contente et fière d'être à Serpentard. Toute ma famille y est passée. Et toi, Drago? Les Malfoy sont une famille très réputée. Tu dois avoir beaucoup de choses à raconter.

_Oh, non! Pas ça!_ Supplia mentalement Aurélien.

- Je suis évidemment un sang-pur, dit Drago en se rengorgeant encore plus que d'habitude. Ma mère est une Black, Narcissa Black, pour être précis. C'est la soeur de Bellatrix Lestrange et de Sirius Black, dit-il plus bas d'un ton de conspirateur. Mais elle n'aime pas parler d'eux. Elle dit qu'ils se sont battus pour que l'honneur de notre rang nous soit rendu et qu'à présent, ils sont à Azkaban traités comme des moins que rien. Le sujet semble la bouleverser... soupira-t-il dramatiquement. Sinon, mon père est, comme vous devez déjà tous le savoir, Lucius Malfoy. Il est _bla bla bla_ et _bla bla bla. _Il est aussi _bla bla bla bla bla bla_ mais il dit que _bla bla bla bla bla bla bla._ Et puis il m'a raconté un jour que _bla bla bli blo blou bleh bla bla blo bli blou bla bla bla..._Voilà, je crois que j'ai couvert l'essentiel pour le moment.

- Et toi, Aurélien? Demanda Greengrass d'un ton légèrement condescendant. Je n'ai jamais entendu parler des Jedosorr. Tu es un sang-pur?

Les yeux émeaudes du jeune garçon s'assombrirent à l'entente de cette question/insulte. Mais il parvint à garder son calme extérieur et répondit à la fille avec un visage neutre et un ton tout aussi neutre.

- Je _suis_ un sang-pur, oui. Mon père était un descendant de l'un des fondateurs de Poudlard, et ma mère faisait partie de la famille Potter – et Aurélien ne mentait pas vraiment... Seulement je ne me souviens pas d'eux. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'à plus ou moins quinze mois, je me suis retrouvé sur le seuil d'un orphelinat moldu, dans le Yorkshire. C'est là que j'ai été "élevé", si on peut appeler ça comme ça. Seulement je me suis rendu compte très jeune que j'étais différent des autres enfants, meilleurs qu'eux, supérieur, en quelques sortes. Les stupides moldus aimaient beaucoup se servir de moi comme d'un bouc-émissaire et forcément, ma magie s'est déclenchée. Plein de choses étranges se passaient autour de moi, quand j'avais peur ou quand j'étais en colère. Et puis un jour où je me faisais poursuivre par un gros moldu bête comme ses pieds et sa bande, je me suis retrouvé sur le toit de la cantine de ce que les moldus appellent une "école", comme si un tel endroit méritait d'être qualifié d'"école"! Et c'est après ce jour que j'ai fait deux plus deux égal quatre. J'ai compris à quel point j'étais différent et j'ai décidé d'apprendre à me servir de mes capacités à volonté. Ca a été dur au début, mais petit à petit, j'y suis parvenu. A l'âge de huit ans, je pouvais faire léviter des objets ou les convoquer, je pouvais contrôler les annimeaux sans avoir à les dresser, je pouvais blesser les autres pensionnaires rien qu'en les regardant... Et puis un jour, une certaine Minerva McGonagall a débarqué à l'orphelinat et m'a appris ce que j'étais. Ca ne m'a pas vraiment surpris, je savais déjà que j'étais suppérieur aux moldus. Le lendemain, je suis allé ffaire mes course sur le Chemin de Traverse et je suis passé à Gringotts afin de réclamer mon héritage. J'ai hérité de trois coffres: celui des Potter, du côté de ma mère et celui des Jedosorr et des Serpentards, du côté de mon père. Et c'est ainsi que j'ai su que j'étais bel et bien un sang pur.

Greengrass, Zabini et même Malfoy avait écouté son discours avidement, buvant ses paroles. Ils ne semblaient plus du tout douter de la véracité de ses paroles ni de la supposée pureté de son sang. Aurélien avait fait bien attention à raconter la vérité, tout en la mélangant avec une légère part de mensonge, le tout raconté de telle manière que ses interlocuteurs, passionnés par le récit, n'aurait plus l'esprit de douter de lui. Aurélien était extrèmement satisfait de lui-même.

- Tu es un descendant de Serpentard lui-même! Chuchuta furieusement Drago.

- Il semblerait, oui, répondit calmement Aurélien.

- Dis, tu as dit que tu parvenais à faire un peu de magie sans baguette. Tu peux nous montrer? Demanda une Daphnée Greengrass surexcitée.

- Bien sûr, répondit Aurélien.

Son plan marchait à merveille. Il se concentra sur le ruban qui retenait les cheveux de la jeune sorcière et une seconde plus tard, l'ustensile apparut dans sa main tandis que le chignon de Daphnée se défaisait et libérait sa chevelure sur ses épaules. Les yeux de Blaise, de Drago et de Daphnée s'aggrandirent de stupeur et d'émerveillement.

- Wow, souffla Blaise. Ca, c'était quelque chose! Même avec une baguette, ce genre de convacation ne s'apprend qu'en sixième année, alors sans baguette... wow!

- Sinon, Pansy, qu'est-ce que tu as à nous dire sur ta famille? Demanda Aurélien, redirigeant effectivement l'attention sur quelqu'un d'autre.

Aurélien laissa quant à lui son regard èrer sur les élèves des autres autres maisons. Il vit Granger gesticuler frénétiquement devant Percy Weasley, parlant furieusement. Weasley bomba sa poitrine d'importance et sembla répondre à Granger d'un ton pompeux. Neville Londubat semblait perdu dans ses pensées – si tant est qu'il soit capable de _penser_ – et fixait le vide en face de la table des professeur.

Aurélien tourna lui-même la tête dans cette direction. Hagrid, le géant barbu quiavait conduit les première années à travers le lac vidait son verre, le professeur McGonagall bavardait avec Albus Dumbledore et le professeur Quirrell, avec son turban ridicule, parlait à l'un de ses colègues, un homme aux longs cheveux noirs et gras, le nez crochu, le teint cireux.

Tout se passa en un éclair. Aurélien aperçut un mouvement vif dans coin de l'oeil et détourna la tête pour regarder dans cette direction. Neville Londubat fixait Quirrell et l'homme au nez crochu une expression d'intense douleur sur le visage, un main plaquée contre sa légendaire cicatrice. Aurélien vit Percy adresser quelques mots au Survivant, lui demandant probablement s'il allait bien, avant de voir Neville donner une vague réponse avant de se reprendre.

Quelques minutes plus tard, lorsque les desserts eurent à leur tour disparu, Albus Dumbledore se leva à nouveau et le silence se fit dans la salle.

- Maintenant que nous avons rassasié notre appéti et étanché notre soif, je voudrais encore dire quelques mots en ce qui concerne le règlement intérieur de l'école. Les première année doivent savoir qu'il est interdit à tous les élèves sans exception de pénétrer dans la forêt qui entoure le collège. Certains de nos élèves les plus anciens feraient bien de s'en souvenir.

Dumbledore tourna ses yeux étincelants vers les jumeaux Weasley.

- Mr Rusard, le concierge, m'a également demandé de vous rappeler qu'il est interdit de faire des tours de magie dans les couloirs entre les cours. La sélection des joueurs de Quidditch se fera au cour de la deuxième semaine. Ceux qui souhaitent faire partie de l'équippe de leur maison devront prendre contact avec Madame Bibine. Enfin, je dois vous avertir que cette année, l'accès au couloir du troisième étage de l'aile droite est formellement interdit, à moins que vous ne teniez absolument à mourir dans d'atroces souffrances.

Les yeux brillants d'Aurélien s'assombrirent. Il ne faisait aucun dout que le directeur était parfaitement sérieux. Mais pourquoi le couloir d'une école présenterait-il soudainement un danger mortel? Pourquoi pas avant? Et pourquoi les professeurs n'avaient-ils rien fait pour se débarasser d'un tel péril à l'égard de leurs précieux élèves? En étaient-ils incapables? Aurélien en doutait fortement. Dumbledore étant le plus grand sorcier du siècle, il aurait très certainement été capable avec l'aide du ministère et des professeurs de faire disparaître la menace, quelle qu'elle soit. Il ne restait qu'une hypothèse. Dumbledore avait lui même mis en place la fatale menace. Pourquoi? Pour le moment, Aurélien n'en savait rien, mais comptait bien le découvrir.

- Je savais bien que le vieux était timbré, dit Drago d'un ton désobligeant.

- C'est bizarre, dit un préfet brun ressemblant légèrement à troll assis non loin d'eux, d'habitude, Dumbledore explique pourquoi on n'a pas le droit d'allerdans certains endroits. La forêt, par exemple, est remplie de bêtes féroces, tout le monde le sait. Il n'a rien dit personne, même pas aux préfets.

- Et maintenant, retentit la voix de Dumbledore, avant d'aller nous coucher, chantons tous ensemble l'hymne du collège!

Aurélien remarqua que le sourire des autres professeurs s'étaient soudain figé. Dumbledore donna un petit coup de baguette magique, comme s'il avait voulu faire partir une mouche posée à son extrémité, et il s'en échappa un long ruban d'or qui s'éleva au dessu des tables en se tortillant comme un serpent pour former les paroles de la chanson.

- Chacun chantera sur son air préferé, dit Dumbledore. Allons-y!

_Oh, Merlin!_ Songea Aurélien, avant que toute l'école ne se matte à hurler:

_Poudlard, Poudlard, Pou du Lard du Poudlard,_

_Apprends-nous ce qu'il faut savoir,_

_Que l'on soit jeune ou vieux ou chauve,_

_Où qu'on ait les jambes en guimauve, _

_On veut avoir la tête bien pleine_

_Jusqu'à en avoir la migraine_

_Car pour l'instant c'est du jus d'âne,_

_Qui mijote dans nos crânes,_

_Obliges-nous à tout étudier,_

_Répètes-nous c'qu'on a pu oublié,_

_Fais de ton mieux, qu'on se surpasse_

_Jusqu'à ce que nos cerveaux crient grâce._

Tout le monde termina la chanson à des moments différents. Les jumeaux Weasley furent les derniers à chanter, au rythme lent de la marche funèbre qu'ils avaient choisie. Dumbledore marqua la cadence avec sa baguette magique et lorsqu'ils eurent terminé, il fut l'un de ceux qui applaudirent le plus fort.

- Ah, la musique, dit-il en s'essuyant les yeux. Elle est plus magique que tout ce que nous pourrons jamais faire dans cette école. Et maintenant, au lit. Allez, tout le monde dehors.

- Vieux cinglé! S'excalma Drago dans un murmure furieux.

Aurélien ne pouvait pas être plus d'accord. Dumbledore pouvait bien être le sorcier le plus puissant du siècle, il n'en restait pas moins complètement marteau! Le vieux schnock dégoulinait de mièvrerie qu'il appelait sûrement "douceur" et le simple fait d'entendre sa voix commençait à donner la nausée à Aurélien. L'homme était tout simplement insupportable! Quelle idée de faire chante une chanson aux paroles aussi idiote à un groupe de plus de cinq cent élèves, le tout sur un air différent pour chacun des étudiant! Le résultat avait été atroce! Et le vieux avait sembler _apprécier_, c'était dire le nombre de cases qui devaient lui manquer.

Les nouveaux de Serpentard suivirent Marcus Flint, le préfet ressemblant légèrement à un troll qui leur avait parlé quelques instants auparavant, hors de la Grande Salle. Une fois dans le hall d'entrée, il empruntèrent un escalier descendant aux donjons éclairés par des torches accrochées aux murs de pierre nue. Le préfet les fit passer par des portes invisibles à toutceux qui ne savaient pas qu'elles étaient là, racourcissant ainsi le trajet grâce aux passages secrets.

Enfin, Flint s'arrêta devant un pan de mur nu comme les autres, mais surmonté d'une torche à la flamme verte. Il se tourna vers les première année et leur dit:

- Nous voici arrivé devant l'entrée de la salle commune. En aucun cas vous ne devez en révéler l'emplacement à un élève d'une autre maison. Si vous vous perdez et n'arrivez pas à trouver votre chemin dans l'école, il vous suffit de vous renseigner auprès d'un élève plus agé, un préfet de préférence. Pour pénétrer dans la salle commune, vous allez avoir besoin d'un mot de passe. Le mot de passe change toutes les deux semaines. Chaque nouveau mot de passe vous sera indiqué par le professeur Rogue, notre directeur de maison, dans la salle commune le matin du changement. Tâchez d'être présent lorsque l'information sera donnée. Si vous êtes abscent, adressez-vous au professeur Rogue. C'est clair?

Les première année murmurèrent un vague "oui" qui parut satisfaire le sixième année.

- Parfait, allons-y. _Anguis_ _orationis_! 

A l'entente des deux mots de consonance latine, une porte de pierre se dessina dans le mur et s'ouvrit. Flint pénétra par l'ouverture, bientôt suivi des première année. Aurélien observa son nouvel environnement. La salle commune était une longue pièce étroite sans fenêtre aux murs et au plafond de pierre brute. Des tapisseries étaient tendue ici et là et le sol était recouvert de tapis aux motifs verts et argent confortables. Des lampes rondes, verdâtres, étaient suspendues à des chaînes pendant du plafond et un feu brûlait dans une imposante cheminée au manteau gravé de figures tortueuses et compliquées. Regroupés près de la cheminée se tenaient des fauteuils de velour émeraude au bois noir ouvragé. De ci de là, dispercés à travers la salle, d'autres fauteuils du même genre entouraient des tables aux pieds représentant des serpent près à frapper. Le tout donnait une atmosphère à la fois camoufflée et aristocratique à la salle. Aurélien apprécia.

Flint désigna aux nouveaux les deux dortoirs qui leur étaient réservés, celui des filles et celui des garçons. Les filles descendirent un escalier en colimaçon donnant sur un couloir situé vers l'ouest tandis que les garçons empruntèrent un escalier identique débouchant sur un corridor situé vers l'est.

Le long du couloir se succédaient plusieurs portes auxquelles étaient accrochés des panneaux indiquant le nom d'un élève, son année et son statut – préfet, préfet en chef, membre de l'équippe de quidditch, détenteur d'un prix, etc... Enfin, tout au fond du couloir, se trouvaient les chambres des première année.

Epuisé, Aurélien souhaita distraitement un vague "bonne nuit" à Drago et Blaise avant de pénétrer dans la chambre qui portait son nom. La pièce était spartiate mais bien équippée et confortable. Un hublo se faisait face à la porte, dannant vue sur les profondeures du lac sous lequel étaient visiblement situés les quartiers des serpentards. Contre le mur de gauche se dressaient un bureau et des étagères occupés par ses manuels, plumes et parchemins et sur le mur de droite se tenait un grand lit à baldaquins et draps vert émeraude. Sa malle et la cage vide de Morganna avaient été disposées sous le hublo. Une trappe en argent se trouvait au pied du lit, indiquant: "Salle de bain et pendrie".

Aurélien ouvrit la trappe et descendit un escalier composé d'une vingtaine de marches et pénétra dans une minuscule pièce équippée d'une toilette, d'une baignoire, d'un lavabo surmonté d'un miroir et d'un placard où se balançaient déjà ses vêtements. Aurélien se déshabilla, prit une rapide douche chaude, se lava les dents, enfila son pijamas puis remonta se coucher. Installé confortablement dans son nouveau lit, il s'endormit presque aussitôt habité par un plein sentiment d'auto satisfaction.


	7. VII Une visite chez Hagrid

**Chapitre 7 **

**Une visite chez Hagrid**

Le lendemain matin, Aurélien se réveilla après avoir passé la meilleure nuit de sa vie. Les grands lits à baldaquin de Poudlard étaient autrement plus confortables que les petits lits au somier à ressorts de l'orphelinat. Une fois hors des chaudes couvertures, le fils de Voldemort se dirigea vers la petite salle de bain attenante à sa chambre et se glissa dans la cabine de douche. Il laissa le jet d'esau brûlante le réveiller totalement en douceur puis revêtit l'élégant uniforme noir de Poudlard agrémenté des couleurs de serpentard et monta dans la salle commune où Drago l'attendait, l'air ensommeillé.

En silence, les deux garçons suivirent un troisième année de serpentard jusqu'à la Grande Salle et prirent leur petit déjeuner en silence. C'est ainsi qu'Aurélien décida qu'un Drago Malfoy bouffi par le sommeil était un bon Drago Malfoy: il ne disait pas un mot! De ce jour, le jeune orphelin se fit la promesse d'épuiser le blond autant que possible.

Une fois leur petit déjeuner englouti, Drago et Aurélien tentèrent de trouver leur chemin vers leur salle de cour. Le château était un vrai labyrinthe. Il y avait cent quarante deux escaliers, à Poudlard, des larges, des étroits, ds courbes, des carrés, des délabrés, certains avec une ou deux marches ecamotables qu'il fallait se souvenir d'enjamber pour ne pas tomber, ou d'autres qui menaient ailleurs le vendredi. Il y avait aussi les portes qui refusaient de s'ouvrir si on ne le leur demandait pas poliment, ou si on ne les chatouillait pas au bon endroit, et d'autres qui n'étaient que des pans de murs déguisés en portes. Il était aussi très difficile de se souvenir où les chose se trouvaient car tout bougeait sans cesse. Les gens représentés sur les tableaux accrochés aux murs passaient leur temps à se rendre visite les uns aux autres et Aurélien était persuadé que les armures se promenaient parfois dans les couloirs.

Quant aux fantômes, ils ne facilitaient pas la tâche. C'était toujours un choc désagréable lorsque l'un d'entre eux traversait une porte au moment où on essayait de l'ouvrir. Si la plupart d'entre eux étaient heureux d'aider les première année à trouver leur chemin, Peeves, l'esprit frappeur, était pire que deux portes verrouillées et un faux escalier; il bombardait les nouveaux de morceaux de craie, tirait les tapis sous leurs pieds, renversait des corbeilles à papier sur leur tête ou se glissait silencieusement derrière eux et leur attrapait le nez en hurlant: "JE T'AI EU!" d'une voix perçante.

Mais pire encore que Peeves, si toute fois c'était possible, il y avait Argus Rusard, le concierge. Drago, et par associaton Aurélien, était parvenu à se le mettre à dos dès le premier jour. Rusard avait supris le jeune Malfoy alors qu'il essayait d'ouvrir une porte qui, par malchance, s'était révélée être l'entrée du couloir interdit du troisième étage. Il avait refusé de croire Aurélien lorsque celui-ci lui avait expliqué qu'ils s'étaient perdus. Pour ne rien arrangé, Drago avait insulté le concierge de "sale cracmol qui n'a rien à faire dans ce château", ce sui avait eu pour effet de faire enrager le vieil homme plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Rusard était sur le point de forcer les deux serpentards à le suivre et à les enfermer dans un cachot lorsque le professeur Quirrell était arrivé et leur avait sauvé la mise en bégayant.

Rusard avait une chatte qui s'appelait Miss Teigne, une créature grisâtre et décharnée avec des yeux globuleux qui brillaient comme des lampes, à l'image de ceux de son maître. Elle sillonait les couloirs toute seule et dès qu'elle voyait quelqu'un commettre la moindre faute, ne serait-ce que poser un orteil au-delà d'une ligne interdite, elle filait prévenir son maître qui accourait aussitôt en soufflant comme un boeuf. Aurélien remerciait déjà sa capacité à contrôler les animaux en les fixant du regard, cela lui éviterait probablement pas mal d'ennuis.

Rusard connaissait les passages secrets de l'école mieux que personne (à part peut-être les frères jumeaux de Ronald Weasley, Fred et George, qui, selon Aurélien, pouraient se révéler très utiles) et pouvait apparaître aussi soudainement que l'un des fantômes. Tous les élèves le détestaient et nombre d'entre eux auraient été ravis de donner un bon coup de pied à Miss Teigne.

Le premier cours de la semaine que durent suivre les première année Serpentard fut Enchatements avec les Poufsouffles. Flitwick, le professeur et tête de la maison Serdaigle, était un minuscule sorcier qui devait monter sur une pile de livres pour voir par-dessus son bureau. Durant leur premier cour, qui consistait à apprendre à allumer et éteindre sa baguette grâce au sortilège "Lumos" et à son contre sortilège "Nox", Drago informa Aurélien avec dégoût que Flitwick était à moitié Gobelin, ce qui expliquait sa taille...réduite.

Le second cour était Histoire de la Magie avec les Serdaigle. Un vrai désastre. Il s'agissait du cour le plus ennuyeux auquel Aurélien ait jamais assisté. La matière était enseignée par le seul fantôme professeur de l'école. Alors qu'il était déjà d'un âge très avancé, le professeur Binns s'était endormi devant la cheminée de la salle des professeurs et quand il s'était levé le lendemain matin pour aller faire sa classe, il avait laissé son corps derrière lui. Binns parlait sans cesse d'une voix monocorde tandis que la plupart des élèves, même les Serdaigle, griffonaient des noms de sorciers et sorcières célèbres en confondant Emeric le Hargneux et Ulric le Follingue. Aurélien avait fait de son mieux pour suivre le cour et prendre des notes, mais il devait s'admettre vaincu: la tâche semblait tout bonnement impossible. Il se résigna donc à sortir son livre d'Histoire de la Magie, qu'il connaissait déjà quasiment par coeur, et recopia le contenu du premier chapitre tout au long de l'heure, en appliquant les principes qu'il avait appris grâce à son kit de qualigraphie.

Le lendemain matin, un mardi, ils eurent cour de Défense contre les forces du Mal avec Quirrell. L'enseignement de l'homme tournait plutôt à la farce qu'autre chose, ainsi que s'y attendait Aurélien. La salle de classe était imprégnée d'une forte odeur d'ail destiné à éloigner le vampire que le professeur avait rencontré en Roumanie et qu'il craignait de voir arriver un jour à Poudlard. Son turban, avait-il expliqué à ses élèves, lui avait été offert par un prince africain pour le remercier de s'être débarassé d'un zombie, mais son histoire sonnait faux. Quirrell, en effet, avait été incapable de raconter comment il avait combatu le zombie après qu'Aurélien ne lui ait posé la question. En plus, le turban dégageait la même odeur que la classe, ce qui avait fait dire à plusieurs élèves, dont Drago, que le professeur l'avait empli d'ail pour se protéger des vampires en permanence. Malgré la farce qu'était le cour, Aurélien ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que le regard du béguayant professeur se tournait très souvent dans sa direction.

Le mardi après-midi était une période libre durant laquelle Drago et Aurélien se rendirent à la bibliothèque pour compléter leurs devoirs. Drago avait d'abord refusé de s'y rendre,prétextant que leurs manuels étaient largement suffisants pour les aider, mais Aurélien avait insisté. Et il avait eu raison. L'endroit était une vrai mine d'or. Car si leur manuel expliquait la théorie derrière les sorts qu'ils étudiaient, ils n'en expliquait ni l'histoire, ni une théorie approfondie. Aurélien découvrit ainsi plusieurs nouveaux sorts reliés à ceux décrits dans leur manuel ou créés par les mêmes inventeurs. Il se promit de revenir dans les lieux chaque fois que nécessaire.

Chaque mardi soir, après dîner, ils observaient le ciel au télescope et apprenaient les noms des étoiles ainsi que le mouvement des planètes en compagnie des Serdaigles. Ils devaient se rendre au cour dès que la nuit tombait et devaient faire bien attention à emporter une cape ben chaude. En effet, le cour avait place en haut de la plus haute tour du château, justement nommée la tour d'Astronomie, à ciel ouvert et la température était glaciale.

Le mercredi matin était dédié à l'Herbologie où ils étudiaient les plantes et champignons magiques et leurs propriétés. Aurélien se rendit vite compte que ce cours allait être plus compliqué que prévu. Il n'avait pas du tout la main verte. Il s'en était rendu compte lorsqu'une Agripaume Ensorceleuse, plante utilisée dans la plupart des potions d'amour, était parvenue à s'entortiller autour de son poignet et à l'hypnotiser si bien qu'il avait failli proférer son amour inconditionnel à Drago Malfoy, son partenaire. Heureusement, le professeur Chourave s'était endu compte du problème et était intervenue à temps.

Le mercredi après-midi, était à nouveau consacré aux enchantements et à l'histoire de la magie en compagnie des Poufsouffles. Le jeudi matin, en revanche, les première années de serpentard avaient cour de Métamorphose avec les Serdaigles. Fidèle à elle-même, le professeur McGonagall s'était adressée à a classe d'une voix très stricte:

- La métamorphose est l'une des formes de magie les plus dangereuses et les plus complexes que vous aurez à étudier, avait-elle dit. Quiconque fera du chahut pendant mes cours sera immédiatement renvoyé avec interdiction de revenir. Vous êtes prévenus.

Elle s'était alors changé en chat avant de reprendre sa forme naturelle. Il s'agissait là d'un acte très avancé de métamorphose que peu de sorciers parvenaient à accomplir, leur avait-elle expliqué. Elle était une animagus, autrement dit, une sorcière ayant la capacité de se métamorphoser en un animal donné correspondant à sa personnalité tout en gardant ses facultés mentales, comme par exemple la capacité de réfléchir comme un humain. La démonstration était impressionante et les élèves avaient hâte de commencer les cours au plus vite, mais ils s'étaient bien vite rendu compte qu'ils n'étaient pas près d'en faire autant. Néanmoins, Aurélien était déterminé à travailler au mieux de ses capacités dans cette matière encore plus que dans les autres car il voulait absolument devenir un animagus avant la fin de ses études.

Après avoir suivi des explications très compliquées, les élèves avaient commencé à s'exercer en essayant de changer une allumette en aiguille, mais seu Aurélien avait obtenu un résultat. Grâce à son entraînement l'été passé, son allumette était devenu une jolie aiguille en or gravée de minuscules serpents. Cela lui avait pris presque cinq essais avant de parvenir à passer d'une aiguille argentée commune à un résultat satisfaisant, mais il y était parvenu. Le professeur McGonagall n'avait pu caché sa surprise en voyant l'objet et s'était empressée de montrer l'aiguille à la classe. Elle avait ensuite accordé vingt points à Serpentard avec la plus grande réluctance.

Aurélien constata avec plaisirqu'il n'avait guère de retard sur ses camarades. Il était au contraire très en avance sur eux. Il avait craint que le fait qu'il ait été élevé dans un orphelinat moldu ne le retarde mais le traail qu'il avait effectué cet été là s'était prouvé d'une aide précieuse. La plupart des autres élèves n'avaient jamais ouvert leur manuel avant d'arriver à Poudlard et il y avait tellement de choses à apprendre que même quelqu'un comme Drago ne tirait pas grand chose de son appartenance à une vieille famille de sorciers.

Le jeudi après-midi avait été consacré à un nouveau cour de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et le vendredi matin, Aurélien et Drago parvinrent à trouver tout seuls le chemin de la Grande Salle où était servi le petit déjeuner.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on a, aujourd'hui? demanda Aurélien.

- Un cour commun de potions magiques avec les Gryffondors, dit Drago. On va bien s'amuser, tu verras. Il parrait que Rogue saisi n'importe quelle occasion pour retirer des points au Gryffondors et en donner aux Serpentards.

- Vraiment? J'ai hâte de voir la tête de Weasley, Londubat et Granger, alors, répondit Aurélien.

Drago et Aurélien n'avaient en effet pas eu l'occasion de voir les trois Gryffondors de la semaine, n'ayant aucun cour commun avec eux et étant trop occupés pour les voir entre les cours.

Au même moment, le courrier arriva. Aurélien s'était habitué à voire entrer chaque matin dans la Grande Salle, au moment du petit déjeuner, une centaine de hiboux qui tournoyaient au-dessus des tables en laissant tomber lettres et paquets sur les genoux de leur propriétaire.

Jusqu'à présent, Morganna n'avait rien apporté à Aurélien. Parfois, elle venait le voir pour se faire caresser ou pour grignoter un morceau de toast avant de retourner dans la volière réservée aux hibous et aux chouettes messagères. Ce matin-là, cependant, elle vint voleter entre un pot de confiture et un broc de chocolat chaud et déposa une lettre à côté de son assiette. Curieux, Aurélien prit délicatement la missive entre ses fines mains blanches et ouvrit précautionneusement l'enveloppe. Il en sortit un mot griffonné d'une écriture serrée et irrégulière:

_Cher Aurélien,_

_Les Gryffondors ont l'après-midi de libre et Hagrid nous a invité à venir prendre le thé chez lui aux alentours de trois heures. Neville et moi nous demandions si ça vous disait à Drago et à toi de venir avec nous? A quelle heure êtes-vous libres? Je voudrais bien savoir comment s'est passé votre première semaine. Réponds-moi avec ta chouette._

_Ron_

Aurélien emprunta la plume de Drago et écrivit d'un e écriture fine et élégante au dos du papier:

_C'est d'accord, mais les Serpentards ont Métamorphose et Herbologie cet après-midi. On fini à quatre heures. Tu penses pouvoir reporter le rendez-vous?_

_Aurélien_

Il redonna la lettre à Morganna qui alla la reporter à Ron.

- Ca venait de qui? s'enquit Drago.

- De Weasley. Apparament, Hagrid a invité Granger, Weasley et Londubat à venir prendre le thé chez lui, cet après-midi, à trois heures et il Ron voulait savoir si nous voulions venir.

- J'espère que tu as répondu non! S'exclama le blond.

- Bien au contraire, j'ai répondu que s'ils reportaient le rendez-vous d'une heure, on se ferait une joie de se joindre à eux.

- Mais t'es malade! Pourquoi voudrais-tu aller prendre le thé dans la cabane d'un ivrogne haut de trois mètres?!

- Tu sais, Drago, je n'y vais pas pour prendre le thé, j'y vais pour faire la connaissance de l'homme de confiance de Dumbledore. Naïf comme il est, Hagrid pourra toujours s'avérer utile un jour ou l'autre.

Un rictus de compréhension malsaine se dessina sur le visage de l'unique héritier des Malfoy.

- C'est bon, dit-il, j'ai compris ta technique. Peu importe de qui ou de quoi il s'agisse, peu importe tes goûts, le plus de relations tu te crées, le plus d'oportunités tu auras. C'est...rusé, comme plan. Mais j'aime. Je crois même que j'adore! C'est brillant! s'exclama-t-il avec enthousiasme, une lueure d'exitement brillant dans ses yeux gris pale.

Peu de temps après, Morganna attérit de nouveau à sa table avec un nouveau message. Aurélien lui prit le papier du bec et lui donna un morceau de bacon frit. Il déplia la missive et lu:

_Hagrid est d'accord. On se rejoint chez lui à quatre heures et demi?_

_Ron_

Une fois de plus, Aurélien retourna le parchemin et écrivit au dos: " C'est entendu, à tout l'heure". Puis il confia le message à Morganna qui l'emporta à son destinataire.

*HP*HP*HP*HP*HP*HP*HP*HP*HP*HP*HP*

Le cours de potion avait lieu dans les cachots. Il y régnait un air froid et humide qui vous transperçait les os et les animaux qui flottaient dans des bocaux de formol alignés le long des murs rendaient l'endroit plutôt effrayant.

Le souvenir de ce cour ferait sourir Aurélien pour plusieurs années. Car ce que Drago lui avait dit sur le maître des potions avait, étonnament, été tout à fait vrai.

Rogue commença par faire l'appel. Lorsqu'il fut arrivé au nom de Londubat, il marqua une pause.

- Ah oui, dit-il. Neville Londubat. Notre nouvelle... célébrité.

Le Survivant se recroquevilla dans sa chaise encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà, le visage cramoisi. Plusieurs élèves de Serpentard ricanèrent en se cachant derrière leurs mains tandis que Drago et Aurélien tentaient vaillament de rester impassible. Rogue acheva de faire l'appel et releva tête. Il avait des yeux d'un noir aussi profond que les cheveux d'Aurélien, mais ils n'avaient pas l'attirance de ces derniers. Les yeux de Rogue étaient vides et froids et étaient encadrés par des cheveux noirs et gras.

- Vous êtes ici pour apprendre la science subtile et l'art rigoureux de la préparation des potions, dit-il.

Sa voix était à peine plus élevée qu'un murmure, mais on entendait distinctement chaque mot. Tout comme le professeur McGonagall, Rogue avait le don de maintenir sans effort le silence dans une salle de classe.

- Ici, on ne s'amuse pas à agiter des baguettes magiques, je m'attends donc à ce que vous ne compreniez pas grand-chose à la beauté d'un chaudron qui bouillone doucement en laissant échapper des volutes scintillantes, ni à la délicatesse d'un liquide qui s'insinue dans les veines d'un homme pour ensorceler peu à peu son esprit et lui emprisonner les sens... Je pourrais vous apprendre à mettre la gloire en bouteille, à distiller la grandeur, et même à enfermer la mort dans un flacon si vous étiez autre chose qu'une de ces bandes de cancres idiots à qui je dispense habituellement mes cours.

Cette entrée en matière fut suivie d'un long silence. Aurélien et Drago échangèrent un rictus et un regard impatient. Neville et Ron, de l'autre côté de la salle, palirent jusqu'à en rendre un mort jaloux. Hermionne Granger, quant à elle, était assise au bord de sa chaise et avait visiblement hâte de prouver qu'elle n'avait rien d'un cancre, ni d'une idiote.

- Londubat! Dit soudain Rogue. Qu'est-ce que j'obtiens quand j'ajoute de la racine d'asphodèle en poudre à une infusion d'armoise?

Les yeux de Londubat montrèrent clairement sa confusion. Le Survivant jeta un coup d'oeil à Ron qui paraissait tout aussi décontenancé que lui. La main de Granger, en revanche, s'était levée à la vitesse d'un éclair.

- Je ne sais pas, m...m...monsieur, répondit Neville dans une imitation passable du professeur Quirrell.

Rogue eut un rictus méprisant.

- Il semblerait que la célébrité ne soit pas tout dans la vie, dit-il sans prêter la moindre attention à la main levée de Granger. Essayons encore une fois, Londubat, reprit Rogue. Où iriez-vous si je vous demandais de me rapporter un bézoard?

Granger leva à nouveau la main comme si elle essayait de toucher le plafond depuis sa chaise, mais Neville n'avait apparament pas plus d'idée que précédemment de ce que pouvait bien être un bézoard. Drago était à présent secoué d'un fou rire silencieux, qui ne fut, heureusement, pas remarqué par les Gryffondors. Aurélien avait lui-même un mal fou à se contrôler et à rester impassible.

- J... j...je ne sais pas, m...m...monsieur, répondit enfin Londubat.

- Vous n'alliez tout de même pas vous donner la peine d'ouvrir un de vos livres avant d'arriver ici, n'est-ce pas, Londubat?

Neville baissa les yeux sous le regard brûlant du Maître des Potions et devint écarlate. Rogue, de son côté, ne faisait toujours pas attention à la main frémissante de Granger.

- Londubat, reprit le professeur, quelle est la différence entre le napel et le tue-loup?

Cette fois, Hermionne se leva carrément de sa chaise, le bras toujours tendu au-dessus de sa chaise.

- J..j...je ne sais pas, monsieur, répondit Neville dans un murmure honteux, aussi rouge qu'une tomate.

- Vous ne savez pas. Peut-être aurais-je plus de chance avec un élève n'étant pas aveuglé par sa propre célébrité pour daigner ouvrir son livre. Un élève de ma Maison, pourquoi pas? Malfoy!

Drago releva tête, encore écarlate dû à son fou rire, et porta toute son atention sur le professeur.

- Malfoy, dîtes-moi, connaîssez-vous la différence entre le napel et le tue-loup?

- Oui, professeur, répondit le blond, soudain tout à fait sérieux. Le napel et le tue-loup sont la même plante, nommée différement. Elle est aussi connue sous le nom d'acconite.

- Très bien Malfoy, cinq points pour Serpentard. Quelqu'un peut-il répondre aux deux autres quetions que j'ai posé à Londubat?

Granger, toujours debout et la main levée, se mit sur la pointe des pieds et semblait prête à sautiller pour attirer l'attention. Aaurélien, quan à lui, leva doucement la main juste au dessus de son crâne, une expression impassible sur son visage aux traits d'ange. Rogue lui jeta un regard surpris et haussa imperceptiblement un sourcil.

- Mr Jedosorr? interrogea-t-il.

- L'asphodèle est une plante à fleurs blanches associée à l'au-delà depuis toujours. Elle était utilisée pour fleurir la tombe des morts dans l'antiquité et elle possède des propriétés hallucinogènes et, associée à certains ingrédient, elle peut devenir mortelle. L'armoise, quant à elle, est une plante herbacée qui, en infusion, permet de régulariser le rythme cardiaque et les hormones. L'association d'une infusion d'armoise de racines d'asphodèle en poudre est la composante principale d'un somnifère si puissant qu'on l'appelle la Goutte du Mort Vivant. Un bézoard est une pierre formée dans l'estomac d'une chèvre qui constitue un antidote à la plupart des poisons et un remède sûr contre la peste.

Rogue hocha légèrement la tête tout en observant Aurélien d'un regard intéressé. Puis il dit:

- Parfait, Mr Jedosorr. Je vois que vous avez pris la peine de vous préparer pour ce cour. Voilà qui donnera vingt points à Serpentard. Alors? dit-il encore en s'adressant à la classe silencieuse et immobile. Quest-ce que vous attendez pour prendre note? Et rasseyez-vous, miss Granger, à moins que vous ne vouliez coûter à votre maison cinq points supplémentaires?

Le visage écarlate, Hermionne regagna précipitament sa chaise et trempa sa plume d'aigle dans son encrier. Quelques secondes plus tard, la classe, Aurélien compris, notait les informations gagnées en ce début de cour.

Rogue répartit ensuite les élèves deux par deux et leur fit préparer une potion destinée à soigner les furoncles. Il passait et repassait parmi les élèves, sa longue cape noire flottant derrière lui, en les regardant peser des orties séchées et écraser des crochets de serpent. Chacun eut droit à de sévères critiques, sauf Malfoy et Aurélien, pour qui il semblait éprouver de la sympathie, si toute fois il était capable d'éprouver une telle chose.

Aurélien et Drago suivirent les instructions nottées au tableau et ajoutèrent, ainsi qu'indiqué, les pensée sauvages peu avant d'éteindre le feu sous leur chaudron. Ils attendirent que la solution cesse de bouillir, puis Aurélien remua trois fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre et laissa Drago ajouter les aiguilles de porc-epic. La potion prit alors une couleur bleuté ainsi qu'indiqué dans la recette. Ils s'apprêtaient à remettre le chaudron sur le feu et à y glisser deux crochets de serpent écrasés lorsque soudain, un nuage de fumée verte accompagné d'un sifflement sonore emplit le cachot.

Neville s'était débrouillé pour faire fondre son chaudron et la potion qu'il avait préparée avec Ron se répendait sur le carlage en rongeant les chaussures des élèves. Un instant plus tard, toute la classe était debout sur les chaises et Neville et Ron, aspergés de potion lorsque le chaudron avait fondu, gémissaient de douleur tandis que des furonceles rouges et enflammés leur poussaient sur tout le corps.

- Imbéciles! gronda Rogue en faisant disparaître d'un coup de baguette la potion répandue sur le sol. J'imagine que vous avez ajouté les épines de porc-épic avant de retirer le chaudron du feu?

Neville pleurnichait alors que des furoncles lui poussaient à présent sur le nez.

- Emmenez-les à l'infirmerie, ordonna Rogue à Seamus Finigan et Dean Thomas.

Puis il se tourna vers Granger qui faisait équippe avec une fille de Serpentard appelée Milicent Bulstrode.

- Granger, puisque vous semblez déjà tout savoir sur les potions, pourquoi ne leur avez-vous pas dit de ne pas ajouter les épines tout de suite? Vous pensiez que s'ils rataient leur potion, vous auriez l'air plus brillante? Voilà qui va coûter cinq points à Gryffondor.

Les yeux d'Hermionne se remplirent de larme contenues mais elle ne répondit rien. Rogue recommença à faire les cents pas à travers la classe tandis que les élèves retournaient à leur potion.

*HP*HP*HP*HP*HP*HP*HP*HP*HP*HP*HP*

Á quatre heures vingt-cinq, Drago et Aurélien quittèrent le château et traversèrent le parc. Hagrid habitait une petite maison de bois en bordure de la Forêt interdite. Une arbalète et une énorme paire de bottes en cuir de dragon tanné étaient posées à côté de la porte.

Lorsqu'Aurélien frappa, un grand fracas retentit à l'intérieur de la maison, accompagné d'aboiements sonores. Puis, la voix bourrue de Hagrid domina le vacarme:

- Ça suffit, Crockdur!dit-il. Vas-t'en de là.

Le visage hirsute de Hagrid apparut dans l'entrebaîllement de la porte.

- Du calme, Crockdur!

Puis, enfin, Hagrid leva, ou plutôt baissa, les yeux sur les deux première année de Serpentard qui se tenaient gauchement devant sa porte en regardant, pas rassurés, l'énorme colosse noir que le géant retenait d'une main par son collier. Lorsque Hagrid posa les yeux sur Aurélien, il pâlit visiblement sous sa barbe hirsute.

- Qu'est-ce que voulez? demanda-t-il brutalement.

Aurélien haussa un sourcil, surpris par l'attitude du géant. Drago, lui, était toujours occupé à fixer le gros chien noir de Hagrid d'un air craintif.

- Ronald Weasley nous a proposé de venir prendre le thé chez vous lui, Hermionne Granger et Neville Londubat. Il nous a dit que vous étiez d'accord, répondit Aurélien d'une voix qu'il tentait désespérément de rendre timide.

Hagrid se détendit immédiatement et redevint le sympathique et naïf garde-chasse que tous connaissaient. Il fit entrer les deux première année à l'intérieur en leur disant que les autres n'étaient pas encore arrivés.

La "maison" ne comportait qu'une seule pièce. Des jambons et des faisans étaient suspendus au plafond, et une bouilloire en cuivre était posée sur le feu. Un coin de la pièce était occupé par un lit massif recouvert d'une courtepointe en patchwork.

- Faites comme chez vous, dit Hagrid en lâchant Crockdur qui bondit sur Drago et entreprit de lui lécher consciencieusement les oreilles. Á l'image de son maître, Crockdur était beaucoup moins féroce qu'il ne le paraissait. Il était en revanche, si on en jugeait par la tête dégoûtée de Drago, beaucoup plus baveux et puant.

- Alors, comment vous vous appelez? demanda Hagrid en versant de l'eau froide dans une théière qu'il mit ensuite sur le feu.

- Je suis Aurélien Jedosorr et lui, c'est Drago Malfoy, répondit Aurélien en s'asseyant à côté de Drago, qui essayaient tant bien que mal de repousser Crockdur, sur un énorme tabouret, devant la table.

- Malfoy? demanda Hagrid. Le fils de Lucius Malfoy?

- Oui, répondit Drago fièrement.

- Et tu es ami avec des Gryffondors? demanda Hagrid, incrédule.

Drago jeta un coup nerveux à Aurélien qui lui jeta un regard lourd de sens. Drago haussa alors expertivement les épaules avant de répondre:

- Je sais que mon père peut être parfois un peu...étroit d'esprit, mais, moi, la différence de maison ne me dérange pas.

Aurélien fut impressionné que Drago put émettre un tel mensonge sans ciller. Il apprenait vite, le blondinet! Toujours est-il que le mensonge sembla avoir un effet positif car Hagrid parut soudain rayonner.

On entendit alors des coups frappés contre la porte et bientôt, Drago, Aurélien, Ron, Hermionne et Neville étaient installés autour de la table à boire du thé et à se casser les dents sur les biscuits maison de Hagrid.

- Encore un Weasley, à ce que je vois, remarqua Hagrid en regardant les tâches de rousseur de Ron. J'ai l'impression d'avoir passé la moitié de ma vie à poursuivre tes frères jumeaux quand il leur prenait l'envie d'aller faire un tour dans la forêt.

Les cinq première année racontèrent à Hagrid (et à eux même, entre gryffondors et serpentards) leur première semaine de classe pendant que Crockdur, la tete posée sur les genoux de Neville, bavait abondamment sur sa robe de sorcier.

Lorsqu'il enendit le récit de la rencontre entre Rusard et les deux serpentard, Hagrid qualifia le concierge de "vieille ganache".

- Et un de ces jours, j'aimerais bien présenter son horrible Miss Teigne à Crockdur. À chaque fois que j'entre dans l'école, elle me suit partout. Impossible de se débarasser d'elle. C'est Rusard qui me l'envoie.

- Lorsque Neville raconta ce qu'il s'était passé durant le cours de Rogue le matin même, Hagrid lui dit qu'il ne fallait pas y prêter attention et que Rogue avait toujours été jaloux des personnes célèbres, à l'exception de Dumbledore. D'autre part, Rogue n'avait jamais voulu devenir professeur et n'avait jamais aimé grand monde parmi ses élèves, même parmi les serpentards.

- Ben en tout cas, on a l'impression qu'il aime bien Aurélien et Drago, dit Ron.

- Ça, c'est normal, répondit Drago, Sev est mon parrain.

Les yeux d'Aurélien s'agrandirent de surprise. Voilà une chose très intéressante et surtout, très utile à savoir.

- Oui, mais ça n'explique pas pourquoi il aime bien Aurélien, interjecta Neville timidement.

- Oh, vraiment! S'exclama Granger. C'est évident, non? Aurélien est non seulement à serpentard, mais il a en plus répondu parfaitement aux question du professeur Rogue et rapporté beaucoup points à leur maison, cette semaine. Bien sûr que Rogue aime bien Aurélien!

Sentant la tension monter, Hagrid s'empressa de changer de sujet.

- Comment va ton frère Charlie? demanda-t-il à Ron. Je l'aimais beaucoup. Il savait très bien s'y prendre avec les animaux.

Pendant que Ron parlait de Charlie, Aurélien prit un morceau de journal posé sur la table. C'était un article découpé dans _La Gazette du sorcier:_

_"LE CAMBRIOLAGE DE GRINGOTTS"_

_L'enquête sur le cambriolage qui s'est produit le 31 juillet dans les locaux de la banque Gringotts se poursuit. La piste suivie par les enquêteurs devrait les mener dans les milieux de la magie noire._

_Les gobrlins de Gringotts ont répété que rien n'avait été volé. Le coffre numéro 713, la chambre forte fracturée, avait en effet été vidé le même jour._

_" Mais nous ne révèleront pas ce qu'elle contenait et, dans votre propre intérêt, nous vous conseillons vivement de ne pas vous mêler de cette affaire" a déclaré le porte-parole des gobelins._

Aurélien se souvint brusquement de ce qu'avait dit Hagrid, lorsqu'il l'avait croisé à Gringotts: "J'ai aussi une lettre du professeur Dumbledore, au sujet de vous savez quoi dans le coffre numéro 713 ".

Hagrid était donc, en toute logique, celui qui avait vidé le coffre peu avant le cambriolage. Et ce, à la demande de Dumbledore. Granger avait-elle vu ce qu'il avit pris du coffre? Ce devait être un objet exessivement précieux pour que quelqu'un tente de le voler à Gringotts, la banque la plus sécurisée au monde.

Lorsqu'il revint au château avec Drago, Neville, Hermionne et Ron, leurs poches pleines de biscuits qu'il aurait été impoli de refuser, Aurélien estima qu'aucun des cours qu'il avait suivis jusqu'à présent ne lui avait donné autant à penser que cette visite chez Hagrid. Il se demanda où pouvait bien se trouver le contenu du coffre, à présent. Le géant avait dû vider la chambre forte juste à temps! Aurélien se posait aussi une autre question: qui avait bien pu avoir les capacités de cambrioler une chambre forte de Gringotts sans se faire prendre?

*****HP*****HP*HP*HP*HP*HP*HP*HP*HP*HP*HP*

La suite au prochain chapitre, Mwahahahahahaha!

Oui, vous avez tout compris, l'auteur a pété un plomb. Eh, docteur?! Où est la camisole de force?!


	8. VIII Duel à Minuit

**Chapitre 8**

**Duel à Minuit**

_Bonjour tout le monde, j'aimerais que les "fans" de cette histoire se rende sur mon profil et vote pour cette histoire. Je m'explique: il y a plusieurs développements possibles:_

_1/a/ Voldemort ne se fait pas connaître d'Aurélien._

_1/b/ LV révèle son identité à son fils après la retenue dans la forêt interdite._

_2/a/ LV parvient à revenir grâce à la pierre philosophale._

_2/b/ LV ne parviens pas à revenir._

_Ne votez pas dans les reviews, mais sur mon profil, les résultats seront calculés automatiquement par le site. Merci._

Aurélien avait toujours cru qu'il était impossible de rencontrer quelqu'un de plus insupportable et stupide que les jumeaux Kentland, mais c'était avant de faire la connaissance de Ronald Weasley et d'Hermionne Granger. Les Serpentards pensaient n'avoir que les cours de potion en commun avec les Gryffondors. Hélas, une note au tableau d'affichage les informa que les cours de vol sur balai seraient également communs entre les deux maisons.

"_On ne pouvait pas rêver mieux_, songea Aurélien. _Je n'attendais que ça: me ridiculiser devant ces imbeciles de Gryffondor en essayant de manier une branche volante!_"

Les leçons de vol étaient celles qu'il redoutait le plus. Il n'avait aucune envie de risquer inutilement sa vie en faisant le guignol dans les airs avec pour seul appui un ustensil ménager.

Pour ne rien arranger, Drago lui tapait sérieusement sur les nerfs avec ses vantardises. Il ne cessait de raconter des histoires ridicules dont il était le héros et qui se terminaient invariablement par une course poursuite haletante à l'issue de laquelle il échappait de justesse à un hélicoptère piloté par des Moldus diaboliques. Et il n'était, au grand damne d'Aurélien, pas le seul à se vanter.

Ron Weasley avait lui aussi passé le plus clair de son enfance à faire de dangereuses accrobaties aériennes en pleine campagne. Il racontait à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il avait failli entrer en collision avec un "depaltane" – ce qu'Aurélien avait traduit par "deltaplane" – alors qu'il pilotait le vieux balai de Charlie.

Tous les élèves issus de familles de sorciers parlaient sans cesse de Quidditch. Ron avait déjà eu une longue – et bruyante – dispute avec Dean Thomas, un autre première année Gryffondor, à propos du football. Le rouquin ne voyait pas ce qu'on pouvait bien trouver d'intéressant à un jeu qui ne comptait qu'une seule balle et ou il était interdit de voler. Inutile de dire qu'une telle remarque n'avait en rien amélioré la déjà très basse opinion qu'Aurélien avait de Ron.

Aurélien, qui avait toujours trouver la passion de certaines personnes pour les jeux sportifs d'un ridicule achevé et devait à présent supporter une telle ambiance sentait ses nerfs mis à rude épreuve. Mais le pire de tout était Hermionne Granger. Elle était tout bonnement insupportable! Lorsqu'elle avait appris qu'Aurélien avait été élevé par des Moldus, elle ne l'avait plus laché d'une semelle. Elle le bombardait de questions concernant son opinion sur les balais volants et le quidditch, débitant de longs monologues à toute vitesse sur le fait qu'elle avait le vertige et ne voulait pas avoir à enfourcher cet "engin de malheur". Elle redoutait de toute évidence autant qu'Aurélien la première leçon de vol, car c'était quelque chose qu'on ne pouvait pas apprendre par coeur dans les livres – et pourtant, elle avait essayé!

Le premier cours de balai volant devait avoir lieu le jeudi. Au petit déjeuner, Aurélien fut contraint d'écouter les conseils que Drago lui débitait d'une voix supérieure et trainante en serrant les poingts afin de ne pas étrangler, par inadvertance, le garçon blond. Crabbe et Goyle, les deux gorilles de Serpentard, semblaient boire ses paroles, mais tous les autres furent ravis que l'arrivée du courrier interrompe la conferrence de Malefoy.

Alors que Malfoy allait se remettre à débiter ses vantardises, Pansy Parkinson accompagnée de Millicent Bulstrode et de Daphnée Greengrass se dirigea vers la table des Gryffondor. Aurélien, saisissant l'occasion, interrompit Malefoy et attira son attention sur la scène.

Neville Londubat tenait une boule de verre de la taille d'une grosse bille remplie de fumée rouge qu'Aurélien reconnut comme étant un Rapeltout au creux de sa paume. Pansy la lui arracha des mains et se mit à examiner l'objet d'un air narquois. Seamus Finnigan et Ron Weasley se levèrent d'un bond, visblement près à provoquer une bagarre avec la jeune fille mais le professeur McGonagall accourut aussitôt.

- Que se passe-t-il, ici? demanda-t-elle.

- C'est Parkinson qui m'a prit mon Rapeltout, gémit Londubat.

Pansy fit une grimace et laissa retomber la boule de verre sur la table.

- C'était simplement pour jeter un coup d'oeil, dit-elle de voix grinçante avant de s'éloigner en compagnie de Bulstrode et Greengrass.

A trois heures et demi, cet après-midi là, les élèves de Serpentard sortirent dans le parc pour se rendre sur le lieu de leur première leçon de vol. Le ciel était clair et les vastes pelouses ondulaient sous une faible brise. Le terrain se trouvait du côté opposé à la forêt interdite dont on voyait l'inquiétante silhouette se balancer au loin.

Les Gryffondors n'étaient pas encore arrivés. En revanche, une vingtaine de balais volants étaient déjà soigneusements alignés sur la pelouse. A voir l'aspect des objets magiques, ces derniers ne devaient pas être de la meilleur des qualité ni des plus récents. Encourageant, songea Aurélien.

Au bout de quelques instants, les Gryffondors affluèrent bruyament sur le terrain suivis de près par Madame Bibine, le professeur de vol. Elle avait des cheveux courts et gris et des yeux jaunes semblables à ceux d'un faucon.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que vous attendez? Aboya-t-elle. Mettez-vous chacun devant un balai. Allez, dépêchez-vous!

Aurélien jeta un coup d'oeil à son balai: il semblait encore plus vieux et en plus mauvais état que les autres.

- Tendez la main droite au-dessus du balai, ordonna Madame Bibine, et dîtes: "Debout!"

- DEBOUT! Crièrent es élèves à l'unisson.

Le balai d'Aurélien lui sauta aussitôt dans la main, mais ce fut un des rares à le faire. Celui de Draco se contenta de rebondire sur le sol tandis que celui de Neville Londubat resta totalement immobile. Apparemment, peu d'élèves comprenaient le fonctionnement de la magie. Il fallait croire et vouloir pour arriver à quoi que ce soit. En d'autres termes, il fallait se montrer ferme et déterminé. Le tremblement dans la voix du Survivant passait très loin de la détermination ou de la fermeté...

Madame Bibine leur montra ensuite comment enfourcher le manche sans glisser. Elle passa devant chacun pour corriger leu position et Aurélien ne put s'empêcher de rire sous cape de l'entendre dire à Drago qu'il tenait très mal son balai.

- Et maintenant, dit le professeur, à mon coup de sifflet, vous donnez un coup de pied par terre pour vous lancer. Frappez fort! Vous tiendrez vos balais bien droits, vous vous élèverez d'un ou deux mètres et vous reviendrez immédiatement au sol en vous penchant légèrement en avant. Attention au coup de sifflet. Trois, deux...

Mais Neville était si nerveux et il avait si peur de ne pas réussir à décoller qu'il se lança avant que Madame Bibine ait eu le temps de porter le sifflet à ses lèvres.

- Redescends, mon garçon! Ordonna-t-elle.

Mais Neville s'éleva dans les airs comme un bouchon de champagne. Il était déjà à trois trois mètres. Il monta jusqu'à six mètres. Aurélien observa impassiblement le visage du Survivant se décomposer tandis qu'il regardait le sol s'éloigner. Il eut un haut-le-corps, glissa du balai et...

BAM! Il y eut un grand bruit sourd, puis un horrible craquement et Neville se retrouva face contre terre, le nez dans le gazon. Son balai continua de s'élever de plus en plus haut puis dériva lentement vers la forêt interdite avant de disparaître à l'horizon.

Madame Bibine était penchée sur Neville, le teint aussi pâle que lui.

- Poignet cassé, murmura-t-elle. Allez, viens mon garçon, lèves-toi, ce n'est pas grave.

Elle se tourna alors vers les autres élèves.

- Personne ne bouge pendant que j'emmène Monsieur Londubat à l'infirmerie, dit-elle. Et vous laissez les balais par terre, sinon, je vous garantis que vous ne resterez pas longtemps à Poudlard. Vous serez renvoyés avant même d'avoir eu le temps de prononcer le mot "Quidditch!"

Neville, le visage larmoyant, la main crispée sur son poignet, clopina à côté de Madame Bibine qui le tenait par l'épaule. Dès qu'il se furent suffisament éloignés, Pansy Parkinson éclata de rire, chose qu'Aurélien et Draco avait le plus de mal de ne pas faire.

- Vous avez vu sa tête, à cet abruti ? Il est beau, le Survivant! S'exclama-t-elle.

Les Serpentards, à l'exception d'Aurélien et de Drago, dont le visage était tout de même d'un rouge prononcé plus que suspicieux, éclatèrent de rire à leur tour.

- Tais-toi, Parkinson, lança sèchement Parvati Patil, une fille de Gryffondor à la peau chocolat.

- Tu prends la défence de Londubat, Parvati? Reprit Pansy. Je ne savais pas que tu aimais les gros et célèbres pleurnichards.

- Regardez! S'exclama soudain Daphnée Greengrass.

Elle se précipita à l'endroit où Neville était tombé et ramassa quelque chose dans l'herbe.

- C'est ce truc idiot que sa grand-mère lui a envoyé, dit Pansy en s'emparant du Rapeltout qui étincelait à présent dans sa main.

- Donne-moi ça, Parkinson, lança Parvati d'une voix dangereusement calme.

Tout le monde cessa de parler pour regarder la suite des évènements. Parkinson eut un sourire mauvais.

- Je vais le laisser quelque part pour que ce pauvre Survivant puisse le trouver. Sur le toit, par exemple.

- Donne-ça! S'écria Parvati.

Mais Parkinson avait déjà enfourché son balai et s'apprêtait à décoller. Malheureusement pour elle, Aurélien n'était pas décidé à rendre la réputation douteuse des Serpentards encore plus mauvaise. Il empoigna le bras de Pansy d'une main et de fer et lui dit calmement mais fermement:

- Rend le Rapeltout aux Gryffondors et cesse de te conduire comme une gamine capricieuse. Tu fais honte à ton nom et à ta Maison.

La jeune fille s'empourpra d'un mélange de colère et de honte mais obtempéra tout en bougonnant "ça va, je voulais juste m'amuser un peu". Ce fut à cet instant que Madame Bibine revint. Elle observa les élèves et leur aboya de retouner auprès de leur balai, l'air mécontent.

- Qu'est-ce que vous vous attendez? Allez, dîtes "debout!"

- DEBOUT! Répétèrent les élèves pour la seconde fois de la journée.

Cette fois, la plupart des balai sautèrent directement dans la main de leurs futurs utilisateurs. Madame Bibine eut une brève expression satisfaite avant de se remettre à aboyer.

- Bien! Vous avez tous vu ce qui est arrivé à Londubat! C'est ce qui arrive quand on n'écoute pas mes instructions. Alors faites bien attention à ce que je m'apprête à vous dire, parce que je ne me répèterai pas! A mon coup de sifflet, et uniquement à mon coup de sifflet – ni avant, ni après – vous donnerez un coup de pied sur le sol pour décoller. Vous tiendrez le manche de vos balais à l'_horizontale_, bien droits afin de ne pas monter trop haut, et vous vous élèverez d'un ou deux mètres tout au plus. Ensuite, à mon commandement, vous redescendrez vers le sol en vous penchant _légèrement_ en avant. Vous m'avez bien comprise?

- Oui, Madame Bibine, répondirent les élèves à l'unisson.

- Très bien. Attention au coup de sifflet. Trois, deux, un...TUT!

Elle siffla un grand coup et les première année tapèrent du pied sur le sol et s'élevèrent dans un ensemble plus ou moins stable. Aurélien constata avec soulagement qu'il n'avait pas plus de problèmes que les autres et était même plutôt doué. Contrairement à ses attentes, il se sentait étrangement à l'aise dans les airs.

La leçon continua ainsi sans autre incident et Aurélien fut satisfait du résultat. Le balai volant ne serait très certainement jamais son moyen de transport préféré, mais si le besoin se présentait, il pourrait toujours l'utiliser sans grande difficulté. Hermionne Granger ne pouvait pas en dire autant, la pauvre. Elle avait passé toute la leçon crispée sur son balai, les main tramblantes et le visage livide. Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le château, Aurélien eut un rictus de contentement.

- Tu plaisante, ou quoi?

C'était l'heure de loisirs et Aurélien, Drago, Ron, Hermionne et Neville – dont le poignet n'était plus cassé - étaient tous réunis autour d'une même table à la bibliothèque. Aurélien venait de leur annocer le nom de ses parents.

- Lily Potter? S'exclama Ron. J'ai entendu parler d'elle... Il paraît qu'elle a affronté Tu-Sais-Qui plusieurs fois avant de mourir! C'est ma mère qui me l'a dit...

- Ma grand-mère aussi m'a parlé d'elle, murmura Neville. C'était une amie de ma mère...et ma maraine.

Ron était tellement stupéfait qu'il ne se rendit pas compte que sa manche trempait dans sa bouteille d'encre. Drago, lui, s'en rendit tout à fait compte et commença à ricanner dans son coin en observant la manche de la robe de seconde main s'imbiber d'encre verte.

- Ta maraine? Wahoo, Aurélien, tu te rends compte? Tu es un peu comme le frère du Survivant!

A en voir l'expression dégoûtée de Drago, cette nouvelle ne semblait pas lui paire plus qu'elle ne plaisait à Aurélien.

Fred et George, les frères jumeaux de Ron, entrèrent dans la salle à ce moment là. Ils se dirigèrent vers leur table et se placèrent de chaque côté de Ron, un bras autour des épaules du jeune rouquin aux tâches de rousseur.

- Salut, dit l'un d'eux à voix basse. Comment vas-tu, jeune frère? Tu pactises avec l'ennemi?

- Tu sais, Gred, dit l'autre, je ne sais pas si je dois être fier de lui ou si je dois le renier... Se faire des amis Serpentards... Briser la tradition de notre famille... ainsi que celle de Gryffondor...et parler à un Malfoy!

- Hummm, ça mérite réflexion, dit son jumeau. Mais il faut qu'on y aille, maintenant. Il parait que Lee Jordan a trouvé un passage secret pour sortir de l'école.

- Je parie que c'est celui qui se trouve derrière Gregory le hautain. On l'avait déjà repéré la première semaine. A toute à l'heure.

Aurélien nota mentalement l'emplacement du passge secret. Il allait falloir qu'il surveille ces deux là, ils pouvaient se révéler d'une grande utilité.

Fred et George étaient à peine partis que que quelqu'un de beaucoup moins sympathique apparut. C'était Pansy Parkinson, accompagnée de Milicent Bulstrode et de Daphnée Greengrass.

- Alors, Weasley, tu ne peux pas te balader tout seul dans le château sans l'aide de tes grands frères? Si tu as envie de retourner chez tes parents, vas-y, ça nettoiera un peu l'école...

- Tu ferais moins la fière si tu n'avais pas Greengrass et Bulstrode avec toi, répliqua Ron avec froideur.

Aurélien et Drago observèrent la scène se dérouler avec amusement. Ca promettait de devnir intéressant.

- Oh, vraiment, Weasley? Au moins, moi, je n'abaisse à m'asseoir en compagnie de sang-de-bourbes, et d'imbéciles qui ne savent même pas tenir sur un balai.

- Retire ce que tu viens de dire! S'exclama Ron, ses grandes oreilles décolées d'un rouge écarlate.

- Oh, et pourquoi est-ce que je ferais ça, hein? Qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire, _mendiant_?

- Si tu ne t'excuses pas tout de suite, dit Ron d'un air outré, je vais te faire ravaler tes paroles moi-même!

- Oh, mais je te prends quand tu veux, la belette, s'exclama Parkinson, un rictus aux lèvres. Cette nuit, si ça te convient. Duel de sorciers. Baguettes magiques uniquement, pas de contact physique. Je ne voudrais pas attrapper de maladie, après tout. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, gueux, tu ne sais pas ce qu'est un duel de sorciers?

- Bien sûr que si! S'exclama Ron, le visage presque aussi rouge que ses cheveux. Et je choisi Aurélien comme second!

A ces mots, la bonne humeur d'Aurélien disparut d'un coup. Quel abruti, ce Weasley!

- Et toi, tu prends qui, comme second?

Parkinson se tourna vers Greengrass et Bulstrode et les évalua du regard.

- Bulstrode, dit-elle. A minuit, d'accord? On se retouve dans la salle des trophées, elle n'est jamais fermée.

Lorsque Parkinson fut partie, Aurélien se tourna vers Ron, son regard lançant des éclairs.

- Non mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de me nommer second?

- Ben, je... je pensais que comme on était amis et que c'est toi le meilleur en classe, ça ne te dérangerait pas... balbutia le rouquin en se demandant ce qu'il avait fait de mal.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, un duel de sorcier? Demanda soudain Hermionne Et qu'est-ce que c'est, un second?

Etonnement, ce fut Neville qui répondit.

- Un duel de sorciers, c'est un combat en trois manches régularisé et légal entre deux sorciers. Un second est là pour prendre la place du premier combattant si celui-ci est tué avant la fin du duel. Mais on ne meurt que dans les vris duels, avec de vrais sorciers. Tout ce que Ron et Parkinson arriveront à faire, c'est à s'envoyer des étincelles dans la figure. Ils ne se connaissent pas suffisament pour se faire du mal. Je suis sûr que Parkinson s'attendait à ce que Ron refuse.

Toutes les personnes présentes se tournèrent vers lui et le regardèrent comme si une seconde tête lui était poussée. Il rougit et baissa les yeux, embarassé.

-Et si rien ne se passe lorsque Ron agitera sa baguette? Demanda Drago en tentant tant bien que mal de dissimuler son amusement à l'idée d'un tel scénario.

- Dans ce cas, je jetterai ma baguette à terre et je donnerai un coup de poing sur le nez de Parkinson, dit Ron.

- Il n'est pas question que Ron aille à ce duel! S'exclama Hermionne. Tu ne va tout de même pas te promener la nuit dans le château! Tu as pensé aux points que nous feras pardre si tu es pris? Et tu seras forcément pris. C'est vraiment très égoïste de ta part, Ron!

- Et ça ne te regarde vraiment pas, dit Ron. Ce n'est pas comme si tu étais celle qu'on avait provoqué en duel. Sache qu'un Gryffondor ne renonce jamais à sa parole et ne fuit pas devant le danger! C'est ce que mon père dit toujours...

Voilà qui expliquait le choix des mots, songea Aurélien, résigné.

La nuit promettait de ne pas être de tout repos, songea Aurélien, alongé sur son lit en attendant l'heure de se rendre au rendez-vous. Pansy avait passé la soirée à se vanter de son plan "ingénieux" auprès des autres première année de serpentard.

- J'ai prévenu Rusard que Weasley serait dans la salle des trophées à minuit, ce soir. Bien entendu, moi je n'irai pas. Je ne veux pas faire perdre de points à Serpentard, après tout. Je suis pressée de voir la tête que fera Weasley demain matin!

Il y avait de grands risques qu'ils se fassent prendre par le concierge, mais si Aurélien voulait garder la confiance de Weasley, il se devait de se rendre sur lieux. Si seulement le rouquin avait su tenir sa langue et garder sa bouche fermée! Drago, de son côté, avait décidé de l'accompagner, pensant dans son arrogance que puisqu'il était au courant que Rusard serait dans les parges, il ne se ferait pas prendre.

- Onze heures et demi, murmura le blond, il est temps d'y aller.

Ils enfilèrent leurs robe de chambre, prirent leur baguettes magiques et remontèrent l'escalier menant à la salle commune. Quelques braises rougeoyaient encore dans l'âtre et les fauteuils avaient l'air de créatures informes, tapies dans la pénombre de la longue salle rectangulaire.

Précautionneusement, faisant le minimum de bruit possible, ils firent glisser le pan de mur qui servait de porte d'entrée de la salle commune et se faufilèrent à pas de loups dans les couloirs noirs des sous-sols de Poudlard. Aurélien alluma le bout de sa baguette magique d'un "lumos" murmuré et s'engagea en rampant le long des murs de pierre en direction du hall d'entrée.

Aurélien et Drago montèrent lentement la volée de marches menant au rez-de-chaussé en faisant bien attention à ne pas se prendre les pied dans les marches farceuses de l'escalier. Ils arrivèrent bientôt dans le hall et vérifièrent qu'ils étaient seuls avant de le traverser le plus vite et le plus silencieusement possible. Encore, ils grimpèrent plusieurs volées de marches jusqu'à être parvenus au troisième étage où se trouvait la salle des Trophées, leur lieu de rendez-vous.

Là, les deux première année s'engagèrent dans des couloirs qui menaient à des salles qui à leur tour menaient à d'autres couloirs avant d'arriver dans la galerie des armures qui précédaient la salle des Trophées. Ils se dépéchèrent de traverser la salle et parvinrent enfin à destination.

Ron n'était pas encore arrivé, mais ce n'avait rien d'étonnant. Les Gryffondors étaient rarement ponctuels. Derrière des vitrines de cristal enchasséees dans les colones de pierre soutenant les étages supérieurs, des coupes, des écus, des plateaux, des statuettes d'or et d'argent étincelaient dans la pénombre, à la lueur du clair de lune. Aurélien et Drago attendirent quelques minutes avant que Ron n'arrive.

Mais le rouquin n'était pas seul, il était accompagné de deux autres compagnons: Hermionne Granger et Neville Londubat. Hermionne et Ron avait l'air plus que contrarié et ne cessaient de se lancer des coup d'oeil furieux tandis que Neville, lui, arborait une expression encore plus perdue que d'habitude.

- Ron, dit Aurélien, nous devons partir maintenant!

- Quoi? S'insurgea le rouquin. Et abandonner le duel?

- Il n'y a pas de duel. Pansy t'as roulé dans la farine! Elle a prévenu Rusard que tu serais là cette nuit et n'a jamais eu l'intention de venir. Nous devons partir maintenant, ou nous allons nous faire prendre!

- Tu vois? Tu vois ce que je t'avais dit? Explosa Hermionne en se tournant vers Ron. Je t'avais dit que c'était une très maucaise idée et qu'on se ferait prendre!

- Granger! Dit sèchement Aurélien. Calme-toi, on ne s'est pas encore fait prendre. Et puis, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici si tu trouves que c'est une si mauvaise idée?

- Parce que tu crois que j'avais envie de venir? S'insurgea la jeune fille encore plus. J'ai essayé de retnir cet idiot, mais on s'est retrouvé de l'autre côté de notre salle commune et comme la grosse n'était plus dans son tableau, je n'ai pas pu y retourner!

- Et Londubat, demanda Drago, qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici?

- Euh, dit éloquemment le garçon concerné, en fait, j'avais oublié le mot de passe et je dormais devant la salle commune quand Ron et Hermionne sont sortis...et comme je ne voulais pas rester tout seul...

La phrase resta en suspencion, mais tout le monde comprit bien ce qu'il voulait dire: comme il avait eu peur de rester seul dans les couloirs la nuit, il avait collé aux basques de Weasley et de Granger. Et c'était _ça_ le Survivant? Songèrent les deux Serpentards présent.

Soudain, un bruit dans la pièce voisine les fit tous sursauter. Aurélien bradit sa baguette et ils entendirent une voix, une voix qu'aucun d'eux ne voulaient entendre à cet instant précis.

- Cherche ma belle, cherche bien, ils doit se cacher dans le coin.

C'était Rusard qui parlait à Miss Teigne. Frappés d'horreur, Aurélien et Drago se regardèrent et prirent la fuite, bientôt suivis des trois Gryffondors. Ils filèrent en silence jusqu'à la porte opposée et parvinrent à peine à la franchir avant que Rusard ne pénètre dans la salle des Trophées.

Ils y a quelqu'un qui doit se cacher quelque part, marmonna-t-il derrière eux.

Suivi des quatre autres, Aurélien s'engagea dans la longue galerie aux Armures. Ils entendaient Rusard qui se rapprochait et Neville poussa brusquement un cri appeuré. Il se mit à courir, trébucha, essaya de se rattraper en saisissant Ron par la taille et tous deux tombèrent en renversant une armure.

Le vacarme qui s'ensuivit aurait suffi à réveiller tout le château.

- ON FILE! Cria Aurélien et ils se mirent à courir sans se donner le temps de se retourner.

Parvenus à l'extrémité de la galerie aux armures, ils prirent un virage serré et foncèrent à toutes jambes à travers un dédale de couloirs. Aurélien avait pris la tête du groupe sans avoir la moindre idée de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient, ni de la direction qu'ils suivaient. Ils passèrent derrière une tapisserie et s'engouffrèrent dans un passage secret qu'ils parcoururent sans ralentir l'allure. Ils se retrouvèrent alors près de la salle où avaient lieu les cours d'enchantements et qui était située à des kilomètres de la salle des Trophées.

- Je pense qu'on l'a semé, dit Aurélien, hors d'haleine, s'appuyant contre un mur froid et s'essuyant le front.

Neville, plié en deux par un point de côté, essayait de retrouver sa respiration en émettant toutes sortes de bruits bizarres.

- Je...t'avais...prévenu! Dit Hermionne à Ron, le souffle court, la main sur sa poitrine endolorie.

- Il faut que nous retournions dans nos dortoirs et on a intérêt à se dépêcher, dit Aurélien.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu as été assez bête pour croire Parkinson, Ronald! Reprit Hermionne sans faire attention à ce que venait de dire Aurélien. La prochaine fois que tu seras provoqué, rend service à tout le monde et n'ouvre pas la bouche!

Il était répugnant de l'admettre, mais Granger avait bien raison sur ce coup là, pensa Aurélien. Il n'allait cependant pas le reconnaître à haute-voix et le tmps pressait.

- Allons-y! Ordonna-t-il sèchement.

Ce n'était pas si simple, malheureusement. Ils avaient à peine fait dix mètres qu'ils virent quelque chose jaillir d'une salle de classe, juste devant leur nez. C'était Peeves, l'esprit frappeur. En les voyant, il poussa une exclamation ravie.

- Tais-toi, Peeves, à cause de toi on va se faire renvoyer, dit Ron.

- Alors les petits nouveaux, on se promène dans les couloirs à minuit? Demanda-t-il de sa voix aigre.

- Ne nou dénonce pas, s'il te plaît, supplia Neville dans un de ses à présent si célèbres moments de courage.

- Je devrais le dire à Rusard, déclara-t-il d'une voix faussement vertueuse. Pour votre propre bien, ajouta-t-il, les yeux brillants de malice.

- Fiche le camp, laisse nous passer, lança Ron en faisant un geste pour écarter Peeves.

C'était une grave erreur.

- ELEVES HORS DU DORTOIR! Hurla aussitôt Peeves. ELEVES HORS DU DORTOIR DANS LE COULOIR DES ENCHANTEMENTS!

Ils se baissèrent pour passer sous l'esprit frappeur et coururent jusqu'au bout du couloir où ils tombèrent sur une porte verrouillée.

- On est fichus, gémit Ron tandis qu'il essayait vainement d'ouvrir la porte. C'est la fin, pour nous!

Ils entendirent les bruits de pas de Rusard qui courait le vite que son âge avancé le lui autorisait dans la direction d'où provenaient les cris de Peeves. Il n'y avait plus beaucoup de temps. Aurélien regarda en direction de la porte puis en direction des bruits de course et prit sa décision. Il devait à tout prix éviter de se faire prendre.

- Pousse-toi, dit-il à Ron alors qu'il le poussait lui même brusquement sur le côté.

Aurélien posa la paume de sa main droite sur la serrure et se concentra. Il s'agissait d'un tour qu'il avait appris quuelques semaines après avoir pris conscience de ses pouvoirs, à l'orphelinat. Dans son esprit, les rouages de la grosse serrure rouillée appurent et, un par par un, il les débloca grâce à la magie qui courait dans ses veines.

Il y eut alors un déclic et la porte pivota sur ses gonds.

- Cool, entendit-il Drago et Ron murmurer alors qu'Hermionne prenait une grande et bruyante inspiration, comme estomaquée par ce à quoi elle venait d'être témoin.

Les cinq première année se précipitèrent dans l'ouverture et refermèrent aussitôt la porte derrière eux. Puis, ils colèrent l'oreille contre le battant de bois afin d'entendre ce qu'il se passait à l'extérieur.

- Où sont-ils passés, Peeves, demandait Rusard. Vite, dis-le moi.

- On dit: où sont-ils allés, s'il te plaît, quand on est poli.

- Ca suffit, Peeves, ce n'est pas le moment de faire l'idiot. Par où sont-ils partis?

- Je dirais quelque chose quand on me dira s'il teplaît, chantonna Peeves de son ton le plus exaspérant.

- Bon, d'accord. S'il te plaît, Peeves.

- QUELQUE CHOSE! Ha! Ha! Ha! Je vous avais prévenu, je dirai "quelque chose" quand on me dira s'il te plaît! Ha! Ha! Ha!

Aurélien et les autres entendirent un bruit semblable à une rafale de vent. C'était Peeves qui prenait la fuite tandis que Rusard lançait des jurons furieux.

- Il pense que la porte est verrouillée, murmura Aurélien. On devrait s'en tirer. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a, à la fin? Demanda-t-il, énervé, à Neville qui le tirait par la manche depuis un bon moment.

Comme Neville insistait, Aurélien se retourna. Pendant un instant, il se demanda s'il n'était pas maudit. Après tout, sa vie avait toujours été des plus médiocres. D'abord, il avait été abandonné, ensuite, il avait du vivre à l'orphelinat avec des _moldus_ et avait dû subir toutes sortes de choses de leur part, et enfin il venait de se rendre compte que sa vie misérable n'allait pas tarder à se terminer violemment dans un bain de sang. Il comprenait à présent parfaitement pourquoi cet endroit était interdit.

Devant ses yeux, un chien monstrueux remplissait tout l'espace entre le sol et le plafond. L'animal avait trois têtes: trois paires d'yeux étincelant d'une lueure démente, trois museaux qui flairaient en frémissant avec avidité et trois gueules bavantes hérissées d'énormes crocs jaunâtres d'où pendaient des filets de salive épais comme des cordes.

Le chien se tenait immobile, ses six yeux fixés sur eux. S'il ne les avit pas encore dévorés, c'était sans doute parce qu'ils l'avait pris par surprise, pensa Aurélien, mais à en juger par ses grognements qui roulaient comme le tonnerre, il n'allait pas tarder à leur bondir dessus.

Aurélien chercha à tatons la poignet de la porte. Entre Rusard et la mort, il préférait Rusard.

Ils sortirent à reculons, claquèrent la porte derrière eux et se mirent à courir le long du couloir à une telle vitesse qu'ils avaient l'impression de voler. Rusard avait dû les chercher ailleurs, car ils ne l'aperçurent nul part, mais peu leur importait, ils n'vaient plus qu'une idée en tête: mettre le maximum de distance entre le monstre et eux. Ils ne s'arrêtèrent de courir que lorsqu'ils furent revenus dans le hall d'entrée, au rez-de-chaussée.

Essoufflés par leur course folle, ils s'apuyèrent contre les murs plongés dans la pénombre pour se reprendre.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il leur prend, de garder un truc comme ça dans une école? Demanda Ron, dont les jambes et les mains tremblaient encore. S'il y a un chien au monde qui a besoin d'exercice, c'est bien celui-là!

Hermionne qui avait à la fois retrouvé son souffle et son mauvais carctère, prit la parole.

- Ca t'arrive de te servir de tes yeux, lança-t-elle. Tu n'as pas vu sur quoi il était?

- Une trappe!murmura Aurélien. Il était sur une trappe, je m'en souviens, maintenant.

- Exactement, s'exclama Hermionne. Ce qui signifie qu'il est là...

- Pour garder quelque chose, la coupa Aurélien. Mais quoi?

Il se tut quelques instants et observa Granger. Il voyait ses yeux briller de fureur alors qu'elle observait Ron en crispant les poings sur le tissus de sa robe de chambre, émettant un bruit de papier journal froissé. Papier journal... Pourquoi cette image demeurait-elle gravée dans son esprit? Quel rapport y avait-il entre un journal froissé et ce que cachait le monstre du troisième étage? Et qui pouvait bien être assez fou pour élever une bestiole pareille?

Alors que Drago et lui-même se dirigeaient en silence vers leur dortoir, l'énigme trouva sa réponse. Le cambriolage de Gringotts et Hagrid! Hagrid était le seul à être capable de controler un cerberus – car c'était ce qu'était ce chien – et il était également celui qui avait vider le coffre 713, cambriolé plus tard le même jour. En toute logique, ce qui se trouvait à Gringotts et qui avait tant de valeur que quelqu'un s'était risqué à cambrioler les gobelins se trouvait à présent à Poudlard, sous la trappe que gardait un monstrueux chien à trois têtes. Et Aurélien était bien décidé à découvrir de quoi il s'agissait.


	9. IX Halloween

_Rappel du chapitre précédent: Pansy Parkinson, aidée de Daphnée Greengrass et Millicent Bulstrode vole le rappeltout de Neville après la chute de ce dernier lors du cours de vol. Parvati Patil devint l'héroine du jour en poursuivant Parkinson sur son balais et en devenant attrapeuse de l'équippe de Quidditch de Gryffondor. Parkinson, humiliée de l'échec, tente de provoquer Parvati en duel mais termine par provoquer Ron. Ce dernier choisi Aurélien comme son second. Le chapitre se termine par la découverte du chien de garde à trois tête de Hagrid._

_**IMPORTANT!**: J'ai trouvé que le chapitre huit ressemblait bien trop à celui du livre. Il est évident que je m'étais contentée de remplacer Malfoy et ses acolytes par Parkinson, Greengrass et Bulstrode. De même, j'avais remplacé Harry par Parvati. J'ai donc modifié le chapitre huit avant de rédiger celui-ci. Pour ceux qui ne souhaitent pas relire le huitième chapitre, voici les modifications apportées:_

_Lors du cours de vol, Aurélien empêche Pansy de s'envoler avec le rapeltout et Parvati ne joue plus aucun rôle. Lors de la réunion d'Aurélien, Drago, Neville, Ron et Hermionne à la bibliothèque, Parvati n'est pas présente et ne peut donc pas révéler qu'elle est attrpeuse pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle ne l'est pas. A la place, Aurélien révèle le nom de ses parents. Ron et Neville ont entendu parler de sa mère par leur famille et Neville révèle que Lily Potter était sa maraine. Fred et George font aussi leur apparition et se demandent à voix haute s'ils doivent être fier de leur petit frère ou en être honteux (ils font référence à son "amitié" avec des serpentards et qui plus est, un Malfoy). Alors qu'ils s'en vont, Parkinson arrive et commence à se moquer de Ron et de son manque d'indépendance présumé ("Alors, Weasley, tu ne peux pas te balader tout seul dans le château sans l'aide de tes grands frères? Si tu as envie de retourner chez tes parents, vas-y, ça nettoiera un peu l'école..." est sa première réplique. Bien entendu, la querelle s'envenime et se termine par une provoquation en duel. Le reste du chapitre demeure inchangé._

**Chapitre 9**

**Halloween**

Le lendemin, Parkinson n'en crut pas ses yeux lorsqu'elle vit que Ron était toujours à Poudlard, l'air fatigué, mais la mine joyeuse. Le rouquin était en effet en train de discuter avec Neville et l'on pouvait voir l'un ou l'autre rire de temps à autres. Pansy Parkinson, quant à elle, avait l'air plus renfrogné que jamais et on pouvait presque voir de la fumée lui sortir des oreilles. Elle se mit à parler furieusement avec Daphnée alors que Millicent continuait à manger avec l'air de celle en train de mourir d'ennui. Aurélien tendit discrètement l'oreille.

- Comment a-t-il pu échapper à Rusard? J'avais pourtant tout bien préparé! Disait Parkinson sur un ton excédé.

- Il a peut-être eu de la chance, dit Millicent.

- De la _chance_? Non mais est-ce que tu t'entends? S'exclama Pansy d'un ton indigné. J'avais tout mis en place, mon plan était parfait! La _chance_ ne lui aurait jamais permi de s'échapper.

- Quelqu'un a dû le prévenir, alors, dit Greengrass d'un ton bien plus posé que celui de sa camarade.

- Impossible! Rejeta aussitôt Parkinson. Les seuls à être au courant de mon plan étaient des serpentards et un jamais un serpentard n'aiderait un Gryffondor.

- Tu oublie ce qui s'est passé hier, remarqua calmement Daphnée. Jedosorr a déjà été vu aidant des Gryffondors. Et lui et Malfoy trainent souvent avec Weasley, Londubat et Granger. Ils ont très bien pu prévenir Weasley.

- Ne dis pas de sottises, Daphnée, dit Parkinson d'un ton condescendant. Malfoy et Jedosorr ne font que se servir de Weasley et de sa bande. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils ont derrière la tête, mais je suis persuadée qu'ils n'ont pas prévenu Weasley. Ils sont fidèles à Serpentard.

Daphnée haussa un sourcil dubitatif mais ne répondit rien. Elle se contenta de se concentrer sur son petit-déjeuner, l'air pensif. Il était étonnant que les deux pussent avoir à la fois raison et tord à propos d'Aurélien, songea ce dernier. Daphnée avait raison en assumant son implication dans le sauvetage des Gryffondors mais tord de douter de sa loyauté envers Sepentard. Parkinson, en revanche, avait raison en ce qui concernait la nature de ses relations avec Weasley et Londubat mais était assez idiote pour croire qu'il n'avait rien à voir avec le fait que les deux ne s'étaient pas fait prendre par Rusard.

Aurélien jeta un coup d'oeuil à la table des rouge et or et remarqua que si Ron et Neville discutaient joyeusement, Hermionne, quant à elle, était seule. Elle était présentement plongée dans un énorme grimoire qui ressemblait énormément à l'_Histoire de Poudlard_. Bien que le jeune orphelin eut deaucoup de mal à supporter la jeune fille, il devait bien admettre qu'elle avait une intelligence bien supérieure à la plupart des personnes de son âge.

Hermionne était en effet la meilleure élève de Gryffondor, aussi bien accadémiquement que pratiquement. Elle connaissait déjà ses manuels par coeur et pouvait en réciter n'importe quel passage à la demande d'un professeur. Elle parvenait également à en appliquer les pincipes lorsqu'il était attendu des élèves qu'ils pratiquent la magie. Elle n'avait besoin que de deux ou trois essais avant d'exécuter un sort parfaitement. C'était exactement pour les raisons précédentes qu'Aurélien ne la supportait pas.

Il n'était pas jaloux de la jeune fille, non, car ses résultats équivalaient ceux de Granger. Si la jeune fille était la meilleure élève de sa maison, Aurélien était le meilleur élève de la sienne. Le problème était le suivant: Hermionne et lui étaient égaux à la tête de leur année. Or, le jeune orphelin ne voulait être l'égal de personne. Il voulait être meilleur, il voulait être le plus doué, le plus puissant, le plus savant. Ce fut ce qui le poussa à passer tout son temps libre à la bibliothèque les semaines suivantes.

Durant les heures de cour, Aurélien entretenait ses relations avec ses Drago, Ron, Neville et même Hermionne, les berçant dans l'illusion qu'était l'amitié. Dès qu'il avait un moment de libre, en revanche, il se précipitait au quatrième étage en se servant des passages secrets – dont les emplacements lui avaient été poliment donnés par diverses fantômes et portraits – et recherchait tout ce qu'il pouvait trouver ayant un rapport quelconque avait le programme de première année.

C'est ainsi qu'il lut un nombre gargantuesque de livres portant sur la lévitation dans toutes ses formes, les sorts de verrouillage et de dévérouillage, des sortilèges de détection, comment transformer du bois en un objet en métal de son imagination, comment rendre une métamorphose détaillée et de bonne qualité, comment étaient crées les potions et comment améliorer une recette, et bien d'autres choses encore. Il se pencha sur des manuels purement théoriques, expliquant le fonctionnement de la magie. Il commença l'apprentissage des runes et de l'aritmancie et parvint même à dénicher un vieux grimmoire traitant de la magie ancienne.

Après huit heures du soir, l'heure à laquelle fermait la bibliothèque, Aurélien retournait dans la salle commune et rédigeait ses essais. Il découvrit qu'avec toutes les connaissances supplémentaires qu'il avait acquises, ses devoirs étaient très vite terminés. Il consacrait ses week-end à pratiquer les sorts qu'il avait lu à la bibliothèque la semaine précédente. S'il n'avait aucun problème à lancer des sortilèges mineurs, il devait parfois s'y prendre à plusieurs reprises et même relire ses notes attentivement pour pratiquer des sorts plus avancés. Il lui fallut ainsi une bonne heure avant de ne pouvoir lancer le sortilège d'attraction, vu en quatrième année.

Bien entendu, tout ce travail supplémentaire avait un prix: Aurélien était épuisé. Le résultat de ses efforts, en revanche, l'encourageait à continuer sur la voix sur laquelle il s'était lancer. Ses, déjà parfaites, avaient augmentées et il gagnait environ quarante points à Serpentard par jour. Les professeurs ne tarissaient pas d'éloges à son sujet, répétant à qui voulait l'entendre que "le jeune Jedosorr" était "un élève brillant, appliquer et si poli". Hermionne, qui était la première de son année aux côtés d'Aurélien, se vit bientôt reléguée au rang d'éternelle seconde, peu importe le temps qu'elle passait à écrire un essai ou à pratiquer un sort à l'avance.

C'est ainsi qu'à la mi-octobre, elle alla s'asseoir à côté d'Aurélien à la bibliothèque et lui demanda conseil.

- Aurélien, dit-elle, hésitante, je... je voulais savoir si ça te dérangerais de... de m'aider un peu, avec mes devoirs...

Le jeune homme releva la tête des notes qu'il était en train de prendre. Il avait jusqu'alors été plongé dans _De l'Alchimie aux Potions: similitudes et différences, _un ouvrage fascinant, et n'avait pas la moindre envie d'être déranger et d'arrêter sa lecture. En revanche, lorsque Hermionne Granger, entre toutes les personnes possibles et imaginables, vint lui demander son aide à _lui,_ il se sentit envahi d'un sentiment jouissif: celui du triomphe. Voici pourquoi il referma volontier son précieux livre et porta toute son attention sur la jeune fille. 

Savourant l'instant, Aurélien observa Hermionne un bon moment avant de répondre. Ce qu'il vit le fit presque sourir de contentement. La tête baissée et le visage à moitié dissimulée derrière ses cheveux chatains broussailleux, Granger avit prit une teinte écarlate. Tout, dans sa posture, criait son embarras à devoir demander de l'aide à quelqu'un de supérieurement intelligent et doué. Le fait qu'elle se trouvait ici, devant lui, à lui réclamer conseil était probablement ce qu'Hermionne considérait comme la défaite ultime. Et elle avait raison, songea Aurélien.

- Je veux bien t'aider, répondit le jeune homme. Donne-moi tes essais, je vais les relire avec toi et te dire ce qui ne va pas.

Hermionne, encore toute rouge de honte, se baissa à terre et fouilla dans son sac surchagé. C'était à se demander comment elle parvenait encore à tenir debout avec un poids pareil sur les épaules. Elles empoigna trois rouleaux de parchemins recouverts d'une écriture élégante mais minuscule. Aurélien s'empara du premier rouleau – un essai de métamorphose – et commença à lire.

_Théorie basique de la métamorphose d'un invertébré en objet inanimé._

_Selon le théorème de Médusa, il est plus facile de métamorphoser un un être vivant dont la physiologie ne présente pas de complexités majeures, tels qu'une fleure ou une mouche, plutôt que de métamorphoser des êtres plus évolués, comme un arbre ou une biche. C'est pour cette raison que les débutants commencent à s'exercer à l'aide d'invertébrés, principalements insectes et molusques avant de passer au niveau supérieur. _

_Circé explique dans son Etude de la Métamorphose qu'une transformation réussie demande trois étapes: 1) la visualistion et l'assimilation de l'objet premier; 2) la visualistion et l'assimilation de l'objet en devenir et 3) la visualisation et la compréhension du processus de transformation. Il écrit __"__plus la confection d'un objet ou d'un animal est simple, plus il est facile de le visualiser dans son intégralité, et, par la même, d'en assimiler l'essence__" C'est pourquoi, selon lui et Médusa, il est plus __aisé de transformer un animal ou objet simple et de petite taille en un autre objet ou anima de physionomie simple et de petite taille. _

_La reine Maëva fait quant à elle la distinction entre objet animé et objet inanimé. Elle explique dans son Traité Théorique de la Métamorphose de Base qu'un objet vivant est toujours plus complexe qu'un objet inanimé. La vie, selon elle, serait une forme de magie qui doit être prit en conte avant..._

Aurélien se rendit bien vite compte du problème d'Hermionne et lui en fit part en ces mots:

- D'après ce que j'en vois, ton essais est parfaitement bien rédigé et très complet.

Le visage anxieux de la jeune fille se détendit légèrement à ces mots.

-C'est sans doute pour ça que tu obtiens de très bon résultats, poursuivit Aurélien. Par contre, ton problème, c'est que tu ne prends pas d'initiative, tu n'élabore pas.

- Mais si j'élabore, tu vois, ici j'explique le processus basique de toute métamorphose, dit-elle en désignant le second paragraphe de son essai, et la, j'explique pourquoi il est plus facile de transformer de petits et simples objets en autres petits et simples objets, et ensuite j'élabore la théorie du vivant contre non-vivant avec le traité de la reine Maëva, et puis...

- Hermionne, coupa sèchement Aurélien, ce n'était pas ce que je voulait dire quand je t'ai dit que tu n'élabores pas. Ce que je voulait dire, c'est que cet essai aurait pu être écrit par n'importe qui ayant un minium de connaîssances et de sens logique. Ce n'est pas vraiment _toi_ qui élabore, en réalité, ce sont Médusa, Cicé et Maëva qui expliquent la théorie basique de métamorphose d'un invertébré versus objet inanimé. Hors, c'est à _toi_ qu'on demande d'expliquer la théorie. Ton essai est un ensemble de citations de telle ou telle personne, qui, je l'admets, explique le processus en détail, mais tu n'y donne pas ton avis, tu n'explique pas pourquoi, selon _toi_, il est plus facile de transformer un invertébré qu'un oiseau et pourquoi il est plus facile de transformer un objet en un autre objet plutôt que faire la transition entre être vivant et être inanimé.

- Mais je n'ai pas assez d'expérience pour expliquer ça toute seule. Je ne pourrais jamais écrire tout un rouleau de parchemin sur la théorie rien qu'avec mes propres mots.

- Tu as le droit d'utiliser les théorèmes et les traités des autres, tu peux même t'en servir comme points d'appuis pour ton devoir, mais tu dois montrer que tu _comprends_ ce que tu écris en développant ces théories avec tes propres mots. Ton idée d'utiliser le troisième théorème de Médusa comme introduction était bonne. Seulement quelqu'un qui ne connaît rien à la magie se poserait plusieurs questions: 1) Qu'est-ce que la métamorphose? 2) Qui est Médusa? Et 3)Les débutants de quoi? Ensuite, pour le deuxième paragraphe, tu parles d'assimilation et de visualisation. Mais qu'est-ce que visualistion et assimilation signifie pour toi? Comment est-ce que tu mets ce principe en pratique? Et qu'est-ce que tu ressens à ce moment-là? Et puis, qu'est-ce veut dire la citation _"plus la confection d'un objet ou d'un animal est simple, plus il est facile de le visualiser dans son intégralité, et, par la même, d'en assimiler l'essence" _?Tu comprends ce que je veux dire, maintenant, quand je te dis que tu n'élabores pas?

Hermionne hocha frénétiquement la tête avant de prendre la parole d'un ton fièvreux:

- Est-ce que tu veux bien m'aider à réécrire mon devoir? Demanda-t-elle.

Aurélien hocha calmement la tête, observant Hermionne qui, une fois de plus, fouillait dans son sac à la recherche d'un rouleau de parchemin vierge, d'une plume et d'un pot d'encre. Elle déposa le tout proprement sur la table, débouchona la bouteille d'encre en prenant soin de ne rien tâcher et plongea sa plume dans le liquide noir. Elle essuya l'instrument sur les rebords du pot en verre, puis posa posa la délicate tige taillée en pointe sur le parchemin. Elle traça les mots "_Théorie basique de la métamorphose d'un invertébré en objet inanimé._" au centre du rouleau dans une écriture fine et appliquée, puis se tourna une fois de plus vers Aurélien, plume en main.

- Alors, comment je commence? Demanda Hermionne.

- Tu te souviens de ma première question? Interrogea le jeune homme.

- Tu m'as demander ce qu'était la métamorphose, c'est ça?

Aurélien hocha la tête en guise de réponse.

- Est-ce que ça va si j'écris "La métamorphose est, selon Mr Changé, le changement d'une forme en une autre..."

- Hermionne, coupa Aurélien, tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dis à propos du fait que c'est sensé être _ton_ devoir et pas celui de diverses auteurs?

La jeune rougit et prit une profonde inspiration avant de reprendre.

- Dans ce cas, est ce que ça va si j'écris "La métamorphose est un processus qui consiste à passer d'un état à un autre"?

- Je ne pense pas qu'"état" soit un terme approprié, répondit Aurélien pensivement. C'est trop vague. Essaye de le remplacer par quelque chose d'autre.

Hermionne réfléchit quelques instants en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure avant de reprendre.

- "La métamorphose est un processus qui consiste à passer d'un aspect physique à un autre"?

- Oui, ça me paraît pas mal comme début, approuva le serpentard. Maintenant, tu dois développer ta définition et l'appuyer par des exemples et des expériences personnelles.

- Comme le fait de transformer une allumette en aiguille et un scarabé en bouton? Demanda la jeune née-moldu.

- Par exemple, approuva Aurélien. Seulement tu dois te souvenir que tu as donné une définition générale de la métamorphose, pas seulement la définition magique.

- Qu'est-ce tu veux dire? Demanda la jeune fille, les sourcils froncés sous l'aspect de la confusion.

- Tu ne peux pas me donner un exemple de métamorphose naturelle qui n'ait rien à voir avec la magie?

Hermionne secoua la tête.

- A ton avis, qu'est-ce qui arrive lorsqu'une chenille devient un papillon ou qu'un têtard devient une grenouille?

Les yeux d'Hermionne s'équarquillèrent et brulèrent d'un feu furieux sous l'effet d'une soudaine compréhension.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'il se passe quand une fleure devient un fruit ou qu'une larve devient une abeille? Tout ça appartient au processus qui consiste à passer d'un aspect physique à un autre, c'est donc une métamorphose.

- Ce qui veut dire...insinua Aurélien.

- Ce qui veut dire que le mécanisme de la métamorphose ne se limite pas à la magie, mais peut être un simple procédé naturel. C'est la théorie de l'évolution!

- Exactement, dit Aurélien. Alors maintenant, essais de rédiger ton premier paragraphe.

Hermionne trempa à nouveau sa plume dans son encrier avant de la poser sur son parchemin et d'écrire furieusement:

_La métamorphose un processus qui consiste à passer d'un aspect physique à un autre. Le terme "métamorphose" ne se limite pas au monde magique mais s'étend plutôt au monde dans son intégralité. Lorsqu'une fleur devient un fruit, elle passe d'un aspect physique à autre aussi sûrement qu'une allumette lorsqu'elle est transformée en aiguille grâce à la magie. Il s'agit là de la théorie de l'évolution selon laquelle toute ce qui existe change et se transforme, devient quelque chose d'autre au fil du temps. On peut donc en déduire que la métamorphose est un des procédés les plus naturels qu'il soit. La magie, elle-même une entité naturelle, ne fait que se servir de se processus et de l'accélérer._

Hermionne reposa sa plume avant de se tourner vers Auréien:

- Est-ce que ça va? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton excité.

Aurélien oppina, contrarié. Ca allait _trop_ bien, selon lui. Il devait éviter de lui donner trop d'indices ou elle finirait par devenir aussi bonne que lui.

- C'est très bien. Maintenant, attaquons le deuxième paragraphe...

Et c'est ainsi qu'il continua à aider Hermionne à rédiger son devoir de métamorphose, améliorant l'original, sans toute fois donner trop d'indices. Il prétendit qu'Hermionne devait apprendre à penser par elle-même et arrêter de se reposer sur lui si elle voulait véritablement apprendre à rédiger de meilleurs devoirs. La jeune fille accepta l'explication sans rechigner et termina son essai toute seule, laissant Aurélien reprendre la lecture de son livre.

- Souviens-toi, lui dit le jeune homme alors qu'ils quittaient la bibliothèque. Tu ce que tu as à faire, c'est te mettre à la place d'un pauvre moldu qui ne sait rien de la magie si ce n'est le simple fait qu'elle existe. Tu n'as qu'à imaginer que ce sont tes parents qui liront ton essai et pas un professeur. C'est ce qui te permettra de rédiger un devoir parfait.

Aurélien fut soulagé de se voir attribuer des notes plus élevées que celles de la jeune fille malgré l'aide substantielle qu'il lui avait fournie. S'il était vrai que les notes d'hermionne et les points qu'elle gagnait avait dramatiquement augmentées depuis sa séance à la bibliothèque en companie d'Aurélien, elle demeurait toujours seconde de son année, le jeune homme gardant la première place.

Aurélien avait été particulièrement amusé lorsque le professeur McGonagall avait demandé à Hermionne d'un ton sévère si elle lui avait demandé de rédiger le devoir à sa place. Hermionne, offencée et les larmes aux yeux, avait répondu qu'elle avait écrit le devoir elle-même mais qu'Aurélien l'avait aidée en lui expliquant ce qui n'allait pas dans ces essais précédents. Cette réponse avait fait une gagné vingtaine de points réticents à Serpentard pour "aide pourvue à un camarade".

Le professeur McGonagall s'était alors tournée vers Hermionne et lui avait dit:

- Avec ou sans aide, ce travail est le votre, Miss Granger, et il s'agit de l'un des meilleurs essais que j'ai eu le plaisir de lire. J'accorde donc vingt points, également, à Gryffondor, pour ce devoir hors du commun.

A ces mots, Hermionne avait séché ses larmes et avait adressé son plus beau sourire au professeur.

Dans les deux semaines qui suivirent, Aurélien continua à repousser ses limites, relisant ses manuels scolaires et inscrivants plusieurs anotations dans les marges, complétant un paragraphe, ou le simplifiant, détaillant les différentes étapes d'une potion et remplaçant certains procédés par d'autres, plus rapides ou plus efficaces. Il savait à présent tout ce qu'un première année avait à savoir et bien plus encore.

Le professeur Rogue était positivement ravi de l'avoir dans sa Maison et on pouvait voir un sourir carnassier s'étaler sur ses lèvres chaque fois que son regard se posait sur les sabliers de décompte des points des quatre Maisons. Serpentard, avec ses troix cent quatre-vingt deux points menait largement Serdaigle et Gryffondor, l'une des maison dépassant régulièrement l'autre et Poufsouffle qui n'avait qu'une trentaine de points de retard.

Une semaine avant Halloween, les efforts commensurables qu'Aurélien consacrait à ses études et l'épuisement du jeune homme se firent ressentir de manière pour le moins désagréable. Alors qu'il se levait de sa chaise à la fin d'un court de Défense Contreles Forces du Mal, il sentit sa tête tourner et sa vision devenir floue. Il perdit l'équilibre et tituba, se rattrapant au bord de la table en espérant que qon vertige allait passer. Malheureusement, il n'en fut rien. Dès qu'il relacha le bureau et se redressa, son malaise le frappa de plein fouet. Il trébucha un peu avant que sa vision ne devienne complètement noire et qu'il ne bascule en avant, inconscient.

- Mrs Pomfresh a dit qu'il avait simplement besoin de repos. Il s'est évanoui à cause de la fatigue, selon elle.

- Moi, j'ai cru qu'il était mort.

-Ne dis pas de sottises, Ronald, tu n'as pas vu qu'il respirait toujours?

Ce fut ce qu'Aurélien entendit alors qu'il reprenait connaîssance. Il fut d'abord confus: il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où il se trouvait, ni de la façon dont il y était arrivé, ni de ce qu'il avait fait auparavant. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il avait un des pires maux de tête de sa vie.

- En tout cas, il...il...m'a fait une sacrée peur, à moi, dit une voix de garçon pré-pubè.. je.. je... j'ai vraiment cru qu'il était en train de mourir...

- Ouais, ben je crois que Quirell aussi a cru ça sur le coup. Vous avez la tête qu'il a fait, quand Aurélien s'est évanoui? Il avait l'air encore plus affolé que d'habitude, dit une voix traînante.

Quirell? Evanoui?

Les yeux d'Aurélien s'ouvrirent brusquement. Il était allongé dans un lit de l'infirmerie, et fixait un plafond blanc immaculé. L'odeur acre d'onguents et de potions assaillit soudainement ses narines et il plissa le nez, émettant un gémissement qu'il jugea pathétique, avant de refermer les yeux brutalement.

- Aurélien! S'exclamèrent plusieurs voix à la fois.

- Comment tu te sens? Demanda quelqu'un qu'Aurélien identifia comme étant Drago.

Aurélien ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il ne savait pas très bien comment il se sentait à vrai dire. La seule réponse qui lui venait à l'esprit était "pas bien, pas bien du tout!" Il avait une migraine épouvantable, tous ses muscles lui faisaient mal et il avait la nausée. Il se força à réfléchir malgré son mal de tête et ce fut comme si sa mémoire s'était soudain mise à fonctionner en accéléré.

Le cours de Défense... La sonnerie annonçant la fin de l'heure... Son vertige...

Il réouvrit tentativement les yeux , les laissant s'habituer à la lumière avant de se redresser et de s'adosser contre la tête de lit. Drago, Ron, Neville et Hermionne étaient rassemblés autour de lui, leurs visages exprimant diverses degrés d'anxiété.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? Demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque.

- Tu t'es évanoui, répondit Ron, le teint pâle. Tu es tombé raide, d'un coup.

- On.. on...on...on...on a cru que tu étais mort, dit Neville d'une voix tremblante, aussi blanc qu'un cadavre.

Hermionne, les yeux rougis, émit un reniflement dédaigneux.

- _Ils_ ont cru que tu étais mort, dit-elle d'une voix étranglée. Moi, je savais que tu n'étais qu'évanoui, mis quand même... Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs! J'ai cru que tu avais attrapper une maladie grave ou que tu avais été empoisonné.

- Pomfresh dit que c'est la fatigue qui a causé ton malaise. Trop de travail et pas assez de repos, dit Drago d'une voix relativement neutre ou perçait toute de même une note d'inquiétude.

Aurélien resta silencieux quelques instant, digérant le fait qu'il s'était événoui, _lui_, devant une classe pleine d'élèves et s'était montré faible et vulnérable. Une bouffée de colère envers lui même et son manque de prudence s'empara de lui et il se jura de faire plus attention à sa santé dès à présent. Il allait devoir ralentir le rythme de ses études ou dépérir à cause d'un énorme manque de fatigue.

- Comment est-ce que j'ai attéri à l'infirmerie? Demanda-t-il enfin.

- Quirell t'as porté, répondit nonchalament Drago. Tu aurais vu sa tête! Ricanna-t-il. Je n'ai jamais vu quelq'un d'aussi effrayé. On aurait presque cru qu'il venait de voir le Seigneur des Ténèbres apparaître dans la Salle de Classe. Il s'est précipité vers toi, t'a pris dans ses bras et t'a amener ici en courant à moitié. Nous, on a suivi et on est resté à ton chevet après qu'il ne fut parti donner sa leçon suivante.

- Je vois, murmura Aurélien, plus que contrarié par les évènements. Et qu'est-il arrivé à mes affaires? Demanda-t-il.

- Je les ai embalées pour toi, lui Hermionne. Elle sont dans ton sac, au pied du lit.

Aurélien jeta un d'oeuil à l'endroit indiqué et vit qu'en effet, son sac de cour s'y trouvait. Il allait s'enquérir du temps qu'il avait passé inconscient, lorsqu'une voix de femme claqua:

- Vous quatre, dehors! Je vous ai dit que vous ne pouviez rester que jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille! A présent, dehors!

L'infirmière, Mrs Pomfresh, venait de faire ue entrée digne de sa réputation.

Au matin d'Halloween, les élèves se réveillèrent dans une délicieuse odeur de citrouille qui flottait dans les couloirs. Les Serpentards se dirigèrent à contre coeur vers les serres de botanique ou ils devaient être rejoints par les Poufsouffles. Personne ne comprenait vraiment pourquoi ils avaient cours le jour d'Halloween. C'était sencé être un jour de fête! Mrs Chourave leur fit étudier les Champignons tentaculaires, cousins, avait-elle dit, du Filet du Diable, mais moins dangereux. Il s'agissait d'un parasite vénéneux dont on pouvait se débarasser en les exposant à de la lumière. Hanna Abbot, une poufsouffle, se retrouva à l'infirmerie lorsqu'ue l'un des tentacule du champignons s'enroula autour de son poiugnet, provoquant la poussée instantannée de gros furoncles pustuleux sur tout son corps.

Alors qu'Aurélien et Drago se rendaient dans la Grande Salle pour déjeuner, ils furent bousculés par une Hermionne en larmes qui se précipitait en direction des toilettes des filles. Hermionne ne se rendit pas aux cours suivants et personne ne la vit de l'après-midi. Alors qu'ils se rendaient au dîner d'Halloween, Aurélien s'enquit de ce qui n'allait chez elle auprès de Ron et de Neville qui lui répondirent qu'Hermionne avait entendu un commentaire blessant qu'avait fait Ron. Quand Aurélien fit part aux deux Gryffondors de sa suspicion concernant l'endroit où Hermionne avait passé l'après-midi à pleurer, Ron parut extrèmement mal à l'aise.

Il oublia très vite les pleurs de la jeune fille, cependant, lorsqu'il pénétra dans la Grande Salle, spécialement décorée pour l'occasion. Des miliers de chauves-souris voletaient dans la salle et fondaient sur les tables en de gros nuages noirs qui faisaient faciller les flammes des chandelles à l'intérieur des citrouilles évidées. Les mets du festin apparurent tout à coup dans les plats d'or, comme lors du banquet de début d'année.

Aurélien avait commencé à se servir d'une côte se boeuf au oignons fris lorsque le professeur Quirell entra dans la salle en courant, le turban de travers, le cisage déformé par la terreur. Tout le monde le regarda se précipiter sur le professeur Dumbledore, s'effondrer à moitié sur la table et balbutier, hors d'halleine:

- Un troll... dans les cachots... je voulais vous prévenir...

Puis il tomba évanoui sur le sol.

Il y eut alors un grand tumulte dans la salle et Dumbledore dut faire exploser des gerbes d'étincelles pourpres à l'esxtrémité de sa baguette magique pour faire rétablir le silence.

- Messieurs et mesemoiselles les préfets, veuillez ramener immédiatement vos condisciples dans les dortoirs de vos maisons respectives, ordonna-t-il.

Flint et une autre élève de sixième année se levèrent lancèrent des:

- Tout le monde derrière nous! Restez groupés! Suivez-nous! Laissez passer les première année! Que les années ASPICs se placent vers l'extérieur! Allez, allez, dépêchez-vous!

- Comment un troll a-t-il pu entrer dans le château? S'étonna Drago tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le Hall d'Entrée.

- Certainement pas tout seul, répondit Aurélien. D'après ce que j'en ai lu, les trolls sont des abrutis finis. Quelqu'un a dû le faire entrer, sûrement pour causer une distraction.

- Ca paraît logique, répondit le blond. Mais qui?

Aurélien ne répondit pas. Il soupçonnait en revanche que Quirell y était pour quelque chose. Il était, après tout, le seul adulte à ne pas assister à la fête et il était celui qui avait "trouver" le troll.

Il se frayait un chemin à travers un groupe de poufsouffle en compagnie de Drago lorsque quelqu'un lui agrippa le bras. Il se retourna vivement, immité par Malfoy, et se retrouva nez à nez avec un Ronald Weasley paniqué.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a? Demanda Drago, qui, lui, faisait face à Neville.

- Her... Her...Hermionne! Répondit dramatiquement le Survivant.

- Quoi Hermionne? Demanda Aurélien.

- Elle n'est pas au courant, pour le troll, répondit Ron, le teint blafard.

Aurélien soupira, exaspéré.

- Bon d'accord, on va la chercher, dit-il, résigné, mais il vaut mieux que personne ne nous voit.

Les quatre garçons rejoignirent discrètement les Poufsouffles qui partaient dans la direction du deuxième étage avant de se glisser dans un couloir latéral et et de se précipiter vers les toilettes des filles. Ils venaient de tourner le coin lorsqu'ils entendirent des pas précipités. Aurélien et, étonnament Neville, poussèrent Ron et Drago derrière la statue d'un griffon. Ils jetèrent un coup d'oeil et aperçurent le professeur Rogue qui traversa le couloir et disparut.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là? Demanda Ron. Il devrait être descendu dans les cachots avec les autres profs.

- Il va vers le troisième étage, répondit Aurélien alors que lui et ses compagnons continuaient leur chemin en direction des toilettes.

- Vous sentez cette odeur, chuchota soudainement Drago, une note de profond dégoût dans la voix.

Une odeur nauséabonde flottait en effet dans le couloir, un mélange de vieille chaussette et de toilettes mal entretenues. Ils entendirent alors un grognement sourd et un bruit de pas sonores, comme des pieds géeants qui martelaient le sol. Neville montra du doigt, pêle comme la mort, un couloir qui partait sur la gauche: tout au bout, une masse énorme s'était mise en mouvement et avançait dans leur direction. Ils se recroquevillèrent dans l'obscurité et regardèrent la chose apparaître à la lueure d'une fenêtre que traversait un rayon de lune.

C'était un spectacle épouvantable. Près de quatre mètres de hauteur, une peau grise et terna comme de la pierre, un corps couvert de verrues qui avait l'air d'un énorme rocher au sommet duquel était plantée une tête chauve de la taille d'une noix de coco. La créature avait des jambes courtes, épaisses comme des troncs d'arbre avec des pieds plats hérissés de pointes. L'odeur pestilentielle qu'elle dégageait défiait l'imagination. Le monstre tenait une gigantesque massue qui traînait par terre au bout de son bras d'une longueur interminable.

Le troll s'arrêta devant une porte et jeta un coup d'oeil. Il agita ses longues oreilles comme s'il réfléchissait, puis il se baissa et s'engouffra lentement dans l'ouverture.

- La clé est dans la serrure, murmura Ron. On pourrait l'enfermer.

- Bonne idée, répondit Neville en hochant vigoureusement la tête.

Alors que les deux gryffondors s'approchait précautionneuement de la porte ouverte dans le but de la verrouiller, Aurélien et Drago se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre, les bras nonchalament croisés sur leur poitrine et les sourcils dressés.

- C'est pas les toilettes des filles, ça? Demanda le blond en désignant la pièce dans laquelle se trouvait le troll.

- Si, répondit le brun d'un ton indifférent.

- Ils sont vraiment stupides à ce point?

- Apparament.

Ils observèrent Ron et Neville claquer la porte, la verrouiller et revenir vers eux l'air triomphant. Leur visage se décomposa rapidement, cependant, lorsqu'un cri perçant retentit. C'était un cri déchirant, désespéré, et il venait de derrière la porte qui retenait le troll prisonnier.

- Oh non, dit Ron, aussi pâle qu'un fantôme.

- C'était la porte des toilettes des filles, balbutia Neville, horrifié.

- Hermionne! S'exclamèrent-ils ensemble.

Ils firent volte face et se précipitèrent pour aller réouvrir la porte. Les doigts tremblants, Neville dut s'y reprendre à deux fois avant de parvenir à tourner la clé dans la serrure. Aurélien leva les yeux au ciel et rejoignit les deux gryffondors en compagnie de Drago, qui semblait encore plus pâle que d'habitude. Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans les toilettes, Hermionne, plaquée contre le mur du fond, paraissait sur le point de s'évanouir. Le troll s'avançait vers elle en arrachant les lavabos des murs au passage.

- Essaye de l'attirer ailleurs, lança Aurélien à Ron.

Le rouquin ramassa un robinet et le jeta de toutes ses forces contre le mur. Le troll s'arrêta à deux mètres d'Hermionne, se retourna d'un mouvement lent et lourd et cligna ses petits yeux stupides pour essayer de voir ce qui venait de faire ce bruit. Son regard mauvais tomba alors sur Drago. Le troll hésita un instant, puis avança vers lui en soulevant sa grosse massue. Le jeune aristocrate, terrifié, poussa un gémissement peu digne de son rang avant d'aller se réfugier dans un coin de la pièce.

- Ohé, petite tête! Cria Ron qui s'était glissé de l'autre côté de la pièce.

Il jeta un tuyau, mais le troll ne sentit pas le choc sur son épaule. Il avait entendu le cri, en revanche, et il s'arrêta à nouveau, tournant vers Ron son mufle repoussant, ce qui donna à Aurélien le temps de passer derrière lui et de se précipiter vers Hermionne.

- Viens! Cours! Ordonna-t-il d'une voix sèche tout en la tirant vers la porte.

Mais elle était incapable de faire un geste et restait collée au mur, la bouche grande ouverte, figée de terreur. Malheureusement, le troll avait entendu les mots d'Aurélien qui s'étaient répercutés en échos contre les murs, rendant le troll furieux.

La créature poussa un rugissement et marcha droit sur Aurélien et Hermionne qui se retrouvèrent coincés entre le mur et le monstre. C'est alors que Neville, empoignant sa baguette magique, fit quelque chose d'excessivement courageux et d'encore plus stupide, démontrant qu'il appartenait bel et bien à la Maison Gryffondor: il prit son élan, sauta au cou du troll et parvint à s'accrocher derrière lui. Le troll ne sentait pas le poigt du Survivant, en revanche il sentait très bien la baguette magique qui lui était rentrée droit dans une narine. Le monstre poussa un cri de douleur qui fit vibrer les murs et attrappa Neville de sa main libre avant de jeter le garçon à terre. Alors qu'il attrapait sa massue dans le but évident de l'abattre sur Londubat, Ron hurla:

- Hé, tête noeuds, viens un peu voir par ici!

Le troll se retourna en direction du bruit, son regard se posant à nouveau sur Hermionne et Aurélien. Il poussa un rugissement de fureur, ses petits yeux injectés de sang, et, la baguette magique toujours dans le nez, chargea. Aurélien fut envahie pour la première fois de sa vie par la panique. Il fit donc la seule chose à laquelle il pouvait penser, il leva sa main droite en direction du troll et "poussa" avec sa magie. La créature fut projetée en arrière et traversa porte des toilettes des filles avant d'aller s'assomer contre le mur du couloir principal du deuxième étage.

Aurélien, les yeux grand ouverts et le souffle court baissa le bras et regarda sa main, ahuris d'avoir eu le pouvoir nécessaire pour vaincre un troll sans l'aide de sa baguette.

Ce fut Hermionne qui brisa le silence:

- Il...il est mort?

- Non, dit Aurélien. Seulement assommé. Il se dirigea vers le couloir, suivi de près par les quatre autres et observa le monstre qui respirait toujours. Oui, seulement assomé.

Neville se pencha au-dessus du troll et récupéra sa baguette magique. Elle était couverte d'une espèce de colle grise pleine de grumeaux.

- Beuââârk! De la morve de troll...

Le survivant essuya sa baguette sur le pantalon crasseux du monstre.

Un claquement soudain et des bruits de pas sonores leur firent lever la tête. Ils ne s'étaient pas rendu compte du vacarme qu'ils avaient produit, mais, bien entendu, les rugissements et la chute du troll n'étaient pas passés inaperçus. Un instant plus tard, le professeur McGonagall fit irruption sur les lieux, suivie de près par les professeur Rogue et Quirell. Quirell jeta un coup d'oeil au troll, laissa échapper un gémissement et s'assit sur le sol, une main sur le coeur.

Rogue se pencha sur le troll. Le professeur McGonagall regardait les cinq élèves qui ne l'avaient jamais vue aussi furieuse. Ses lèvres pincées étaient livides.

- Qu'est-ce qui vou est passé par la tête? Dit-elle avec une colère froide.

Aurélien et Drago se tournèrent vers les trois Gryffondors et leur lancèrent un regard qui disait clairement: "c'est à cause de vous que tout ça est arrivé, c'est à vous d'expliquer".

- Vous pouvez vous estimer heureux de ne pas vous être faits tuer, pousuivit le professeur McGonagall. Pourquoi n'êtes vous pas dans votre dortoir?

Rogue jeta aux gryffondors un regard féroce, les blâmant, de toute évidence, pour la part que ses serpentards avaient joué dans l'épisode du troll. Une petite voix s'éleva alors:

- Professeur McGonagall, ne soyez pas trop sévère, s'il vous plaît, ils étaient venus me chercher.

- Miss Granger!

- J'étais partie à la recherche du troll, poursuivit la jeune fille, parce que je...je croyais pouvoir m'en occuper toute seule. J'ai lu beaucoup de choses sur le trolls...

Aurélien, étonné que Granger soit en train de mentir à un professeur, sentit son sourcil gauche se dresser de lui-même. Ron, quant lui, lâcha sa baguette, alors que Neville et Drago regardait Hermionne comme si une seconde tête lui était soudainement poussée.

- S'ils ne m'avaient pas retrouvée, je serais morte à l'heure qu'il est, continua-t-elle. Neville lui a enfoncé sa baguette dans le nez, Ron a distrait son attention et Aurélien l'a assomer en le projetant contre le mur du couloir. Ils n'ont pas eu le temps d'aller chercher quelqu'un d'autre. Le troll était sur le point de me tuer lorsqu'ils sont arrivés.

- Dans ce cas... dit le professeur McGonagall en les fixant, tous les cinq. Mais laissez-moi vous dire, Miss Granger, que vous êtes bien sotte d'avoir cru que vous pourriez vaincre un troll des montagnes adulte à vous toute seule.

Hermionne baissa la tête.

- Miss Granger, votre conduite coûtera cinq points à Gryffondor, dit le professeur McGonagall. Vous me décevez beaucoup. Si vous n'êtes pas blessée, vous feriez mieux de retourner dans votre tour. Les élèves terminent le repas d'Halloween dans leur Maison respectives.

Hermionne s'en alla aussitôt.

Le professeur McGonagall se tourna alors vers les quatre garçons.

Je répète que vous avez eu beaucoup de chance, mais il est vrai qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup d'élèves de première année qui auraient été capables de combattre un troll aldute. Vous faîtes chacun gagner cinq points à vos Maisons respectives. Le professeur Dumbledore sera infomé de tout cela. Vous pouvez partir.

Ils se dépêchèrent de se diriger vers leurs salles commune, Aurélien et Drago partant dans une direction et Ron et Neville, dans une autre. En dehors de tout le reste, c'était un grand soulagement de pouvoir échapper à l'horrible odeur du troll.

- On aurait dû gagner plus de dix points, grogna Drago.

- On? Demanda Aurélien. Tu veux dire que _j'_aurais dû gagné plus de dix points. Tu n'as pas fait grand chose à part rester à l'abris.

Drago s'empourpra.

- Très bien, _tu_ aurais dû gagner plus de dix points. Après, c'est _toi_ qui a assomé le troll. Et sans baguette en plus! Attends un peu que mon père apprenne ça...

Et c'est ainsi que Drago commença à débiter l'un de ses habituels monologues à propos de son père. Apparament, même le fait d'avoir été confronter à un troll de quatre mètres ne parvenait pas à défaire Drago Malfoy de son habitud la plus irritante...Enfin, se résigna Aurélien, au moins, ils s'en était sorti indemne!


	10. X Le match de Quidditch

_**Importante note de l'auteur:**_

_J'ai obtenu beaucoup de questions dans les reviews du chapitre 9 dont les réponses se trouvaient dans les chapitres précédents. Je vous conseille donc de relire la fic afin de vous refamiliariser avec l'histoire._

_Sincèrement, _

Cristalelle

**Chapitre 10**

**Le match de Quidditch**

Le temps froid de Novembre enveloppa de glace les montagnes écossaises qui entouraient le château de leurs sommets blancs et de leurs nombreux courants d'eau givrés. Le lac lui-même avait pris une couleur d'acier et il était évident que bientôt, une couche de glace le recouvrirait. Chaque matin, le sol était couvert de givre, des petits cristeaux d'un blanc étéré s'accrochant désespérément aux brins d'herbe verte. Le ciel était principalement gris, ces derniers temps, et les jours racourciçaient à vue d'oeil.

On pouvait souvent voir Hagrid occupé à dégivrer les balais volants sur le terrain de Quidditch, emmitoufflé dans un long manteau en peau de taupe. Ses mains étaient protégées par des gants en peau de lapin et il portait d'énormes bottes en peau de castor.

La saison de Quidditch avait commencé le premier mercredi du mois. Serdaigle et Serpentard s'étaient affrontés et Serpentard avait perdu de cinquante points. Le samedi suivant, Serpentard allait affronter Gryffondor. Si les Serpentards gagnaient, ils prendraient la seconde place du championnat. En revanche, si les gryffondors gagnaient, l'équippe des vert et argent se retrouverait reléguée en troisième place.

Aurélien avait assisté au premier match de la saison par curiosité mais il avait rapidement perdu tout intérêt pour le jeu. Il s'était en effet ennuyé pour une bonne heure qui aurait été mieux employée, selon lui, ailleurs. Il était vrai que le Quidditch était impressionnant: voir les joueurs évoluer dans les airs et faire toutes sortes de figures plus ou moins risquées avait capturé l'attention du garçon pour un temps. Il ne parvenait cependant pas à comprendre pourquoi quelqu'un serait prêt à prendre de tels risques dans le but de faire passer une balle dans un anneau ou d'attrapper une autre balle plus petite qui volait toute seule. Aurélien en était venu à la conclusion que le Quidditch était un sport tout aussi idiot que les sports moldus, peut-être même plus si on prenait en compte les risques encourus.

Le jeune orphelin avait, sous les incessants encouragements de Ron et de Drago, fini par lire _Le Qudditch à travers les âges_. Il avait appris énormément sur le sport grâce à ce livre et pouvait prétendre s'y intéresser un peu si nécessaire. Aurélien savait à présent, par exemple, qu'il existait sept cent fautes possibles au Quidditch et qu'elles avaient toutes été comises au cours d'un match de la Coupe du Monde en 1473. Que les attrapeurs étaient généralement les joueurs les plus petits, agiles et rapides, ce qui leur était sans aucun doute utile étant donné qu'ils étaient exposés aux accidents les plus graves. Que des arbitres avaient parfois disparu pour réapparaître dans le désert du Sahara trois mois plus tard et qu'enfin, on mourait de temps à autres lors des matches de Quidditch.

La lecture de ce livre n'avait fait que renforcer la conviction d'Aurélien concernant la stupidité du jeu. Le jeune homme avait envisagé ne pas assister au prochain match, mais Drago et Ron, qui ne cessaient de se chamailler au sujet de l'issue du jeu, l'avait tellement harrassé de questions quant à son avis qu'il se trouvait dans l'obligation d'être présent. Il se ferait très mal voir, selon Drago, s'il n'assistait pas à l'un des match de sa propre maison, un match contre Gryffondor qui plus était. Aurélien s'était donc résigné à devoir assister au jeu mais était bien décidé à emporter de la lecture avec lui dans le but de ne pas mourir d'ennui.

Hermionne, qui était moins à cheval sur le règlement depuis qu'Aurélien, Drago, Ron et Neville l'avaient sauvée du troll, avait décidé de prendre exemple sur le jeune Serpentard et d'emmener un livre avec elle. Si la jeune fille s'était légèrement détendue depuis l'épisode d'Halloween, elle n'en était pas moins énervante et conservait son atitude je-sais-tout. Aurélien se disait souvent qu'il avait dû être doué d'une énorme patience à sa naîssance pour être ainsi capable de ne pas étrangler la jeune née-moldue.

Le pire de tout, selon lui, était qu'Hermionne semblait croire qu'elle et lui avaient énormément en commun. Ils avaient tous deux été élevés par des moldus, ignorants du monde magique, et étaient les meilleurs élèves de leur année. C'était apparemment assez, du point de vue d'Hermionne, pour faire d'Aurélien et elle les meilleurs amis du monde. Depuis l'épisode du troll, elle lui racontait sa vie: comment ses parents avaient réagi à l'annonce que leur fille était une sorcière, comment, jusqu'à maintenant, elle avait toujours été la meilleure de sa classe, comment elle n'avait jamais eu d'amis avant Aurélien, comment elle avait été brutalisée à l'école moldue, bla, bla, bla... Ca n'en finissait jamais! Au bout d'une semaine, les nerfs d'Aurélien étaient à bout!

Mais Hermionne ne s'arrêta pas là, oh non! Une fois qu'elle fut certaine que son tout nouvel "ami" connaissait sa biographie complète et tous ses petits soucis, elle décida que c'était au tour du jeune homme de se confier. Lorsqu'Aurélien refusa de lui en dire plus sur sa vie qu'elle n'en savait déjà, les yeux de la jeune fille s'emplirent de larmes et elle s'enfuie en courant vers un lieu inconnu. Aurélien put alors, enfin, avoir un moment de solitude et de tranquilité.

Après le départ de la jeune gryffondor en pleurs, il se dirigea vers la bibliothèque, plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait été depuis l'épisode du troll. Une fois arrivé à destination, le sourir aux lèvres, il rendit ses livres empruntés à Mrs Pince avant de partir à la recherche d'autres ouvrages. Il se dirigea vers la section intitulée "sortilèges" et laissa ses yeux parcourir les titres incrustés dans la tranche des livres. Enfin, il trouva le rayonnage qu'il cherchait: "Feux et diverses autres sources de chaleur". Il empoigna _Flammes au creux de sa main_, de Jean Braz, _Mille et uns_ _feux magiques et leur utilité,_ de Charles Eure, _Comment se réchauffer: sortilèges et enchantements,_ de Star Jechoff et _Souffle du dragon: recréez-le!_ de Elzala Maboul. Quelques minutes plus tard, il s'installa à l'une des tables de la bibliothèque et commença à lire l'ouvrage de Star Jechoff, prenant des notes ici et là et détaillant chaque nouveau sortilège grâce à ce qu'il avait appris sur la théorie magique.

Vers huit heures, Mrs Pince éteignit toutes les lampes et chassa Aurélien, qui n'avait pas vu le temps passer, de la bibliothèque. Aurélien s'empressa donc de ramasser ses diverses notes, d'essuyer sa plume et de reboucher sa bouteille d'encre, avant de ranger le tout dans son sac et d'y ajouter les quatre livres qu'il avait emprunté. Il quitta enfin l'endroit qu'il préférait dans tout le château et redescendit en direction de sa salle commune.

Alors qu'il passait devant la salle des professeurs, au rez-de-chaussée, il entendit des voix discuter et des grognements de douleur. Curieux et ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se disait dans la salle, Aurélien entrouvrit la porte tout doucement afin de ne pas se faire repérer. Ce qu'il découvrit à l'intérieur le fit se figer de dégoût.

Rogue et Rusard étaient seuls dans la pièce. Rogue avait relevé sa robe de sorcier au-dessus de ses genoux et Aurélien vit une blessure sanglante qui commençait visiblement à s'infecter sur l'une de ses jambes. Rusard était occuppé à appliquer une lotion écarlate sur la paie qui fumait au contact de la potion.

- Sale bestiole, disait Rogue, comment voulez-vous qu'on surveille ses trois têtes à la fois?

Les yeux d'Aurélien s'agrandirent lorsqu'il comprit que c'était le chien cerbère du couloir interdit qui avait ainsi lacéré la jambe de son directeur de maison.

- Je vous l'avais bien dit qu'cette pierre nous apor't'rait qu'des ennuis! Grogna Rusard, tout en imbibant un linge blanc d'une nouvelle potion, rose pale, celle-ci.

- J'ai dit la même chose à Albus, dit Rogue, mais comme d'hab..ouf! Fit-il, le visage plissé sous la douleur alors que le cocierge lui appuyait le linge trempé de potion sur la morsure.

Rogue prit plusieurs inspirations sifflantes, s'efforçant de toute évidence de supporter la souffrance que lui infligeait le traitement de sa blessure avant de recommencer à parler.

- J'avais dit à Albus qu'avoir cette chose à Poudlard était une très mauvaise idée, mais vous connaissez Albus, il n'en a fait qu'à sa tête... Et voilà le résultat! Dit-il de mauvaise humeur tout en indiquant sa jambe blessée d'un geste furieux de la main.

Rusard retira le linge de la jambe du professeur et Aurélien put voir que la morsure était à présent en bonne voie de guérison. L'infection avait disparue et la plaie avait déjà commencé à cicatriser.

- Vous m'avez toujours pas dit c'que vous f'siez au troisième étage, prof'sseur.

Rogue lança un regard cuisant à Rusard avant de reprendre la parole.

- Normalement, Argus, je vous dirait que ce ne sont pas vos affaires. Mais je suppose qu'étant au courant de ce qui se trouve dans cette école à l'heure qu'il est, vous avez le droit de savoir.

Rusard eut soudain l'air très intéressé et releva la tête des bandages qu'il était en train de débaler. Rogue, voyant que l'attention du concierge avait déviée de sa tâche précédente, lança sèchement:

- Continuez à soigner ma jambe, Argus, ou je jures que non seulement vous ne saurez jamais le fin mot de cette histoire, mais je m'assurerais personellement que vous oubliez jusqu'à l'existence même de cette maudite pierre!

Rusard s'empressa donc de finir de débaler les pansements et commença à les appliquer délicatement autour de la morsure qui déformait la jambe du professeur de potions.

- J'étais en train de suivre Quirell, dit Rogue au bout de quelques minutes de silence.

Aurélien vit les yeux de Rusard s'agrandir.

- Quirell, prof'sseur? Demanda-t-il, tout en continuant sa tâche.

- Oui, pathétique et bégayant Quirinius Quirell, poursuivit Rogue. Je suis resté en arrière le soir d'Halloween, et dès que la Grande Salle se fut vidée, Quirell a miraculeusement regagné connaîssance. Il s'est relevé et s'est dirigé vers le troisième étage. Je l'ai perdu de vue en arrivant à la statue de Guy le Borgne, alors j'ai voulu m'assurer que Quirell ne s'était pas emparé de la pierre. Malheureusement, je n'ai pas pu passer outre cette fichue charogne!

- V' pensez qu'il a réussi? Demanda Rusard.

- Bien sûr que nom! Claqua la voix de Rogue. Si ç'avait été le cas, Quirell aurait déjà quitté Poudlard depuis un bon moment!

Jugeant en avoir assez entendu, Aurélien referma la porte sans faire de bruit et retourna dans sa salle commune, l'esprit en ébulition. Il avait donc eu raison en assumant que Rogue se rendait au troisième étage le soir d'Halloween et que le cerbère était la pour garder quelque chose, une "pierre", apparement. Le fait que Quirell était lui-aussi impliqué ne le surprenait que moyennement. D'après les évennements d'Halloween et ce qu'il venait d'entendre, il en déduisait que c'était probablement Quirell qui avait fait entrer le troll dans le château afin de pouvoir voler cette "pierre" sans être repéré. Mais Quirell avait manifestement échoué, d'après ce qu'en disait Rogue.

Quelle était cette pierre, que Dumbledore protégeait? Etait-ce réellement ce que Hagrid était venu retirer de Gringotts, le jour où il avait fait ses achats scolaires? Est-ce qu'Hermionne savait quelque chose à ce propos? Elle était avec lui, après tout, lorsqu'il s'était rendu dans le coffre cambriolé. Aurélien décida qu'il était temps de "s'excuser" auprès de la jeune fille et de lui tirer les vers du nez.

Le lendemin matin, le jour du match Gryffondor versus Serpentard, le ciel était clair – un fait rare, ces derniers temps – l'air sec et froid. La Grande Salle sentait bon la saucisse frite et retentissait de conversations joyeuses qui portaient toutes sur le match qui aurait lieu le jour même.

- J'espère vraiment qu'on va gagné! S'exclama Drago, qui frétillait presque d'excitation.

- Hmm hmm, répondit Aurélien, qui était présentement plongé dans le dernier chapitre de _Comment se réchauffer: sortilèges et enchantements. _

Jusque là, les sortilèges listés à l'intérieur du livre ne semblaient pas dépasser le niveau d'un cinquième année, Aurélien n'aurait donc pas énormément de difficultés à les réaliser. Le dernier chapitre du livre, en revanche, portait sur un sort servant à chauffer des oeufs de dragon et Aurélien découvrait plusieurs procédés magiques dont il n'avait encore jamais entendu parler et devrait rechercher plus tard. L'intervention du blond était donc très malvenue.

- Eh oh, Aurélien, tu m'écoutes? Demanda Drago d'une voix légèrement vexée.

- Je lis, Drago, répondit enfin Aurélien sans lever les yeux de son livre.

- _Comment se réchauffer: sortilèges et enchantements_, de Star Jechoff, lit Drago à voix haute. Oh, allez Aurélien, ça ne peut pas être bien passionant! Pense donc un peu, on joue notre premier match contre Gryffondor, aujourd'hui!

Aurélien poussa un lourd soupir mais ne leva pas les yeux du livre. Agacé, il reprit pour le troisième fois la lecture d'une même phrase.

"_Ce qu'il faut comprendre avant tout, _disait le livre,_ c'est que si ce sortilège se sert principalement de la Gonomatrie pour fonctionner, il nécessite une bonne compréhension de la Mixasortilerie et du théorème de Gunther Biblon."_

Si Aurélien savait ce qu'était la Gonomatrie – un procédé magique dont se servait la plupart des sorts de température, expliqué dans la préface du livre – il n'avait encore jamais entendu parler de Mixasortilerie ou du théorème de Gunther Biblon. Malgré tout, il tenta de continuer sa lecture, décidé à faire les recherches nécessaires plus tard.

"_Ce sort utilise en effet le théorème de Biblon selon lequel..."_

- Allez Aurélien, arrêtes un peu de lire, tu sais ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois que tu as trop travaillé! Interrompit Drago. Et puis, qu'est-ce qui peut bien être plus interessant que le Quidditch!

Aurélien, énervé, referma son livre d'un coup sec. Il était évident qu'il ne parviendrait pas à terminer son chapitre en paix.

- Dis-moi, Drago, dit-il du voix dangereusement calme, est-ce que tu aime te geler les fesses dehors dans le froid?

Le blond eut l'air perdu, mais répondit quand même.

- Bien sûr que non, personne n'aime ça!

- Tu sais qu'il fait de plus en plus froid à l'extérieur, n'est-ce pas?

Malfoy hocha la tête, perplexe.

- Tu sais aussi qu'on va devoir passer au minimum une heure, sans bouger, assis sur des bancs gelés à se faire fouetter par ce maudit vent du nord-ouest cet après-midi à regarder le match?

Encore une fois, Drago hocha la tête.

- Tu es également conscient qu'on va être gelé jusqu'aux os en quelques minutes?

- Unhein, approuva Malfoy.

- Et bien tu vois, le livre que j'essaye désespérément de finir est ce qui va _me_ permettre de jeter un sort faisant en sorte que je reste au chaud pendant toute la durée du match. Alors si tu veux en profiter, tais-toi et laisses-moi finir!

Ainsi rabroué, Drago retourna vers son assiette et ne prononça plus une parole pour le reste du repas. Aurélien, satisfait, réouvrit son livre et termina enfin sa lecture.

Vers onze heures, toute l'école était rassemblée sur les gradins du stade. De nombreux élèves étaient équippés de jumelles. Les sièges avaient beau être en hauteur, il était parfois difficile de suivre. Ron, Hermionne, Neville Aurélien et Drago s'étaient installés à la frontière des gradins Serpentard-Gryffondor, afin de pouvoir regarder le match ensemble. Neville était très excité car il s'agissait du premier match de Quidditch auquel il allait assisté.

- Ma grand-mère ne m'a jamais emmené voir un jeu, elle dit que le Quidditch est pour les idiots, avait-il confié quelques jours auparavant.

Il avait donc été très déçu de ne pas pouvoir assister au match précédent en raison d'une retenue que lui avait assigné le professeur Rogue pour "insufisance mentale résultant en explosions systématiques de chaudrons". Il avait dû astiquer les vitrines et les fenêtres de la salle des trophés pendant quatre heures! S'était-il plaint à ses amis. Aurélien avait personnellement pensé que comparé aux punition qu'il recevait régulièrement à l'orphelinat, le Survivant aurait dû s'estimer heureux de n'avoir à récurer que des fenêtres. Lui ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il avait dû passer ses week-end à nettoyer les toilettes.

Hermionne, quant à elle, s'était installée le plus loin possible d'Aurélien et ne s'intéressait à lui que pour lui jeter des regards noirs. Elle avait installer un livre fermé sur ses genoux et faisait mine de s'intéresser à ce que lui racontait Ron à propos de Canons de Chudley, son équippe de Quidditch préférée. Aurélien jeta un coup d'oeil au volume et fut rassuré de voir qu'il l'avait déjà lu un bon mois auparavant. Il s'agissait de _Voler, Voltiger et Léviter: le manuel que tous les débutants doivent se procurer!_ Le livre comportait des sortilèges et des théories qui ne dépassaient pas le niveau d'un deuxième année et listait divrerses sorts de lévitation. Il expliquait également la base des sortilèges dont on se servait pour faire voler les vifs d'or et les balais de course. Aurélien se souvint qu'il allait bientôt devoir s'excuser auprès de la jeune fille s'il voulait en apprendre plus sur la mystérieuse pierre cachée au troisième étage.

Drago poussa soudain une exclamation étouffée et se pencha vers le terrain. Aurélien suivit le regard du blond et vit que les deux équippes se tenaient à présent face à face, balais en main. Il roula les yeux et fouilla dans son sac afin d'en tirer deux livres, un rouleau de parchemin, une plume et une bouteille d'encre.

- En position sur vos balais, s'il vous plaît, entendit-il Madame Bibine s'exclamer.

- Eh, Aurélien, demanda soudain Drago, ça te dérangerais de jeter ton sort de réchauffement maintenant?

Aurélien leva un sourcil, ayant oublié de mettre le sortilège en place. Il regarda autour de lui et remarqua qu'Hermionne grelottait et le regardait avec une expression où se mêlaient espoir et reproche. Se disant que l'occasion était trop bonne de se faire pardonner, Aurélien sortit sa baguette et entoura ses quatre "amis" dans une bulle de chaleur faite pour durer environ deux heures. N'ayant jamais pratiquer le sort auparavant, il dû s'y reprendre à deux fois avant d'obtenir l'effet désiré mais fut gratifié d'une vague tiède qui s'insinua confortablement à travers ses vêtements.

Il s'agissait du sortilège d'Attempérus dont le but était de produire l'exacte tempature à laquelle le sujet se sentait le mieux. C'est ainsi qu'Hermionne cessa de grelotter, que Ron s'exclama"Bon sang, Aurélien, t'es vraiment génial! Merci!" et que Neville et Drago lui adressèrent des regards de gratitude.

Alors que Neville, Ron et Drago retournèrent leur attention sur le jeu – le professeur Mconagall étant à présent occupée à crier "JORDAN!" dans le haut-parleur du commentateur – Hermionne et Aurélien se tournèrent vers leurs livres. Aurélien déposa son manuel botanique sur ses genoux et le transforma en une grosse et large planche de bois qui lui servirait d'écritoire. Il la suréleva légèrement en plaçant son sac cours sous l'extrémité externe de la planche et installa son pot d'encre dans un trou prévu à cet effet, percé dans le bois.

Il vit qu'Hermionne le regardait faire avec jalousie et sourit secrètement. Il lui apprendrait ces deux sorts pour se faire pardonner et elle ne pourrait résister. Aurélien déroula un morceau de parchemin qu'il ensorcela afin de l'empêcher de se réenrouler et ouvrit enfin le livre qu'il comptait étudier: _Mille et uns_ _feux magiques et leur utilité,_ de Charles Eure.

Et c'est ainsi que la lecture d'Aurélien fut ponctué par les cris de la foule et les commentaires de Lee Jordan: "c'est Marcus Flint, le capitaine de Serpentard, qui reprend le souafle"..."Katie Bell qui fait un joli plongeon pour éviter Flint"... "vas-y Angelina – Bletcley, le gardien de but, plonge et GRYFFONDOR MARQUE!"

"..._le sortilège de la Flame-auror, dont le but consiste à..."_était en train de lire Aurélien lorsque le cri de Jordan retentit dans le microphone. Les hurlements de la foule qui s'ensuivirent l'empêchèrent de continuer et il dû attendre, en tapant du pied sur le sol des gradins, que les spectateurs se fussent calmer avant de pouvoir poursuivre sa lecture, qui était, par ailleurs, bien plus intéressante que le match. Il était parvenu, entre temps, à entendre Drago huer et lancer des profanités à l'égard de l'équippe des lions et Ron et Neville scander:"Allez, Gryffondor! Allez, Gryffondor!".

Alors qu'Aurélien s'apprêtait à se replonger dans le passionant grimmoire, il fut à nouveau interrompu par une grosse voix bourrue qui disait:

- Poussez-vous un peu, là.

- Hagrid!

Hermionne, Ron et Neville se serrèrent un peu pour laisser à Hagrid la place de s'asseoir entre Neville et Aurélien.

- Je regardais depuis ma cabane, dit Hagrid en tapotant une grosse paire de jumelle accrochées autour de son cou. Mais c'est pas la même chose que d'être dans le stade. On n'a pas encore vu le vif d'or?

- Non, dit Ron. Higgs et Sue n'ont pas eu grand chose à faire pour le moment.

- Méfie-toi, ceci-dit, recommanda Hagrid en relevant ses jumelles et observant le ciel en direction Shang Sue, un garçon de quatrième année à gryffondor qui s'était vu attribuer le poste d'attrapeur.

Alors que la conversion entre Hagrid et Ron se terminait, Aurélien se replongea dans son livre.

"_Nous allons à présent étudier le sortilège de la Flame-auror, dont le but consiste à traquer des objets volés. Une fois la formule prononcée (voir ligne 2, paragraphe 2), une longue flame mauve apparaîtra et se dirigera en direction des larcins. Ce sortilège est apparenté au sortilège du Feutective, vu précédemment._

_Levius Vantar créa les deux sortilèges en 1529 alors que le célèbre Jack Cambriol lui avait rendu visite à trois reprises. La formule permettant de faire apparaître la Flame-auror est __Flamei kerca__. Le mouvement de la baguette..."_

Aurélien continua ainsi de lire relativement tranquilement, prenant des notes si nécessaire et mémorisant ce qu'il apprenait pendant une vingtaine de minutes. Le stade explosa de nouveau, cependant, lorsque Jordan s'écria: "SHANG SUE A REPERE LE VIF D'OR!". Aurélien, incapable de se concentré à cause du boucan que faisait la foule, porta son attention sur les joueurs.

Sue et Terrence Higgs, l'attrapeur de Serpentard, étaient à présent engagés dans une poursuite palpitante. Ils se tenaient côte à côte sur leur balai, se touchant presque, et plongaient à toute vitesse vers le sol. Les pousuiveurs semblaient s'être désintéressés du jeu et observaient les deux attrapeurs au coude à coude. Tous le monde avaient les yeux fixés sur les deux joueurs, tant et si bien qu'ils ne prêtaient plus attention à ce qu'il se passaient autour d'eux.

"Aaah! Au secours!" s'écria soudain la voix affolée du Survivant.

Aurélien fut l'un des seuls à l'entendre, avec Hermionne et Hagrid. Tous les trois se tournèrent en direction du bruit et furent très surpris de voir Neville suspendu dans le vide à la rambarde des gradins. Neville était blanc comme un linge et s'accrochait désespérément à la rambarde, tremblant de tout son corps.

- Nom d'un dragon! S'exclama Hagrid en découvrant ce spectacle.

L'homme géant se pencha en avant dans le but d'attraper le garçon mais ne put rien faire lorsque la rambarde se mit trembler violemment, secouant Neville dans tous les sens. L'une des mains du survivant lâcha prise et Hermionne s'écria:

- Neville!

La voix de la jeune fille était paniquée. Hagrid tentait désespérément d'attrapper le garçon, mais les mouvements hératiques auxquel ce dernier était subi l'en empêchait.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe? Demanda Hermionne, effrayée.

- Magie noire, grommela Hagrid, le visage pâle sous sa barbe.

A cet instant, Hermionne s'empara des jumelles de Hagrid et les pointa vers la foule des spectateurs. Bonne idée, songea Aurélien en devinant ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Il n'aimait pas l'admettre, mais la née-moldu était intelligente et sonder la foule à la recheche du coupable était très futé.

- Je le savais, dit Hermionne d'une voix haletante. C'est Rogue!

Aurélien fronça les sourcils et lui arracha les jumelles des mains, ignorant ses protestations indignées. Rogue se trouvait au milieu des gradins qui leur faisait face. Il fixait Neville des yeux et ses lèvres remuaient comme s'il était en train de réciter des formules magiques.

- Il est en train de jeter un sort à la rambarde, dit Hermionne.

Aurélien ne répondit rien et observa les professeurs qui tenaient compagnie à Rogue. Quirell se touvait derrière ce dernier et, lui aussi, murmurait des choses inaudibles les yeux fixés sur Neville.

- Non, c'est Quirell, dit Aurélien en repassant les jumelles à Hermionne pour qu'elle puisse voir d'elle-même.

Avant que la jeune fille ne puisse dire un mot, Aurélien avait déjà disparut. Les spectateurs avaient alors commencé à remarquer Neville, suspendu dans le vide par une main à une rambarde qui tremblait et le secouait dans tous les sens. La foule horrifiée s'était levée et observait Hagrid qui essayait toujours sans succès d'attraper le Survivant. Les deux équippes avaient cessé de jouer et portaient toute leur attention sur le garçon suspendu dans le vide. Les jumeaux Weasley avaient tenté d'attraper Neville pour le ramener à terre sur l'un de leur balai mais chaque fois qu'ils s'approchaient, la rambarde se mettait à trempler encore plus violement.

Aurélien s'était entre-temps frayé un chemin jusqu'aux gradins où se trouvaient Rogue et Quirell et courait à présent le long de la rangée qui était juste derrière celle du professeur de défence contre les forces du mal. Au passage, il bouscula le professeur Dumbledore qui eut du mal à retrouver l'équilibre et continua sans s'excuser. Arrivé à destination et incoscient d'être observé par le directeur, Aurélien s'accroupit derrière Quirell, sortit sa baguette et murmura: "Incendio!". Aussitôt, sa baguette projeta une langue de feu sur la robe du professeur.

Quirell ne prit pas longtemps avant de se rendre compte que le bas de sa robe de sorcier avait pris feu. Le cri d'horreur qu'il poussa prouva à Aurélien qu'il avait réussi son coup. Une autre formule magique assura que le professeur ne pourrait éteindre les flames avec de l'eau et il repartit à quatre pattes le long de la rangé ne s'était aperçu de rien, mais il avait réussi à détourner son attention. Là-bas, en face des gradins des professeurs, la rambarde cessa de trembler et Hagrid put enfin s'emparer de Neville et le mettre en sûreté.

Neville, la tête enfouie dans la veste de Hagrid, se mit à sanglotter de soulagement. Le demi-géant lui tapota le dos maladroitement tandis que l'attention de la foule se reportait un fois de plus sur le terrain et que les joueurs recommençaient à jouer.

Aurélien retourna à sa place, inconscient du petit sourire satisfait qu'arborait Dumbledore en le regardant. Décidant que reprendre sa lecture était perdu d'avance, il rangea ses affaires dans son sac et regarda le match qui touchait à sa fin.

Higgs était en effet en train de descendre en piqué vers le sol, suivi désespérément de Sue qui se trouvait à dix bons mètre au-dessus de l'attrapeur de Serpentard, et se rapprochait de plus en plus du vif d'or. Soudain, la main de Terence se referma sur la petite balle volante avant qu'il n'aille s'écraser douloureusement sur le sol.

Il leva tout de même son poingt droit vers le ciel en signe de triomphe et hurla:

- J'ai attraper le vif d'or!

Madame Bibine siffla la fin du jeu tandis que Jordan lançait d'un ton déçu dans le microphone:"Serpentard gagne. Serpentard: deux cent cinquante points. Gryffondor: cent dix."

Les serpentards se répendirent en démonstrations de joies tandis que les gryffondors se levaient silencieusement des gradins en signe de défaite.

- Ca, c'était du match! Commenta Drago.

Ce soir là, alors que la salle commune des Serpentard résonnait du bruit des célébrations, Aurélien se rendit à la bibliothèque dans l'espoir de trouver un peu de tranquilité. Apparament, Hermionne avait eu une idée similaire, car il la croisa sur le chemin. Elle lui jeta un coup d'oeil, mais l'ignora.

- Hermionne! Appela Aurélien.

La jeune fille fit mine de ne rien entendre.

- Hermionne!réitéra-t-il avant de courir afin d'arriver à son niveau.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux? Demanda enfin la jeune fille.

Aurélien prit une profonde inspiration afin de se préparer à prononcer le plus gros mensonge de sa vie.

- Je suis désolé, lacha-t-il enfin. Je n'aurais pas dû te parler comme ça.

Hermionne s'arrêta net avant de lui faire face.

- Tu...tu le penses vraiment? Demanda-t-elle, hésistante.

Résistant la pressante envie qu'il avait de lever les yeux au ciel et de pousser un soupir exaspéré, Aurélien se força à regarder la jeune fille dans les yeux avec ce qu'il espérait être une expression sincère avant de répondre.

- Oui, je le pense vraiment. Pour te dire la vérité, tu me manque, depuis qu'on s'est disputés.

Les yeux d'Hermionne s'agrandirent et s'emplirent de larmes.

- Oh, Aurélien! S'exclam-t-elle avant de lui sauter au coup.

Le jeune homme n'y puis plus et leva les yeux au ciel, certain qu'elle ne le verrait pas. Il referma maladroitement ses bras autour de la jeune fille et la relâcha aussitôt qu'elle retira ses bras d'autour de sa nuque. Cacher son dégoût lui fut plus dur qu'il ne le pensait. Heureusement, Hermionne ne se rendit compte de rien puisqu'elle lui dit d'une traite, sans reprendre son souffle:

- Oh, Aurélien, je suis si contente! Tu m'as manqué aussi! Je pensais que tu ne me parlerais plus jamais ou que tu ne m'aimais pas parce que tu ne voulais pas me parler. Au fait, tu vas me parler, maintenant?

- Hermionne, je n'aime vraiment pas parler de l'orphelinat, répondit Aurélien, sincèrement, cette fois. Ce n'est pas toi le problème, c'est juste que je n'aime pas parler de moi.

- Oh, dit Hermionne, eh bien, je... je suis désolée si je t'ai blessé ou quoi que ce soit...

- Non non, ça va, c'était ma faute. D'ailleurs, je pensais t'apprendre à transformer un livre en écritoire pour me faire pardonner. J'ai vu que ça te faisait envie pendant le match.

Les yeux d'Hermionne brillèrent de plaisir et il sut qu'il avait gagné. Les deux première année s'installèrent dans une salle de classe vide et pratiquèrent la magie pendant une bonne heure avant qu'il ne fut temps de retourner dans leur salle commune. Depuis lors, Hermionne considérait à nouveau Aurélien comme son "meilleur ami" et avait recommencé à se confier à lui.

- Dis, Hermione, dit Aurélien, je ne sais pas si tu t'en souviens, mais on s'était croisé à Gringotts, cet été.

- Vraiment? Demanda Hermionne, les yeux ronds de surprise tout en sortant de la salle vide.

- Hm hmm, approuva Aurélien. Je me souviens que tu étais accompagnée de Hagrid et qu'il avait demandé à un gobelin de se rendre dans le coffre 713. Ca te dis quelque chose?

Hermione hocha prudemment la tête.

- Et bien, je voulais juste savoir si par hasard, ce que Hagrid a pris du coffre ressemblait à une pierre?

Méfiante, Hermionne demanda:

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux savoir ça?

Résigné, Aurélien lui raconta ce qu'il avait découvert concernant le cambriolage de Gringotts et la "pierre" que protégeait le chien cerbère du troisième étage. A la fin de ses explications, Hermione lui dit avec excitation:

-Oui oui, ça correspond bien avec ce que j'ai vu hagrid emporter du coffre. Il m'a dit de ne pas en parler à personne, mais étant donné ce que tu as découvert... La chambre était vraiment très sécurisée mais elle ne contenait qu'un petit paquet tout dur et inégal, enveloppé dans du papier craft... Ca m'a paru bizzare sur le moment, mais je n'avais pas fait le rapprocement entre ça et le chien à trois tête... Mais maintenant que tu me le dis, ce que Hagrid a prit ressemblait beaucoup à une pierre enveloppée!

Et c'est ainsi qu'Aurélien obtint la confirmation que ce que Dumbledore gardait au troisième étage était bel et bien ce qu'avait un jour contenu le coffre 713.


End file.
